


Half a Heart to Keep

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Discussion of mpreg, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Political Alliances, Post-War, Soul Bond, Top Dean Winchester, discussions of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: When news of a supposed angel attack reach the kingdom of Winchester, they don't hesitate to send Dean to invade Enoch with a declaration of war, despite the fact that they haven't had any contact with the powerful creatures in centuries. What follows is a swift and utter defeat that would have cost Dean his life if it weren't for general Castiel's intervention. But saving the prince's life comes at a great cost to Cas; half of his Grace now burns in Dean and Cas will bleed out what he has left, unless he can convince the human to complete what is supposed a soul bond. To uncover why exactly Winchester attacked the angels - and to save himself from a life of misery - Cas makes a deal with the Kingdom of Winchester: Enoch won't retaliate for the invasion and Cas will claim Dean as his husband.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, past Lucifer/Kelly Kline
Comments: 107
Kudos: 402
Collections: DCBB 2020, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 2020 DCBB!
> 
> If you've been reading my work before, you might know that I enjoy the challenge of an arranged or forced marriage setting a lot. Up until now I have only written fics in which Castiel has to leave his home and build a new life in a foreign place. I wanted to do something different this time! :D
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful artist Hitori Alouette! Getting to work with you again was a great pleasure! You can find her art masterpost [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539458) and [on tumblr](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/634698628424990720/art-for-half-a-heart-to-keep-by-diminuel-as-a) ! I also want to thank my Auntie Worm [Bella_Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/) for her wonderful beta work! And I also want to say thank you to fangirlxwritesx67 who has given me some ideas for the sex scene~
> 
> Additional notes on warnings: Dean joins Castiel's home as a political prisoner and leading up to the wedding, Dean is subjected to some crude jokes about the wedding night, which lead him to believe that he will have to defend himself against rape. However, Cas accepts a no and nothing sexual ever happens to Dean without his consent.
> 
> There are also jokes and superficial mentions of pregnancy, but there is no Mpreg in this story.
> 
> This fic features one explicit sex scene but has Dean and Cas' sex life mentioned on and off after that as well. Nothing too explicit.
> 
> If you'd like more detailed warnings and explanations please send me a message on [my tumblr](diminuel.tumblr.com)!

The lands lay before him, quiet, empty and serene. The stars were impossibly bright here, different than in the capital, but not anything Dean had never observed before. He'd seen plenty of foreign skies, on other nights, during different battles. Still his eyes were drawn up, instinctively seeking out familiar constellations among the sea of lights.

A call of a night bird echoed loud and clear in the winter night. Another call followed and then the world fell back into the gentle silence of night. Dean put his gloved hands on the stonewall, leaning against it a bit more heavily, drinking in the sight. He heard the wooden door creak, followed by the light footfall of leather boots on the weathered stone. Dean slowly turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Lady Toni Bevell walking up to him, already – or still – decked out in a light leather armor, a heavy fur coat draped across her shoulders against the chill of the night. He acknowledged her with a nod that she returned in kind. Then she walked up to join him on the wall looking towards the border they shared with the land of angels.

"It's peculiar how quiet it is," she said, her voice clear and strong in the night. "It's the eve of us marching into battle and the world is at gentle rest." Dean huffed. "Here we are in the outermost fortress Winchester has to offer and yet we are calm." She fell silent, her eyebrows were drawing together. But when she looked towards the mountains, which marked the natural border to Elysium, her forehead had smoothed out again. They were silent for only a beat, before Lady Bevell turned towards Dean, resting one elbow on the wall and looking up at him with one raised eyebrow. "Don't you find it strange? To ride into battle, declare war with a kingdom that we haven't been in contact with for decades?" She straightened and pointed her arm out into the dark lands before them. "Where are the signs of war? Where's the unrest, the fugitives?" Dean kept his eyes on her. "It's just a chilly night like any other." She balled her hand into a fist and thumped it against the stone of the wall. "It's bloody frustrating."

"I don't disagree with you," he finally said and he saw an expression similar to relief flit over Lady Bevell's face before she schooled herself again. "Angels preparing to wage war on humans?" Dean scoffed. "That almost sounds preposterous." He put his hand on the pommel of his sword, gripping it tight for a moment, before relaxing his hand again. "But who knows what those creatures are doing. They could have been plotting our demise from the moment we set foot on this continent 600 years ago."

"Somehow I doubt that. Of course, they have the power," Lady Bevell said, her voice low. Dean turned his head to study her. She was close to him in age, her face yet untouched by war, but there was a tiny thin scar across her eyebrow which had been caused by an errant wooden toy.

"Why are you here, Toni?" Dean finally asked. "The message came through Kendrick, but as far as I can tell this is not your fight." Lady Bevell raised her eyebrow at him for the informal address, though it wasn't like she was above forgoing his title. They were preparing to go into battle, an honorific was hardly the thing that mattered most if you were fighting for your life. "It's Winchester that borders on Enoch, we're the ones who are to be attacked."

"Oh, believe me, I do not want to be here," she said, her expression still pleasant enough, despite her words. "I've got my son to worry about and my people. If war hits Winchester, it's only a matter of time before it also darkens the doorstep of my country." She put her hand on her chest, partially covering her family crest, framed by the Aquarian Star that also was stitched into Dean's vest. "And the houses of Kendrick are honor-bound." Dean rolled his eyes at that, which instantly got Lady Bevell's expression to darken. "Your lack of appreciation for old tradition isn't cute, your highness," she told him sharply and the corner of Dean's mouth twitched, before he schooled himself and diplomatically inclined his head to her. Lady Bevell still regarded him coolly. "This is an old pact between kingdoms of men that Winchester has been a part of for centuries."

"The Laws of Letters is more Sam's thing," Dean said dismissively. "All I care about is who is fighting by my side and that I can trust them." He knew that Lady Bevell was studying him but for the time being she kept her judgement of his attitude to herself. Dean was a warrior and had always been in service of his Majesty to defend the kingdom. He went where his King sent him and he fought who he had to, to make sure nobody threatened Winchester. But even he had to admit that he had his doubts about this campaign. He had voiced his thoughts to the King, as was his duty as general, but still the order had come to march.

"What did you think of the information? Do you think the source is trustworthy?" Dean wondered. Lady Bevell laughed.

"Why do you ask? The King and Queen of Winchester must have been pretty convinced of the danger if they sent out the crown prince into battle against creatures that are said to be impossible to kill," she asked, the tone straddling the line between mocking and serious. Dean's eyes dropped to the sword strapped to Lady Bevell's hip, the same kind that Dean was also armed with. Blades forged in Elysium many lifetimes ago, whispered to be made by God himself. It was the only weapon said to be able to kill an angel. Kendrick boasted many specialists in weapons like that, shrouded in legend and mystery, won in blood and of origins they never shared. Dean would only believe the sword was any good once it pierced the heart of an actual angel.

"Nothing is impossible to kill," Dean said evenly, "everything can die."

"I'm not sure I find your attitude uplifting considering you lead us into this battle," Lady Bevell said and Dean knew not to take offense. Eventually she heaved an uncharacteristically dramatic sigh.

"As to your question, I can assure you that Ketch is an absolute madman," she said and Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. I had the pleasure once. He was flirting with the Queen and myself right under the nose of the King. The man must have balls or a death wish. Maybe both," he said with a frown.

"Ha! That doesn't surprise me at all," Lady Bevell said, her voice flat and unimpressed. "Anyway. Ketch is a madman but so far Kendrick has always been able to rely on his espionage. Unfailingly. Ketch has never led us astray even though his methods are… unconventional. Besides, we are-"

"Honor-bound, yes," he interrupted, "I get it." Lady Bevell studied him intensely. Dean frowned at her when her stare became slightly unnerving.

"Well, it's time we put this night behind us. We will have an early start tomorrow," he said, then turned to leave when Lady Bevell nodded at him. He left her standing by the wall, but she called out to him when he was at the stairs leading down.

"Dean. You better take this seriously," she said and Dean turned away from the stairs to look at her. "I know of all the battles you've won, but you can't be too cocky." Dean wanted to protest, but Lady Bevell's somber expression gave him pause. "I want to go home to my son," she continued, "I'll better not regret honoring my vows." With that she turned away to study the night sky. Dean stayed a moment longer, seeing a shooting star flash by, there and gone again within a heartbeat.

* * *

The army left the Fortress of Eye Campbell in the early hours of the morning, when the landscape lay in a thin morning fog and the slow advent of dawn cast the land in cool purple shadows. A thin crescent moon hung low and distant over the mountains as they marched and the birdsong accompanying the morning lifted their spirits. Though Dean was proud to say that a lack of spirit had never been a problem in his army.

"They're in a good mood. Got a good night's rest. I think some of them are excited for the adventure," Benny said, as he rode up to Dean. The war hadn't even started and Benny was already getting a head-start on his battle field beard which he rubbed thoughtfully now, a small smile on his lips.

"Great, that's exactly what we need now. Starry-eyed explorers in a soldier's uniform," Dean said with a snort, but he didn't try to keep his amusement out of his voice.

"Aw, don't fault them a bit of fun? Where's your spirit for discovery? We have nothing but old maps to guide us. We're essentially marching into unknown lands. Anybody's gonna get excited," Benny said to which Dean nodded his agreement. "Or shit their pants I guess." Dean burst out laughing.

"Let's keep that for when we're actually coming face to face with those bastards," Dean said and Benny joined in his laughter. Dean heard a scoff from somewhere behind him and when both of them turned around they saw Lady Bevell and others from the Houses of Kendrick riding behind them, and more than one of them wore disturbed faces.

"Oh, careful, Dean. We're in high society now, so we'd better stick to propriety and be as solemn as the dead," Benny said, then he pulled his hat into his face, which didn't do much to hide his face, before he guided his horse away, to check the front of the train. Dean suppressed a small groan, but then he straightened up and kept his head high up as they rode on.

* * *

The little knowledge Winchester possessed on the low country of Enoch had been obtained a long time ago, but so far it was accurate. The low country consisted of an abundance of empty grassland, unused, unguarded, but for the mountain range that would provide the first real obstacle for the armies of Winchester and the houses of Kendrick. Dean and his second in command had eyed the mountain range with trepidation for hours now, as they came closer and closer to its grey, imposing cliffs. Technically, this stretch of land wasn't formally claimed by the angels and it might as well be the very edge of Winchester, but no ruler had dared to march their armies up to the angels' doorstep and claim the land, not for centuries. Dean took it as the buffer zone it was, but he heard the talk of his men and women, of how this land could be used, how Winchester should expand. But still they eyed the mountains with a healthy amount of worry.

It was a long march to the mountains, even though the scouts were swift to bring back news that no angel could be sighted anywhere. But they were too close to the shadows of the Aeries, as the old maps called them (humans simply called them Michael's Toes though up close that name hardly conveyed how imposing these mountains looked) so they were in no position to breathe a sigh of relief at the news.

There was a relatively well-maintained mountain pass exactly where the maps marked it and they made a steady progress up. Dean hadn't been in favor of making an entire army cross a mountain, as there were far too many uncertainties with a mountain path they didn't know. Weather was one worry, as was their ability to find shelter and defend themselves if there was an attack. And one never knew what lived on mountains other than angels. But the council had insisted that taking the path around the mountain would take far too much time and the old maps promised a good path even for armies to climb. It was a risky gamble, but so far, luck seemed to be in their favor.

They had made good progress once the sun was sending golden rays down on them at the close of the first day on the mountain. Dean had called the army to a stop as they waited for the report of the scouting team. Birds were flying, chasing prey and settling back into their nests on the cliffsides. It was cold here, with a sharp wind that rushed along the cliffs. There were still grassy pastures and trees this far up but a look ahead told Dean that they too would soon fall away, leaving nothing but sharp, weather-beaten rock. Dean couldn't help but feel uncomfortable on this mountain range. He would have preferred to walk around the Toes, even if it would have extended the entire campaign by months. But if the angels were really planning an invasion then they didn't have the time to waste.

"Dean!" Dean turned around, finding the head of the scouting team coming down the path with a quick pace. Dean was alarmed for only a moment before he could see that Garth's expression was as unconcerned as it usually was. "You'll totally want to see this," he said, his face breaking out into an excited smile.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Dean asked, but he gave a sign to Benny to alert some of the other knights to accompany him. It would be too foolish to go in without his guard, even if Garth thought it was safe.

"So, we have those old angelic maps, right?" Dean nodded impatiently. "So far it's all been correct. There's no evidence of people on this mountain, at least not now. But there must have been angels living here once upon a time."

"Well, angels have been living on this continent for ages before us, so that's hardly surprising," Benny muttered, but Garth's excitement wasn't affected.

"The thing is that this mountain range is called The Aeries, but actually Aeries is also the name of old angelic mountain towns. There's one just up," Garth said. And sure enough, once the road took a turn Dean found a little tower perched on the edge of an overhang. The ground beyond that was even as they had clearly reached a plateau. Built into the side of mountain were buildings with wooden shutters, and small balconies. Narrow stone steps led higher up were more houses were. It looked rather interesting, but it was clearly abandoned. Dean lifted his hand and the members of his guard fanned out, exploring. Dean approached the watch tower, his eyes alert and hand around the hilt of his sword. The door was of heavy wood and dark metal but when Dean pushed against it, it opened on silent hinges. He held his breath, but when nothing came at him, he grabbed a torch out of his pack, pressed the button to get the magic circuit running and shone the beam into the room. Light still came in from the narrow windows. It was chilly inside but relatively well protected from the wind. The watch tower was still furnished with a table and chairs and some benches that might have served as makeshift beds. A thick layer of dust and some stray, dry foliage was scattered on the ground and over the furniture, but it didn't look like this place had been abandoned because it had been under attack. He shone his torch at the ladder leading to the upper floor. He grabbed the wood with one hand and gave it a firm shake. He didn't know if it would hold his weight but it looked sturdy enough. He put the torch into his pocket and climbed up. The upper room was bare apart from a table and a chair that stood against the wall that had no windows, as it faced the mountain. There was one big window front showing towards Winchester and a telescope positioned there. Dean approached the window and looked out. He could see down the mountain, at the entire army that was waiting for a sign to move, totally unprotected from attack. Dean had a queasy feeling about that, but then he got to the telescope and looked through. He could see the low land and if he positioned the telescope just right, he could even see Eye Campbell that they had left almost a week ago now. Dean frowned. When had the angels given up this Aerie? Clearly, they had used it to keep an eye on the humans or else there would have been no need for a telescope that showed human fortresses.

Dean turned away from the window and looked at the desk. There was a small book on it, with a pen tucked between the pages. It was odd seeing it here, in an otherwise empty building. Dean flipped it open to the place where the pen was. The first half of the page was written in Enochian which Dean couldn't read, but the next page he could:

"The humans have settled. The High Council welcomes them." Dean frowned down at the words. What the hell did that mean? There were other lines beneath that, most in varying hands of Enochians, but one particular sentence caught his eye:

"Gabriel was here. It was windy and the view was boring. Whoever reads this, think of me when you fuck. IV V, Michael II, 1823" and added to that was a crude drawing of a dick. Dean didn’t know how to read what might have been the date since he had no idea how angels counted the years. He doubted they went by the same calendar humans did. He decided to let it be and climbed back down to regroup with the others.

"All clear," Benny said when Dean joined him in the middle of the open ground. The screech of a bird made them look up, just as the shadow passed them. "Nothing but birds. Gordon walked into a house that they used as a nest and they weren't pleased with him." Dean looked towards Gordon who shot Benny an unimpressed look. "I think we can rest here for the night."

"Yeah, sure. I'd prefer to get the army away from the open path. If you look out of the watchtower you can see all of them. There's no hiding on this mountain," Dean said and Benny's playful expression dropped.

"Then we should count our blessings that the angels weren't waiting for us," he said. Dean nodded and gave Benny's shoulder a pat, dismissing his second in command to arrange for the army to move up into the abandoned mountain town.

* * *

The journey across Michael's Toes continued on. They found further towns, more watch towers, some ancient enough that there were only ruins left over to be worn away by time. They saw nothing of angels, only birds and bad weather, that made Dean want to get off the mountain even more. The calls of birds seemed to follow them wherever they went, eerie in the dense fog, as if they had stepped in as sentries of the Toes after the angels had disappeared.

Three days after they started at the foot of the mountain Dean suddenly had his army break through a thick layer of rain, clouds and fog to find they had reached the top. The bright light, the blue sky and the greenery below almost shocked Dean after having seen only the grey mountain for days. It was beautiful. The way down from the mountain seemed gentler, with grassy slopes and a wider path than before. There were little wooden buildings dotting the grassy hills on the way below. Houses maybe. The country before them looked lush and inviting, with a sparkling river and settlements and cities in the farthest distance.

"Good to see that a world outside of the mountain still exists," Benny joked, but after Dean shot him a little grin, his face became serious. "What's the plan? The army can go on, but we could use a breather once we're down this mountain. It would be bad to be locked into battle right at once." Dean nodded, his eyes trained on the village closest to them, probably not even a days' march ahead. From here on out their maps weren't very helpful. Even though Dean had decided on some potential places to set up camp, there was no telling how the terrain actually looked or how the kingdom here had changed in the last couple of centuries. It was more of a gamble than Dean was comfortable admitting. But he had had worse odds. Probably.

"We're an invading army but that doesn't mean we want to burn down any villages. We'll avoid the towns and find good grounds for a battle," Dean decided which got a nod from Benny. "The angels will notice us eventually, if they haven't already." Benny looked uneasy at that but Dean steeled himself. Maybe the circumstances weren't ideal but Dean was experienced in battle. It would be just fine. "We'll send the scouts ahead. They will carry with them the word that Winchesters wants to fight. Give the marching order."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

Castiel wouldn't exactly call himself impatient, he was far too disciplined for that, but he had been standing in this room with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting for his orders for close to two hours. Something was happening, that much was clear, or else he wouldn't have been called back from his mission with Ishim from another part of the kingdom. There was gossip that humans were invading but that couldn't be true. It was unreasonable and while humans were difficult to predict entirely, they at least had their observable patterns. Besides, it was simply foolish for a human army to want to attack angels.

The moment he had set foot in his country again, he'd requested a meeting with Anna. Apparently, his sister was in such high demand that she made him wait this long even though it was her that had called him back. Out of the corner of his eyes he studied the plush looking armchair next to him. He knew from childhood experience that it was comfortable and easy to break if you jumped on it. While he debated sitting down after all, the door finally opened up and Anna's secretary came out. Castiel straightened at once, though he was sure she didn't notice that his stance had been slightly relaxed.

"The General will see you now," Hester said and Castiel followed her to the double doors Hester held open for him.

Anna was sitting behind her table, going through piles of pages before she lifted a letter to Hester.

"Send this off with a courier for me, will you, Hester?"

"Of course," Hester said, then she excused herself, leaving Castiel and Anna alone in her grand, light flooded study. Anna looked up, a genuine smile on her lips.

"Cas, welcome back. I trust you didn't have to wait for too long," she said and the twinkle in her eye made Castiel narrow his eyes at her but he refrained from saying anything. He took a moment to study her; she looked calm as always so whatever had caused her to call him back from his mission couldn't have been life-altering.

"I requested an audience as soon as I was back," he said and Anna nodded and got up from her chair, but she remained behind the desk, with her hands planted on the shining surface.

"I'll get straight to the point then," Anna said and her smile was replaced by her usual professionalism. Castiel reacted accordingly, straightening at once, lifting his head high. "An army out of Winchester has crossed our border and have sent message with an intent to battle." Castiel widened his eyes slightly. "You understand why I had to call you back. You are to mobilize the army and meet the human forces in battle."

"Of course," Castiel said, his voice low and even, despite the fact that a multitude of questions formed in his head and no small amount of doubt. Those were human armies they were talking about.

"I don't know why they invaded but they will be met with adequate force," Anna said and Castiel relaxed slightly. Adequate force was good, this meant that Anna would probably leave it up to him to decide how to win the battle. Anna grabbed a parchment and walked around her desk to Castiel to hand it to him. "We have information that the crown prince of Winchester leads the army," she explained and he took the parchment, finding it to be a printed copy of a portrait photography. The man in the image was young, wearing a uniform and a regal expression on his handsome face.

"Why would the King and Queen send their heir into such a foolish and deadly trap?" he wondered to which Anna shrugged.

"The situation is very peculiar…," she agreed thoughtfully, levelling Cas with a searching expression which Castiel didn't know how to meet. Eventually she seemed to settle on what she wanted to say next: "We don't know why they invaded since they haven't specified a cause for their actions, only that they are in retribution. If Winchester still lives when you join the battle field, then Michael required that you deal with the prince how you see fit."

Castiel couldn't keep the surprise off his face this time. He managed to nod though and Anna laughed.

"Look at you Cas. All grown up, receiving orders from the High King himself! I'm so proud of you!" she said with a grin that Cas tentatively matched. "I kept you on small missions for long enough. This is a good chance for you to prove yourself not only to me but to the kingdom and the High Council." Castiel nodded, grateful for this chance even though it came in the form of dealing with such an unusual situation. Anna clapped him on the back. "Good luck, Cas! And don't mess it up!"

"That's very helpful, _General_ ," Castiel couldn't stop himself from saying with an eyeroll, but Anna merely grinned at him. After Anna had pestered him into giving her a promise to meet for tea after the war, she finally dismissed him. Castiel took his leave swiftly, his mind already swirling with plans. He had a battle to fight after all.

* * *

Whatever Dean had expected from the battle against the angels, this wasn't it. When they had arrived on Dean's decided upon battle ground, it had looked far too lovely to be the site of a hopefully quick battle. It was a pretty meadow with colorful flowers, with a small copse of trees on one side and some bushes that were alive with the songs of birds. It was idyllic and beautiful. It was still beautiful on the day a small army of angels stationed themselves at a distance, waiting in their light armor without shields, without helmets, just standing there like shining statues among the flowers. The intelligence had spoken of a disorganized people who were unable to properly guard their borders, of in-fighting and loss of stability and at first, confronted with the laughably small amount of underdressed angels, Dean believed it.

By midday, not long after the first clash of weapons, Dean knew that this was not a battle they could win. He was in the thick of it, finding it increasingly hard to orient himself in an army that moved so surely, with so much purpose. Sure, Dean's men were good, the best on the continent even, but this was hopeless. This was a slaughter.

Dean turned slightly in his saddle to survey the field, desperate to come up with another strategy to meet the angel's force, only to see Lady Bevell being tossed off her horse by a thrown spear. His jaw clenched both in shock and in frustration. He couldn't know if she lived but he heard the call for medics dully over the sound of the battle and the screams of pain. Dean saw a flash of white and swung his sword, cutting through an angel's side, watching them slump down and be pulled away from under the hooves of Dean's horse the second they hit the ground. Yes, angels could bleed and they could die at the end of Dean's holy weapon. But this meant nothing. Dean watched more and more of his men going down while the angels just kept coming in new waves, replacing anyone they had cut down instantly. There was _no way_ that they could win this.

Dean felt desperation claw at him in a way that had never happened before in a battle, no matter how bleak, no matter how hopeless.

What the hell did Kendrick get them into? How the hell was Ketch's verified information so wrong?

"Dean!" Dean jerked up, turning his head to see Benny approach him. There was a little pocket of space they kept well-guarded where his army held its ground, but the angels were pushing them back. "We can't win this, we should call a retreat, reform, think about what to do!" Dean heard him, he even understood what he was saying, but Dean's eyes were stuck on the battlefield, on the white soldiers moving through the field of green. Dean didn't know what to do, panic seizing him, overriding rational thought. _How could this be?_

He heard Benny shout, noticing the movement close by a second too late. A blinding pain slashed through his chest. He gasped, the breath leaving him in a voiceless shout. The world titled and he knew he was falling. His back connected heavily with the ground. He stared up at the sky with wide eyes, feeling nothing but pain. Somewhere in his line of vision he saw the banner of Winchester fluttering in the bright blue sky. And as he lay there in blood-spattered, delicate flowers he knew that he was going to die.

* * *

Castiel was quick to make his way through the battle field towards where Dean Winchester fell, Uriel at his side, his expression passive. He had sent one flight ahead while he waited for Uriel to follow his call to join him in this battle as his second in command. Uriel was happy to join him and was as swift as Castiel had hoped. Still, they only made it to the battle after the humans were well on the way of a quick and bloody defeat even though the battle couldn't have lasted long yet.

"Stay the weapons," Castiel said to his army as he passed and Uriel repeated it loudly to be heard over the sounds of battle. The people immediately around the crown prince had stopped fighting once they had seen their general fall and there was no resistance when Cas and Uriel reached the man. Castiel was relieved to see that he was still hanging on to life and knelt down to assess the damage. It was grave. Castiel grabbed the spear that was stuck in Dean's chest and pulled it out, earning a breathless moan by the human.

"Shh," Castiel whispered, pressing his palm on the human's wound, keeping what little life there was inside. He realized with regret that it would not be enough. He was already fading fast.

"You should end his pathetic life right now," Uriel said with a sneer. "He deserves nothing less for even daring to wage war against the angels." Castiel didn't turn to look at him, keeping his eyes firmly on Dean's face, who stared at him with wide eyes even though Castiel doubted he was still able to register what he was seeing. He was in great pain and afraid as death claimed him.

"The crown prince has fallen, this war is over," Castiel said and looked over his shoulder, quickly determining who was the princes' second in command, identifying him as a knight not far away, who stared at them with a pale face and wide, wet eyes. "This war is over," he repeated and the man seemed to realize what he wanted and gave the order to his men to stop fighting. Almost instantly the noise on the meadow died down, revealing the moans of the wounded and the bird song once again.

Castiel felt an intense sense of regret at being on this battle field, at seeing this young human prince being whisked away from a long vibrant life. And he decided that he wouldn't let it end here. Not like this.

"Cas-" Uriel started, his tone warning, but Castiel took a firm grip of Dean Winchester's shoulder. He felt his Grace brush against the human's fading form, but then he forced it through, reaching into his soul. Pain burned through Castiel and he closed his eyes against it, steeling himself. He felt a dreadful pull inside of him, the soul desperately reaching out to him, and finally with determination, he let his Grace burst out. He bit down a shocked cry at the pain, instantly feeling it soothed as his Grace flooded the body of Dean Winchester, pulling him back from the brink of death, locking his life inside his healed body. When Castiel removed his hand, the prince was whole and healthy even though he was unconscious.

"Oh, for the love of God," Uriel complained, but Castiel ignored him as he got back on his feet as gracefully as he could.

"We still have questions," he said and Uriel put a hand on him, seemingly in camaraderie but Castiel knew how to appreciate the support. Castiel couldn't be seen swaying right now.

"As you wish," Uriel said though he did roll his eyes. He turned towards the knight, who was hovering close by. "You heard the commander. This battle is over, if you don't want to die right here, you better retreat!" he barked and the man straightened up.

"We will not leave without the crown prince," he said bravely even though Castiel could see his pained expression.

"Dean is to be our prisoner," Castiel said and the man widened his eyes in surprise, "but we will send him back to your camp so he can recover properly under the treatment of your human doctors." Castiel bent down and easily lifted the human up. He walked over to the knight. "What is your name?"

"Uh… Benny Lafitte," the man answered haltingly, definitely unsure how to proceed, but he was quick to hold out his arms when Castiel made a motion to transfer Dean to him.

"Very well Benny Lafitte. Don't try to flee or enable Dean's escape," he warned and Benny looked at him grimly, but he had no other choice but to nod. "I'd suggest you call for the King and Queen. I will accept their surrender." With that he turned his head towards Uriel. "Bring in the Riet-Zien. Tell them to treat everybody who can be treated." Uriel opened his mouth in protest. "Everybody, Uriel," he pressed and Uriel rolled his eyes.

"Riet-Zien!" he called and Castiel started retreating once he saw the healing hands moving through the meadow, healing humans and angels alike. He and Uriel made their way back to their camp, where another two flights were waiting as reserves. The moment they were in Castiel's tent, he groaned and let himself drop into his chair, hand covering his forehead.

"I can't believe you, Cas! Of course you would do something this stupid! Give your own Grace to this filth! A soul bond! With a human!" Uriel yelled and even though he sounded livid, Castiel could see the slight edge of worry in Uriel's expression.

"Something isn't right here, there are way too many open questions. I needed Dean alive and my Grace was the only thing that could bring him back from the brink of death. You saw him Uriel, a Riet-Zien would have been able to do nothing."

"Well they could have smote him," Uriel grumbled which Castiel rewarded with a small huff. Uriel groaned and drew another chair close to Castiel to drop down into it.

"And what now? Will you claim Dean as yours? As a spoils of war?" Castiel heaved a sigh at that and Uriel had the nerve to laugh. "You probably didn't think this one through, did you, Mr. star strategist?"

"A small oversight," Castiel grumbled, which only had Uriel laugh harder. "You would find that funny."

"Well, say you do marry this Dean guy, you won't have to endure courtships any longer!" Uriel declared. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him, irritated and Uriel took this as invitation to go on chatting and making fun of the people half-heartedly trying to court Castiel. And not, as Uriel said, "because of his winning personality." Cas was only listening enough to provide adequate commentary but his thoughts were elsewhere. He felt the burning absence of the Grace he had given Dean deep in his chest. Like a hole, intensely painful, throbbing, swirling. Was Dean Winchester's life really worth this pain?


	2. Chapter 2

Dean slowly surfaced from unconsciousness, groggy but oddly comfortable. The surroundings came into focus very sluggishly, like after a night well-spent, but before he could bask in the moment for too long, it all came back to him in a rush. He tensed up as his mind supplied him with the memory of what he last saw, what he last _felt_. The cold, breathless absolute certainty of his death, the pain and the terror. His body was frozen, Dean unable to move, feeling the phantoms of death still stuck in his lungs, the blood slick in his throat, remembering the way the bright blue sky had grown paler and dimmer and he had been helpless.

He was dimly aware of people calling for him, maybe there were even hands on him, but the only thing he could do was turn to his side and throw up. It burned through his throat and he felt the gulps of air go down unobstructed but unevenly. He was alive! He was shaking, clinging to the edge of the bed with white knuckles, the horror sitting deep in his bones. Why was he alive? Or was this what the afterlife was like?

With a start he remembered a shadow blocking the sky. In the darkening world of the living he'd seen _him_. A being of intense light, painfully radiant eyes, glowing a deep blue. And then there had been nothing.

Had that been Death? Or God himself?

Dean's tension was slow to relax, but at one point someone rolled him back into bed, propping him up with pillows, rearranging his blanket. Dean dully became aware of people around him, of someone who must be a doctor and of his father, their faces worried and terrified. Dean looked at them, blinking a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. When his father nodded at him, Dean finally calmed down a bit but with terror receding it made space for him to be embarrassed about throwing up in front of the king.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty," he started, but John frowned at him and waved his hand.

"We're not in public, this is not court. I'm here as a father on the bedside of his son who almost died," he said and Dean felt so grateful he might have blinked his eyes a bit harder. But his father also looked away, blinking at the ceiling.

"Sorry… It's just… really hard to focus, I don't even know where I am… Or how I am alive," Dean admitted and John's expression became worried. He gave a sign to the doctor and nurse, who must have been hanging back for a moment, but they now returned to Dean's bedside to look him over. Dean hissed when one of them brushed his shoulder and it was met with a hot pain. The doctor looked at him in surprise, and with the help of the nurse peeled away Dean's shirt. Dean could only stare at what looked to be a handprint seared into his skin.

"It's amazing," the doctor mumbled and stood back, looking down at Dean with a pensive expression.

"What is it?" John wanted to know and the doctor shook his head. "There's not a scratch on his highness, not even a scar he got over the years. The only thing he has is that burn."

"But that's impossible," John said and Dean had to agree. He surely hadn't just imagined the pain. "Benny told us what happened. Pierced through the chest by a spear. Definitely fatal. Those had been his words!" The doctor could only shrug at the situation. He was allowed to finish his assessment, then he left the King and his son alone.

"What the hell happened out there, Dean?" John demanded and Dean pulled his shirt sleeve down over his weird burn again, biting back a hiss.

"That's what I'd like to know," Dean countered sharply, looking at his father. "This wasn't at all like what we were expecting! We ran straight into a massacre. What the hell, dad?!" Usually Dean wouldn't dare to shout at his father, but damn it, he almost died!

John looked contrite and eventually shook his head.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "This shouldn't have happened!" The soft rustling of the tent flap being opened turned Dean's head.

"John?" It was Queen Mary, her face drawn and pale when she looked at her husband, but the moment she noticed that Dean was sitting up in bed, she gasped.

"Dean!" she called, suppressing a relieved sob that also brought fresh tears to Dean's eyes which he stubbornly wiped away. Mary walked past her husband, putting her hand on his face, gently caressing it as she passed him, before she knelt at Dean's bedside. Dean felt embarrassed that she would still see the signs that he threw up on the floor, even though the nurse had done her best to swipe it up before she left. But Mary didn't care about that and she didn't comment it. She looked him all over instead, her eyes searching and full of a mix of relief and worry, but she didn't dare touch him. As if he were a fragile thing, with cracks all over, that would burst apart under her warm palms. And Dean did in some way feel like he had been broken apart and put back together again.

"You're alright," she said and Dean gave a jerky nod. Mary breathed in deeply, lowering her head until her forehead touched his mattress. She took another fortifying breath, then she straightened up and got on her feet. She turned to John and Dean could see that she was all business now. Selfishly Dean hoped to at least share a moment with her to receive a hug. But Dean wasn't a child anymore…

"The angels have arrived for negotiations," she said and Dean could see how his father's expression shuttered and became hard instantly.

"What negotiations?" Dean asked. This had still been his battle and even though he had had more pressing things to worry about, he should know about what had happened after his… defeat. John studied him for a moment.

"Maybe it would be best for you to stay in bed, but I think that if you can get up you should," he said. "This is about you too after all," he added, his expression so grim that it made Dean swallow. He took a second to assess how he felt. He had woken after many battles, with varying injuries and pains, but he felt oddly fine. Good even. Nothing was sore and there was merely a light discomfort on his shoulder where the burned handprint was. He steeled himself and threw back the blanket, getting up on his feet. The world didn't tilt on its axis, but something felt… off. Dean couldn't place it exactly but it felt like there was an odd weight to him, a warmth in his chest. It wasn't uncomfortable but it was foreign. Maybe some trauma from nearly dying. If he'd ignore it, it would surely pass in time.

"I'm good," he said. His parents exchanged a look and especially his mother seemed reluctant, like she had hoped he would be confined to bed a while longer. But in the end John called in a valet.

"You have to get dressed and look presentable. There's no way we will let you face those angelic bastards in your underwear," John admonished when Dean opened his mouth to argue. So he stood still, letting the valet dress him up like a doll. It wasn't his army uniform, but one of his best sets of clothing for important functions. For some reason that embarrassed him. He had come to this battle field as the leader of the armies and now he wasn't even allowed to face the angels like that. Instead, he was just a prince. He was glad that nobody seemed to have bothered bringing his crown to the battlefield. That would have been even more humiliating to feel like he was mere decoration.

Once he was done, he was led out of the tent. Dean had a moment to observe the camp. He wasn't in the one he had set up on the battle field. It was rather grand looking, ceremonial almost, especially the tent he was being led to now. It was luxurious, decked out in the regalia of his Kingdom and the slim banners of all the members of the Aquarian Pact. He saw the dark banner of House Bevell and the image of Lady Bevell being hit, falling off her horse, flashed through his mind. Damn it. How many even survived that massacre? The valet opened the tent for him and Dean passed through with a grim expression, ready to face whatever was awaiting him.

The first thing he noticed was the amount of people who were populating the tent. Of course his parents were there, standing close to a table that must have been a pain in the ass to get over the mountain. And how long was Dean asleep anyway for them to make that journey so quickly? Then there was Bobby sitting at the table, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else but here, as was usual for the gruff man. Benny was standing behind him, his expression melting into relief the moment he spotted Dean. Dean shot him a nod, which Benny met by schooling his features again. A quick look around told Dean that there were also four angels in the room, all dressed up in their bright, flowing uniforms and light armors. Two were standing next to his parents, hardly keeping the necessary distance that decorum required and two others were guarding the entrance as if this wasn't the Winchesters' tent. Dean felt anger bubbling inside of him, but he kept silent. He looked back to the angels, finding one of them – dark skinned and with a bald head – looking at Dean like he was dog shit stuck to his boot. Dean sent him an equally scathing look. Then his eyes travelled over and his breath got stuck in his throat. It was _him_. Dean had avoided thinking about those terrifying moments at the end of battle while reluctantly letting himself be dressed, but he remembered this angel leaning over him, seeing his blue eyes replace the dimming sky. And then Dean had been plunged into darkness, all pain and terror falling off of him as he succumbed. The odd sensation in his chest seemed to tingle and Dean rubbed at it absent-mindedly. The angel was staring back at him with an intense look but then his eyes dropped down to the movement of his hands. The bald guy snorted and that seemed to break the spell.

John took the moment to speak, clearly picking up on whatever conversation Dean's arrival had interrupted:

"Winchesters' army still stands, and yet you have summoned me and dare to stand in my tent, asking for our surrender," John called, his voice hard. The bald angel scoffed at that.

"Do you hear that man?", he asked, waving his hand in the direction of the king. "Really, Castiel, are humans mad? Are you sure you want to negotiate with a mad dog?" Dean only noticed now that this Castiel guy had still been looking at Dean while John spoke. Only now he turned his head away slowly, his eyes still tracking Dean for as long as possible, and finally gave the King his full attention. He quirked his eyebrow at the other angel, darting him a quick look before he studied Dean's parents again. His expression was calm, his face impassive. And it wasn't him who addressed the king next. Bald angel spoke again, his expression now irritated, as he waved his hands at John dismissively again:

"You are done. I was in favor of crushing you like the vermin you are. Who are you to stand here before us with a crown on your head, with the luxury of having the spawn of your loins still breathing when others were slaughtered pointlessly on that field?!" To his credit, John didn't flinch but Mary winced and even Dean felt the angel's loud voice strike hard. "You call yourself a king?" he spat, pointing his finger at John. "You are on _our_ land. You are _nothing_! So I suggest you shut up and –" Castiel lifted his hand silently and the other angel relented with an eyeroll, taking half a step back.

It seemed that while the other guy was the one with the big mouth, clearly Castiel was the one calling the shots between the two of them. Other than the loud guy, Castiel remained calm when he talked, his voice deep and smooth:

"You have invaded our country and have declared war. You were met with an adequate military response by us and were not successful, whatever your plan might have been," Castiel summarized. "The leader of your army has been defeated and yet he lives by my grace," he continued and looked back to Dean for a moment, but it was fleeting this time, as he turned back to address the king and queen. "As do many of the soldiers wounded in this war. It is in your best interest to formally surrender now and agree to our conditions." Castiel looked across the tent, towards Benny, who seemed uncomfortable under the angel's attention. "Benny Lafitte was present at the time. He will tell you that we ceased our response to your attack when the leader of your army fell. We had and still have no interest in a prolonged conflict." John turned around and looked at Benny.

"Can you confirm this, Lafitte?" he demanded.

"Yes, your Majesty. We noticed that with the arrival of angelic reinforcement and, uh, Sir Castiel," Benny looked over to the angels, but no correction came from them, so he continued on: "the angels seemed to switch to only defending, instead of attacking. And when General Dean fell, Sir Castiel demanded for an end of the fighting. I called it and all fighting ceased…"

"But Dean wasn't truly defeated," John argued, "he is standing right here in this tent." Dean knew that John was well aware of the damage that he had suffered, but he was clearly trying to find anything they could use to their advantage in surrender negotiations. Because Dean was sure that there was no possible other outcome. They had been defeated and Dean would not send his men to their deaths again.

"Your Majesty, I saw the attack. I saw the wound on General Dean. He should be dead. I don't know what the angel did, but the General's clearly alive because of his intervention," Benny explained, looking almost apologetical that he couldn't give his king a more favorable answer. "I saw the angelic medics move through the battle field on Sir Castiel's orders. They went straight to the wounded."

"To kill them?" John demanded to know and Dean felt dread pool in his stomach. There had been so many wounded.

"No, Sir. To heal them if they could be saved. I have asked for the report from our medics. Our losses are far smaller than I had feared," Benny explained and while John didn't react, Dean felt a great weight lift off him. They would still have a lot of dead to mourn, but at least there were survivors. The angels didn't comment this further, having already made their point. John seemed uncertain when he looked at Bobby. Bobby kept silent but he shook his head slightly. It was Mary now who spoke up into the silence.

"Even with the losses our army has suffered, you are still outnumbered. Even in this tent!" she called. John winced at his wife's outburst and Dean understood that it wasn't particularly wise to threaten the angels, but he also got his mother's anger. He too felt it bubbling underneath all the fear and confusion.

Castiel took the comment in stride, but the other guy looked livid.

"How dare you! This blatant disrespect is unseemly, even for your lot!" he shouted in the direction of Dean's mother. John lifted his arm, making sure that Mary stayed behind him. The other angel shouted some more, but it was in their own language. Dean looked at Castiel instead, who remained calm but after one particular outburst, his mouth twitched. He caught himself quickly though but a look to the angels guarding the door confirmed that whatever the dude must have been shouting was probably amusing. Dean guessed that it was also highly inappropriate.

"Uriel," Castiel said calmly, and the other angel made a big show of huffing in irritation. But his cursing stopped. Castiel tilted his head at Mary, studying her. Dean was kind of glad that he wasn't as explosive as the other guy.

"We have merely deployed a small number of flights of one single garrison to this battle. There are multiple garrisons in this country alone, many more around the kingdom," Castiel explained. "I regret to inform you that you stand no chance to win. If you truly want to continue waging this senseless war, then clearly there's no point in talking any further." Castiel studied her intensely and Mary stood her ground even though Dean knew his mother enough to be able to tell that she was unsettled by him. "The gift of life that I bestowed on your son was clearly misplaced if you are so willing to have him die a second time." That statement clearly had the same effect as if Castiel had slapped her in the face. Dean could see her reddening and averting her face, conceding defeat. Dean looked over at Castiel, who didn't seem to look like he had enjoyed winning that argument.

"What are your conditions?" John finally asked. Castiel didn't beat around the bush with it:

"I demand Dean as my husband."

"What the fuck?!" Dean called, unable to contain his disbelief, even though he knew that he should keep his damn mouth shut here. Mary and John looked equally appalled, so they didn't even think to chastise him for blurting it out.

"He will be a political prisoner for the time being, I have already warned Benny Lafitte of this and I am sure you have been informed," Castiel went on before his parents could collect their wits for an adequate rebuttal.

"This is preposterous, you cannot just take him prisoner, least of all marry him! He's the crown prince!" John shouted.

"We met when he was the leader of an invading army," Castiel merely answered to John's argument.

"This is the angel's way," Uriel said, clearly having regained his cool and even enjoying this moment if the smile he wore was anything to go by. "You violated us, so we retaliate. You sent your son to fight a battle. He has been defeated and is only alive now due to Castiel's misplaced mercy. It is his right now to make this demand as per angelic customs and there's nothing you can do about it."

Dean would love to punch that guy in the face.

"To hell with your angelic customs!" Mary shouted, clearly having given up on all sense of decorum. She wasn't here fighting as a queen anymore. This was about her son now. "Who do you think you are to make a demand on the crown prince of Winchester!"

Uriel and Castiel exchanged a look and Uriel started laughing.

"The audacity of humans! How do you even dare to invade a country and wage war without knowing anything about your chosen enemies?" he asked. "Castiel doesn't only command the majority of this circle's army, he's also a Lord himself with ties to the High King! Eventually he will become the ruler of this country that you so carelessly have tried to invade, and maybe even a High Council member!"

"Uriel…"

"No, you stop just accepting their disrespect, Cas! They dare to think you are lesser than them!" Castiel sighed at that, but Dean only noticed it because he kept staring very closely. Uriel turned back to Mary and John. "Dean'll probably fare better as a whore at an angelic court than a dead and forgotten crown prince of a human kingdom!"

"How dare you!" Mary shouted and Dean's hand went to his hip but he had been stripped off his weapons, so he just balled his hands into fists. He felt hot all over with anger and embarrassment. Castiel, to his credit, also wrinkled his nose, but Uriel just shrugged at the wordless chastisement.

"Dean is the next in line to become king, I cannot possibly agree, even if Castiel is of acceptable standing. I have to think about the future of the kingdom!" John argued.

"It seems foolish to build the hope of your kingdom's prosperity on one boy and then send that same boy off to die in battle," Uriel retorted. While that blow definitely hit the target - Dean's involvement in war was a highly contested topic in their kingdom as well - John didn't let that deter him.

"I also have to think about Dean's safety. He'd be alone among enemies!"

"I assure you that Dean will be well guarded," Castiel told him calmly though Dean for his part was definitely not reassured in the least. There was no way that he was going to become some angel's play thing!

"If Winchester truly does care about its crown prince all of a sudden," Uriel started up again and Dean wished the guy would just shut up, "then you will back off!"

"We will have to await the High King's final decision once I've made my case for you," Castiel said. "However, my demands for your surrender are non-negotiable. Dean will come with me," he continued and this was the very first time that Castiel looked anything other than cool and detached. His eyes were dark and he was effortlessly intimidating, even to Dean who wasn't even at the receiving end of his stare. "I will allow Dean to join you in your return home since I expect his relocation to take time to prepare. Should you try to use this time to escape, then the wrath of heaven will rain down on the land of humans." Castiel's voice was low and dark and nobody stirred or even dared to breathe. Eventually, Castiel tilted his head to the side, like a weird bird, and the spell broke. Uriel, that dick, looked highly pleased with the stunned silence.

"You should choose wisely what to do," Castiel warned them. He nodded towards the guards and they lifted the flap to the tent. "Couriers will be by with further information. Use this time to recover and once everyone has regained their strength be on your way home." With those words and a last fleeting look at Dean, he left the tent, followed by Uriel and his guards, leaving behind a deep, tense silence.

It lasted a minute, two, but then the spell broke and with it all the pent-up anger and frustration erupted.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted, kicking at the closest thing, sending a little stool flying. Benny ducked out of the way, but otherwise nobody reacted. "This is ridiculous! You won't let him get away with that?! Right?!" Dean demanded, all pretense of acting like he was in a proper meeting with the King and Queen forgotten. He was outraged and his parents were just standing there?!

"I'm not going to become the plaything of some angelic dick just to die under mysterious circumstances in some foreign court!" he spat and now Mary reacted, lifting her hands.

"Dean…"

"How the hell did we get into this situation?! What did you get us into?!" he demanded of his parents. John stared at him with a severe expression while Mary looked at him helplessly.

"I don't understand what happened," she said when John wasn't forthcoming with any kingly wisdom. "We had all our information and they looked completely reliable! This shouldn't have been possible!"

"I think we can agree that it's best to return to Winchester," Bobby said after he had finished protocolling the meeting. "We clearly cannot trust the information we have on the angels' organization and state of the country."

"Yeah no! They seemed damn powerful to me and well-organized to boot!" Dean shouted. It had been clear from the moment they started the battle. The angels knew exactly what they were doing even though they had started out with a deceptively small number of soldiers. Flights, as Castiel had called them.

"So we will return home, analyze what has happened here and maybe we will be able to adapt our weapons," Bobby said, but Dean was not naïve enough to trust that this would help him in any way. They simply did not have the time for that. "We'll grill Hess and Ketch about their information. And we'll figure something out for Dean."

"And what if not?" Dean asked, glaring first at Bobby, then at his parents. An uneasy silence answered him.

"We _will_ figure something out," his mother vowed. "We just have to."

* * *

Castiel was glad to be able to sit down though he made an effort not to sigh in relief. It wasn't that he felt exhausted, but the prospect of standing for much longer simply didn't appeal all that much to him. Especially while he was still dealing with the imbalance in his core. Uriel had sprawled out in the plush armchair the moment they got into the sitting room provided to them by their current host. Castiel still had had enough decorum to thank their host properly and accept the plate with coffee and snacks. Uriel put his coffee cup on the table with a loud sound and Castiel rolled his eyes upwards just to be met with the expected stare. He hadn't quite foreseen the slight edge of worry pulling at the corners of Uriel's mouth, but soon it was distracted by a little sandwich and Castiel breathed a small sigh of relief to at least be spared his concern.

"So… I bet that marrying Dean isn't going to go over all that well with everyone in High Court," Uriel started, picking at his sandwich. "It might even hurt your chances of being elected. It would be a shame to lose this for one measly human." Castiel heaved a sigh, liking his hands in his lap.

"And yet it had to be done," he said to which Uriel lifted an eyebrow. "Michael gave me free reign in how to deal with Dean."

"He did?" Uriel asked, taken aback. "But why? What's so special about him?"

"I don't know yet, but I decided it was strategically relevant to ensure proximity to Dean. There is something in this whole attack that needs to be uncovered."

"Something besides human being stricken by hubris and attacking a foe they can't defeat?" Uriel wondered and poured new coffee into his cup. Castiel's lips pulled into a small smile. "I really hope you don't have some weird fetish of wanting to debase yourself by bedding a human," Uriel continued after a while.

"I don't have a weird fetish," Castiel told him with a frown.

"Good, because relations with humans rarely ever turn out well for anyone," Uriel said wisely, sipping his coffee. Castiel wondered just where he got all his gossip from. When Castiel had suggested marriage to Dean, anything that pertained to sex had been just a vague inevitability in the very back of his mind. He didn't think this was the time to think about him and Dean engaging in intercourse, though Cas' mind still skirted over the fact that Dean did at least look very handsome.

"I will bear that in mind," Castiel answered drily which had Uriel look at him from over the rim of his coffee cup. "I'm sure that it's best for Dean not to be in Winchester."

"It's the man's home, rotten as it might be." Uriel argued, "I'm not sure he'll do either himself or us any good if he's here."

"I have, how do you call it…" Castiel started, "a gut feeling." Uriel laughed into his coffee, uncaring that he spilled some. Maybe Castiel got the expression wrong.

"I know your instinct is often right, but it can also end in a disaster. Do you remember Purgatory?" Uriel asked. Castiel scowled.

"I'd rather not," he answered tersely. Uriel continued chuckling for a moment, but he eventually sobered up when Castiel started rubbing at his chest. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Like he had overstrained his muscles.

"Are you sure that your insistence on Dean coming here doesn't happen to have anything to do with how you healed him?" Uriel asked, serious for once. Castiel sighed heavily. "You gave your Grace to him, Cas. This is going to be dangerous if you don't take it back, and soon."

"I know…" Castiel said, glad when the pain dulled, but the tense feeling remained.

"They say it's like splitting your heart in two," Uriel started, eying Castiel critically but so far Cas had no answer for him. It felt uncomfortable but not terribly so. "You've got to tell someone, at least your sister!" Castiel tensed at that.

"I'll deal with it," he insisted. "I'll get it back before Dean will figure out that it's there and before anything happens to me." Uriel looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually he relented.

"It's still bad… You devote yourself to the first human you see," he said, his voice carrying a lighter tone and Castiel was glad for it. "I've got a feeling that this is going to be just as bad as Purgatory. Maybe you should have at least feigned interest in marrying Lucifer."

Castiel kicked out his legs, giving Uriel's chair one big shove. His friend was laughing even as the chair tipped backwards with him still in it.

* * *

The journey back over the mountains and into Winchester to Dean felt like it dragged on eternally, with a heavy and stern silence reigning. Usually when Dean returned home with his army, they were in good spirits, talking and celebrating. But this was entirely different. Dean rode somewhere in the middle of the train, avoiding his parents as much as they avoided him. There was nothing to say after all. If they were disappointed in him for the lost battle, they didn't say so. He in turn didn't mention the fact that they did too little to spare Dean his fate. Benny and Garth were keeping to his side, but they were quickly exhausting their repertoire of meaningless chatter. All Dean was thinking of was the war. And when his thoughts inevitably were drawn to Castiel, he felt his anger rise inside of him, rolling over his fear, his shame. It was good to focus on something else than how he couldn't help but blame his parents for giving such flawed orders.

His father let himself back for a conversation with Dean shortly before they were to arrive in Lawrence. Dean tensed, but he kept his head high.

"Your Majesty," he greeted formally, but John waved at him dismissively.

"We will keep the conditions of surrender under wraps for the time being. The official line will be that we retreated when we realized that our information was wrong," he informed him. "Have Lafitte spread the information among the ranks." Dean nodded wordlessly. Of course, they'd try to save face, at least for a while longer. John studied him, his face drawn, but eventually he urged on his horse and rode away, back to the front.

\--

Dean had no idea how long he had to find a way out of this mess but he knew that they were wasting precious time talking and discussing and arguing. His father sent letters to Kendrick, requesting comment from Hess and Ketch, but it took days to even get the reply that Ketch had already left for another mission and would be unavailable for questioning for the unforeseeable future.

Dean himself had to answer to the council who dared to question his competence as a leader.

"Why did you not push on?! You ran with your tail tucked between your legs! What a disgrace!" Christian Campbell accused him and it took Benny and Bobby to stop Dean from knocking out his cousin's teeth. But he had given him a black eye at least and while that felt good, it got him kicked out of the council meetings.

"Just keep it together, for God's sake!" Bobby shouted at him, "this is a council, not a pub brawl! Come back once you learnt to react according to your station!" The doors slammed shut in Dean's face and he cursed.

It wasn't like he wanted to be involved in endless and fruitless discussions anyway. But he was climbing the walls, the more days that passed. There was no way he could end up with some angel's twisted version of a trophy wife! He needed to find a way out of this.

* * *

Sam was relieved to see him.

"Thank god, I feared the worst when Garth returned from Enoch like hellhounds were on his heels, to call upon mom and dad," Sam said, wrapping Dean in a strong hug. Dean returned it, clinging a bit more than necessary. Sam let him go, then he studied Dean.

"What happened? They said you had to retreat because the information was wrong," Sam started but before Dean could answer, Sam continued: "I've heard talk however. That you were defeated, that you… that you were badly wounded."

"Who told you that?" Dean asked with a frown but Sam pressed his lips tightly together, his expression stubborn. Eventually Dean sighed and shook his head. "I need help, Sammy."

"Tell me how," his brother said, pulling at Dean until they were sitting down, Sam looking at him with big, earnest eyes.

"It was bad, Sam… I've always had a bad feeling about this campaign, but I keep my mouth shut and I fight…"

"I know…," Sam said, his voice laced with regret.

"Once the battle started… It was a massacre, Sam. We couldn't win. The angels are strong, well organized… I was losing my men and they just kept fighting. Eventually I was hit too, straight in the chest. I remember falling and I remember…" Dean tensed, remembering the pain, the fear, the darkness… "I was dying, Sam." Sam opened his mouth in shock, but no words came out. "I've had close calls over the years, but this was different. And I don't know how I survived… This one angel, the general, did something to heal me."

"But.. but why?" Sam managed to ask, his eyes flitting over Dean. Dean laughed hollowly.

"I don't know. But he demanded our surrender and in return he wants me," Dean forced out, feeling sick to his stomach. His brother stared at him.

"What does that mean?" Sam wanted to know but Dean shook his head. "Dean! Did he hurt you?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"What? No!" Dean barked out, feeling embarrassed just at the insinuation. "He wants me as a political prisoner! According to their customs he can claim me after he defeated me." Dean laughed humorlessly, slouching in his chair. "Fuck, Sam. He said he wanted me as his husband."

"Dean…"

"No. Don't look at me like that!" Dean hissed when he saw Sam's wet, remorseful eyes. "I don't need your pity! What I need is to figure out everything we can about angels! We need better weapons or something." Sam took a moment to compose himself, but then he nodded.

"Okay, let's head to the library. There's got to be something more about angels." Dean breathed a sigh of relief, before he heaved himself out of the chair. He was grateful that at least Sam was on his side. The guy was the clever one in the family, if anyone could find a solution it was him.

* * *

As it turned out, the library had very little to offer about angels. Dean and Sam spent a week going through everything they had, eventually aided by both his cousin Charlie and younger brother Adam, though Dean had avoided telling them the actual reason behind their research. That they needed more information on angels if they did plan an attack was enough for both of them.

But whatever they did find was mostly outdated by a couple hundred of years or otherwise useless for Dean's needs.

"It's been centuries since anybody last tried to talk with the angels. And even 300 years ago they weren't very inviting. They're a secretive bunch," Charlie said but while she was excited just to learn more, Dean felt his frustration growing with each day. Each day wasted with endless council meetings, wasted with research that led nowhere. When the library didn't prove to be useful, Dean had to try other means.

Bobby was still being an ass about Christian's black eye, but he did let Dean into his study.

"You've got to sit tight. This is a difficult situation for all of us. We all try to help you, boy, but we've got to be clever about it," Bobby admonished him.

"Whatever. Has your analysis been useful? Can we modify weapons to protect against them? How about magic? Have you sent words to covens around the country?" Dean wanted to know, leaning against Bobby's desk, looking over the mess of maps, notes and books strewn over it.

"I'm still waiting on a magical analysis, but we know that the swords do wound angels but even then they are resilient bastards," Bobby said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Dean groused, sitting down on the edge of the table, even though Bobby looked at him with disapproval. "I need something to work with, here!"

"I don't have anything, Dean!" Bobby yelled. "This is a wasp's nest that we should not have touched! I've been going over the reports from your battle at Pontiac for a thousand times! Castiel's battle strategy was painfully straight forward, they were outnumbered at the time but still we had nothing we could do. If it weren't for their mercy nobody would have returned from that battle field!"

"Mercy?! Really, Bobby?" Dean asked, outraged. "I'm gonna be some angel's slave and you call that mercy?!" Bobby glared at him.

"We were nothing to them, Dean! You must have seen and felt that on the battlefield! And still they didn't wipe us out! You came back, most of your army came back! Castiel asked for nothing but you to become his prisoner in return." Dean opened his mouth but Bobby held up his hand, not having it. "And I know this sucks for you! But you've got to endure it, just for now. Until we've found a solution. Please!" Dean grit his teeth, staring at Bobby, but eventually he nodded. "Good. Get out, blow off steam a bit. You're no use to anybody if you're panicking," he said. Again, Dean nodded, then he turned around, briskly leaving Bobby's study.

Just great! Was this how it would go? Dean would have to be sacrificed for the greater good of the kingdom?!

"Bullshit!" Dean shouted, earning himself scandalized gasps from some unfortunate maids he passed in the corridor. There was a training courtyard on the castle grounds and Dean went straight for it, glad for the privacy it allowed as opposed to the training fields close to the barracks. He grabbed a training sword and stepped out into the grass. He decided to take it easy at first, going through his sword training routine at a leisurely pace, not trusting his own strength just yet. But his worries seemed to have been misplaced, because he hardly seemed to break a sweat and nothing ached as he swung his sword. He was glad to be able to lose himself in the familiar motions, keeping all his worrying thoughts at bay.

"Are you seriously going to miss out on pie just to swing your sword around for hours?"

Charlie's voice made Dean falter, shattering his easy rhythm. He groaned and let his sword arm drop, the training sword's tip digging into the soil. He looked at her, ready to answer, but then he noticed just how dark it was already. The sun had already set and while there was still light, it was fading fast.

His cousin was leaning on the railing that surrounded the training ground, eyeing him with interest.

"You've been out here for hours, Dean. Don't you think you're still in tip top shape?" she wondered with a small smile. Dean decided to shrug it off, walking over to her. She held out a towel to him, grinning from ear to ear. Dean took it gratefully, wiping at his face. He let Charlie put away his training sword, then they made their way back into the castle together.

"I need to be ready and I need to be able to trust my body to do what it's supposed to do," Dean said and Charlie turned her head to the side, looking at him quizzically. "If we take the fight back to the angels." She wrinkled her nose.

"Is that what you think is going to happen?" she asked and Dean shrugged. "They've been locked up in those endless meetings for hours and hours. Maybe they should have spent a longer time discussing this in the first place, instead of just rushing to war on rumors alone."

"You're preaching to the choir, Charlie. But I don't think the angels are just gonna let us go," he told her. Charlie heaved a sigh. Dean couldn't help feel a pang of guilt. He wanted to tell her about what was going to happen, selfishly, even though he knew it was against his father's orders and it would cause her nothing but grief anyway. But what if the time would be up? What if Castiel would come and Dean had no time to say good-bye? He looked at Charlie, at her compassionate, thoughtful face, and he wanted to tell her so badly, but he couldn't. He couldn’t do it to her, not if there was still a chance that things turned out differently.

"Aw, what's with the long face?" Ellen asked when they showed up in the private dinner hall, where Adam and Sam were already sitting. "Didn't Charlie tell you that there would be pie for dessert today?" Ellen's big smile, and the playful shove Charlie gave him, made the corners of his mouth tick up despite his general somber mood. He took his seat and was served right away.

While he ate, surrounded by food and the chatter of his siblings, he wondered if the angels even knew what pie was.


	3. Chapter 3

For Dean the weeks that passed in constant fear of the inevitable also passed in a horrible drag. He was almost glad that when a little over a month had gone by, something finally happened.

Dean was sitting on the terrace, absent-mindedly sipping his coffee while he soaked up what little warmth the sun was granting. He found that people usually refrained from bothering him if he was outside, everybody preferring to stay in the warm castle, now that an unusually early winter chill was blowing through Lawrence. He heard footsteps approaching, stirring him out of his thoughts. He heaved a sigh and put down the coffee on the stone table and turned around to face whoever had dared to come pester him.

He did a double take when he saw the stranger standing behind him, a big grin on his lips. The man wore a uniform of sorts with an emblem Dean had never seen before displayed in red stitching on his chest. He was definitely not dressed for the temperature, the shawl he wore draped over his shoulders and trailing down his back looked more like it was there for vanity and not to keep him warm. It wasn't the first time some dignitary of some foreign place would get lost wandering the corridors of the castle, but somehow this dude's presence made Dean feel tense all over. Something in his chest pulled tight, an unsettling sense of recognition putting him on high alert. He got up from the bench to fully face the newcomer. The man's eyes were a rich golden color, the kind Dean had never seen before, but they bore the same intensity as…

The blue eyes of Castiel flashed through his mind unbidden and unwelcome, bringing with it the usual burst of dread and anger that were so familiar to Dean whenever his mind inevitably turned towards his foe.

The stranger kept his amused expression, tilting his head slightly, watching Dean's hand ball to a fist at his hip. Dean really should start carrying a sword with him, or at least a dagger.

"Howdie. The name's Gabriel," the stranger announced with a wide grin. "And you must be Dean." Gabriel let his eyes roam over Dean in a way that made Dean uneasy. Gabriel clicked his tongue. "Well, as far as humans go, Castiel could have done worse," he said with a wink.

"You're an angel," Dean growled, which had Gabriel take an exaggerated bow.

"That I am! I'm here as a messenger," he said, then he rose back up, clapping his hands, before rubbing them together. "I haven't been here in a while! And the circumstances definitely haven't been that interesting the last time!" he said with a grin.

"How the hell did you get past all the guards?" Dean demanded to know and his loud voice must have alerted someone in the castle, because a moment later Benny hurried out of the closest door. He at least had the foresight to bring a sword, which he now kept out of the way but still on prominent display as he took his place at Dean's side.

"Oh, come on, I'm an angel. Do you think guards or locked doors will keep me out?" he asked with a wink. Benny shot Dean a look out of the corner of his eyes, but Dean shook his head, so the weapon remained pointed down. It was just a regular sword after all, absolutely useless on an angel.

"But you don't have to worry about decorum, little prince! There'll be a proper entourage with horses and banners and all that to pick you up!" Gabriel continued with an expression that let Dean know that he enjoyed this far too much.

"If you did care about decorum at all, then you would have formally presented yourself to the king and queen! And not barge in here, acting so informal in front of His Highness!" Benny admonished him angrily, but Gabriel merely shrugged.

"My bad. It's been a while since I last had the pleasure of interacting with human royalty in any formal capacity. So how about you let me rectify my mistake and lead me to your monarchs?" he asked, his voice still amused and not remorseful at all.

Dean was highly reluctant to let an angel go anywhere inside the castle at all, especially since Gabriel's presence here meant that Dean was definitely running out of time to find a way out of his predicament. But there was nothing else to do but send word to request an audience with John and his closest advisors.

Gabriel didn't comment on the fact that he was led into one of the more representative audience halls. Of course it was mostly empty thanks to the delicate nature of the negotiation, but all the guards present, who had served alongside Dean, were armed with angel killing swords. John and Mary made for a striking picture, dressed up and with their crowns sitting atop their heads. Dean felt underdressed in comparison, but he had to remind himself that he wasn't here as a member of the council or as the crown prince. He was merely here as the object of the negotiations. Ugh, what a disgrace!

Dean took his seat to the side of the podium where Mary and John's thrones were. The chair still grand looking and plush, but it only added to cement his role as a mere spectator.

Gabriel approached the podium with almost a bounce in his gait, then he came to a halt and presented a very elaborate, almost mocking display of a curtsy.

"Most venerable King and Queen of Winchester, may your reign be long and blessed," he said his voice loud and echoing in the hall. Gabriel sprang back up, his posture casual and irreverent. "The name's Gabriel and I'm here to deliver the treaty and the demands," he said and produced a thick envelope from his pocket. John gave a nod to Bobby, who approached Gabriel with a distrustful frown. Gabriel handed the envelope to him with a grin.

"As I was telling Dean over there already, while it's just me today, we'll send a proper party to come pick him up," Gabriel said. "Angels are courteous creatures and we value the proper rules of hospitality," he continued with a wink in Dean's direction. Dean snorted. He doubted that. "Cassie has a stick up his ass so he'll insist on formality and propriety," he said, no longer looking at John and Mary, but at Dean instead. Somehow, underneath all the anger and the nausea, a tiny part of Dean was glad that at least Gabriel seemed to be interested in involving him in the entire cursed procedure. "Cas thinks another month should be sufficient for you to finalize your preparations for your absence from court." Dean lifted his eyebrow at the word choice. "Once you arrive in our lands you will be wed to Castiel to show…" Gabriel pressed his lips together, moving his eyes upwards to look pensive. "Good will," he finally settled on.

"This is nonsense!" John bellowed, drawing the attention back to him. "Dean is the crown prince, he and his children have a claim to the throne of Winchester! We cannot let the threat to the rightful succession destabilize our country!"

"Really? That's how it works? Have you two not put any effort in a backup plan? No other royal kids?" Gabriel wondered and Dean watched his mother's cheeks turn red in anger. He was glad this thunderous look wasn't directed at him. But Gabriel was unbothered. He heaved a sigh as if the offended silence he received was answer enough. "If you're so set on this then I suppose Dean and Cassie have to make some babies." Dean recoiled at that and he wasn't the only one who was puzzled by this ridiculous answer.

"That's impossible," Dean said, getting Gabriel's attention. "We're both guys!"

Gabriel had the audacity to start laughing.

"You really underestimate us angels, don’t you? Don't worry, Dean, with the right preparation you can pop out some babies if Winchester is so desperate to stick to your bloodline!" Dean could practically feel horror hit him like a bucket of ice water, starting from his face and shuddering down right to his toes. "Aw! Wouldn't that be nice? Nephilim babies on the throne of humans!" He laughed at this as if he had told the best joke, his laughter echoing in the grand hall.

Dean was too shocked to even say anything at all. He couldn't be serious, could he?! In all the research they did on angels, nothing of that sort had ever been mentioned. Gabriel got to be shitting him!

Eventually, Gabriel took mercy on the humans, Dean especially. He turned to him, waving both of his hands at him.

"Oh, relax! While the wedding night is required to cement the union, a tradition that I'm sure you humans are familiar with, I highly doubt that Cas will jump straight to making babies. That's not his style," he said and then put his hands in his hips. "Far too mushy, that guy."

Mushy was definitely not how Dean would describe the Castiel he got to know, but he hardly had the brain space to think about that, because now thoughts of the wedding night circled in his head.

"How can you guarantee Dean's safety when he's with Castiel?" Mary asked, breaking through the awkward silence. Gabriel looked at her, still smiling.

"Dean'll be perfectly fine. Or as fine as he can be as a prisoner. He'll be restricted in where he'll be able to go, especially without Cassie's permission," Gabriel answered and Dean already hated that. "Cassie of course doesn't expect Dean to come alone; he'll be able to bring along people for his comfort and security." That made not only Dean look up, everybody looked like they had finally seen a silver lining in all of this mess.

"What do we have to imagine here?" Bobby asked, stepping forwards now that the unpleasantness of the conversation turned towards business.

"What would traditionally be expected of any husband or wife who moves in with their spouse. Of course, Cas would request you to keep your entourage to a modest size due to the duration of the journey and the capacity of his ancestral manor, where you'll be staying. It doesn't quite have the capacity to host an entourage expected of a crown prince. His deepest apologies and all that," Gabriel answered.

"Can you be a bit more specific, here?" Bobby complained. "How many people are we talking?" Dean hoped he could bring some people with him, Benny and Garth, definitely. God, that would already make it so much better.

"Keep it below 50," Gabriel told him, taking everybody by surprise. "If you can of course find 50 people who are willing to accompany Dean into the lands of a people they have tried to make their enemies." He added with a wink. Despite his words, his expression was still good-natured, as if the humans' attack on them was not even a nuisance.

Dean looked over at his parents, who also studied him for a moment. He didn't want to go, not at all, but from the looks he received in return, it was clear that they were weighing their options and it didn't look all that good for Dean. Fuck.

"You see, the treaty is relatively straight forward. If Winchester agrees then the country you invaded, Cas' country to be specific, will agree not to retaliate for the invasion. Of course, his decision will eventually have to be presented to the High King and the High Council, but with the kind of sway Cas has, it will most definitely be dismissed and we can all go back to ignoring each other." Gabriel then turned back to Dean. "You know, you could have been very unlucky. But it was Cas, who received the task of dealing with you. You will be his husband, yes, but knowing him you won't be a prisoner for long. If Cas has his way, then he'll safely return you to your rightful place." Dean stared at him, taken aback by Gabriel's words. Could it be true? Could this be just a temporary affair?

"On what authority do you make such claims?" John wanted to know, but he too looked like he was desperately hoping his words to be true. Gabriel studied the king, his face for once serious, but quickly his smile was back in place.

"I suggest you sign the treaty. It's the best deal," he said instead of answering. "Dean will be picked up in a month and you'll see Cassie again beyond the mountains." With that Gabriel had delivered his message.

It was John's signature that would seal Dean's fate.

* * *

It felt like a low blow, when on the next morning, Dean was called into his father's study to hear the decision.

"You signed," Dean guessed, when he took in the faces of everyone present, which thankfully were just his parents and Bobby. Mary lowered her eyes and Dean opened his mouth, the shock sitting deep. "I can't believe it."

"Please try to understand our position here," Bobby started because it was clear that neither John, who just looked hard or Mary, with her pleading eyes, were going to offer up anything useful at this moment. "It wasn't an easy choice."

"Wow! That makes me feel so much better, thank you!" Dean spat, throwing up his hands. "You made the choice to declare war easily enough, didn't you! Even though I told you repeatedly that I didn't trust it. I went into battle for my kingdom without complaint, without asking questions and now you reward me by sacrificing me?! Is that how you take responsibility?! Not an easy choice, my ass! It shouldn't be a choice at all!" he roared.

"That's no way to speak to your parents!" John bellowed, though despite his anger, Dean could see the shame, he could see it in his face, in how Bobby pulled the hat into his face, how Mary turned away when he looked at her.

"Yeah? Alright, then I guess I have nothing to say to you at all!" Dean shouted, then he turned around and left, slamming the doors for good measure. He ignored them calling his name, he ignored anyone he passed. Fuck them all!

* * *

In the following weeks, Dean gave his parents the cold shoulder even though they tried to spend as much time in the company of their children as possible, more actually than they had in years. All meals had to be taken together and they tried to involve them all in activities whenever work and studies allowed for it. Dean stopped walking out on them because it just led to Benny receiving the order to drag Dean back. Those had made for highly awkward family meals.

Sam knew only part of what had gone down and it seemed that their parents planned to keep him in the dark for as long as possible. Just like they did with Charlie and Adam.

"You should better switch your studies," Dean said, carefully neutral, at breakfast one day, finally breaking his self-imposed silence. Sam seemed startled to hear Dean talk, but the relief on his face (and those of his parents if Dean were watching) was relatively short-lived. "Since you're going to be the new crown prince in less than a month's time."

"Dean!" Mary shouted, followed right ahead by the loud clatter of her dropping her cutlery into the plate. It was childish and it was mean-spirited, but Dean found some spiteful joy in the startled look on his parents' faces. Adam and Charlie had stopped eating, mouths open as they stared. There was a moment of silence, and then all hell broke loose as Sam, Charlie and Adam bombarded them with questions.

"We're not going to change the line of succession!" John shouted, but he was hardly heard over the squabbling. "Just because Dean is marrying doesn't mean he loses his titles!"

"I can't believe the rumors are true!! I can't believe you're making Dean marry that angel general!!"

"How dare you!"

Needless to say, Dean wasn't the only one who gave his parents the cold shoulder from then on out. Charlie had a good cry about it, once she learnt the truth and Adam shared his righteous anger about it. Sam of course had never had any issue challenging his parents, having more leeway in his interactions with them, because he didn't hold the same representative position at court as Dean did. The rules and regulations dictated that John and Mary were King and Queen first, parents second, at least when it got to Dean. This had gotten them all into hot water in the past, but Dean never felt as suffocated by his position as he did now. He had no idea how to rein in his anger, nor his sense of betrayal.

He knew that his parents were struggling with their choice and he also knew that they both, especially his mother, were trying hard to reconcile them, considering that their time was running out. But it changed nothing about the situation or the betrayal Dean felt.

"You have to have some faith in us, Dean. I swear we're going to get to the bottom of this and will get you back," she vowed, when she had cornered him on the terrace, bringing with her steaming mugs of hot chocolate and slices of pie right out of the oven. Dean didn't reply at first, but Mary seemed to be happy that Dean hadn't denied the peace offerings. And to be honest, Dean was tired. He had had nothing to say to the king and queen, maybe still didn't, but he did have words that he needed to get out.

"I could just disappear. Fake my death and run away," he said and Mary looked at him with a sad expression.

"But then what would the angels do in retaliation? You heard Castiel's threat," she said, her voice gentle. Dean stabbed his pie, taking a bite angrily. How could he forget?

"I don't know. He could have been bluffing," he said. "Why go through all the trouble of healing a dying enemy and sparing everyone if he then razed an entire kingdom of innocent people to the ground?" Mary shook her head. "It wouldn't make sense. But it's not like I know anything about Castiel besides how he acted at the camp…"

"I know, but he was…" Mary bit her lips, trying to come up with something.

"Terrifying?" Dean offered and his mother huffed.

"Yes… I really wish there was something else we could do to spare you. I know he saved your life but that doesn't give him the right to claim you," she said. There was nothing Dean could say to that.

"Angel customs," he eventually muttered and then they fell into silence, drinking their hot chocolate. After he was done, he handed Mary the cup.

"Thanks," he said, then he turned away from her and her sad, remorseful face and stalked away towards the training grounds.

Dean had thought about his course of action a lot over the weeks once it became clear that, no matter how angry and hurt he still was, he would not risk the angel's wrath. What would he do? At times, when he felt a rush of anger, he imagined that the air he sliced or the dummy he attacked with his training blade, would be Castiel. That he would dare to bring to them the violence that the war declaration had initially promised. He would kill his way through Castiel's court and return home victorious, damn the consequences.

Benny, who was now always close by, just in case, whistled in surprise, when Dean destroyed the training dummy. Dean stopped short, looking down at the felled construction and then he stared at the wooden sword that was now splintered.

"You are definitely back to your old strength, or even exceeding that," Benny commented, walking up to him to take the sword. Dean breathed in heavily, feeling the bitingly cold air rush into his lungs. It was almost enough to cool down the pressure he felt in his chest. Eventually Dean glared down at the dummy instead of looking into Benny's face. "But then again, all you ever do is mope on the terrace or swing around your sword."

"What do you expect?" Dean asked tensely, finally looking up at Benny. "I have to figure out something, before I have to endure the wedding night, or the breeding, or whatever shit the angels are going to do with me!" Benny winced in sympathy. "Not with me, Benny, I'll make it hard for them!"

"I hear you, Dean. And I support you. But give yourself a break from time to time," he said. "You haven't even decided who you want to accompany you. Do you honestly want to leave this all to Bobby?" Dean scoffed at that, but followed Benny as he headed back to the covered path that lead back to the more modern part of the castle.

"As if anyone wants to come to the land of angels," Dean muttered. "I'm not going to force anyone. It's not in the job description of my men."

"It's not about following you to the land of angels," Benny said, but when Dean walked on, he put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Hey," he called, pulling at Dean so he turned around to face him. "It's about following you, Dean," he said earnestly. "It's about friendship and loyalty."

"Benny," Dean mumbled, unsure what to say but touched nevertheless. "I can't ask this of any of you."

"You're not asking, Dean. I'll hand Bobby a list of everybody who's offering. Okay?" Benny gave Dean's shoulder a light shake. "Okay?"

"Alright, okay!" Dean answered, unable to stop himself from chuckling. "Damn it." Benny patted his shoulder, then he let go.

"Good, now you should better go wash up, you stink."

"Way to ruin a manly moment, Benny," Dean complained, but broke out in laughter after Benny started chuckling. Things were still bleak, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

As promised, when the angels did come to formally pick up Dean, it was with a great ceremony. There were probably a hundred of them, a long white and silver train, marching through the high town and towards the castle. Dean didn’t know what the castle's explanation of this was but he doubted that they had officially announced their defeat. But the train of angels, in shining armor far more elaborate than what Castiel and his angels had worn to battle, holding swords and banners, did probably clue the people of Lawrence in on what was happening here. Dean was standing by the doors in the formal courtyard, where the king welcomed most of his guests. It was thankfully removed from the prying eyes of the people, so Dean's shame wouldn't have to be witnessed by the entire town.

The angels arranged themselves in the courtyard and finally an angel rode up their horse to where the royals were waiting. Up close Dean saw that it was a young woman, her hair a coppery color, fixed to her head in elaborate braids. She was wearing golden armor, with a cape fixed to her shoulders. She looked amazing but her expression was hard and fierce, reminding him of Castiel at once.

"My name is Anna. I'm the General of the Army, here to represent Castiel, seraph of the First Choir," the angel called and judged from the surprised muttering around Dean, he wasn't the only one surprised that someone as young, especially a woman, would command the armies of Elysium. "I call upon Dean Winchester to present himself," she demanded. Dean shot his parents a look. Mary seemed unsure, but eventually she steeled herself and stepped forwards. Instantly, Anna's eyes darted towards her, icy and disapproving.

"General Anna, we bid you welcome," she started, but Anna cut her off:

"Your welcomes are duly noted. Dean Winchester, if you please," she said, her voice harsh. Mary was at a loss of words and Dean did understand her. After what they've seen of Gabriel, Anna's attitude was downright scary. She was clearly here not to negotiate, but to present themselves as victors who had a debt to claim.

Dean steeled himself and stepped forward. Anna approached him with quick strides, making Dean stop only halfway to the angelic train. She studied him, which mostly seemed to consist of staring into his eyes, then putting her hands on him.

"Woah!" he shouted in surprise, but Anna's touches were quick, her palms fitting over the brand on his shoulder, then his chest, before they plucked the angel-killing dagger from its hiding place against the small of his back. Dean felt himself tense, but when Anna lifted her head to look Dean in the eye, he met her gaze with a challenging one of his own. Anna didn't say anything, but then she flipped the blade and held it out to Dean handle first.

"Good. Hold on to that," she said and Dean took it, deeply confused. When he had it stowed away again, she took a step back. "Very well," she said to him and Dean supposed he had passed whatever inspection she wanted to do. "I ask to now present to me the people you have chosen to accompany you to Enoch," she said. This was now Bobby's task, who held out paperwork with all the names and occupations of the people accompanying him. Dean wasn't sure who he and the council had chosen, but sighed in relief when Anna stepped away from Dean to look at the list with Bobby.

"Are you alright?" Dean startled and turned to find his siblings standing behind him. Sam looked tense, as he usually did the last couple of days, but Charlie and Adam seemed interested in the whole procedure.

"Peachy," Dean grumbled, then he did a double take when he took notice of Charlie's outfit. She wore a simple riding outfit, her hair braided. "What's up with the get up?" Charlie met Sam's eyes.

"Since I can't accompany you due to being the next in line after you, Charlie volunteered," Sam explained and Dean stared down at her in surprise.

"Charlie! It's too dangerous!"

"So what? I'm ready. Since I'm an adult and not technically the King and Queen's child, I can make my own decisions. And my decision was to enter my name!" Charlie said, then she looked over to Bobby. He and Anna were going through the list. "I'm not sure if Bobby accepted my application or if the scary but hot angel lady will. But I said I'm your handmaiden." Dean couldn't help snorting at that.

"You, a handmaiden?" Charlie boxed his shoulder.

"Don't you dare get used to it!" she said. "Adam and Sam can't come, so it's just right that at least one of us joins you!" Dean didn't know what to say, but the gratitude and relief he felt was profound, so he merely nodded and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I wonder what it'll be like," Adam muttered, as they all watched Bobby and Anna negotiate, "an angelic court… They're not even human… Will they be much different from us?"

"I don't know," Dean said, "I don't plan on staying long enough to learn about their culture though."

"Ooh, here she comes!" Adam whispered and Dean straightened up right away as he saw Anna approach.

"Everything is in order," she said, then her eyes went to Charlie. "Your name was on the list too. Bobby wanted it removed, but with Dean's leave, I will allow you to accompany us," she said and Charlie gasped, then nodded fiercely, her cheeks red. Clearly, she was much more excited about this than Dean was. "Alright." Dean might have been mistaken, he _must_ have been mistaken, because it looked like Anna winked at Charlie. Anna turned away and walked up to the King and Queen, finally paying them any attention.

John was already looking angry and disgruntled at having been dismissed by her for so long. This time Anna held out her hand to them, the movement looking a bit jerky and very measured as if she had never done it before. John looked at the offered hand with wide eyes, but he eventually reached out to shake it. Anna gave it a firm squeeze (the corner of John's mouth ticked slightly) before she let it go and held her hand out to Mary.

"On behalf of Castiel, I accept Dean and his entourage into my care," she said as she shook Mary's hand. Even after she let go, she didn't step away again, firmly staying far too close to the royal couple. "Now that Dean will be coming with us, which one of your children takes his place?" she wondered, looking at Adam and Sam. Mary bristled at that.

"Nobody will take Dean's place. He is still the crown prince!" she said. Anna didn't comment on that, instead just giving a nod.

"I will now take my leave," she said and turned to look at Dean. "Please complete your good-byes so we can be on our way." With that she turned around without giving John and Mary another glare.

"What a dick," Mary hissed under her breath once Anna was out of earshot.

"I guess Gabriel was off when he said angels were keen on decorum. She certainly wasn't," John replied to that. "Of maybe angels are simply not as cultivated as we are."

"So, I guess this is good-bye for the time being," Charlie spoke up, bringing John and Mary back to what was actually happening. Dean had dreaded this and now that it was happening he had no idea how he felt.

"Are you sure we cannot make you reconsider?" Mary implored her. "Charlie, it's far too dangerous."

"Dean needs me," Charlie insisted, then she looked at Dean. "Right?!" Mary and John looked at Dean and it was obvious to Dean that they expected him to refuse Charlie's company.

"Yes," he said shortly. Mary's face fell but she could do nothing but accept it. Dean couldn't quite meet her face, so he turned to Adam instead. "Be good, alright?"

"And you come back soon," Adam insisted, pulling Dean into a hug. Dean patted his back, then he let him go to face Sam. Sam's expression was one of determination.

"Whatever happens, I know you'll get through it, Dean. Remember that we're all here waiting for your safe return," he said and his voice cracked a bit. Dean hugged him good-bye before he could have an embarrassing reaction or Sam would say more. They were used to hard good-byes where Dean's return wasn't guaranteed. This wasn't different. Of course, usually Dean had the advantage of an army at his disposal and wasn't forced to become an apparently all-powerful angel's prisoner. But otherwise, not different.

John and Mary's expressions were hard to read when Dean finally faced them.

"Son," John started, "you are facing a difficult situation. I know you will be able to handle it even though I wish you wouldn't have to."

"I hope that you will be allowed to write. I hope that Benny will keep you safe," Mary added. Charlie coughed loudly which had Mary's façade crack enough to send her a small smile. "And Charlie too." She breathed in deeply. "We will miss you, Dean."

"Yeah, me too," Dean mumbled, then he gave in and let his parents hug him good-bye. Charlie did the same but she looked like someone heading out on a fun journey, full of barely contained energy.

Dean got on a horse the angels had provided him with and he watched the people who volunteered to accompany him climb into carriages while servants loaded his belongings into other carriages. Charlie dashed away to join the others. There weren't a lot of people who were willing to go into enemy lands and become prisoners alongside Dean, but Dean was grateful to all of them.

"Benny's my guard," Dean said to Anna, who was standing close to him. Anna followed his line of sight, to where Benny was standing by the carriage.

"Then he should better get a horse," Anna said and motioned towards one of her angels. It took almost no time at all for Benny to be next to Dean, his expression veering between apprehensive but also relieved.

"Ready?" Benny asked and Dean sighed.

"As ready as I can be." Without Anna even giving the orders, all of the angels started moving. Dean looked over his shoulder one last time, at the family he might never see again, at the familiar view of the castle. Dean reminded himself that he was used to this. Less than three months ago he had already bidden his good-byes when he rode into battle. And this was just an extension of his good-byes. It didn’t quite make it any easier to ride through the city of Lawrence, to see people lining the streets and looking out of the window.

He was almost glad when they had put Lawrence behind them and were now on the open road. Benny tried to distract Dean by chatting about the preparations he and Bobby had done, but Dean was only half-listening.

He looked up when he heard a horse approaching and soon enough Anna was riding next to him. The most startling thing however that she now wore a big smile that made her look like a completely different person.

"Hey Dean! I wanted to take the chance to have a proper introduction," she said cheerfully. Again, she reached out her hand, almost shoving it into Dean's chest. Dean hesitated, but eventually he shook her hand. "I'm Anna, Cas' older sister! It's nice to meet you!"

"Uh… Likewise," he answered.

"If there's anything you want to ask about or anything you need, just let me know," she assured him, her expression encouraging. Dean was surprised about that, but at the moment he couldn't really appreciate it.

"Well then, I want to be returned home," he said, knowing fully well that he was playing a dangerous gamble. He had no idea how Anna would tolerate him talking back to her. Anna didn't seem to mind at all.

"It's in your best interest that you come with me to Enoch now," she said with a smile. "If it helps you then just consider this another of your missions. You have been to many battles before, haven't you?" Dean wasn't sure what to reply to that.

"Yes, I guess so…"

"So, from general to general, what kind of battles have you been in? Aside from the one against us?" she wondered and she seemed genuinely curious. Dean exchanged a look with Benny, who merely shrugged.

"There aren't many actual battles to fight, at least not against humans. Most of the expeditions I've been on were to our western border. Demons often try to get closer, but so far we've managed to fend them off." Anna nodded at that, her expression pensive.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. We angels have fought against demons for a long while now. We managed to beat them back from Elysium, way before you humans settled here, and banished them to their original realm," she explained. "There's been movement in hell however and we're keeping an eye on the situation." Dean frowned at her.

"You're not doing a good job then," he told her and Anna lifted an eyebrow. "They still raid human settlements!" Anna seemed amused by this reproach which was not what Dean had expected at all.

"Does that mean you want us angels to directly intervene in human affairs?" Dean opened his mouth, trying to figure out how to deny this, but Anna continued. "Since you and Cas will be married, I would of course be willing to station some of his flights along the borders." Dean wrinkled his nose. Not only was the reminder of his impending wedding distasteful to him, it also didn't sit right with him to know that angels had armies stationed on Winchester land.

"I don't think that's wise. It might give us the impression that you want to expand into human lands," he answered. Anna huffed.

"Elysium has always been the land of angels," she told him. "It was the decision of the High Council and the four kings to retreat and allow change in the world. And if humans blow it then I guess it was too early for you," she said. Dean had no idea what she was talking about, but since Anna decided that they had talked enough, she excused herself with a reminder to ask her if he needed anything.

"Fucking angels," Dean muttered while Benny only shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the size of the train, the angels made good time and soon enough they were again over Michael's Toes (Anna had laughed for a solid ten minutes about that name), with the land of angels lying before them as serene as Dean remembered it. But travelling down the mountain, Dean could see that there were people awaiting them. Dean felt dread coil inside of him the further down they came and he saw nothing of the majestic mountain, thought nothing of the beautiful blue sky. The only thing that filled his mind was the impending wedding to Castiel.

Castiel and Uriel were waiting for them a short way from the foot of the mountain, without any further angels accompanying them, looking surprisingly normal in regular travelling clothes.

"We'll be travelling with a smaller party from here on out. I suppose you should go say hi to Cas. I absolutely have to tell Uriel about Michael's Toes, he'll love it!" and with that Anna dismounted and walked over to the two. She nodded at Cas but then she chatted to Uriel. Dean's eyes were fixed on Castiel though, even if he could see out of the corner of his eye that Uriel was throwing his head back and laughing.

"Are you just going to stare at each other?" Benny muttered next to Dean. Dean tore his eyes away from Cas, who looked as imposing as ever, sitting high up on his horse.

"If I don't have to talk to him, then I won't," he said and it soon became clear that Castiel wouldn't be seeking Dean out. Not yet at least.

As Anna had said, most of the angels who had travelled with her took their leave, departing into the direction of to the town that Dean could see not far from here. Their party was reduced to only a handful of angels, the wagons with Dean's belongings, and of course Dean's loyal friends. Even though Dean knew that the angels were now technically outnumbered, he quickly dismissed any thought of trying to attack and make a run for it. He was done underestimating them.

Anna walked back towards him, a smile on her face.

"Better get back on your horses, boys!" she announced. "We'll be travelling until nightfall and then make our camp. This region isn't densely populated, so I hope you'll forgive us our lack of proper hospitality." Dean merely nodded and Anna left to mount her horse. Dean turned to look at Benny.

"What do you make of that?" he wondered to which his guard rubbed his beard.

"We've seen the maps. This highland territory is relatively easy to travel after Michael's Toes, but there aren't a lot of towns until we get to the Midlands. Maybe they want to make sure that by leading us mostly through uncultivated land, our chances of escape will be harder," Benny guessed. Dean's thoughts had gone along the same line. As much as he didn't want to underestimate the angels, clearly the angels would have taken precautions too.

"We don't know how far away Castiel's manor is, but it can't be totally out of the way if he's really an influential lord like that dick bag Uriel claimed. And our maps are hardly up to date, which will make an escape difficult," Dean said as they both got up on their horses. Up ahead someone must have given the sign to move and soon Anna and some other angels were surrounding Dean's party again, and despite the fact that they were prisoners, Anna still looked as friendly and unthreatening as she had on the journey across the Toes.

Dean wondered what was up with her change in attitude. If it was all just a trick. Dean looked towards the front of the group to where her brother was. As if he had felt his eyes upon him, Castiel turned his head, slightly angling his body to meet Dean's glare. From a couple of meters away it was hard to make out Castiel's features in detail, but his blue eyes were seared into Dean's mind.

His mood soured instantly. It was better not to trust any of them.

* * *

As Anna had predicted, they rode until the sun was very low in the sky and the air was turning uncomfortably cold. Castiel once rode by to supply everyone with thicker coats but even though Dean had tried to stare at Cas defiantly, Cas only tilted his head at him and still didn't say anything.

"He's just shy," Anna whispered, far too loudly to actually count as a proper whisper.

"Yeah right," Dean said to himself with a snort and if Anna heard, she didn't comment on it. They did break for camp on the plains, far off from any road and any civilization. There was nothing but grass and hills in the distance. Despite the cold, the air carried a particularly rich fragrance. Herbs, maybe, and earth. Dean looked up into the sky, which was quickly turning a dusky blue and stars started to appear as he watched.

A pointed cough called Dean out of his musings and he turned to the side to find an angel looking at him with barely concealed irritation.

"We've set up a tent for you and your people to wait in. Castiel suggested that you are… delicate," she said without offering a name. When Dean didn't reply at once, she sort of aggressively shoved her arm to the side, pointing, while still keeping eye contact with him. "There will be tea and a fire." When Dean opened his mouth, she quickly interrupted him: "Surely you would not let your loyal servants shiver simply because you're stubborn?" she suggested. Dean glared at her, but he did relent, when he saw Charlie's head pop out of the tent, her cheeks and nose red with cold.

"I heard tea?" The angel's mouth ticked up at the side, clearly she counted this as her victory.

"Fine, we'll take your tea," he accepted and while the angel didn't seem entirely pleased, she still guided them over to a rather large tent. When she opened it, Dean could already feel the heat coming out of it. There was a metal and stone construction with a pipe leading up, in which a fire was burning, giving off agreeable warmth. Around it benches with blankets and furs piled on top were arranged and on small tables stood pots and teacups. It was simple, but very welcome. Dean nodded at the angel and after all of Dean's friends had come in, the angel stared at him some more.

"We will be serving food shortly," she said then the flap was lowered. Only now Dean noticed that lanterns were strung around the roof of the tent, lighting up the tent a bit more than just the fire did. It created a cozy atmosphere and despite the circumstances, Dean felt himself relax just a little bit.

Charlie sat down next to him with a loud exhale that startled Dean out of his drifting thoughts.

"God, I smell and I'm sore! Sitting in a carriage with 20 other people for hours and hours isn't really my idea of a good time!" she exclaimed, then she took a sip of her tea. "No offense," she said, holding out her cup towards Tessa, who sat next to her. Dean finally took the time to look around the tent at the people who had been brave or foolish enough to accompany Dean to his imprisonment. Most of them were people of his army, but he was glad to also see Pamela, Ellen, Jody and Donna sitting together, with blankets and furs wrapped around them, chatting. These were all people Dean trusted with his life, people that had seen Dean and also his family through many difficult times. That they were here now filled him with a greater warmth than the fire or tea ever could.

* * *

When the angel (who eventually reluctantly introduced herself as Rachel after Charlie had pestered her enough) came to fetch them for dinner the humans were all comfortably warm. Rachel guided them to a bigger tent that, while still not as grand as the tents Winchester would provide for some official royal travelling or campaign, was well built and just as inviting as the last one. Apart from the presence of the angels.

"We don't want to exclude you, but I assumed you might be more comfortable staying among yourselves," Anna said, guiding Dean to one comfortable looking corner with a long table and benches. "Mingle if you want to," she added with a wink. Soon after that pots and pans with food were put on their table. Anna demonstratively put a bit of the food on a plate for herself, sampling everything, probably in a demonstration that it wasn't poisoned. Not that there would be any point in poisoning their key prisoner now. Anna hummed contently and licked her lips. She quirked her eyebrows, then she took her leave.

"I'm your handmaiden! Let me fill your plate!" Charlie announced after that and grabbed Dean's plate before he could say anything in protest. She studied all the food on the table, shrugged and served Dean big helpings of everything. "And dig in! Whatever it is."

Dean looked at the food suspiciously, but to be honest he was starving and it all looked pretty similar to what they ate at home. And it smelled heavenly. So Dean took a bite of the stew, chewing it slowly. Eventually he swallowed and nodded.

"It's edible," he said and that seemed the be the sign the rest of the table had been waiting for. They all served themselves and started eating. Their chatting was pretty quiet, everyone aware of the angels in the rest of the tent. They were being studied after all, though not everyone was good at hiding it. He saw Uriel seizing him up across the room. Castiel was nowhere in sight. And maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Even though the tent the angels had built for Dean was definitely on the luxurious side and the beds were soft enough for Charlie to have nodded off almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Dean couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for up to an hour, he was ready to throw in the towel. He got up, put on the thick angelic coat over his sleep wear, put on socks and shoes, then he went outside. Benny nodded at him while Dean passed, ever vigilant.

"I just need to move around a bit," Dean said, holding out his hand to stay Benny. "Keep an eye on Charlie."

"I'm here to keep an eye on you," Benny reminded him, his eyebrow lifted. Dean waved him away and luckily for him, Benny relented. It wasn't like he was actually in much danger, considering Castiel had still not gotten what he wanted from him. When he stepped out, he felt the cold wind hit him like a slap to the face. It took a moment to get used to the sting, but after a while he stepped away from the tent. Their camp consisted of a circle of tents, with a firepit in the middle, where he could see some angels chat among themselves, laughing, drinking out of steaming cups.

Dean wasn't really in the mood to join them, but a cup of tea might help him. A somewhat younger looking angel walked out of a tent close to him.

"Hey," Dean called and the angel stopped and turned around, surprise written all over his face.

"My name is Samandriel, but people call me Alfie," the angel, who couldn't be much older than Adam, supplied unprompted. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah… Is there any tea left?" he asked. Alfie smiled at him at once.

"Of course! It's in the mess tent. Should I accompany you?" he asked but Dean was quick to shake his head.

"I'll find my way, thanks. Uh… Alfie." Alfie's smile widened, then he nodded and darted away towards the fire. He watched him sit down between two angels, instantly getting involved in whatever conversation they've had. Dean watched them for a while, but eventually he felt odd staring. He walked over to the mass tent, hoping that it would be empty.

Sadly, he wasn't that lucky, finding Uriel and another angel whose name Dean didn't know sitting at a table. They looked up when Dean entered and while they said nothing, Uriel scoffed and then downed whatever was left in his mug. Dean decided to ignore them, heading towards the table with the tea, but he felt the skin on the back of his neck prickle. There was no way he was going to relax here, with Uriel around, but he wasn't going to let them see that their presence bothered him.

"It seems that our guest can't sleep," he heard while pouring tea into his cup, Uriel's loud voice carrying well in the tent. "Is it the shame of your total defeat or are you nervous about your wedding night, Dean?" Dean tightened his grip on his cup, but then he slowly turned around, staring Uriel down.

"It's still your highness to you," he said, but Uriel and the other guy just looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Boy, your human titles have no weight here," Uriel assured him, "but sure, if it makes you happy? What is it, your highness? Afraid of how well Cas will wield his sword?" The other angel gasped and then burst out laughing again, as if Uriel had told the best joke in the world. Maybe the bar was low for angels, Dean had heard worse teasing by his company.

"Don't worry," the Uriel continued, sniffing loudly to recover from his laughter, "a bit of oil and determination will make Cas' _angel blade_ go in way more smoothly than the spear that was rammed into your chest."

"What, you've got experience?" the other angel laughed, slapping the back of his hand on Uriel's shoulder that had Uriel roaring with laughter. He said something more in Enochian, receiving a reply by Uriel that made him slap his thigh in delight. Dean wrinkled his nose and decided to ignore them. But that didn't stop the heat that slowly seemed to spread on his face. Neither did it help the apprehension he felt about what was to come.

"Uriel." That voice cut through Dean like a knife and he was surprised that he managed to hold on to his tea cup. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough Castiel stood by the entrance of the tent, his coat open and lose around him despite the cold.

"Come on, I'm just having a bit of fun!" Uriel argued but the guy who was sitting next to him was lowering his head slightly, keeping silent. "What are you doing here anyway? What happened to not seeing your groom before the wedding?" Dean chanced a look at Castiel, finding him wrinkling his nose and squinting at Uriel.

"I'd suggest you go seek revelation. Both of you," he said, his voice low and rough. Uriel laughed, then he clapped his companion on the back.

"Fine! Come on, let's get some company that at least appreciates us!" he exclaimed. The other angel muttered something in Enochian, then both of them disappeared, leaving Dean alone with Castiel. Dean stared at him for a moment, unsettled when Castiel just stared back. Dean ducked his head.

"I'll better go," he said and started to move to the side, aware that there was no way out but to squeeze past the angel. Castiel however lifted his hand, which made Dean step back instinctively, even though there was quite some distance between them still.

"Just a moment," he said. "I wanted to inquire if you're alright." Dean snorted.

"You mean apart from being a prisoner and forced to marry a fucking angel?" Dean spat. Castiel wasn't in the least impressed by Dean's outburst, his expression not changing at all.

"I'm talking about your health," he added. "Have there been no ill effects after I healed you?" Dean frowned.

"No," he answered slowly. "The burn on my shoulder is still tender though." This was the first time Castiel lowered his eyes.

"My apologies. I will tell someone to bring you some ointment for it," he answered, talking to the floor mostly. "We will be leaving after breakfast tomorrow, my home is not much further." Dean didn't answer and Castiel apparently didn't need to hear anything from him because he left after wishing Dean a good night.

Dean didn't get it. He understood neither Anna nor Castiel's behavior. Castiel was hard to read under any circumstance and he was clearly a bastard considering what he was doing to Dean. Why were the angels even bothering putting on this friendly, accommodating act (with some exceptions of course, Uriel was not even trying to be pleasant)? If they were trying to lure Dean into a false sense of security or win his compliance this way, then they were in for a world of disappointment. Dean was never going to let down his guard around those bastards.

After drinking his tea, Dean made his way back to his tent, knowing that he would not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Dean was yawning once they set out for the last stretch of the journey. The day dawned around the travelers in cold, purple hues. The fog clung to the hills and the tall grass. They were on an actual paved road now, no longer guiding their horses through endless seeming gentle hills. The terrain had smoothed out a lot since they had left the alpine regions of the Toes.

But Dean wasn't appreciating any of the landscape at this point. He tried his best to keep straight on his horse and hide his yawns behind his scarf, because prisoner or not, he had his pride.

"Late night?" Anna asked, popping up next to him pretty much out of the blue. Dean must have been more out of it than he thought. Dean didn't reply at first but Anna seemed content to just ride next to him. She did seem kind and while it might all be an act to lure Dean in a false sense of security, he still had questions that he didn't trust any of the other angels with.

"Will I really be subjected to some fucked up magic?" he asked and Anna turned her head to him, her expression quizzical. "Will I be turned into a chick or something to have Cas' babies?" Anna's eyes widened, but then her expression changed into a deep frown.

"What makes you ask that?" she wondered.

"Gabriel mentioned it in regards to heirs. I'm the crown prince of Winchester and the line of succession depends on me fathering children," he said. Anna's frown remained and Dean couldn't deny that he was somewhat glad that at least she didn't make fun of him.

"Gabriel, of course. I'm sorry about him. He was clearly trying to upset you," she told him earnestly. "Nothing of that sort will be done to you, Dean. Angels do care about bodily autonomy." Maybe it was disrespectful to Anna, but Dean had to scoff at that.

"Am I supposed to believe that? It's not like I'm here because I want to be. I'm your prisoner! Or your brother's." Anna shook her head.

"This is different," she told him, her voice gentle even though she stared at him in a way that seemed almost stern. "You are being punished for a crime that you have committed. You can see yourself as a hero or as a victim, whatever you need to get through this." Dean lowered his head, though he didn't break eye contact with the angel. "But you have invaded our country and slayed my brothers and sisters without cause." Dean pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Is punishment not necessary?" Anna wondered into the silence between them. "Do humans not have laws too?"

"Of course we do," Dean answered, maybe a bit sterner than warranted. Anna didn't seem to mind his harsh tone.

"Then maybe think about that," she suggested, then she reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze, before she rode away, leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The sun was fully up by the time they saw the first town behind a copse of trees. Some hours ago, the landscape had started to show signs of cultivation; weathered stone fences and paved roads painted patterns into the fields. Dean spotted a road sign that pointed towards a town called Milton Heights but they passed the sign, taking a smaller road that curved around the outskirts of the town. From what Dean could tell it looked pretty much like the older towns on the old continent did. Dean had still been little when he had last visited but it had been impressive and just… old. Way older than any of the human towns on Elysium were. But the angels had been here for a very long time. Maybe he simply hadn't expected things to be so similar.

Eventually their journey through the foggy hills came to a close. Dean saw the manor long before they reached the front gates. It looked big enough, a sturdy rectangular structure with many windows, but it certainly wasn't a prestige build. Nothing like the manor houses and castles Dean's family had all throughout the land. It looked rough and weathered, more like a building made to withstand the weather than one to showcase wealth and good artistic taste. The manor grounds didn't look all that spectacular either, though there was a small greenhouse and lots of vegetable plots, currently dormant due to the season. Clearly Castiel didn't care for a perfect representative lawn, fountains and sculptures to amble past on lazy, royal afternoons. What surprised Dean the most however, was the lack of spectators when they reached the manor.

Castiel was standing by the doors that angels were now opening. He could see some curious faces peeking out from the doors and the windows. Somehow Dean had expected a bit more fanfare considering how conspicuous they had been when picking Dean up. Shouldn't this have been Castiel's victory march?

Charlie showed up to make a show of helping him off his horse and she seemed to be vibrating on the spot, eyes darting everywhere, a look of delighted wonder on her face. Dean let his eyes roam over the yard in front of the house, seeing his people study the place as curiously as Charlie did. Not all of them were as apprehensive as Dean felt. An elbow to his ribs jolted Dean out of watching their belongings being unloaded by angels. He shot Charlie a venomous look but she only widened her eyes and unsubtly nodded towards the front. Dean tensed when he looked up and found Castiel approaching him.

"This is Milton Manor," Castiel explained without looking at the building behind him. If he was proud of the place he certainly didn't plan on showing it.

"So… Milton, is that your last name?" Charlie wondered and now it was up to Dean to subtly reach out and pinch her side.

"No," was all Castiel said and Charlie sent Dean a look.

"Dean Milton would have sounded kinda weird," Charlie whispered. Castiel studied her with a blank expression, but then he looked up to Dean.

"Maybe you expected a grander welcome, but I didn't think it wise to announce the battle and its consequences all too openly," he said.

"Anna was pretty adamant on making quite a show of fetching me," Dean told him with an icy voice.

"Anna does things how she feels they are needed to be done. I'm sure if she made a spectacle out of it, then it was for the benefit of your parents," Castiel answered promptly. "In any case, how to receive you is up to me. And my stance is that an actual war between our races should be avoided at all cost." Dean lifted his eyebrow.

"A bit of an odd thing for a general to say," he commented with a sneer. Castiel's expression turned stern.

"I see it as my job to guard the people and keep the peace," he said, his voice low and rough. Dean felt himself drawn into another intense stare off with the angel. Charlie coughed uncomfortably at his side. But it was Uriel who interrupted them, by landing a heavy hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Castiel always had too much heart, he's very soft, like a kitten," he announced and Castiel broke their staring match to roll his eyes at Uriel. "Luckily for him he's an excellent strategist, if not an utter bore at parties." Charlie giggled at that, then slapped her hand over her mouth, her expression sheepish. Castiel however only sighed. Uriel was unperturbed by his general's displeasure, clearly enjoying making people uncomfortable indiscriminately. "What? I'm just preparing your husband in case he expected a dazzling court and lavish parties. Or whatever it is that humans do to waste their time."

"There will be no parties," Castiel said quickly, though it was addressed at Uriel and not at Dean. After a moment of looking around at the proceedings in the yard, he turned back to Dean and Charlie. Benny had joined them now, his stance wide besides Dean, his hand casually put on his sword.

"Hannah manages the house and the servants, she will be showing your entourage their quarters and introduce them to the amenities of the house. As well as the limits of their freedom of movement," he said and Uriel pointed out a woman who was currently talking to Jody. "Uriel and I will be showing you to your personal quarters and those of your guard and handmaiden." Charlie grinned, showing him a thumbs up. Castiel took this as his cue to start moving into the manor. While Dean followed behind cautiously, staying on guard while they moved through the manor, Charlie had no qualms about getting into a conversation with Cas.

"I'm not sure what a handmaiden is," he heard Cas say.

"Oh so… dressing him, fetching stuff for him, that kind of stuff. A personal attendant!" she answered with a chirp.

"But are you not part of Dean's family?" Castiel asked.

"Anna's your sister and she's your boss too!" Charlie was quick to answer, always thinking on her feet though Dean had a feeling that the angel was merely curious, not doubting her presence here. "It's important to have people attending to you that you can trust. Don't you have a personal servant?"

"No. I dress myself," Castiel said slowly, sending a look over his shoulder at Dean, as if he was wondering why Dean wasn't able to dress himself without a servant's help. Thanks Charlie. Not that Dean cared what Castiel thought of him.

They arrived in front of big doors, which Uriel opened for them. They led into a light-flooded, wide corridor. The floors were polished woods, the walls paneled in white with golden trips, grander than the exterior and the entrance hall would have led Dean to believe.

"We've selected this wing for you," Castiel explained and Dean could see some of his friends already exploring, others were just passing in the corridor, following Hannah. "There are doors separating this wing from the rest of the manor, so you will have privacy. Of course, the servants will come clean if you request it. I'm sure Hannah will instruct Donna." Dean shortly wondered why Donna, but he assumed that Bobby had put her down in the role of housekeeper. He hadn't really bothered getting involved in the process, not that Bobby had invited his input or participating, so he had no idea what roles his friends would assume here, even if just for appearance's sake. Though if some of them were tasked with cleaning duty, then he doubted they'd keep the wing running smoothly for long… But Castiel didn't have to know any of this.

"The Lord's Suite has antechambers for your guards and your handmaiden, so they will always be close by," Castiel said and guided Dean to the rooms in question. It was pretty nicely furnished, in a style that Dean liked; not overly stuffy and decorated. Mostly functional and quite modern too. "I hope the amenities are acceptable."

"Come on Cas, don't fish for compliments. You know they are good and way more than any prisoner deserves," Uriel said with a roll of his eyes.

"They will do," Dean answered tensely at that and Castiel shot Uriel a reproachful look.

"As Uriel warned, I'm fairly untrained when it gets to hosting, so we will not be having great communal meals where your presence is required. But this wing has its own banquet hall, so you are welcome to hold appropriate meals with your entourage." Dean wasn't sure what exactly the angels thought they did at court all day. (Or if he assumed Dean even had the time to play at being a spoilt prince who enjoyed the decadence of high society every day.) However, he merely nodded and that seemed to be good enough for Castiel.

"In that case I will let you rest for a bit. My servants will come to prepare you," Castiel said and he might as well have shoved Dean into an icy lake. He tensed at once at the mention of what was apparently going to happen tonight. "Your guards can of course stay if they do not mind your nudity." Charlie made a face at that, but Benny merely nodded. Dean still had no idea what exactly this preparation entailed, but he vowed to himself to fight anyone trying shady shit with him.

"The wedding will be in the cathedral," Castiel continued. "I will see you then." Without further comments he turned around and left. Uriel rolled his eyes, but he also seemed to have no scathing remark for Dean this time. Dean was glad to see them both gone. He groaned loudly, walking to the bed to fall down into it face first.

"How dramatic," he heard Charlie comment, but when Dean turned around to glare at her, she had already wandered off, exploring.

"You want a moment to be miserable or…?" Benny asked and Dean glared at the ceiling. After a while he forced himself back on his feet. He might as well acquaint himself with his prison even though he wouldn't be here for long if he had his way.

* * *

The Lord's wing was relatively big and had everything they needed, apart from a kitchen. They'd have to use the main kitchen. Some doors were barred to him, with guard and angels turning him and Benny away, citing the tradition that he should not see Castiel before the wedding.

"And what's that about? Is Castiel some blushing virgin bride or what? Because I certainly am not!" he groused after he was turned away again. The servants actually laughed at that, but not in any malicious way. Dean was surprised at how familiar the servants seemed to be with Castiel.

"Not all that different from you," Benny reminded him but Dean hated to hear it. They weren't alike at all.

Hannah came to collect Dean not long after, when the sun was already very low in the sky.

"We're ready to prepare you now," she said and while she seemed friendly enough, Dean thought about fighting her all the way to wherever she was leading him. Benny was following closely behind, picking up on Dean's restlessness. What was this preparation going to be like? All the way to wherever Hannah would take him, one horrible idea chased the next, so he was half expecting some sort of torture dungeon. But the room behind was neither some sort of examination room with angels all ready to oil him up and neither was a witch waiting by a bubbling cauldron, ready to curse away his dick.

It was a big bathroom. It was agreeably warm, with a big steaming tub standing in the middle, angels preparing different things on the tables around the room. Before Dean and Benny could exchange puzzled looks, Benny was directed towards a plush looking armchair, while Dean was asked to step behind a screen and undress. He felt a moment of embarrassment, but the angels were quick and efficient, getting him into the tub. They washed him, cut and polished his nails, trimmed his hair, gave him a shave and put lotion all over him.

Dean liked being clean, he even liked treating himself to some pampering from time to time, but this was on a different level.

"Of all the things, I didn't expect this," Benny said, sipping water, while Dean was getting dressed. Luckily the angels weren't forcing him into a ridiculous robe. He got to wear the wedding suit, one of his fancier uniforms that his parents had sent with him. Hannah did look at the weapons that were in the chest, all of the angel killing kind.

"I have to be armed, it's how we humans do it," he said, keeping his voice strict so that she wouldn't call his bluff. Hannah merely nodded, letting Dean keep his weapons. He thought that the angels were either stupidly naïve or absolutely sure in their ability to overpower Dean should he make troubles.

"Almost like he's going into battle," Hannah commented with a chuckle and Dean had to confess to himself it wasn't far off, at least it was how he felt. He looked at himself in the mirror, vaguely pleased with his reflection. Of course, his good mood only lasted for a moment, because when Hannah deemed him ready, he was led out of the room, Benny following diligently, to a waiting chariot. The last light of the day was fading as they were on the road towards Milton Heights, but he saw the cathedral up ahead, illuminated from within. There were some angels lingering outside, interested in seeing what was going on.

Benny escorted him inside and a quick look around showed that all of his friends were present, trying to send him encouraging smiles. Charlie was sitting in the front, wearing a pretty dress, looking half excited and half nauseated. Dean could relate.

Dean hadn't attended a lot of weddings, but just like everything Cas seemed to do here, this seemed understated for a wedding of people their rank. Castiel was led in after Dean, flanked by Anna and a stern looking woman he hadn't seen before. Possibly another family member? He wasn't particularly dressed up, wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a tight tan short coat and a blue gemstone pinned to his cravat. For some reason Dean had expected him to either show up in a robe or in full battle armor.

The ceremony that followed was very short. The priest asked them to kneel on cushions on the floor, both facing him. The angel who had accompanied Castiel came to bind a red ribbon around their hands, tying them together. Then she held out a chalice with something to drink, first to Castiel, who sipped it diligently, then she moved over to Dean, pressing it against his lips. He scrunched up his nose, but he did take a sip before she could spill it all over his uniform. It turned out that the content was sweet wine.

Then the priest told them to rise and pronounced them wed, followed by solemn silence. And just like that, it was done.

An angel came up to them, positioning a bulky looking camera in front of them for a wedding photo. It all couldn't have taken more than 5 minutes, maybe 10 considering that Charlie wanted to be in one of the pictures too and the amused photographer as well as the angels obliged her. When it was done, Dean lowered his hand, still bound to Castiel's, tugging at it uncomfortably. Castiel let him, keeping his eyes on the priest even as the guests started clapping.

"I will let Metatron know so he can announce it formally to the kings," the woman said to Castiel, ignoring Dean completely. "The process will take time, hopefully enough for you to do whatever it is you think you have to do here."

"Thank you, mother," Castiel said solemnly and Dean widened his eyes. That chick was Castiel and Anna's mother?

"You are jeopardizing a radiant future, Castiel," she warned him, then she looked at Dean, not hiding her displeasure. "I hope that this human boy is worth the pain and the humiliation." Castiel didn't say anything to that and his… well… mother-in-law walked away. Dean had no idea what she had been talking about, but to be honest he didn't really have it in him to care. Castiel had decided on this, what happened as a consequence was his business.

* * *

Dean got out of the binding ribbon the moment they were out of the church, tearing at it like a wild animal trying to get rid of its chains. He supposed Dean might feel that way, though Castiel himself wasn't in high spirits either. Dean was staring out of the window in the chariot, avoiding looking at Cas as they made their way through the spectators and back to the manor.

His mother had been very clear in her disapproval, though not a small part of it was due to the risk Dean presented to Cas. A part of his Grace was living inside of Dean and everyone who knew about it was eager for it to get back to Cas where it belonged. Naomi had shared her hopes that the wedding night activities might be enough to get the Grace to return to Cas, or at least start a balanced flow between them.

Castiel just hoped that he would stop bleeding Grace like he did now, even if it meant having to engage in intercourse with Dean, who was glaring daggers at him. The prince was also holding on to his sword, as if he expected Cas to attack him at any moment. He sighed internally.

"Congratulations," Hannah said with a beaming smile, when she opened to door to the chariot for him. Dean only grunted, getting out of the chariot. Hannah made a small grimace at Cas, but soon smiled encouragingly again, holding out her hand to help him down.

Castiel selfishly hoped for at least a bit of comfort, so he asked Dean to follow him to his own rooms instead of going into the Lord's Suit as would have been expected. He had actually never lived in Milton Manor before, the family estates being scattered all over Enoch and other countries. But Milton Manor was remote, offering at least some protection against people prying too soon. And his quarters here were nice enough, the bed was comfortable at least and he had a pretty view out over the fields. Now it was pitch black outside, the lamps and a fire casting the room in flickering warm lights. The guard that had followed them, Benny Lafitte Castiel recalled, looked uneasy. Like he wanted to come in but also really did not want to come in at all. Cas didn't know human customs, but he would prefer to do this without an audience. But he looked over to Dean for confirmation. Dean seemed to hesitate, but then he nodded at Benny. The guard looked conflicted, even pained, but took a step back. When Castiel closed the door behind Dean and looked at him, the human prince met his gaze resolutely, anger written all over his face.

Cas didn't know if his own discomfort was showing, but he tried to be calm.

"Consummating is an integral part of the ceremonies," he said but Dean's expression only darkened. Castiel stepped past him and started undressing swiftly.

"I'm not gonna do it," Dean said and Castiel looked over his shoulder, finding Dean staring at him, even though he had to keep his eyes from straying. "I won't let you stick your dick in me! If you try to rape me, I will use whatever force necessary to stop you!" Dean shouted, his hand now going to his weapon.

"That is not what I plan to do," Castiel told him, feeling a bit ridiculous standing before Dean naked. "I will be on the receiving end of your sexual attentions," he said, then he walked over to the bed. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how to proceed, but sitting down seemed like a safe option.

Dean looked genuinely surprised, but clearly it wasn't enough to prompt him to disrobe.

"I admit, I didn't see that one coming. Thought you wanted to stake some claim on me." Cas shook his head, even though he didn't know how penetration would mean staking a claim on someone. "But I still don't want to do it. I don't want to have sex with you." Dean told him firmly. Castiel felt frustration build inside of him.

"It has to happen to legitimize our relationship and fulfill the treaty," Cas argued but Dean stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't have a relationship. I lost a war, now I'm a prisoner. That's not a relationship," Dean told him. Was that supposed to make Cas feel guilty? Because all it did was augment his frustration and eat at his patience.

"And still you should be willing to perform the task set before you," he argued. "Don't you feel any sense of duty?" Dean's mouth pulled into a frown.

"Fuck your sense of duty!" he hissed. "What point even is there in having sex be part of a deal? Is this like some old timey novel where a servant will come check the sheets for blood to make sure you were pure and untouched before marriage?" he asked, voice dripping with contempt. Cas didn't understand.

"Why should there be blood?" he asked and Dean seemed uncomfortable at that. "And why would anyone be invested in virginity? Besides, everybody knows I am inexperienced in sexual matters. It's a popular gossip topic in my garrison." Dean lifted his eyebrows at that, but still made no move to get any closer or to relax his posture. Castiel sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. If only he could make Dean understand. Maybe he'd just have to try. He sat up straight and looked at Dean. "Sex is the easiest way to initialize a bond, especially in arranged marriages. Angels are social beings and we profit greatly from bonding. " Cas could tell that Dean didn't quite follow, but at least he was listening.

"I'm not an angel, so why should this work for me? And why would I want to bond anyway?" Dean challenged.

"There's Grace in you, from when I healed you," he explained and that did seem to startle Dean. "Having sex might open me up enough for it to flow back into me. Even if we don't form a bond, I'd appreciate my Grace back." Dean seemed to think this over.

"This Grace… is it harmful?" Cas shook his head.

"No. Grace isn't malicious but it can be… overwhelming. But since you have suffered no ill effects-" Dean protested by pointing at his shoulder, but Cas elected to ignore that, "you should be fine. And it's not the Grace keeping you alive. Your body is fully healed whether the Grace resides inside you or not."

They were silent for a moment, Cas giving Dean time to let this information sink in. He wasn't sure if Dean knew what Grace was, but maybe the information he did have was enough.

"Now that you know the context I assume you might be more willing," Castiel said, trying not to let hope bleed into his words. He wasn't craving to have sex with Dean, even though he was pleasant to look at, but he would really like to put the issue of his Grace at rest.

Dean however shook his head.

"I'm not interested," he said dismissingly. Castiel felt something inside of him shutter, any hope he felt for this to be resolved easily and quickly, dashed. Somehow it hurt and it must have shown on Cas' face because Dean winced slightly, but he was clearly set in his decision.

"I hope you will eventually change your mind, because this is very important to me," he said but Dean merely shrugged the plea off.

"You can try and make me, but it's not going to end well for you," Dean told him, his voice sharp and cruel. Castiel frowned and opened his mouth to argue. But what should he say? That he has already done a lot for Dean? That Dean was being an ungrateful ass about it? But he had a feeling that there would be no point, Dean was way too confrontational.

Instead Cas got up from the bed.

"Fine," he said and went to grab the robe that was draped over an armchair. "You're dismissed. Go back to your room to freshen up. There will be a meal to celebrate our union." He didn't look at Dean, but for some reason the prince hadn't moved yet. So he did look up, fixing Dean with a glare.

" _Go_ ," he ordered. For once Dean was quick to obey.

* * *

Benny startled when Dean dashed out of the door, not even bothering to make sure it fell shut.

"That was quick," he said, following Dean with rapid steps and Dean stopped at the end of the corridor, unsure where to go. When he turned around he saw Benny's face go through a couple different expressions until he finally managed to settle on concerned. "That way," he added, pointing to the left. Dean huffed and turned around, trying to figure out which way the bedroom was. No angels were in the corridors right now apart from a lone servant girl who gasped when she saw him and jumped out of the way.

"Dean, are you okay…?" Benny asked.

"Fine," Dean snapped, breathing a sigh of relief when he found his way back to the Lord's Wing. Benny's worry however didn't abate at all and Charlie jumped up with a yelp when Dean barraged into his quarters. She dropped the book into her armchair and rushed up to Dean.

"Dean! I thought… what happened?!" she asked, careful not to touch but projecting worry like crazy. Dean heaved a sigh.

"Nothing happened," he said and explained the situation, leaving both Benny and Charlie looking puzzled. Dean was too when he allowed himself to think about it. He didn’t want any damn Grace inside of him, whatever it was, but his anger about that was eclipsed by a smug feeling. He had resisted. Castiel, no matter his power, hadn't been able to force him. Of course, Castiel hadn't tried to and to be honest the way his expression shuttered when Dean refused him again had been… Dean rubbed his chest absent-mindedly. Nope. He didn't feel bad about it. Just like the angels always reminded him; everybody had to deal with the consequences of their actions. Castiel had chosen this course and he couldn't expect Dean to fix his mistakes.

"I'm… glad that you're alright, but I'm still worried," Charlie said, "what if he changes his mind about enforcing the consummation?"

"Then he'll get a taste of my angel killing blade," Dean said with a snort, finding that getting out of the wedding night had greatly improved his mood. Sure, he was still a prisoner here, but he had defied Castiel once and he'd do it again. Since Dean came with him and married him, he honored the treaty (mostly, he hadn't read it but he was pretty sure it didn't specify that sex was part of the deal) so he'd be a hypocrite if he took his displeasure out on Dean's friends. He didn't feel safe but he felt… less powerless.

"We'll have to see how the angels will react and we will soon," Benny spoke up. "I've been informed by Hannah that we're all invited to a celebratory dinner at 8 o'clock. So I guess you should best freshen up."

"What do you mean freshen up? I still smell like a bouquet of flowers from all the scrubbing and lotions," Dean said with a snort and held out his hand to Charlie to study. "My fingers have never been this soft either!" Charlie took his hand into her own and giggled.

"Wow, you've got manicured nails too! I'm jealous!" she said. "Do you think they'd give me the royal treatment too if I ask nicely?"

They spent their time until dinner chatting about nothing, all putting in an effort to pretend that everything was going to be fine.

Dean had soaked up enough confidence that he could hold his head high when it was time to attend dinner.

He followed an angelic servant to the ground floor of the manor, finding himself in a big hall fashioned with long tables where people were already sitting. There was a big fireplace and tapestries and banners adorned the wall. Even though it was simple compared to the showy halls in Winchester castle, it looked impressive. Once Dean entered, the room slowly fell silent, all eyes turning to him. There was one table situated in front of the grandest tapestries, showing a mixture of forest and battle scenes. Castiel rose from his seat and Dean noticed that there were empty seats at that table. He quickly looked around the room, finding his friends seated at another long table, with some angels joining them.

"I would like to formally introduce you to His Royal Highness, Dean Winchester," Castiel spoke up and Dean held his head high, not bothering to look pleasant. Instead he quickly made his way towards the chair next to Castiel, sitting down. Castiel didn't comment that. "I want to welcome him and his people to Milton Manor. And I want to thank all of you, who joined us here to make this stay as agreeable as possible." Dean resolutely stared at his empty plate, fully intent on showing his disinterest. "An alliance of humans has invaded Enoch and we have to understand why so we can avoid clashes between our races in the future. I have requested marriage to Dean as reparations from Winchester for the invasion of my country and not the angelic realm at large. While eventually The High Council and Michael will have to review what happened, this move allows us time to uncover the truth behind the humans' puzzling choice. Let us hope that our marriage, however temporary, will benefit us."

Dean's disinterest had morphed to curiosity halfway through Castiel's short speech. Castiel however didn't sit down yet, instead turning towards Anna.

"It is an honor to have the General of the Armies present today and I thank you for delivering my husband to me," he said, sounding very formal, but Dean saw Anna shoot her brother an encouraging smile. "Thank you also to Naomi, Advisor to the High King, for taking time away from court, to advise and assist me." Dean was surprised to find out that this illustrious Naomi was in fact the mother-in-law he had seen at the church. "Hannah, your help in preparing this home for us is very appreciated." Castiel then stepped away from the table to grab a huge decanter, one of many lining the sideboard behind him and started pouring wine into people's chalices, starting with Dean. Dean did meet his eyes, but Castiel only studied him for a short moment, before he moved on to Anna. That the lord of the manor took it upon himself to serve everyone seemed odd to Dean, but what did he know of angelic customs? Eventually food was rolled in by the kitchen staff and they quickly loaded the tables with it. Then surprisingly the kitchen staff took a seat at the tables as well and Naomi got up instead, joining Cas in giving out food to everyone. They started with Dean, then moved on to the kitchens staff, before serving everyone else.

Dean studied his plate, full of fragrant, steaming food. It looked delicious and he was momentarily distracted from what everyone else in the hall was doing. Eventually Cas and Naomi sat back down and instantly the hall erupted into noise as all of the angels started eating and chatting. This was clearly a celebration to them, even though they had been informed on what conditions Dean had arrived here.

Fucking angels, man.

While eating, Dean watched how Naomi fussed over Cas, who was really slow to diminish the food on his place. When Naomi caught Dean staring she shot him a dangerous look. But before Dean could decide what kind of face he wanted to show her in return, the angel sitting next to him (a maid if he wasn't mistaken) started talking to him about traditional wedding food in Winchester.

As the evening progressed Castiel got up from time to time to refill people's glasses and angels got up with their plates and glasses to switch seats mid dinner to talk to other people. There clearly was no interest in rank and no set hierarchy to the arrangement of the tables.

"No, stay seated," he heard Uriel say when Castiel was once again getting up. Uriel pushed him back down and then grabbed the decanter to do his rounds. Dean took a second to look over at his husband and found him a bit pale, his eyes staring unseeingly ahead.

Dean resolutely turned away from him to talk to the angel next to him. Something about horses, Dean didn't even care, as long as he didn't have to look at his husband.


	5. Chapter 5

In the weeks that followed, Dean had to find a new routine for living at Milton Manor. Initially, he was most concerned with both avoiding all angels (especially his husband) and figuring out the exact limits of his freedom. The entire Lord's Wing was his to roam and he could go to certain areas of the manor (like the kitchen), but he was turned away from others without much explanation what lay behind. When he left the mansion to go into the garden, angels were watching him, quiet but conspicuously present sentries.

Other than the circumstances of his stay, getting organized with his team was familiar work. He pretty much let everyone do what they wanted to do and Dean left it to Donna, Jody and Ellen to organize the management of the household. After some initial issues that needed angelic assistance, the ladies managed to come up with something that worked and Dean was grateful for it. Dean was relatively well entertained in those first few weeks, but he did miss training and he did miss having the freedom to roam and ride out as he pleased. While Milton Manor was shaping to be more agreeable than he had feared, he was keenly aware that he was still a prisoner here, surrounded by angels.

Dean received word that Castiel asked to see him multiple times, but he was very keen on ignoring any demands Castiel would make on him. And that was going rather well until he walked into Uriel on the way to the gardens. He was startled to see him, having gotten used to the angels leaving him and his people alone. Clearly Uriel didn't have the same sense of boundaries Castiel did.

Now Uriel stood between Dean and the door to the gardens, wearing an angry scowl.

"You are an ungrateful scoundrel with no manners," Uriel said before Dean had come up with something to say. "If your husband asks to see you, you could at least show him the decency of a polite refusal."

"Why do you care?" Dean challenged. "Why does anyone care? I'm not here to make friends! I'm a prisoner, so I don't have to show Castiel any courtesy." Uriel met Dean with a stare, his nostrils flared, but eventually Uriel breathed in deeply and chuckled.

"Lucifer was right in his assessment of you; humans are uncivilized beasts," he said, his smile patronizing in a way that made Dean's hackles rise. "It was a great mistake to give you the chance to expand. Clearly you weren't ready or worthy to live in Elysium."

"And why the fuck should I care about this dude's opinion?" Dean asked him in irritation.

"He's one of the four kings of Elysium, he rules the Second Choir and oversees Hesperos," Uriel told him haughtily as if that meant anything to Dean. Though he has seen Hesperos on the map as the country that shared a border with Hell and was close to the lands of Kendrick and the bit of Winchester land up there.

"Lucifer will one day be High King," Uriel continued, calling Dean out of his thoughts. The angel eyed him. "And he showed some interest in Cas. It would have been better to go to his court and be open to the idea of communion and marriage to a High King. Instead he's shackled to an ungrateful worm like you." With that Uriel turned around and walked away briskly.

"That's his own fault!" Dean called after him but it was a weak retort since Uriel probably wasn't listening. But it was true anyway. Castiel didn't have to be "shackled" to Dean and besides, it was Dean who was being shackled to Castiel!

* * *

Still, Uriel's words wouldn't quite leave Dean's mind, which was why he was talking to Charlie about it after he had stewed on it for half a week.

"Pah! Cas lucked out in the husband department because as far as dudes go, you're the best looking!" Charlie argued. "Lucifer or whatever can't be better looking, even if he's the future king. Not that you aren't the future king of all of Winchesters by the way."

"Thanks for the flattery but that's not what this is about," Dean reminded her. Charlie snorted.

"Yeah, you want a history lesson, I get it," she said and a moment later they arrived at the library. Since it was outside of the Lord's Wing, Dean had refused to come here again after he and Garth had done a reconnaissance tour.

An angel looked up when they came in, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Oh, uh, sorry to disturb you," Charlie said. "Are you the librarian?"

"No sweetie. I'm just visiting," she said with a smile, closing the book she had been studying to give them her full attention. "My name is Anael, I'm a member of the High Council,"

"Oh, the High Council seems to be a pretty big deal around here," Charlie said, narrowing her eyes at Anael. "Why would you visit this place?" Even though there was a slight challenge in Charlie's words, Anael's smile merely widened.

"I'm interested in humans and lately there hasn't been a whole lot of contact between us. There's that one border town, but I'm not too sure about that experiment. But this here?" Anael looked Dean up and down, a smile on her red lips. She quirked her eyebrow and sent him a grin. "Looks promising." Dean wasn't sure what to say in response, but luckily Charlie had her head in the game.

"Really? I thought all angels had a hands-off approach," Charlie said. Anael laughed then shook her head.

"Not the entire High Council agrees with how we've been dealing with humans for the last couple of centuries, though we have voted on non-interference a long time ago." She tilted her head, still studying Dean from head to toe, her expression intrigued. "I wonder how this little stunt is going to impact opinion." Dean frowned, unsure whose "stunt" she was referring to. The war or Cas' decision to lock him up here as punishment? "Cas wanted to introduce us, but sadly you were _inconvenienced_." Dean merely shrugged. Anael looked at him for a while longer, but then she shrugged as well.

"Oh well, I've never been one for decorum. I met you now after all," she said, then she grabbed a couple of books and bid them good-bye. Dean watched her leave through the door, but a moment later she looked back into the room. "Before I leave, I want to share a word of advice with you."

"Sure," Dean said benevolently.

"Think of Cas what you want, but he is trying to help you, all of you. Let him." Then she waved at them and left for good. Dean scrunched his nose. Angels. He turned to Charlie, who had been suspiciously silent the last couple of minutes.

"Swoon," she said and Dean rolled his eyes with a groan, turning away from her to walk deeper into the library. "So many angels are ridiculously good looking, it's unfair that I can't sample the goods," she moaned. "No fraternizing with the enemy, right?"

"Yeah, keep it in your pants, Charlie," Dean muttered. "And look for the history section. Let's hope there's a book in here not written in Enochian."

* * *

They eventually found a children's book that provided a good introduction in a language that they could read. Both weren't ashamed to use it as information but vowed not to mention it to anyone. It was all very basic, glossing over what was probably a very long and complicated history of the angelic race. What Dean was most interested in however, was what Uriel had mentioned.

"So, according to this book all of Elysium was once populated by only angels, with vast oceans dividing them from the Old Continents that humans have known for ages upon ages. Then once we had the means to actually cross the ocean and explore the four kings and the High Council voted on what they wanted to do about humanity," Charlie summarized. Dean was happy to let her do the reading, while he was lounging in a comfortable armchair, leafing through a book that he couldn't read but had pretty illustrations of animals and plants. "They apparently debated 7 years but eventually they decided that they wanted to give humanity a chance, see what greatness we could build. Of course, not everyone agreed since we were almost always at war at that time among ourselves, which made us weak against attacks by demons…"

"A debate for 7 years instead of sending aid if they knew humans were being slaughtered by a common enemy? Cowardly," Dean grumbled. Charlie shot him a look, then she turned her attention back to the book.

"In the end the High Council voted for angels to retreat, invite humans into Elysium, while they would protect the borders against demons." She closed the book, her expression contemplative. "Elysium is only part of this continent we're on. Demons used to be far away, basically separated by a vast wasteland. They've started cultivating the land and pressing in over the centuries that we've been here. It's like where we go, they go…"

"If the High Council still holds on to their old decision, then there's no way anything about Ketch's information is true. Why would angels be mobilizing to attack? Why now?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know. 600 years are a long time… If Uriel doesn't think us worthy and that Lucifer dude he mentions has the same attitude, then who's to say that there aren't angels, even in the High Council, who are still against our settling here? But as you said, it's been 600 years. Why now?"

"I don't know… It's frustrating," Dean grumbled. "Castiel seems pretty adamant about us having invaded without cause, so he at least must believe that there were no plans to move against us."

"But Cas also seems to believe in some sort of plot that he needs to uncover while you're here," Charlie reminded him. Dean frowned. After a while he heaved a sigh.

"I guess I have to talk to him after all," he complained. Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"What a blow to your stubbornness," she teased. Dean decided that he would just accept the invitation when Castiel asked for him tomorrow.

* * *

Dean had psyched himself up to answering Castiel's request to meet for the entire day. Just for Cas not to call on him. Actually, he didn't call on him for the next three days, which was highly unusual considering how desperate Castiel seemed to have a conversation.

Dean got tired of being made to wait (the irony wasn't quite lost on him, but he wasn't in the mood to analyze this) and went out of the Lord's wing to find someone who would tell him what was going on.

It was just his luck that he found Naomi first. His mother-in-law looked up from the letter she was reading and if she was surprised to find Dean standing in the doorway, then she certainly didn't show it. But Naomi seemed like being surprised was beneath her. Her expression was frosty, as usual.

"Did you get lost?" she asked.

"Uh… No…" he started, slightly unnerved when Naomi only stared. "I was actually looking to talk to Castiel." Naomi arched a brow, though she still looked unimpressed. She folded the letter up, rose from her chair and put the letter into her pocket.

"Castiel is out in town, seeking medical advice," she said.

"Oh."

"Angels are built a certain way," Naomi explained, not waiting for Dean to decide if he even wanted to be courteous enough to ask if he was ill. "We share each other with our mates and so far you have refused him. It's inconveniencing Cas, but it's been said that humans aren't capable of feeling compassion, so I don't expect you to care," she said, then she walked out of the room without sparing him another glace.

Dean wasn't exactly worried about what Naomi had said, but he was irritated. He went back to his part of the manor and got a hold of Donna, knowing that she was in contact with Hannah.

"I want to be alerted when Castiel is back and ready to meet me," he said. Surprise was written all over Donna's face, but she soon broke into a grin.

"Sure thing, Dean!" she said. Having done what he could, Dean went to search Benny. Maybe they could play some cards to pass the time. Without the chance to go out for a ride, or a visit to an inn, or train, he was really starting to get bored.

* * *

Dean finally got summoned in the evening, following Hannah towards the region of the manor he hadn't seen since the wedding. While he was walking, he found that he wasn't afraid. He hadn't exactly been afraid before, when faced with the threat of a forced wedding night, but he had been… feeling something. Now it was mostly purpose driving him forwards. He had questions and the least Castiel could do was answer them.

They arrived at the closed door. Hannah knocked and listened for a second, before she pushed the door open. She didn't go in, instead turning towards Dean with a polite smile.

"Castiel awaits you. Do you need me to stay so I can guide you back to your quarters later?" she asked. Dean shook his head. "Good. Have a nice evening." With that she stepped around him and went back to work.

Dean stared at the open door, then he took a deep fortifying breath and stepped inside. It was bright despite the time of day, lights burning and a small fire flickering in Castiel's fireplace. Castiel was sitting in a nook by the window, where two armchairs faced each other, with a round table between them. Dean could smell coffee.

"Thank you for coming," Castiel said, getting up from his chair, then pointing at the one opposite him in invitation. "Please sit." Dean hesitated, but it wouldn't hurt to have a cup of coffee while they talked. He sat down slowly, always keeping his eyes trained on Castiel, who sat back down as well and then proceeded to pour coffee into Dean's cup.

Castiel looked the same as ever, but there were dark circles under his eyes, which did nothing to dull their intensity once Castiel raised them to study Dean. For just a moment Dean thought he saw a shadow move behind the angel, which had Dean tense at once, conscious of the angel-killing dagger hidden in his clothing. But it was just the light and shadows from the fire playing a trick. There were no hidden assassins coming for Dean's neck.

"I'm glad you were willing to meet. We have much to discuss," Castiel said.

"Why do you need medical help?" Dean asked, eager to get his own questions out of the way before Castiel started on whatever boring "duties of married life" speech he got planned for Dean. Castiel looked at him, a slight crease between his eyebrows that made Dean wonder if he was going to deny answering.

"I am experiencing discomfort because you refused intercourse," he said bluntly and Dean was glad he wasn't drinking coffee right now, because he would probably have choked on it. And what the fuck did that even mean? Sure, sex was nice when it was done between consenting adults but come on! Even though in younger years Dean felt he was suffering unfairly because he was forbidden from going where his dick led him, nobody ever died from blue balls! But then again, Castiel not being human was his problem and Dean and Charlie didn't come across a children's book on angel anatomy when they were in the library. For all Dean knew Cas' dick might be falling off because it didn't get any action. Angels were fucking weird after all.

In any case, Castiel wasn't elaborating and Dean didn't want to think about it any further.

"I want to know exactly why you have invaded our country. The only information I got off your parents was that you were presented evidence from an outside party that moving against us was in your best interest."

"And that's enough for the crown to move against you. What more do you want? Should I add on a "angels are dicks and beating their ass would have delighted us"?" Dean answered with a scoff. He knew he was being both needlessly confrontational and unhelpful. He was aware that if their positions were reversed, he would have liked to know the same thing. But strategically it wasn't good to give Castiel more information. If he revealed where the information had come from, it might be possible that the angels decided to retaliate against the Houses of Kendrick instead. And even though Hess apparently had been largely unhelpful and incapable to account for Ketch's information and whereabouts, they still were… honor-bound. Even if their information was false, the Houses of Kendrick paid the price for it in blood they spilt by Dean's side. Castiel remained silent for a moment, but a flicker of impatience and annoyance crossed his face.

"Think a bit, Dean," he finally said, his voice dangerously low. "Didn't it seem strange to you that after years of no contact between us, an outside force suddenly pushed you to move? Against a force that you have had no chance to win against?" Castiel studied him. "I think that whoever gave the order to fight was aiming to dispose of you, Dean."

Dean scoffed at that, unsure if he wanted to be offended by Castiel's wild theories.

"Therefore, it stood to reason that since you survived, you weren't safe in Winchester either." Dean shook his head, not sure if he wanted to laugh at this ridiculous suggestion.

"That's nonsense! There's no purpose in killing me!" he argued, only for Castiel to tilt his head to the side.

"Every kingdom has foes."

"Sure, assassination attempts happen but we have allies, which is where our information came from. And even if I died at war, I have two brothers who are in line for the throne. Besides, the King and Queen are alive and well and I'm not looking to ascend to the throne in decades. So why target me?"

"You hold a unique position in your country. Not only are you the crown prince and your parents are adamant about it being you to sit on the throne eventually, but you are also an accomplished knight and the leader of the armies. If you died it would be a huge blow to your kingdom."

"Winchester would live," Dean said dismissively. "I'm just one man after all." Castiel lifted his eyebrow at that.

"If you died, don't you think the entire country would have been destabilized? You would have been vulnerable to attack, especially if we had retaliated differently. If I had received the order to wipe out everyone you took with you, what would have happened?" Dean tensed at the mere thought of it. "If your parents would have lost their cherished son, what would have happened? If we had retaliated properly, who would have been affected and in what form?"

Dean didn't say anything to that, because he knew that Castiel was on to something. The way Castiel answered Dean's attack was unexpected. And if it was unexpected to them, it must have been unexpected to everyone else too. Not that Dean actually believed in Castiel's theory but he at least owed it to himself and his kingdom to think about it.

"I believe in a strategic reasoning behind your attack that goes beyond what you're telling me. And if a so far unknown enemy might benefit from your death, which was the most logical outcome of your attack, then taking you off the chessboard, even if only temporarily seemed the best option to me. I'm merely buying time by having you here. Information on what has happened will reach the High Council and our union will most likely be questioned eventually. Whatever is going on, I have to uncover it and prepare for it in time. So anything at all you can tell me is of value to me."

Castiel seemed earnest enough and Dean had to reluctantly remind himself that Cas wasn't just his odious husband, but also a general like him. And if they wanted to talk war and strategies, they could. And even though Dean wanted to protect his allies from attack, the need to prove Castiel wrong seemed to outweigh the benefits of silence.

"Kendrick entertains an extensive network of informants and spies. Through this Winchester was informed that angelic armies were moving." Castiel frowned at that, but he remained silent, listening with focus. "There were raids in border towns, not only on Kendrick but also Winchester territories. At the same time, angelic settlements seemed to be disorganized, potentially vulnerable to attack if we had to defend our own and retaliate. When we received reports our council of course discussed it at length."

"Of course," Castiel said but Dean couldn't say at all what he was thinking, his face impossible to read.

"Personally, I prefer to have way more information before going to war, but there was a strong enough case against you to move swiftly. And when Kendrick revealed that they had weapons that could be used against you the decision was made."

"And you chose to lead your armies specifically to Enoch over the Aeries for what strategic reason?"

"Those were the orders," Dean merely said and Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "Look, I don't know how angels are organizing their army, but even as a general, I ultimately serve the crown." Castiel didn't comment that, instead he took a sip of his coffee. "When the information, especially about the organization of your armies, proved to be wrong, the king instantly requested clarification from Hess. I don’t know what information they have gathered in the meantime. But the source had been reliable for years."

Castiel lifted his hand to rub at his mouth, his fingers trailing over his lips and then his chin. He had pretty nice hands, Dean thought, not quite like the mark on his shoulder had made him believe.

"Curious," Castiel eventually said. "Humans are said to ride into war with very little provocation, but it still seems foolish to take such risks. Did you send scouts to confirm the words of the source? At least that border towns were actually being raided and by whom?" Dean winced.

"Not to my knowledge. But Hess is known for her diligence, I don't know if she would blindly trust the source and bring it to the King of Winchester on a hunch alone."

"And Winchester trusts Hess?" Castiel wanted to know. Dean heaved a sigh.

"We are parts of the Aquarian Pact and have been for centuries. We have never had reason not to trust them. It seemed much more likely that it was the truth. Angels have always been a dangerous, mostly unknown power that have existed on the periphery of our realms."

"Despite the fact that we haven't been hostile to you in the 600 years you have been here," Castiel said, though he wasn't being mean about it. It seemed that he did understand their apprehension.

"Whether someone is pulling the strings behind it or this was an… error of judgement on our side," Dean started after they had been silent for some minutes, both preoccupied by their own thoughts. "Is this something we have to worry about in the long term?"

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Well… I met Anael in the library and she hinted that there were some people in your High Council that weren't super stoked about humans. You treat this as an issue to be settled solely between Enoch and Winchester, but you seem to be aware that your higher ups will look into it and decide if they want to retaliate. So… are we screwed?" Castiel sighed.

"It would be unfortunate if your misadventure swayed the opinion of the High Council. As far as I can tell there have been voices who were in favor of pushing humans back again. Those voices might feel emboldened to try to gather more support now that you have attacked us. It would be drastic, but if the Kings and the High Council decides to push you back then you would not stand a chance."

"I didn't stand a chance either, when I was on that field. I could tell very quickly," Dean said, meeting Castiel's eyes. "Why did you save me?" Castiel tiled his head, his expression puzzled. "I was the general of an invading army."

"I had orders to proceed with you however I saw fit," Castiel said. "I had planned to capture and interrogate you, but then I saw you wounded. I had to save you." Dean opened his mouth to argue. "Because it was the right thing to do." Castiel insisted.

Dean swallowed, uneasy when Castiel's intense focus was entirely on him. He felt exposed under the scrutiny and oddly raw to hear that for Castiel there was never any question to save him. He didn't know if he could trust that Castiel had merely acted on his morals. But somehow Dean just knew how honest Castiel was, how firmly he believed in what he was saying. And it… felt odd. Not bad, almost good, but in a way that made Dean embarrassed.

He breathed in relief when there was a knock on the door and Castiel reluctantly broke their eye contact to see what was going on. Hannah was poking her head in, her eyes widening just a bit when she saw that Dean was still where she left him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Castiel, but… uh… your presence is required in the kitchen."

"Thank you Hannah, I'll be down as soon as I'm done here," he promised, but Dean decided this was a good time as any to cut their meeting short. Judged by Castiel's displeased face, he wanted to object when Dean drained his cup of coffee and got up.

"I think I'll get out of your hair now," he said.

"Very well," Castiel grumbled. It was almost funny. Dean followed Hannah out of the door and found her making a face.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were actually having a productive conversation. If I had known you were still in there, I would have waited," she apologized but Dean waved her off. "Especially since Castiel has waited for so long to finally get to talk to you." Dean wasn't sure if she meant to chastise him and her expression seemed as pleasant as always, but Dean did understand that angels would find his behavior disrespectful. Hell, he'd probably find his behavior disrespectful too if he were in Castiel's shoes.

Dean was still lingering in front of Castiel's chambers. Maybe he had to change how he went about his situation here.

Evil tongues (Charlie mostly) might accuse him of moping and waiting for his family to redeem themselves by busting him out. But he knew that the likelihood of this happening was slim. And it would be foolish either way for his family to attempt such a thing.

He had to take matters into his own hands.

Decision made, he opened the door to Castiel's room again, finding the angel look up, half his face hidden by the coffee cup. It was a bit funny to see him take a too big gulp of coffee in his surprise but Castiel had an excellent poker face, so while he coughed once, he did set the cup down and faced Dean.

"Did you forget anything?"

"I would request your presence at breakfast tomorrow, if you're able," he said.

"Uhm," Castiel said, the least eloquent he had been since Dean met him. "Okay? I am able," he said and darted a confused look towards Hannah who Dean felt lingering behind him, watching the scene.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Dean confirmed, then he stepped back out.

"That was cute," Hannah said, but before Dean could complain about that, she excused herself. Dean glared after her, but then he made his way back to his chambers, feeling some sense of actual purpose for the first time since he got here.

* * *

Dean wasn't exactly a morning person and he was surprised to realize that Castiel wasn't either. Despite Dean's grumpiness at the early hour (it wasn't even light outside yet when Donna came to fetch him!) he still found that fact immensely amusing. They were sitting in one of the common rooms, which was a cozy place with tall windows that would show out into the gardens but it was still pitch-black outside. In front of the windows stood a small table with armchairs. A side table was filled with all kinds of breakfast food that they could serve themselves from. Even though neither of them talked and Castiel's eyes were at half-mast and his tea drinking was so slow that Dean feared that he would fall asleep in between sips, they managed to get through it.

"Maybe we could do it at a later time tomorrow," Dean suggested when they were done and Castiel visibly perked up at that, though Dean couldn't be sure if it was because it meant he could sleep longer or because Dean confirmed that they would do it again.

"I was thinking," Dean started again after a moment and Castiel tilted his head, signaling that he had his attention. "Is there a chance that we can get letters to and from the kingdom? It might be wise to stay up to date on what my parents find out about Hess and her source." Castiel nodded. "Besides, it'd be nice for my people if they could stay in touch with their families."

"Of course," Castiel agreed and this was far easier than Dean had expected. "There is a post office in Milton Heights, but I will get Hannah on this task. If you hand her the letters, she will get them to a messenger who will volunteer to go back and forth between Winchester and Milton Manor."

"Do you think Hannah or that messenger are to be trusted? There might be delicate information involved," Dean argued but Castiel nodded.

"I understand your concern but I do think it's fine. And there is no other option available to us at the moment. One of your servants would take weeks to make the journey." Dean lifted an eyebrow.

"And you don't?" he asked, surprised to receive a little secretive smile in return.

"We are very fast," he said mysteriously. Dean would be annoyed by that but it was clear that Castiel was trying himself at teasing. Dean still made a mental note to have a look at angelic horse breeds. Just to be sure.

"Good, I'll have to start my day," Castiel said and rose from the table. The look he sent Dean was warm. "Thank you for having breakfast with me today. I hope to see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Castiel showed him a small smile then he left the breakfast room, servants coming in at once to ask if Dean required anything else and when he told them he was done, they went about cleaning up. Dean remained seated for a while longer, looking out into the early morning.

* * *

There was no sudden, drastic change in the interactions between Dean and Castiel in the following week. They didn't see each other all the time, Dean still very much sticking to only his wing of the manor, but they did see each other in the mornings. Usually Dean had nothing to say most of the time because he did very little. He sent his first letter back to the kingdom a couple of days after their first conversation. Since he wasn't sure that the letters would reach their destination without being opened, he included nothing important in his writing, choosing instead to inform his family how he was doing. He only had to wait some days for answers to reach him which was hardly possible. But he had shown Sam's letter to Charlie and Benny and they agreed that it hadn't been faked.

After that, he started a regular communication with Winchester castle but important information had been sparse so far. He had asked his parents about the investigation but they had nothing substantial yet, which seemed odd but apparently this was diplomatically delicate to some degree. He did write about Castiel's suspicion but he framed it in a way that presented it as his own musings. He didn't want them to think he was somehow being manipulated by the angels or even sharing state secrets with his husband.

On the subject of his husband… Dean had a hard time getting a good read on the guy. He seemed companionable enough when they had breakfast and he did have that whole honor and valor deal going for him. Dean was even starting to think that he was serious about it.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that he could be a good dude?" Charlie had asked once when Dean had been grumbling about Castiel. Dean was pretty sure that the fact he was being held as a prisoner, married to Castiel against his will, gave Dean a solid reason to be mistrustful. But he was… lowering his guard a bit.

This morning Dean found it hard to sit still, enough so that Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, when Dean kept fidgeting.

"Back home I got out. I trained every day. Here I find it hard to even stay in shape," Dean complained without prompting. "I have far too much pent-up energy, man."

"Ah, I see," Castiel said, then he returned to reading a letter. Dean huffed, leaning back in his chair.

"What about you? You're a soldier too, how do you stay in shape around here?" he wondered, trying to draw Castiel back into a conversation. If Dean was going to all this trouble to hang out with him for an hour every morning, the least Castiel could do was entertain him. Castiel folded the letter, then he looked at Dean.

"I'm on vacation," he said and Dean groaned, which Castiel rewarded with one of his rare pleased smiles. "Besides, I spend my time doing as much research as I can," he said, "but I have to be prudent about how I do it and at what pace."

"How come?" Dean wondered, then grabbed one of the buns off his plate, breaking a part of it off and popping it into his mouth.

"We angels are patient creatures by nature but eventually Metatron will officially announce my marriage to the crown prince of Winchester to Michael, including the circumstances that have led to it. Obviously, Michael has long been informed of your invasion, but a formal announcement means he'll have to acknowledge it," Castiel explained. "Michael will react in his time but I don't doubt that he will inform the other kings and the High Council."

"But Anael was here and she's a member of the High Council, which means that people already know," Dean argued. Castiel nodded.

"But not officially. Not having official information means that everyone can already do their own investigations, but once it is officially announced they'll have to declare an opinion publicly," Cas told him.

"That's a lot of fuss," Dean said.

"Well, you are a human crown prince who brought a war to my doorstep. I think that warrants a 'bit of fuss'," he said, raising his hands to do finger quotes. Dean rolled his eyes. "Once everyone officially has the information about us, they will most likely come to ask questions and investigate if the decision I made aligns with their own judgement of the situation."

"And what is your best case scenario?"

"I would really appreciate if you had intercourse with me so that at least one of the issues might go away," he said drily and Dean uttered a startled laugh. The guy was blunt if he wanted to be. "But other than that I do hope to find out if there was a conspiracy, if there's someone angelic, demonic or human who tried to set Winchester up, to maybe even plot its downfall."

"A cheerful thought," Dean muttered.

"Ideally I would uncover that, report it to my superiors and exterminate the problem before I even have to justify myself," Castiel continued. "You would be safe to return to Winchester and I…" he heaved a sigh. "I suppose I would be celebrated, my future position in the High Council would be secure and my uncle Zachariah would be able to retire. And things would go on like before."

"Uh, you don't seem very enthusiastic," he observed and Castiel shot him a look.

"I am enthusiastic about making sure that Elysium, and especially Enoch, will be peaceful and prosperous. But I'm not interested in leading. Of course, I will do my duty and push to end or at least reduce our isolation. If we had interacted with humans more it would have been harder to pull this plot off." Dean had to agree with that, the fact that they knew nothing about each other did make them vulnerable to misinformation. Castiel studied him and when a small smile appeared on his lips, Dean raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What?"

"Maybe when this is over we will meet again as rulers of our respective countries. Since we are neighbors," he said. Dean had to chuckle at that.

"And husbands," Dean reminded him, but even though he was for some reason comfortable enough in Castiel's presence now to tease him, he felt a small pang of unease that felt almost foreign. But then Castiel smiled at him and it lifted.

* * *

Castiel would be lying if he denied the sense of relief he felt now that Dean was finally warming up to him. They had been married close to three months now and while Castiel had never expected a romantic entanglement with Dean, he _had_ counted on Dean's hostility to ease up. It was only sensible for them to work together to solve the mystery and while the weeks seemed to pass without any promising breakthroughs, he was still not ready to give up on what his instincts were telling him. Eventually Dean must have come to the conclusion that working together would be most beneficial, because he no longer ignored Castiel's existence. And Cas did enjoy their breakfast sessions, he actually enjoyed them immensely and he wasn't embarrassed about it. He wasn't ashamed to confess to himself that he was lonely and miserable in Milton Heights despite the fact that Uriel put in a massive effort to spend time with him even though the temperamental man would much prefer to go back to his duties. Even Anna and his mother were around for him, but nothing helped lift the fog and discomfort that seemed to settle inside him and that had the days drag on endlessly. Nothing but Dean.

Naomi requested that he stayed as discreet as possible but she had been concerned enough to ask Flagstaff to come to Milton Heights just so she could look him over. Flagstaff was understandably shocked and to some degree even offended that Castiel would "thoughtlessly" share his Grace with a "lowly" human. But despite her reprimands she was a capable doctor and if she ignored who exactly it was she had as her patient and why, she did find the case absolutely fascinating.

"It's great study material. The medical world will be talking about this for a while," she had told him and if at least one good thing would come of this incomplete soul bond then Cas could live with that.

Even though Dean had denied Cas the initial bond that sex would have promised, Cas was glad to find that daily meetings with Dean had at least marginally slowed the rate with which he was bleeding Grace. It was therefore no surprise to Cas that he kept looking forwards to sharing breakfast with Dean, even though it meant he had to get up earlier than he would have liked.

Uriel called him a "pining idiot" but Cas didn't care. Maybe he was being manipulated by his Grace, but he found Dean to be a likeable person. He enjoyed his company and the conversations they had, however short and superficial they were. It was a pleasure to get to know him properly. And he felt himself thinking about ways to please Dean, to make his stay in Milton Manor more agreeable.

Accordingly, he looked forwards to today's meeting. Dean came into the breakfast room with his usual morning frown, and a robe wrapped around him over his sleep wear.

"Morning," he grumbled and headed straight to the coffee, taking a sip before he was ready to load his plate. "I got it," he said when Castiel made a move to get up from his chair. He remained seated, watching Dean prepare him a plate as well, then carrying it over to their table.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said with a small smile, feeling a pleasant glow settle over the constant ache in his chest. Dean only mumbled something and continued sipping his coffee.

"It feels like winter lasts 3 years here in Milton Heights," Dean said, looking out into the garden. The sun was rising but it remained gloomy outside, thick clouds blocking the sunshine.

"You haven't been here for 3 years. But yes, spring takes its time here," Castiel agreed. Dean huffed. Cas studied him for a while, seeing him slowly wake up properly as his meal progressed. "I've been thinking about what you said some time ago," he started and Dean made an inquiring noise, but didn't look up from his plate of bacon and eggs. "This is a manor, not barracks, so we're not well equipped, but I organized the building of a training ground by the old stables that aren't in use anyway." That got Dean's attention. "I understand that you were lacking in physical exercise. We all need something to do, so Uriel will be training the manor staff a bit. You're welcome to join or do your own training."

"Really?" Dean asked and his excitement was hard to deny. Cas nodded at him and Dean grinned. "That's awesome. I was definitely getting rusty. Thanks, Cas."

"You're very welcome," Cas answered, feeling pleased and, for once, totally content.


	6. Chapter 6

It only took a week for Cas to make true of his promise for establishing training grounds and Dean watched the workers build it with anticipation. He was getting under their feet at times, trying to add suggestions about things that would benefit them and while the angels had been hesitant at first to implement his changes, Uriel's assurance that the Lord of Milton Manor knew what he was doing had them work with Dean with no further delay. It was only later that day, when the construction was done for the day, that Dean realized that Uriel had meant him and not Cas. As far as the angels were concerned, he was the Lord of Milton Manor, or at least one of them. He should have felt displeasure or anger even at Uriel pushing that on him. Because Dean should want nothing to do with Milton Manor or Enoch for that matter, and yet he had to confess to himself that he didn't actually mind as much. Of course, he'd leave here the first chance he got and he would go back to his rightful place as the crown prince of Winchester. But for the time being it was definitely better being a lord than a prisoner in the eyes of the angels.

Once the training grounds were complete, they kept Dean very busy. Pretty much everyone that came with him was happy to put down their half-heartedly assumed tasks in the Lord's wing and jumped at the chance to establish a training regime. Of course, Jody and Donna wouldn't let them weasel their way entirely out of their chores. But even some hours of training were better than listlessly dusting the statues in the gallery all day.

A while after Dean and his team had taken over half of the training ground, Uriel staked his claim over the other half. There was ample distance between them, with a connecting fence and even though Dean tried to pretend that he wasn't interested, he did actually want to know how angels trained. They had easily defeated his soldiers after all, so it was only prudent to catch a glimpse. He also watched Uriel train some of the staff, which, with the exception of a few, seemed to have never held a sword in their lives and Uriel's training was accordingly basic.

"Well, looks like the scary tales of angels being a race of warriors, aren't necessarily true," Benny commented as both of them not so subtly were leaning on the fence to watch the proceedings.

"Didn't make them less scary on the field," Dean observed. Uriel's voice and laughter carried over to the human's side of the training fields, swirling his training sword as he easily disarmed his opponents.

While Dean could imagine sparring with some angels, Uriel wasn't an opponent he wanted to take on. Uriel had no love for Dean (which was mutual) and would probably be happy to embarrass Dean in front of everyone. And Dean felt he had already been embarrassed by being here against his will and he didn't want to show any weakness. Accordingly, Dean decided to train hard and observe Uriel, trying to learn more about angelic fighting.

It was gratifying to note that even with some basic training, those angels who had no previous military training didn't instantly improve either. Dean therefore assumed that angels weren't naturally super powerful, even though he was sure that even Ambriel, who tended to drop her sword and her glasses all the time, was still hard to kill. They were made out of different stuff after all.

"Your training looks interesting," Alfie commented, leaning against the fence that separated their fields. "Can't we learn with you a bit as well?"

"Careful!" Uriel shouted before Dean could answer. "Humans are very fragile and bleed easily!" Alfie widened his eyes, looking Dean up and down with a worried expression.

"Uriel's full of shit. You are welcome to see for yourself that we're tougher than he thinks," Dean offered, glaring at Uriel who only laughed and turned back to observe two angels swinging their training swords in routine exercises. Alfie smiled and nodded eagerly.

One day, Dean vowed to himself, he was going to hand Uriel's ass to him.

* * *

Dean was sore and he was damn happy about it. The last weeks Dean had spent almost all of his time out in the training field. He and Benny had sparred until the sun went down and the early spring (though it definitely still felt like winter) wind had turned their fingers stiff. Benny opted for a long, hot bath and a snack, but Dean was pretty hungry. Instead of bothering Ellen for dinner, he decided to go to the kitchen himself. The angelic kitchen staff were still around, sitting at the wooden table and chatting happily. What did surprise Dean however, was to find Cas among them, eating stew out of a bowl.

"Uh, hey," Dean said when Cas spotted him, the table falling silent at once. Dean looked around somewhat awkwardly, thrown by Cas' presence. "I wanted to see if you had any food for me?"

"Of course," Castiel said and got up, fixing Dean a plate. "Take a seat." Dean hesitated but there was space on the bench next to Cas. He didn't want to seem like a coward so he took a seat. The kitchen staff shot Dean amused but ultimately pleased looks so he tried to smile in return. He had manners after all. Castiel put down the plate in front of him and then sat down to continue eating. The conversation among the angels picked back up, not paying Dean and Cas any attention.

"I'm kinda surprised to find you in the kitchen," Dean said then he took a bite of the stew and mashed potatoes. "This is delicious."

"I usually eat in the kitchen," Cas told him.

"Yeah? Hardly dignified for the lord of a manor." Cas lifted an eyebrow.

"Then what are you doing here?" he challenged but there was humor in his voice. "If eating in the kitchen is below a lord, then surely it's well below a prince!"

"What can I say? I get snacky after all the work out. I actually came here to see if you have anything even resembling pie. I couldn't ask Ellen to make one for me at this hour," Dean explained. Castiel huffed at that but he seemed pleased for whatever reason.

"Yes, there is pie, but I've heard that it's to be enjoyed as a dessert," he said and Dean shrugged. If he hurried up with his meal just a bit, then that was his business.

Eventually Cas did bring out the pie, still warm. Dean was delighted. Sure it wasn't the castle kitchen's pie and it wasn't Ellen's pie. But that angels had pie at all was great.

"I asked about your favorite food so that we would be prepared," Cas said, observing Dean while he ate. "Of course you have your own staff, which means that so far I haven't had the chance to get feedback from you." Dean was surprised to hear that and weirdly touched.

"It's good. Thanks," he said and Cas smiled.

"Are the arrangements agreeable to you?" he wondered after a while. By this time most of the staff had left them to their own devices, some still lingering in the kitchen, probably to prepare for tomorrow's work. "The training fields I mean?"

"Yes, it's great. I really needed to get out there and swing some wooden swords around," Dean said with a laugh. "I can't be getting rusty here." Castiel nodded, his expression almost solemn, as if he expected Dean to actually collect rust if he didn't move enough. When the only thing that actually happened was that his trousers were a little bit tighter than before. But who cared?

"What about you though? I haven't seen you out on the field. Surely, even angels need to keep their skills sharp."

"They are sharp," Cas said a bit defensively. "But I agree that I'm not in the best shape."

"Why?" Dean wondered not bothering to swallow before talking. "Is it because we're not boning?" Cas snorted, which was a pretty rare sound coming from the angel.

"Because we're not _bonding_ ," he corrected. "The strain is there, but it's under control." Dean assumed that was good enough. He didn't exactly feel bad since he had no choice in the matter. But that Cas was going through something was obvious and it hadn't really improved significantly over the time Dean has been here. The bags under Cas' eyes were still there and sometimes he caught him staring at nothing, mind not quite there. He didn't seem visibly in pain, but that he was not comfortable was clear to Dean. And while Dean did not feel guilty, it did leave him a bit ill at ease since Cas was usually nice to him.

They continued to chat until Cas was nearly nodding off right there at the table. Dean decided to call it a day and returned to his room.

* * *

The next letters from Winchester came not long after, including a lengthy letter by Bobby, summarizing what they had done to fight for Dean's freedom. His parents had again asked after his well-being and while they continued to mince their words, it was pretty clear to Dean that they wanted to know what horrors he had to endure. Sure, Dean's letters were short and to the point, like they always were when he was away on a campaign, but he was sure that Charlie was reporting more extensively. He'd have to put some effort into a longer letter to at least make them understand that Cas wasn't touching him against his will. Sure, he was still imprisoned and he was still isolated and he missed home and his family. But it could have been way worse.

He scanned Bobby's letter again, particularly the part about their meagre findings:

"Hess has again merely confirmed what Ketch initially reported, as if we haven't heard that before. I have to admit, there might be something to the theory this Castiel has. I don't know what it is but something about this whole deal seems pretty shady the longer we are denied access to any directly confirmed information. We can't get into proper contact with people in Kendrick and when we call upon them or send messengers ahead to get a hold of them, they're all "indisposed". You know how Kendrick is; all closed off and stubborn, so it's hard to get any kind of info out of them. Our people have asked around a bit and so far nothing has been confirmed, only rumors going around about those attacks. Hess might be covering something up, but we can't outright accuse her of anything or just show up on her doorstep to demand answers. We absolutely cannot risk unrest, least of all a breakdown of the Aquarian union. Having potentially made the angels our enemy, next to the demons, we need it now more than ever, but if we can't trust our partners? Well, I'm sure you can guess how uneasy this makes me.

We need strong alliances and make good decisions if we want to win your freedom. And trust me, your absence is starting to make people restless, not only in Winchester but all over. Sorry son, I know you would have preferred for us to hush your captivity up, but it's been near impossible to cover up your absence. And there's been gossip ever since the angels came to pick you up. We had to communicate it eventually to avoid major unrest."

Dean wrinkled his nose at that. He could just imagine the newspaper articles and the gossip. But Bobby was right, there was nothing they could have done.

"Voices are getting louder that we have to fight for your release. Even that we should risk another attack on the angels. According to you, Castiel thinks that destabilizing Winchester was the initial goal. Well… we're heading there if we can't get those energies shut down. I'm working full force on finding out just who it is that's pushing the demand for another war. If it's a concentrated effort, then we'll eventually be able to trace it to a source. Or so I hope.

Keep your head up, Dean. You'll get your freedom, but I'd prefer not to play into the angels or our enemies' hands if we do have enemies. Sit tight."

Dean shook his head, then he looked up. It was almost 9 AM. Where was Cas?

He debated waiting some more, but eventually he decided that this was important enough that he and Cas should discuss it. He found Castiel's bedroom with less wrong turns this time and let himself into the room.

Castiel was still in bed, his hair a mess, a robe wrapped around him that had slipped enough to expose part of his chest. Dean tensed. Maybe he should have knocked.

"Uh, you were late for breakfast and I have news." Castiel frowned and looked at the window where the sky was already blue.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," Cas said, then he sat up and adjusted his robe. Dean dashed out of the room and asked the nearest angel to send Hannah. It hardly took two minutes of Dean lingering outside of Castiel's room, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, for Hannah to show up. She seemed very interested in whatever it was Dean wanted, looking from him to Castiel's door and then back to Dean, with a small grin.

"Can we have breakfast delivered to Cas' room?" he asked her and Hannah brought her hands together, far more delighted than she had any business being.

"Of course! Naomi will be very relieved I'm sure," she said but before Dean could ask what that even meant, Hannah had turned around and basically raced down the corridor, as grateful as she could manage.

"Fucking angels," Dean grumbled. There was a decoratively placed armchair in an alcove further down the corridor that Dean perused. He might as well give Cas some time to make himself presentable.

The angels returned with trays of food barely 5 minutes later and Dean followed them into Cas' bedroom. Cas was sitting up now, having freed his table for their trays. Dean thanked the staff and joined Cas. Dean didn't know how exactly, but he could basically feel the fogginess of Cas' mind. But as he ate and drank some coffee it did start to clear up. Dean wondered if this was just his imagination, or angelic projection thing or even the Grace that lived inside of Dean now.

No matter what Cas had said about the state of his Grace and health, he seemed to be sorely missing that little bit (or lot?) that he lost to Dean when he healed him. A part of Dean knew that he should ask for clarification, to understand exactly what was going on. But a bigger part still was reluctant to bring it up, so he merely stored this issue away in a corner of his mind.

Once Cas seemed more awake than asleep, Dean handed him Bobby's report. Castiel's expression cleared up further as he started reading. Dean nibbled on another piece of toast just for something to do while Cas' eyes flew over Bobby's lines. Eventually he put the letter down, a pensive expression on his face.

"Well?" Dean challenged after he had waited long enough for Cas to comment. Castiel looked up at him, his head tilted slightly. "What do you make of it?"

"It's alarming," Castiel admitted. "That Winchester cannot get access to its allies seems highly suspicious and would suggest that your kingdom is being isolated."

"No shit," Dean said and studied Cas. "So what now? Can't you just… I don't know. Send me back? At least get people to shut up about going to war to release me?" The moment he said it he found himself at the receiving end of Castiel's frown.

"You're staying here," he said sharply. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Cas continued before Dean could say anything: "The aim is not to get your citizens to shut up, but to reassure them. At least make sure that the unity within Winchester holds. That will be the job of the crown and Bobby."

"So you just want me to sit here with my thumbs up my ass?" Dean asked, grabbing the letter out of Cas' hands. Cas sent him a puzzled look, his eyes dropping to Dean's hands. Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's a figure of speech. Am I just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"

"Working this issue from here is not doing nothing," Cas chastised him but Dean was definitely running out of patience for this.

"Okay, so let's work the issue," Dean grumbled, scanning Bobby's letter again for key points. "Hess insists that the reports are correct. Let's assume that the representative of our key ally on this continent is not lying to us and willing to sacrifice a part of their armies for some kind of hit on Winchester." Castiel opened his hands in an inviting gesture. "We have established that you are not disorganized and that you are clearly able to hold your own if attacked. If both of these things are wrong, then what did her source witness? Winchester and allies from Kendrick went to war because we thought that you were mobilizing to attack us."

"I command the armies of Enoch and I can assure you that we have not been mobilizing to attack you. Big military operations are generally reported to the General of the Army, which is Anna. But individual Commanders and Kings can also make decisions that pertain to their own realm. However, attacking humans would be in direct violation of our laws."

"Rogue soldiers maybe?" Dean suggested. Castiel pondered that, pressing his fingers to his mouth.

"An angle to consider, but unlikely," Castiel admitted, then he got up. Dean watched him walk to his desk and pull a folded-up parchment out of a drawer. He came back to Dean and unfolded what clearly was a detailed modern map of Elysium. Castiel pointed his finger to around where Winchester ended for good, with nothing but uninhabitable lands and demons ahead and Kendrick behind.

"When we retreated out of Elysium we refrained from drawing clear border lines, allowing for the potential of indistinct contact zones. But they didn't actually become contact zones, instead remaining mostly uninhabited buffer zones between settlements," Castiel said. Dean nodded, studying the map, then he pointed at the Enochian Low Lands and the Toes stretching over quite a bit of the map.

"Like the Toes between us," Dean said. "There's a lot of distance between our last town and your first town." He took a sip of his coffee. "Damn waste of space actually, but nobody really has the balls to settle with the Toes looming over them."

"You mean with the threat of our presence," Castiel commented. Dean shrugged. Castiel clearly didn't take offense to a mere observation, instead turning his attention back to where he still had his hand. "There is some overlap between Lucifer's kingdom, human and demonic settlements. Since demons are a constant nuisance, Lucifer has his armies guarding the informal borders more firmly. Since mere angelic presence generally keeps demons at bay, humans were able to settle further into Elysium in recent years."

"Yeah, we still have territories right there. The Winchester enclave Rooney… Pretty ballsy if you ask me," Dean muttered to which Castiel nodded.

"Humans are either foolish or resilient, to want to make a living in harder circumstances," he mused and looked at Dean with an amused expression letting Dean know that he meant no harm. It wasn't like Dean disagreed. But being both foolish and resilient was exactly how you made progress. Humans wouldn't be on Elysium if they weren't willing to risk a lot.

"But if I understood correctly, this border region is where the alleged attacks happened," Dean said, pointing at the map. He watched Cas' face for a reaction. As earlier, Cas did take his time to think, but eventually he lifted his head to look at Dean, startling him by how close they got while bending over the map. Cas typically seemed to have no problem at all being right in Dean's personal space.

"Then I feel we should take the possibility into consideration that it was demons who attacked, _if_ there was an attack," he said after a while, though he didn't sound completely convinced.

"Are you sure? Don’t you think people can tell demons and angels apart?" Castiel's eyebrows pulled down in a confused frown.

"How? Demons, angels, humans, we all look the same," he argued.

"No way!" Dean said, finally drawing back enough to sit in his chair properly, putting some much-needed distance between him and Cas. "I can totally tell that you're an angel!" Though of course having seen him sleepy and disheveled in bed, he didn't really make the best angelic picture. But still, it was obvious! Doubt was written all over Cas' face. "Whatever. Let's shelf the demon angle for now. Would you vouch for Lucifer not to tell his army to attack humans?" Dean studied Cas closely, therefore his moment of hesitation was very telling.

"He doesn't like humans, never has, but he follows the laws," Castiel eventually said. "But," he added when Dean meant to argue. "I'm merely speculating, but maybe Lucifer told his armies to stand by. To guard a bit less fiercely." Dean widened his eyes. "Whether they acknowledge it or not, the humans in that region rely on the presence of the angelic armies. If they guarded less fiercely, then the demons can move against them. The angels' failure to protect the informal border and consequently the human inhabitants might suggest a disorganization or even chaos."

"Wow, okay, that does make some sense," Dean said which Cas rewarded with an unimpressed look. "That would explain the report in parts. But we have no proof."

"No, we don't."

"Can't you figure that out? You're in the army after all!" Dean pressed him.

"I'm not as high up on the chain of command as you seem to think," Cas admonished.

"So what? You won't find out anything if you don't risk it!" Dean argued fiercely, knowing that Cas was the best shot they had at uncovering the truth. Even if Winchester sent people over to the human settlements, they would have no access at all to Lucifer. Forget Cas being their best shot; he was their _only_ shot. "It's better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission in some cases!" A deep frown had settled on Cas' face and somehow this was disappointing, even infuriating for Dean.

"That's incredibly short-sighted and exactly what got you in this position," Cas said and Dean wrinkled his nose, a flash of embarrassment coursing through him. "We have to do this the right way, with patience."

"Angels might have patience but we humans might not have the time! There are people in Kendrick that we have lost contact with! What happened to them? Am I just supposed to abandon them because I'm stuck here?" Something passed over Cas' face that looked like hurt, but all Dean thought was "good". He had to push. "If an ally of Winchester is being overrun by demons because angels opened the figurative gate, then I have to know! Maybe Kendrick is being attacked now because our enemies' initial target is playing husband to you! You keep him trapped here, unable to figure out what's going on! If bad things happen, if people die, then that's on you!"

Following this outburst, Cas was quiet for a long moment where Dean glared at him, daring him to raise to the challenge. Cas was angry, that much was clear, though he breathed in deeply, which seemed to move his entire person, as if he was a bird puffing up.

"You are not an innocent victim in this, even if you were unfairly targeted," Castiel said, his voice dangerously low and far too calm following Dean passionate speech. "You should not renounce all responsibility for the angelic blood you shed. For the invasion you led into the nation of a people who've done so much to protect you. This is partially on you, Dean, and you can push around the blame as much as you want. You can be as angry at me as you want." Castiel got up from his chair, put his hands on the table and leaned down far too close into Dean's space so they were basically nose to nose, with Cas' eyes dangerously dark. "But I saved your life. I ended this foolish war." Castiel straightened back up, making some of the tension leave Dean, though he still met Cas' eyes, uncomfortable but also angry himself. Cas looked down at him with a cool, hard to read expression. "Finish your breakfast and leave," he ordered, then he turned around and left the room.

* * *

How dare Cas? Who did he think he was?!

Dean was angry and restless after being basically kicked out of Cas' room. Hannah, who had mysteriously been straightening already straight paintings in the corridor, had jumped when Dean shoved the door open. Her expression went from startled to dismayed very quickly when she took in Dean's agitated face. He didn't have any words for her, storming down the corridor back to his own wing.

Lucifer clearly was the shady party in this whole thing, the one who they'd have to investigate if they wanted swift answers. Even if Lucifer didn't outright attack the human settlements, retreating his armies so that the demons could do the dirty work for him was an act of aggression that needed a firm investigation, if not even a retaliation. But Dean could do nothing from here. He had no idea how to get there and even though the angels were friendly, they still guarded Dean well if he was outside. And Milton Manor was never asleep, so he couldn't even hope to sneak out successfully to take matters into his own hand.

Charlie shot him a clearly disapproving look when he got back to his own room.

"What crawled up your ass?" she asked, closing the book she'd been reading.

"Just leave it," Dean grumbled, which only made Charlie look at him with more displeasure. Dean had no time for it. He sat at his writing table and pulled out pen and parchment. "Political stuff."

"Yeah right," Charlie snorted, but she seemed to lose interest quickly, turning back to her book. He could tell her to get lost, because this was his room, but that would probably be more trouble than it was worth. And he had a letter to write to Bobby.

He quickly put down all he had learnt, requesting that they'd try to investigate that angle. It wasn't like borders to Kendrick were closed, they could just go on a sightseeing tour that just so happened to get close to the border region. He could imagine Bobby rolling his eyes and pointing out the rules of diplomacy, but fuck, Dean didn't care. They should figure it out!

Once the letter was folded and sealed, Dean sat back. Some of his anger had cooled down, letting him think a bit more clearly about his options. Cas had to look into it himself, instead of just hoping for information to present itself on a silver platter. He had the connections and Uriel had made it clear that Lucifer had shown interest in Castiel. Cas had all the tools at his hands to demand answers, so why the hell was he sitting on his ass on this? Dean chewed on the end of his fountain pen, thinking about his options.

Could he force Cas' hand?

Dean sat back in his chair, knuckles pressed against his lips, thinking.

After a while he reached out to pull another parchment from the drawer and put his fountain pen to it.

"There is something else that I have observed in my months here," he started writing. "Castiel's health is in decline. He has been growing weaker and even though he claims the deterioration has slowed down in recent weeks, he is not as alert as he used to be. Early on I was given to understand that this is caused by the method Castiel has healed me on the battle field. And that his health does, in parts, depend on me to improve."

Dean stopped, the pen hovering above the parchment. Maybe he'd benefit from learning more about this, because there was no guarantee that Dean actually had the power to influence it. And even if he did, was sex really what was going to have Cas bounce back to normal?

Did Dean want Cas to bounce back to normal? Dean felt slightly bad at that train of thought, but he had to at least consider it. At the end of the day, Dean ranked his wellbeing and the safety of the Aquarian Union above Cas' discomfort. He doubted Cas expected anything else and he wasn't in a position to judge it, considering he had demanded Dean's hand in marriage and almost forced sex for his own benefit. Even if he had somewhat noble intentions when he healed Dean and when he brought him away from a situation he assumed to be dangerous, that didn't justify the whole… sex and marriage thing.

But Dean needed to know more. So maybe another trip to the library was in order. He capped his pen, then put the letter away in his drawer, locking it.

"You up for another trip to the library, Charlie?" Dean asked. Charlie still had her nose buried in a book.

"Nah. I'm good," she said. Dean wasn't sure if she was actually engrossed in her reading or if she was just punishing him for his previous behavior. Whatever, he didn't care.

He found his way back to the library on his own, eager to find some information on Grace and whatever the hell it was that Cas did to him. But when he got there, Naomi was sitting at one of the desks, reading.

"Dean," she said. "What a surprise to see you here." Dean narrowed his eyes at her obvious dig at him. "Seeing as I doubt you can read Enochian or Old Elysian."

"Not yet," he said, laying on his charming and confident grin. "You do have English books however." Naomi studied him for a moment.

"I suppose. I did teach my children human languages, knowing it might be useful. Almost every angel learns some human languages nowadays but I'm not sure it's worth it."

"Uh-huh," was all Dean said, walking over to the drawers containing the catalogue. "I thought you had gone back to the capital?" He did remember Cas saying something about it during one of their breakfast meetings.

"I did, but now I'm back. It's clear that Castiel needs support and any mother worth her salt assists her children in difficult situations," she answered. Dean looked up from the catalogue and turned his head in her direction. Naomi was apparently not interested in a conversation, but Dean was interested in information. Information that she probably had and maybe was even willing to share for the sake of Cas' health. He'd just have to try.

He abandoned the catalogue and instead walked up to her. He pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down, his hands linked. For a moment Naomi ignored him, but eventually her mouth twitched and she looked up with a huff.

"What do you want?"

"I need to know more about this Grace issue," Dean said. Naomi sniffed and lifted her head up, regarding Dean coolly. "If I want to go back to my own country, I need Castiel at his best. And I don't think he is."

"Indeed, he isn't," she said, but she still looked stubborn and tight-lipped. Dean suppressed a groan.

"Look, you don't have to like or trust me, but Cas needs help and I know I play a role in this. I need to know what exactly is wrong and how it might be improved," he told her. Naomi studied him, but after a moment she too folded her hands on the table, her expression still icy but at least she was budging.

"You have to understand that bringing someone back from death like that requires a great deal of effort and selflessness," she told him. "Most angels have the ability to heal with some effort, less effort if you are a Riet Zien. But even Riet Zien will not help the hopeless. However, every angel can do miracles if they are willing to risk a lot."

"Why would your son risk so much for a human? It doesn't seem… prudent," Dean said which had Naomi chuckle, her smile however far from happy.

"Castiel has always been like that. He asks too many questions, he cares too much but he has good instincts. He recognized that you needed to be alive, that's the strategic part of him, but he also saw someone dying in front of his eyes and knew he could prevent it," she explained. "I don't always understand my son and maybe he doesn't understand himself either all of the time, but his heart knew what to do."

"And what exactly did he do?" Dean asked.

"In legend and stories it is called the splitting of the heart. He cleaved his own heart in two and half of it now beats in your chest," she explained and even though Dean was sure that in stories that sounded very romantic, he actually felt queasy about it. Naomi's eyes dropped to his chest where Dean had unconsciously started rubbing again. "But of course, that is mythic nonsense."

"Glad to hear that I'm not walking around with half an angel heart in me," Dean muttered.

"You might joke about it, Dean Winchester, but the actual truth is not far from the legend," she admonished him. "Cas gave a substantial part of his Grace to revive you. Grace is… like our soul. It's what makes us angels and what gives us both longevity and powers. It can be torn out, it can be given up and it can be given away."

"But this Grace… it doesn't change me, does it? I'm still human, I still have no powers." Dean wondered. Naomi studied him.

"You are human," she said and Dean felt that it was partially an evasion of his question. "In any case, when Grace is given like that, a bond is established between the partners, and the connection between the two is like a conduit. It allows the Grace to circulate and balance out. But you have not allowed it."

"I can't consent to anything if you don't explain shit to me!" Dean insisted. Naomi however didn't react to his anger.

"Almost all angels will form bonds easily, I know that even humans do, but you have denied even the simplest of bonds, despite the goodness that Castiel has shown you. I understand that you find yourself in an uncomfortable situation, but you are not exactly showing the potential that Cas seems to see in you." With that Naomi got up.

"So what?" Dean challenged. "Chew me out, I don't care, but you haven't given me anything concrete to work with here!" Castiel's mother glared down at him, her expression eerily similar to what Cas at wore at times, but eventually she gave a very short nod.

"Almost all angels enter into bonds constantly. It's like… communication in a form, a comfortable intimacy and a natural exchange of Grace between them. Angels thrive on communion with others and the connections we form can be felt even over great distances," she explained, but instead of sitting back down, she walked over to the window, looking out into the foggy morning. "Bonds can be grown out of without harm or hurt feelings, but we tend to keep them, even when we move on from romantic partners."

"And how does that feel like? Do you constantly have voices in your head?" Dean asked. "Your kids screaming in your head that you can't forget the candy when you go to town?" Naomi's mouth twitched and it was probably the closest to a smile for the icy lady.

"It's mostly a comforting presence inside of you. Sometimes you pick up on their feelings and yes, sometimes they communicate. It comes naturally to children even though they only have the instinctive nest bonds. It takes intent to form a bond that children aren't able to commit to yet." Dean nodded at that. "In older times, the communion was even more wide spread, with the entire host being connected in a harmonious symphony, but we've become more individualistic over the centuries."

"But that's not the kind of bond that Cas is needing from me, is it?" Dean asked, "this wasn't a mutually agreed upon commitment after all."

"No," Naomi said, turning her back on the window to study Dean. "Especially among soldiers, there are many examples of deep bonds forged in battle situations, where an angel makes the decision to save a mortally wounded companion from sure death. Only a small number of angels are able to even give of themselves like that and mostly it's a decision made by the heart. Of course, there are exceptions, but they're rare."

"So you said, but surely such a bond doesn't come without difficulties. It sounds intense and at least one of the angels didn't have any say in the matter," Dean wondered. Naomi pondered that for a moment but then she nodded.

"There have been records of difficulties. And it is common practice to mitigate the effect by letting the Grace gradually flow back into the one who gave half of their being. It's what I hope for Castiel," Naomi explained. "But it takes closeness and it takes time, therefore a marriage of convenience is often suggested." Dean wrinkled his nose at that and even Naomi heaved a sigh, walking back to the table, but not yet sitting down, crossing her arms over her chest instead. "Such bonds are shrouded in romantic and mythic notions, therefore marriages are commonly pushed. If fate wills it, so it should be."

"Sure," Dean said flatly. "Maybe you read Cas too many fairy tales when he was a kid." Naomi narrowed her eyes at him and he lifted his hands. "Just saying."

"Intercourse is highly recommended to initiate a physical bond that will start the circulation of Grace," Naomi said. "Humans fornicate often, so I assumed that forming a physical bond would be no issue to you."

"You clearly assumed wrong," Dean said with a snort, not sure if he should be offended. "But those are all bonds between angels, who is to say that it even works that way with me?"

"We only have hearsay about such bonds existing across species. We don't know but we just have to hope, for Castiel's sake," Naomi said. "You don't have anything to worry about however. You can live comfortably with Castiel's Grace." She studied Dean again, then she nodded at him. "If that is all?"

"Uh, yes. Thanks," he said, getting up from the chair. He knew when he was being dismissed. And while he could be stubborn and continue getting in her face, it was best not to push his luck. She had been unusually forthcoming with information and he now knew more than he had expected to learn.

He went back to his room, acknowledging Charlie by kicking at her feet in passing, then he sat down at his writing desk.

He hesitated, but then he unlocked the drawer and took out the unfinished letter. He uncapped his fountain pen and continued his letter to Bobby, set on discussing his new knowledge as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

For two days, Dean didn't show up to their shared breakfast, instead taking his food in his own room, together with Charlie. Not only did he have to think, but he was also still annoyed with Cas. Cas had kicked him out after all, so there was no guarantee that Cas would even show up and Dean wasn't going to give Cas the satisfaction of standing him up.

"I heard Ambriel and Hael talk," Charlie commented casually at dinner on the second day.

"Who?" Dean asked disinterestedly. Charlie rolled her eyes with a groan.

"Would it hurt you to actually learn who's in this house?" she complained, to which Dean only shrugged. "Cas does wait for you at breakfast," she said eventually. "No clue what's going on now with you two, but if you do want to make up or whatever, he's clearly amenable."

"Maybe he just likes taking his breakfast in that room," Dean said, digging into his roast. She shook her head at him.

"Dude. He hates getting up in the morning. Do you think he would do that if he didn't mean to meet you?" she wondered. Dean snorted. "What got your panties in a twist this time?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Dean challenged but Charlie brushed him off.

"Of course I'm on your side! If you don't want to eat breakfast with him fine, don't," she said with a huff.

"We merely had a disagreement about investigating Ketch's information. There's some clues we could follow, but he wants to wait and see I guess." That got Charlie's attention.

"Really? Did Bobby find out some stuff?" she asked. "Because while it's not half as bad as I thought it would be, I'm starting to feel a bit claustrophobic." Dean laughed. "I'm serious. We can't even leave to check out Milton Heights!"

"I hear you, Charlie. I want out of here too. That's why I challenged Cas to use his influence to investigate himself. He's military, right? He should be able to ride to the border town and have a look around." Charlie looked pensive but Dean was glad that at least someone agreed with him on the merit of actually investigating.

"What can we do? Should I have words with him?" she said and put on a grim face, flexing her arms. "I'm sure I can intimidate him!" He was sure that Charlie's goal was to make him laugh and she was totally successful.

"I'd love to see it," he said, shaking his head. "But we can't really do anything from here. It's possible that a guy called Lucifer is involved somehow. He's the king of the country that borders on our enclave and Kendrick. We can't go there, but I informed Bobby about what I learnt. If they can go to the border town, maybe they can get a clearer picture of what exactly happened. As to Lucifer… well, he's definitely out of reach for us."

"But not for Cas," Charlie concluded, crossing her arms. "What's your plan?"

"Well, my plan to push him backfired two days ago," he said and Charlie nodded pensively. "But I guess I have to push some more. Maybe actually put pressure on him…"

"You have to be careful though, if you push too much, it could blow up in your face. Our fate here is still dependent on Cas…," she said carefully.

"Yeah, I know…" Dean said, dragging his hand through his hair. Damn, it was getting long already, he should ask Benny to clip it. "But I've got to do something, Charlie." The princess heaved a sigh, but she nodded.

"Let me know how to help and I'll do it. I promise," she said and Dean smiled at her. "Now stop making such a sappy face! You're distracting me from my reading!" Dean laughed.

"Of course, my loyal and royal handmaiden!" he said and she swatted at him.

* * *

Dean lingered in front of the breakfast room for a good two minutes, before he decided that he was being a coward. He went inside, ready to face the music, finding Castiel sitting at the table, reading letters. He looked up, his serious expression easing up instantly into something that looked an awful lot like relief. He put down the letters and got up from the chair.

"Good morning," he said, more formal than necessary in Dean's opinion.

"Morning," Dean said, then he went to the buffet table and grabbed himself some things. "Coffee?"

"Of course," Castiel answered and Dean got everything and put it down on the table. Castiel had a plate with buns and butter in front of him, but it didn't look like he had touched it yet.

"Sorry about being a no show the last two days. I had a lot to think about," Dean said when he took a seat, Cas did the same and studied Dean, his expression guarded, but at least he wasn't angry.

"As did I," he said but he didn't offer anything else on the topic. Maybe that was fine. If Cas thought that it was best to simply ignore their difference in opinions then so be it. Dean himself wasn't a fan of talking things through, even though this wasn't just a normal interpersonal issue. This was a war issue, which meant that Dean instantly felt more on edge and more pressure to convince Cas to do things his way. But even though he felt ill at ease while they silently enjoyed their breakfast, he also knew that at the moment he had nothing new to bring to the table. They would only argue themselves into a corner again if both of them continued to be stubborn and unwilling to compromise (Dean wasn't willing to compromise either way). Dean hoped that the messenger would be fast and that Bobby would have some ideas.

Dean studied Castiel, who was engrossed in his reading, though it hardly looked like it was anything all too serious judged by his expression. Cas looked fine this morning, not particularly worse for wear, but he was still pale, with dark shadows under his eyes. As he observed the angel, Dean realized that he was indeed reluctant to blackmail Cas, dangling his health over his head, but he'd have to if necessary. He had no other choice.

* * *

With nothing else to do in his imprisonment, Dean spent almost all of his time on the training field. After the initial feelings of discomfort had evaporated soon after he had returned from battle, he now had the distinct impression that he was getting stronger. It wasn't just that he was able to train longer without losing focus or getting out of breath, he was also quicker and more observant. Benny had even remarked on it and despite the good-natured praise, Dean still saw the somewhat assessing look Benny shot him. And Dean got it.

He shouldn't be improving at the rate he did. Dean wondered if it was an effect of Castiel's Grace. Cas insisted that it wasn't harmful, Naomi had somewhat evasively confirmed that he wouldn't stop being human because of it. But surely there must be some sort of consequence for Dean too.

When he watched the angels train now, it became easier to follow Uriel's moves. And then there were these… flickers. Like distortions in the air around the angels. It wasn't unlike how the air got in the heat of summer. Dean's brain couldn't make sense of it, but he still instinctively seemed to recognize it as the vague outlines of wings. Those flickers where big on some angels and smaller on others.

But they had no evidence that angels did in fact have wings. They looked like humans, their clothes were the same, their buildings had stairs. If angels could fly then surely there would be signs of it somewhere.

He must have been staring too obviously, because Uriel was frowning at him when Dean finally snapped out of his thoughts. Dean straightened up, squaring his shoulders challengingly, but Uriel merely continued to frown for a while longer and then turned back to the angel he had been talking to.

When Dean turned around to survey what was happening on his own side of the training field, he noticed that some of the angels were sitting on the benches, watching, while Victor was showing the angelic head laundry lady some moves. Dean didn't know her name, but he knew that she took mercy on them when it turned out that the people they'd assigned to do laundry were in over their heads.

"Hey!" Charlie said, popping up next to him with a young angel in tow. "This is Hael!"

"Uh, hi Hael," Dean greeted, studying the girl in her blue dress and yellow cardigan. She had the same intense blue eyes as Cas did, though then again, many angels here seemed to have blue eyes. Charlie made an encouraging gesture towards the girl, who lifted her head high.

"I would like to engage you in a mock battle," she said, seemingly testing out the word "mock" which had Dean suck in his lips to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I have not forgotten Uriel's words. Many of us are worried to hurt less trained humans. However, you are the leader and you are..." Hael stalled, looking at Dean, her gaze searching, a small frown on her lips. "Different." She nodded, apparently pleased with that word choice. "You don't seem delicate."

"I guess I'm not," he agreed and when Charlie held out two wooden training swords with a grin, he sighed and took one. "Have you ever trained before?"

"Only a bit. I have never had much interest in battle. My inexperience is another concern that it might lead to an accidental injury," she explained and Dean supposed that this was prudent. Most of the angels who had come to spar with them were mostly untrained and curious. The angels of Milton Manor who were trained tended to stick with Uriel, going through their regimes without paying the humans much attention. It also was mostly the younger angels that seemed much more interested in connecting with humans.

"Okay, then just come at me how you learned in the training you had and we'll go from there," Dean said encouragingly, even though he wasn't really in the mood to train angels. He was the general of the Winchester armies after all. But Charlie was watching with that look on her face that told Dean he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't do it.

Dean watched Hael get ready and studied the indistinct shimmer of the air around her. If she did indeed have wings, they were rather small. Then the girl lifted her wooden sword and Dean had to focus.

As it turned out, Hael did have a solid understanding of sword fighting, but did definitely lack training. It wasn't hard to anticipate her movements, block her tentative attacks or even disarm her. Hael seemed to be enjoying herself though, thanking him for his time. Of course, that only led to more angels wanting to have a match against Dean, though he felt more like an attraction at a fair, a game for the angels to play, than an actual serious sparring partner.

But Dean would be lying if he said he didn't warm up to it after a while. It was fun after all. Uriel and the others even came to the fence to watch.

"With a training ethic like that it's no surprise you lost," Uriel commented but despite his words, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"This is physical activity, not actual battle training," Benny responded easily, "some of us spar for fun."

"For fun?" Uriel asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"Don't you?" Dean asked after they were done cleaning up the training field. "Don't you know what sports are? Boxing? Wrestling? Fencing? Tennis?"

"Of course," Uriel sniffed, then he turned around to address the angels. "Go back, get cleaned up and get dinner! Whoever is going to Milton Heights tomorrow better be up early enough or you'll have to walk!" The angels instantly got a move on, chatting excitedly while collecting their discarded jackets, aprons or hats.

"What's happening in Milton Heights tomorrow?" Dean wondered while he, Benny and Charlie made their way back through the gardens.

"Apparently there's going to be a popular market or something starting tomorrow and many of the staff got permission to go. There are going to be food stalls and entertainment and ugh, I really wish I could go too!" Charlie complained.

"Yeah," Dean muttered because a change of scenery would be nice. He was sure that Cas wouldn't let him go, with him being a prisoner, but maybe his friends could? "Go ahead, I'll make a detour to the kitchen." Charlie was fine with that and Dean went to check out the kitchen.

Sure enough Castiel was there, eating what looked to be mashed potatoes out of a bowl. Dean knocked on the door frame, getting Cas' attention.

"Hey, I thought I could find you here," he said and Cas put down his spoon to study Dean. "I heard that there was an event or something happening tomorrow?"

"The spring market in Milton Heights, yes," Castiel answered promptly. "Why do you ask?"

"Is there any chance Charlie and some of my people could go too?" he wondered. The instant Cas' eyes narrowed Dean hastily added: "I get that I have to stay behind, but I think some of my friends could do with a change of scenery."

"Hm, I suppose so," Cas said after thinking about it for a moment. "I'll order another carriage. Departure is at 9 AM, remind them to dress appropriately."

"What does appropriately mean?" Dean wondered, momentarily putting aside his surprise that Cas agreed so easily. "Like, skirts that show no ankles, hats and cravats?" Cas snorted.

"No. _Weather_ appropriate. Milton Heights is cool and windy."

"Ah, okay. Thanks Cas," Dean said. "They'll be happy."

"Of course," Cas answered warmly. "Ambriel will hand them some money for the food stalls. Any bigger purchases will be put on the manor bill."

"Uh, you sure?" Dean asked. He hadn't even thought about that. He didn't know what kind of currency they had in Enoch. He really hadn't learnt much about the place in the months he'd been here. Castiel nodded again. "They'll be glad to know it. Okay, I'll be getting out of your hair now. Enjoy dinner."

"You too, Dean," Castiel answered, turning back to his food. That had been almost too easy. He had been prepared to make his case for his friends. Maybe Cas would have been stricter if he had demanded to go too.

"Cas said you could go," he said when he got back to his quarters, surprising Charlie. "You depart tomorrow at 9. Will you tell everyone?"

"Sure!! Thanks, Dean!" she said, rushing at him to wrap him in a tight hug before she was out of the room in no time. Dean could hear her running through the corridor. He chuckled. At least some of them would be having fun tomorrow.

* * *

The market in Milton Heights saw a soar of activities in the morning. Five coaches arrived shortly before 9 to pick up the angels and Dean's friends. Almost everyone had jumped at the chance to visit, with Benny staying behind citing that it was his job to guard Dean. And a lot of Cas' staff seemed to be leaving as well. Hannah was standing by the door, ticking off names while the glasses wearing angel (was that Ambriel?) was handing out what looked to be pins the angels stuck on their chest.

"That's security for the vendors that the bills they'll send to Milton Manor will be covered. But Duma will be joining them just to be sure." Dean followed the direction of where Ambriel was pointing, seeing a woman observing the procedures with her hands in the pockets of her coat. "Since she's curating Milton Manor when it's not in use, people know her."

"I see," Dean said. But then Charlie popped up next to them.

"Hey Ambriel!" she said and Ambriel sent her a quick smile. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nuh-uh, I'll be going tomorrow. Hannah wants five of us here to…" she pushed up her glasses and tilted her head in Dean's directions, "do our jobs."

"I'm not running away," Dean grumbled but Ambriel merely frowned at him.

"No, you're not," she told him, then she turned back to Charlie. "Here are some Francs. They should all last you well if you buy things at food stalls. If not get in touch with Duma and she will get you more. And here are your pins!" Ambriel presented a small box to Charlie with a bright smile. Charlie took them and looked inside. They were slightly different than the others. "Esteemed guests of Milton Manor," she explained. "The vendors will know to send the bills to us."

"That's very kind of you," Charlie said. "After all we took no money with us." Ambriel nodded.

"Everybody in if you don't want to walk!" Uriel shouted. Charlie turned to Dean.

"I wish you could come with us! It won't be as much fun without you," she said. Dean reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry about that, Charlie. Make sure you have fun. And don't get drunk," he told her. Charlie gasped in mock offense, putting her hand over her chest.

"I would never! I have never even seen alcohol in my life!" she joked, but then she buttoned up her jacket and wrapped the shawl tighter around herself. "Okay! Don't burn the house down while I'm away!" Dean rolled his eyes but gave her a thumbs up. "Bye Dean! Bye Ambriel!" Ambriel waved, then she went back into the house. Dean watched the coaches depart, Uriel and Duma following on horses. He saw them go down the path until they reached the manor gate and then still some way further until the road made a bend and they disappeared behind a hill.

Then Dean went back inside.

* * *

It was into this empty and silent manor that Gabriel barged in with the post. Dean was in a parlor with Cas, enjoying some coffee and pie and certainly not being a tiny bit mopey. It was so quiet and Dean felt the isolation even keener when nobody else was around. When he found Cas in here, he had decided to join him even though they didn't have anything particular to talk about.

"Dean! Hello!" Gabriel called, almost making Dean spill his coffee. Gabriel strolled into the room like he owned the place, just as careless and lacking respect as when he showed up at Winchester castle.

"Gabriel," Dean muttered, wiping at his chin. He darted a look at Cas, but he was just as surprised to see the guy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gabriel plopped himself down into an armchair, taking one of the hard candies out of the decorative glass bowl on the table next to him.

"Oh, I was just hanging around, enjoying the ladies when I heard some rumors," he said good naturedly, rolling the candy around in his mouth. "Since I love gossip as much as the next guy I had to investigate." Dean glared at him, somewhat unsettled. He had no idea in which direction this conversation was going. Cas was merely wearing his usual frown. At least he had set aside his reading.

"Anyway," Gabriel continued. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that Bobby and the royals have heard about a certain delicate situation Cas is in." Dean froze. Gabriel quirked his eyebrow at him, then he turned his attention to Cas. "Clearly, Cassie doesn't have a bun in the oven, I would have heard. So I guess they were talking about how he is bleeding Grace all over the manor." The cheerful expression Gabriel wore hadn't lifted yet, but there was an edge to his gaze. Dean felt cornered, but he stayed put. He wasn't looking at Cas, far too tense to see what kind of expression he was wearing. If this was going where Dean feared it was going, then he really didn't want to be in this room at all.

"I mean, that's clearly something a caring husband wants to share with his parents," Gabriel continued, tilting his head at Dean.

"It is not a secret," Castiel confirmed. Gabriel snapped his fingers and pointed at Cas.

"But it _is_ weird that somehow the Winchesters are now trying to figure out how to use this to blackmail you into investigating Lucifer's realm and his potential involvement in a plot against the human kingdoms."

"This is-" Dean started tensely, clenching his teeth.

"Odd, right? I thought so too! Surely, you wouldn't jeopardize Cassie's life and career like that?" he challenged, his tone still innocent but his expression had gone dark. Dean couldn't help feeling embarrassment pool uncomfortably in his stomach. He thought he felt something sting inside his chest, like shock or pain and since he instinctively knew that these weren't his own feelings, he finally dared to turn his head enough to see Cas. The guy was rigid in his chair, staring back at Dean, his face seemed washed out of color. Dean tore his eyes away and glared at Gabriel.

"Why do you think you can stick your nose into these affairs?!" he challenged.

"Gabriel is one of the four kings," Castiel said and Dean turned his head around to stare at Cas. He was frowning at Dean now.

"Wait… what?" was all he managed to say, even as he couldn't quite take his eyes off Cas' face, masochistically registering the downturn of his lips, the disappointment behind that frown.

"Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel and Raphael are the four kings of Elysium. This information has always been easily available to you in the almost 5 months you’ve been here," he chastised. Dean turned back to look at Gabriel, who was lounging in his chair, totally relaxed despite the tense atmosphere in the room.

"But he said he was a messenger!" Dean argued, not that this would somehow make any difference. Gabriel shrugged.

"I'm a man of many talents," he said cheerfully.

"Dean," Cas said, his voice rough. Dean closed his eyes, breathing in deeply in order to calm himself, before he looked towards Cas. "I know that you are concerned but I am working on it, in the appropriate ways."

"We don't have time to wait!" Dean argued. "If demons or angels are attacking humans, then they need to be protected right now! I have a country to protect and I have to do it by any means!" Castiel's expression didn't change though of course Dean hadn't expected it.

"This is stupid and unwise. And not befitting a future king," Cas said harshly.

"Maybe but there are many lives at risk!" Dean argued, trying to make Cas understand. "Surely you understand that? You made a potentially stupid decision to save one human life and you can't understand that I might make a stupid decision to save thousands?"

"This isn't about understanding! This is about trying to solve a problem that is bigger than you or me! I do know your resentments and that you will utilize whatever you can to push me. But I will do this my way or not at all," Castiel said with finality. "Now get out of my sight." Dean wanted to argue but he saw Gabriel shake his head out of the corner of his eyes.

"Better listen to your husband this time," he said, then held out a bunch of letters to Dean. "Enjoy."

"Fuck you," Dean growled, but he snatched the letters out of Gabriel's hand and left the parlor.

"I will, thank you!" Gabriel called after him which Dean rewarded by slamming the door after himself.

He was fuming as he stalked through the corridors on the way back to his quarters, his emotions an explosive mix of rage, embarrassment and even a hint of guilt. But why should he feel guilty? Of course, he had taken into account that his parents and Bobby might try to find a way to use the information regarding Cas' health against Cas. He himself had entertained the idea. But he hadn't really thought that something would actually come out of it, he certainly had known that while one could maybe do something with this information, he wasn't going to pursue it. Maybe it had been cowardly to hand it over to his parents, renouncing the responsibility of actually making a choice to actively harm Cas.

Dean let himself fall into the chair in front of his writing table, thoughts circling and circling, letters momentarily forgotten. What even had he thought would come out of it? Nothing, he had just wanted it out of his mind. Cas was vulnerable, because of him and he couldn't do anything about it. Not because he didn't know how (and he didn't for sure) but because he knew deep down that he wouldn't. He had no qualms about pushing Cas, pressuring him even or being a total nightmare to get him to comply with his wishes. But Dean didn't think of exploiting his weakness, or even try to use his dagger on Cas when he was vulnerable. But there was no way he was going to be able to explain this to Cas, because whatever his thoughts had been, he'd still sent his parents a request to figure out how to use this.

Gabriel couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time!

Dean took his letter opener to the mail, pulling the letters out swiftly. The first letter was by his mom.

> _"Dear Dean_
> 
> _As always we receive your letters with great anticipation and worry. We're glad to hear that you are still in good health and that the isolation is the worst of your experience._
> 
> _I've enjoyed reading about the liberties you have won in your stay at Milton Manor and have also heard all about training from Charlie. Is it true that the angels want to train with you? Do you think that's wise? Charlie assured me they were untrained, but they're still angels. Please keep an eye on her, she's such an open person and trusts far too easily. I don't want her to get hurt._
> 
> _I also feel concern about what else you relayed. If the angels are indeed letting demons pass the border lands to attack human towns, then I'm not even sure what we can do. We'd have to start a battle against demons and also watch our backs for angelic interference. Kendrick already seems to be handling the situation less than ideally. We have told you about the issues regarding communication, our letters continue to take long to be answered and our people on the scene can't get better information either. House Bevelle still doesn't answer us and we don't know if Lady Toni recovered. Mick Davies, you have met him before I recall, is in Winchester now and while he retains a calm exterior, I fear that things are more severely amiss than Kendrick lets on. If the Aquarian Union falls… I tell this to you in confidence, but I have sent a letter to my father in case we need refuge. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that._
> 
> _I'm not sure what to make of your description of Castiel's declining health. I know both your father and Bobby disagree, but I don't think having him vulnerable serves you or us. I understand you want to hurry his investigation on King Lucifer, but we can't make the same mistakes again, Dean. We can't push for intervention based on rumors and theories._
> 
> _Not long after your first letter, Castiel sent word to us that he feared for your safety in Winchester, the same as you have reported on. We were quick to dismiss it at first, seeing it as nothing but him trying to appease us with justifications for his actions, but can we now? With things being so uncertain? If I had to miss you then at least I could believe that you were safe at Milton Manor. But how safe are you there if Castiel is vulnerable? If King Lucifer calls on you or if he sends his assassins, what will Castiel do?_
> 
> _I'm sure you laugh at me now for my worries and I hope you're right to call me paranoid._
> 
> _Take care of yourself, please. I await your return._
> 
> _Mom"_

Dean sighed, folding the letter again and putting it away, taking out Bobby's response.

> _"Dear Dean_
> 
> _I discussed with your dad and we'll try to do as you said and push harder. Your mom invited one of Kendrick's guys, Davies. None of the main noble houses, but he entertains good relations to most. I was skeptical at first, but he actually showed up, which is more than we can say for our other allies, who continue to be evasive or non-responsive. I hope your dad staring at him sternly will get a fire burning under his ass._
> 
> _As to the whole Castiel issue. If he does have connections to Lucifer then those avenues should definitely be exploited. Sadly, his declining health doesn't help us right now because there's no way we can move in and free you. It would come down to you to either kill or overpower him, but what are your chances of success for that? Especially if his second in command is around. I'd caution against it. And if he is in declining health, I also worry about his ability to actually investigate directly._
> 
> _I have some sources that I'll ask about his loss of Grace, maybe we can use that to our advantage somehow though. Angels are arcane beings, but they're not magic-proof. If they are weakened, some magic will be able to wiggle in through the cracks. Maybe a binding spell will make him do your bidding. I will keep you up to date on any new findings, but alas your angelic carriers don't service Kendrick or else we'd probably already know what's really going on._
> 
> _Take care._
> 
> _Bobby."_

Dean wondered what kind of contact Bobby had that could possibly have information on Grace. It wasn't like humans knew very much about angels. Dean hadn't even known what Grace was some months ago. Other than that, the letters weren't really uplifting.

There was a loud knock on the door but before Dean could even decide if he wanted to tell whoever it was to fuck off, it opened wide, Gabriel strolling inside.

"Great," Dean grumbled, getting up from his seat to close the doors the angel had left wide open. "What do you want?" Gabriel grinned at him.

"Just thought I'd come pester you a bit," he said, making himself comfortable.

"Right. I'm pestered, now go!" Dean growled to which Gabriel just laughed.

"Boy, you do know that you're not among humans, are you? I'm a king here, maybe not of this exact land you stand on now, but I at least partially have your fate in my hands once the whole interspecies marriage will be discussed," he said and Dean tensed. "I'd guess a prince would know how to comport himself a bit more elegantly."

"Diplomacy was never my field," Dean hissed.

"Clearly!" Gabriel called, still far more cheerful than the situation called for. "Look, Dean, I'm gonna give you some advice." Dean frowned, but eventually he breathed in deeply, then exhaled evenly before raising his hand to Gabriel in invitation. "A little lesson from uncle Gabe! Angels have a different way of doing things. How do you think we manage to coexist in a relatively tight space?" Dean didn't think that the region of Elysium that was still populated only by angels was particularly small, but then he reminded himself that the whole continent had been theirs once upon a time ago. "We have a codex, a rulebook of how things are done. Not one single person, not even the High King, has the power to decide the fate of many." Gabriel sat down on the armrest of an armchair, putting his hands on his hips. "I know that to you Cas is some sort of vastly powerful villain, because you're at his mercy. But Cas is only one seraph who made a decision out of the goodness of his heart that one single human should to live, even if it hurts him."

"I know, you're not the first person who lays on the guilt trip," Dean said, not trying to hide his discomfort. Gabriel's mouth twitched.

"Good, I guess. Cas has some loyal friends because he too is loyal and pretty well known all around. Cas hates to lead, but he's good at it because he cares and he listens to others. The dude has a good moral codex, he's got wisdom, patience and compassion. Not all angels do." He pointed at himself with both of his thumbs. "Me for example? Sure, I strongly believe that life is worth protecting and if you had invaded my country then I wouldn't have let my army slaughter your people either." Gabriel put his hands on his thighs and studied Dean intensely. "But I wouldn't have saved you like that. Maybe I wouldn't have spared you even if you hadn't made the acquaintance of the pointy part of a spear. I do believe in teaching people lessons and dishing out punishments."

"Right," Dean said. "That's comforting."

"What I mean to say is that every angel is different in this aspect and you did get damn lucky that you were at Cas' mercy," he told him.

"And I guess I'm at his mercy again now," Dean said and couldn't suppress a sigh. "I didn't mean to harm him, I just needed to… put some pressure on him."

"Yeah, yeah. Humans are impatient and short-sighted and sometimes they hurt people that don't deserve it," Gabriel said dismissively. "And angels are the same. We're all flawed beings."

"But I don't really have the luxury of making too many mistakes here," Dean told him and Gabriel looked at him quizzically. "What will the consequences of this be? Will Cas punish me? My people?"

"Nah. Cas isn't like that. You should know that by now, he's had some opportunities to show you that he's a softie." That wasn't exactly the word Dean would use to describe Cas. "But I don't know. He seemed pretty… Humiliated I'd say. And probably also a bit hurt. So don't expect to just get away with it."

"I would have it you hadn't meddled," Dean said. Gabriel laughed.

"Oh come on! I told you that I like teaching people a lesson. And you, my friend, need to be taught many lessons. You're going to be king one day but not if you foolishly gamble away your life or if your kingdom falls." Dean kept silent to that, but he admitted to himself that Gabriel had a point. "Okay, one more piece of advice and then I've done enough preaching here."

"What?" Dean asked when Gabriel stood back up, clapping his hands.

"You need to apologize to Cas. He won't want to hear it now, but don't wait too long. Tomorrow maybe. Just say you're sorry and say it like you mean it," he told him, then he reached out to pat Dean on the shoulder. "Good talk." He grinned, then he left Dean to his thoughts.

* * *

Benny returned from a short walk around the manor perimeter to find Dean in a foul mood.

"What ha-" he started to ask, quick to realize that something had happened in his absence, but since Dean was leaning against the empty fireplace, staring out of the window with his arms crossed, he knew that he wasn't hurt.

"Cas kicked me out of the parlor, again. And then Gabriel gave me a lecture," Dean said gloomily. Confusion flitted over Benny's face and he dropped his winter jacket onto a stool, unbuttoning the top of his collar.

"Gabriel? That messenger dude?" he wondered. Dean scoffed, shaking his head.

"Apparently he's actually one of the four kings," he said, feeling somewhat gratified to see that Benny was as surprised by this turn of events as Dean had been. "Cas gave me shit that I haven't even figured that out in the months I've been here. Readily available information he called it." Benny seemed torn, eventually taking off his hat to scratch his head.

"I don't know Dean… Maybe we should have used our time to learn a bit more about the structures of the kingdom since we're basically the first people visiting in hundreds of years."

"You call what we're doing here visiting?" Dean asked with a frown, "because I thought we're here as political prisoners."

"Now don't get your panties in a twist, Dean," Benny told him, "I hear you, but I'm just saying… we're here anyway. Why not bring back information? I've always got the feeling that the angels are pretty accommodating and interested in us. Not all of them of course, but just the regular manor staff? They're… normal. Almost human."

"Yeah, I get it, but I don't have to be happy about it," Dean grumbled.

"I’m guessing you're not only grumpy about Cas kicking you out," he said and Dean shook his head. After a while he moved away from the fireplace to start pacing which was never a good sign for Dean.

"I've told my parents and Bobby about Cas not doing too well," Dean said. "I was angry that he wouldn't do anything to actually investigate what happened, even though he has the connections and the rank to pull it off. He said he'd do it his way."

"You were looking for something to pressure him with," Benny guessed, his voice free of judgement. "Did Gabriel get wind of it or what?"

"Yes. I don't know how he pulled it off, but he found out about what I'd reported and that my parents and Bobby had been thinking about it. Mom doesn't think it's a good idea for Cas to be vulnerable and to push it further. And I think I do agree with her. If Gabriel hadn't intervened nothing even would have come out of it."

"But he did and now Cas is upset with you?" Dean shrugged.

"He said he was already working on it and Gabriel again came to give me the "be grateful that Cas is a good dude" speech. I've got it about the third time now…"

"Sorry brother… Maybe he is a good guy and he hasn't mistreated you or any of us, but they’ve got to understand that you're here against your will. It doesn't matter how grateful they think you should be that the injustice they did you wasn't worse." Dean looked at Benny, seeing the honest expression on his face. It gave him pause. Because he did agree with it, but somehow it also didn't sit right with him.

"Yes, but… As Cas said, I'm not an innocent party…," Dean said pensively. "I don't know if Cas would have demanded marriage or my imprisonment had he not done the whole soul bond-revival thing."

"So what you're saying is that you're starting to agree with the lectures you've received?" Benny wondered, crossing his arms over his chest, but his expression remained neutral.

"I don't know, Benny. I can't just ignore the circumstances and approach Cas like any other dude who saved me from death."

"Pity that there are no rule books on how to engage with the people who saved you from death," Benny joked. Dean rolled his eyes at him. "Listen Dean. I was there when he healed you. Cas did a good thing for you, I agree. And we're not suffering here. But you hardly know the man. You have decided to see him once a day, but how much have you two actually interacted? How many casual conversations have you had?"

"Uh… I don't know… We don't really talk that much when we have breakfast…," Dean confessed.

"That's what I thought. You keep everyone here at a distance and that's not only because you're ungrateful. You are a prisoner here. How friendly can the angels expect you to get with them if you're in this situation? Charlie and the others don't have the same limitations. They're free to move, they don't contractually belong to Cas. If you want to build bridges, Dean, I'm all for it, but for me you are justified. Justified in not getting too friendly with the angels, justified in keeping Cas at an arm's length and justified to investigate ways to alleviate your disadvantage as a prisoner." Dean had listened carefully and eventually he nodded.

"Thank you, Benny…" he said, then he heaved a sigh. "To be honest I don't know what to do. I didn't want Cas to know and I don't actually want to… to hurt him or whatever. I agree with mom that it serves no one if he's actually vulnerable, because like it or not we rely on him here. We also rely on his goodwill…"

"And you fear that's jeopardized now by him learning that you've… I don't know. Plotted against him behind his back?" Benny wondered. Dean shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea. Gabriel assured me that Cas isn't the kind of guy to punish others for my missteps. And that an apology would go a long way… But I just don't know…" he said. Benny sighed.

"Then we will have to wait and see," he decided, then he eyed the sword he had discarded. "And be vigilant." Dean sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

The shift of atmosphere happened as gradually as the brewing of a storm and it was as disquieting as a canopy of black clouds slowly filling the sky. Dean didn't know if angels gossiped but the happy chatter and the cheerful faces that returned from the Milton Heights market seemed to dim as the hours passed.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Charlie wondered, when she waved at Ambriel and Hael on their way back from their dinner room, and only got a polite nod in return, the angels quick to disappear. Dean didn't know how to answer her but the girl was clever enough to figure it out herself. "Cas found out about your letter?"

"Yeah," he said and Charlie swept in to give him a tight hug. "Uh, what was this for?" he asked, patting her on the head.

"Just a supportive hug. No matter what happens next we're by your side, Dean," she insisted. "But what are we gonna do? Wait?"

"Yeah… For a bit. I'm sorry if things will be uncomfortable for a while… I didn't think this would actually spread among staff," Dean said, "if it were just between me and Cas it'd be fine. I know I have to give him some time to cool off and then I'll apologize." Charlie took a step back from him, looking at him with wide eyes. "What?" Dean asked defensively.

"You? Apologizing?" she asked with exaggerated surprise and Dean swatted at her in annoyance but she knew how to dodge quickly. "I hope things will turn out alright."

"I hope so. It's not like I've actually stabbed Cas in the back. Metaphorically maybe… But that doesn't seem to stop the angels from looking at me like I did."

"It's not that bad, right? They're just… a bit more distant," Charlie said. "We'll manage. It'll just be like it was at the start." Dean shook his head, then he shrugged.

"I guess." Charlie answered by punching his shoulder. "What the hell, Charlie!"

"Don’t be so tense! You're Dean Winchester, crown prince of the largest human kingdom on Elysium! You've faced worse than this!"

"Uh…"

"Remember that entanglement with Lady Lydia? That was bad and embarrassing and horrible, dude. This can't be worse!" Dean had to laugh at that.

"God, no. I felt like I had to hide in the castle for a month because of the gossip!" he said, shuddering at the mere memory.

"Maybe if Cas had heard about your allegedly small dick, he might have thought twice about your marriage!" Charlie said loudly, laughing heartily. Dean glared at her, but he was mostly amused. And grateful for her just rolling with the punches like this. He hoped that she was right. That this was just another of those screw ups that you had to endure and then move on from once it was time. He just hoped that Cas would accept his apology.

* * *

While Dean was apprehensive, he got out of bed on the next morning with determination. He would seek a conversation with Castiel, talk the issue through (not something Dean enjoyed thinking about) and then they would be able to move forward in a good direction.

But Dean was informed that Castiel wasn't able to make it to their breakfast by Hannah, who only addressed him in short clipped notes, in and out of the room again in barely two seconds. And okay, Dean hadn't quite expected it to be easy, but the last time Dean had thrown a fit, Cas had at least still been willing to extend the olive branch of shared breakfast.

So Dean took his breakfast alone, none of the staff lingering to exchange a word or two with Dean when they prepared the buffet for him. It wasn't like Dean usually appreciated the chatter or even took note of it all that much, but now in its absence he was aware of what used to be there before. Alfie did show up with the newspaper that he usually gave Cas, but he tensed up when he only saw Dean around.

"I'll take it," Dean said but the angel hesitated. "I'd like to know the weather forecast." The angel showed him a smile, even though it was slightly tense.

"Of course," he said politely and handed Dean the paper. "Have a nice day." Dean sighed to himself when Alfie was gone, not really sure what exactly he was supposed to do with a newspaper he couldn't read. Though when he went through it (there was a weather forecast and apparently it was going to be more of the same, cloudy 9°C with a chance of rain in the afternoon) he found some pages in English. He wasn't sure what the deal with languages was here, were all angels here in Enoch bilingual? Had they learnt the human language (at least one of them) in anticipation of contact?

And how come that Dean had never asked himself questions like that in the 5 months he'd been here? He knew nothing about the angels, at least nothing useful, happily unhappy in his isolation. And now that the angels were treating him exactly like he had wanted to be treated (that was, not interact with him at all) he wanted to connect. Ridiculous, but he guessed it served him right to some degree.

The angels continued to be polite throughout the day but were wary around him and his people and didn't come to seek them out for training as happily as they usually did. Dean had gathered his people and gave them the gist of the matter, so none of them were looking like confused and hurt puppies when their angelic friends didn't come spar with them.

Dean was tired of it and frustrated, especially as his continued requests to see Cas were denied. He decided that he might as well work out his frustrations on the field.

Dean had barely gone through two sparring matches when there was a commotion from the other side of the training field.

"YOU!" Uriel bellowed, his voice carrying over the field like thunder.

"Oh shit," Ash said, then quickly handed Dean a shield and the training sword. Dean should be glad for his quick thinking because Uriel jumped the fence a second later and then he already swung his wooden sword in Dean's direction.

"Fuck!" Dean hissed, dodging fluidly and putting some more distance between the angel and himself.

"You maggot! I challenge you to a duel!" Uriel shouted.

"Woah! Easy there!" Benny shouted, when Uriel raised his sword at Dean. "You mean a training match, right? Not a maim or kill your opponent kind of duel?" Uriel glowered at them both, before he fixed Dean with an enraged look.

"Trust me, if I could I'd love nothing more but to bash in his pretty face," he hissed.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," Benny started, but Dean waved at him.

"I accept," he said and Uriel's mouth pulled up.

"This guy, still cocky!" he said but Dean only lifted his eyebrows at him. "Alright!" Everybody rushed to make space, forming a loose circle around them.

Dean knew this was stupid, even if he had been improving, Uriel was no opponent he could easily take. But he was tense and frustrated, his body tingling with nervous energy. A real fight was just what he needed.

* * *

Cas was woken from a nap by knocking on the door.

"Go away," he mumbled, turning on his side, pulling the blanket higher up to cover his shoulders. It was cold, despite the fire burning in the fireplace. When the insistent knocking didn't stop, Cas forced himself to get out of bed. Gabriel strolled in not a moment later. He halted and with a raised eyebrow he studied Castiel, who was very slow to dress himself. Even though he was drained, he wasn't going to talk to Gabriel in only his robe.

"You're worse off than you let on," he observed, when Cas poured himself a glass of water. He shot Gabriel a look, then he drank the water.

"I'm fine," he said roughly. "I'm in pain and I don't have a lot of energy but I'm managing."

"Are you… Because the way I see it you're not really making a lot of progress with Dean," he said. "Maybe we should tie him down so you can at least consummate the relationship properly." Castiel scowled at him. "Right, you're too noble to demand your wedding night."

"Nobody in their right might demands a wedding night. If Dean doesn't want to have sex then that's that," Cas said. "I had hoped we would be able to strike up something like a friendship. Some kind of rapport at least. I don't think he's interested."

"I'm not sure he's totally uninterested. He tried to call on you today, right? If he's somewhat decent he's probably sorry," Gabriel said. Cas heaved a sigh. "Why didn't you see him? Hurt ego?"

"No. No…," Cas said and sat down with a groan. "I just… I don't want him to see me vulnerable… It's not that I'm worried about Winchester's response. Even diminished I would be able to defeat any invading human army."

"Yeah, you do. You're a scary bastard," Gabriel said. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"I don't usually care much about dignity, but Dean… well… He's different. He has half my heart after all and it makes me… unreasonable…" Cas must have made an irritated enough expression for Gabriel to start laughing. "Stop it…" he growled.

"Cas, I get it, Dean is a handsome man, nobody will fault you for having a crush on your husband!" he said but Cas just frowned. "Okay, fine. I can think of many people who'd grumble about you falling for a human, especially one that attacked us. But hey, I think it makes for a good story you can tell your grandchildren."

"You're being too optimistic about the continuation of my lineage," Cas said and Gabriel chuckled.

"And you're being way too dramatic," he said, "but I like it. Anyway, I'll be heading out to Milton Heights. Since you told me not to bang any of your staff."

"Yes, please don't," Castiel said with a grimace, but then his expression softened. "Thank you for your visit."

"Aw, you're cute. Bye, Cassie," Gabriel said with a wave, then he left. Castiel remained sitting for a while, reluctant to actually face what remained of the day.

He had somewhat refused to think about what he felt regarding the information Gabriel gave him yesterday. He didn't exactly fault Dean, but even though he could understand the logic behind Dean's actions, the issue was that Cas still had an emotional reaction to what happened. He was upset and humiliated to have Dean expose his vulnerability, despite the fact that Dean didn't even know the extent of it.

He also didn't want to think of it right now. Since he already went through the trouble of actually getting up, he might as well make use of the day. He had some letters piled up to deal with and that occupied him for some hours.

Last of all he read Anna's letter, who informed him that she had received his information regarding Lucifer's army and that she'd forwarded his suspicions and his current activities to Michael. As expected, Anna had been reserved about it but helpful anyway. She didn't have to help him just because she was his sister. She was still his superior after all and nobody would have faulted her for denying him and possibly even disciplining him.

He still had an end goal and that was to figure out what the motivation behind the attack was. He was still following Michael's mission. But a part of him had to admit that his plans regarding Dean might have been foolish and doomed from the start. Saving Dean had not been a mistake, that Cas was certain of, but hoping that marriage would solve his problems had been. He had been selfish in that and it was only right he suffered as a consequence.

Despite Dean's refusal to consummate the marriage, Cas felt that he had gotten closer to Dean over the months. As he had told Gabriel, he had hoped for a friendship.

"Hey, Cas. I thought you might like a cup of tea?" Cas startled when Hannah was suddenly next to him. He hadn't even noticed her coming in. Hannah's worried expression didn't help. "You're pretty out of it, are you alright?"

"Ah, I think a cup of tea would help," Castiel replied and wiped his palm over his face. "I'm just tired."

"I suppose the situation with Dean is weighing on you," she said gently and took a seat when Cas gestured at the chair opposite him. He poured them both tea. "We're all a bit disappointed."

"Gabriel's gossip travels fast," Castiel observed mirthlessly. Hannah had to laugh. "It's probably not as bad as he made it sound to be," Cas added.

"That he betrayed you by telling his parents all about your broken heart?" Cas groaned. "We were rooting for Dean to fix it. I thought you were going in the right direction…"

"I don't know… Maybe it's my fate to pine and eventually perish," he said with a huff, then sipped his tea. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Gabriel already called me dramatic, so I thought I had to get some more use out of the insult."

"You _are_ being dramatic, Cas," Hannah agreed. "You know you won't die… The worst that will happen is for you to lose your Grace. That's what Flagstaff predicted, right? It will be uncomfortable but we will take care of you if it comes to that," she vowed.

"Thank you, Hannah, from the bottom of my heart," he said, touching his chest. Hannah smiled at him. "Though I understand that this might not mean much since I only have half of it."

"Oh, you are horrible!" she said with a giggle, but she sobered up again after a while, studying the letters Cas hadn't sealed yet. "Is everything alright?"

"So far yes but I think that Michael might soon come to a decision regarding Dean. I don't expect him to reprimand me, but maybe someone else will challenge my decisions… And if they demand retribution against Winchester… I'm not sure I will be able to follow my orders…," he admitted. Hannah studied him silently, but Cas wasn't sure if she was judging him for his admission. "I would have liked human-angel contact, I had hoped having Dean here would allow for it to spark…"

"I'm not sure it's worth losing everything for," Hannah told him carefully. "I understand you care for Dean, whether he deserves it or not. But Cas… Maybe they're not ready yet…" She got up from her chair and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. "The High Council will decide, you don't have to worry about it," she told him. He nodded, receiving an encouraging smile in return, then Hannah waited for him to seal his letters before taking her leave to have them sent.

Cas rubbed his forehead. Hannah was most likely right. It was not his place to hope for things to change between him and Dean. But it didn't stop him from wanting them to. Maybe he could go into Exile in the Aeries… Maybe… if he did lose his Grace, he could even make a modest life somewhere in Winchester.

Castiel's gloomy fantasies about a graceless future in exile were interrupted by a commotion from outside. The training field, surely, but usually they didn't get that loud. Curious, Cas went to check it out, feeling his body move only sluggishly much to his irritation. He pushed open the doors to the balcony and now the sounds were much louder. The yelling from before seemed to have stopped but the noise of a battle going on was unmistakable. Distantly he heard the door to his room open, Hannah calling out to him, but Cas wasn't able to pay her any attention. A sharp sting went through him, like a stab to the chest, pain exploding all along his nerves. Breathless, but instinctively he spread his wings and flew to the training field.

He landed harshly, his body protesting in pain, but he stood fluidly, observing the scene before him with a severe expression. Uriel was on his knees, Dean standing over him, his breathing harsh, but clearly victorious, the training blade pressed against Uriel's neck. But what was more stunning than Dean being able to best Uriel in battle, was that Dean's eyes flashed blue with Grace. _Cas' Grace._

"What is going on here?!" he called, commanding the entire field's attention. Dean turned his head to him, his expression shocked as he stared at Cas. After some false starts he finally explained:

"We dueled and I won." He lowered his weapon, but Uriel remained on his knees.

"I tried to defend your honor," Uriel forced out through gritted teeth. "But I have lost shamefully and disappointed you!"

"You didn't disappoint me," Cas told him sternly. "You merely lost a duel. Please get up and see that your wounds are fixed. You have a mission to go on after all." Uriel got up and nodded, his expression solemn but at least the shame had disappeared. Some others hurried to Uriel's side, patting him on the back and shoulder, as they accompanied him to the manor.

Cas turned back to study Dean. The prince was staring at the training sword which had blood on it, despite it being made of wood. He dropped it, almost as if it had suddenly turned white hot, the glow in his eyes dimming at once. Dean seemed aghast still, turning towards Cas. He opened his mouth, but Cas felt his power fading fast. He couldn't collapse here, right in front of everyone, least of all Dean. Without another word he turned around and walked back to the manor, his pace as swift as his legs could carry him. He heard shouting from the field, but luckily Dean didn't seem to want to chase after him.

He made it to his rooms and he let out a shaky breath. Feeling faint, he dragged himself to the bathroom. There was an intense pressure in his chest, pushing against the pain. He started coughing into his washbasin and he could feel fluid passing past his lips and splatter into the basin. He opened his eyes, seeing dark, almost black stains. He turned the knob and washed it away.

* * *

Dean had no idea what had happened. One moment he had been in a foolish duel against Uriel, trying to hold his own and the next he had felt something inside him. Something that had filled his chest, something that almost tickled Dean's senses, promising power. Frustration bubbling over he had reached for it and tugged it forwards. He was no fool, he knew that he had tapped into Cas' Grace. He wasn't sure how he had done it or how to replicate it. And now that the Grace had calmed back down, but very much present in Dean's awareness, he wasn't sure he even wanted anything to do with it.

He was unsettled, wringing his hands. He had been brought back to his room by Benny and even though he had made attempts to get out and seek out Cas, Benny had dragged him back. Reluctantly Dean took a bath and put on fresh clothing, but he was still unsure what to do when he sat at his writing desk, rubbing at his chest. He could still feel the Grace there, almost like now that he had used it, _acknowledged_ it, it was unwilling to go dormant again.

There was a knock on his door and Benny opened it a moment later.

"Visitor for you," he said seriously and then he opened the door wider to let Anna in. Dean tensed at seeing her, especially with the kind of face she made. It was like back in Winchester. Dean got up from his chair, wanting to face her properly.

"How is Cas?" he asked before Anna could say anything. "I went to see him but the doc wouldn't tell me anything." Anna's severe expression softened marginally, but she still had no smile for him.

"I'm not here to report on Castiel. I have information for you," she said.

"Oh…? Okay," Dean said, unsure what was to come.

"I have received word that Castiel put in a request for Uriel and an accompanying flight to visit Lucifer's main garrison," she announced, taking Dean by surprise. "His request has been granted. Lucifer informs us that reports from Winchester are concerning and that he is interested in disputing the claims made by humans."

"So he's not… offended? That Cas wants to investigate?" Dean wondered.

"Castiel obviously didn't request to investigate Lucifer's involvement but to investigate your claims. Castiel might have implied that you are dishonorable liars, but I'm sure you'll forgive him for it." Anna didn't say it like a question and Dean merely nodded. He didn't care about that to be honest. "However, the downside of the correspondence is that Castiel had to officially disclose your imprisonment and marriage to Castiel. Of course, Lucifer must have been aware by now, but now that he officially knows a visit by him or to him will most likely be inevitable. I don't think I have to tell you that this will be dangerous."

"If Lucifer is given cause to believe that we fabricated a reason to attack, he might want to retaliate?" Dean guessed.

"Yes."

"I guess it makes sense that Cas had to give that as his reason, because Lucifer, if he is indeed interested in harming us, will want to find a legitimate reason to do it directly," Dean mused. "How likely do you think it is that he will sabotage Uriel…?"

"I don't think he will prevent Uriel from doing his research, he's above that. No, what we rather have to worry about is a potential shift in opinions on humans," Anna told him. Dean felt his heart sink. It looked like they were screwed either way. "Castiel has spent the last months trying to win the favor of kings, governors, garrison leaders and council members in order to secure a lenient response to how he dealt with your attack. If Lucifer has plans, then he will be trying to gather supporters who would be in favor of abandoning humans to their fate or even retaliating against you for your attack. Cas is working against this in particular and he has been much proactive in his lobbying lately."

"Really?" Dean asked in surprise. Anna looked at him with a disapproving frown. Dean guessed he deserved that. Cas did say he was going to work on this in his own way. Dean had just assumed that it would be useless.

"Cas is loyal and he's well liked, but his marriage to you and your kingdom's machinations aren't doing him any favors," Anna told him, finally allowing some of her armor to crack to allow through a faint sigh. "And he's not as charismatic as Lucifer is. The allies he does have might not be enough. I fear we will have to wait and see how the dice fall… And what Uriel's investigation will tell us." Dean nodded.

"In the meantime," she started up again and Dean watched her serious expression melt away, softening immensely. "Cas is weak but stable. If you want to visit him, you can now."

"I will do that, thank you," he said and Anna smiled at him. "Uh, one more question," he asked and Anna tilted her head at him. "When I was on the field and Cas showed up… I could see… uh… wings."

"Oh, you did?" she wondered, though she was more amused than surprised to hear that.

"Are they always there?" Anna nodded. "Then why can't I usually see them?"

"There are plenty of things about the magical world that humans can't perceive unless they learn," she told him. "Just wait till you see our halos! Cas' is very pretty and has gotten him bond requests from all corners of the realm!" Dean wasn't sure if she was joking because she winked and laughed, letting herself out of his quarters in apparently high spirits.

Angels…

Benny poked his head in after Anna had left.

"All good?" he wondered, "she was in her scary mode when she came in but her regular self when she came out. No idea what kind of magic you worked."

"I guess Anna's just like that," Dean said, then he ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it out. "I'll see Cas now. I don't think I need you to stand guard."

"Maybe not, but I'd prefer if I get to hang out in the corridor, if it's alright with you," Benny told him. Dean heaved a sigh but smiled at him.

Together they made their way through the manor to Cas's quarters. They met some angels on the way and all of them looked at him curiously. It was only a bit better than getting the angelic equivalent of the cold shoulder, but he hoped that if he could apologize to Cas and have his apology accepted, things might go back to how they used to be.

Some angel had the foresight to put a chair in front of Cas' chamber, so that Benny didn’t have to stand around for too long.

"I guess someone's expecting a lengthy conversation," Benny observed. "Just try not to get kicked out of the room again. That'd be embarrassing for both of us." Dean rolled his eyes, but then he steeled himself and knocked.

"Yes," he heard Cas answer and with an encouraging thumbs up from Benny, Dean pushed the door open.

Dean had expected Cas to be lying in bed, but the guy was sitting up at his desk, in a robe and with messed up hair, but he was definitely working. Cas looked up, surprised when he saw Dean. Dean took a moment to study him. He was pale, but he looked alright, not like the next breeze would knock him over. Dean had somehow expected that, when he heard that he needed medical attention after Dean had called upon his Grace. The doctor had been very rude and uncooperative, but she still let him know that Cas' predicament was Dean's fault. Dean was glad that Cas at least seemed to be alright. He could only see the vague shape of his wings, but they disappeared when Dean tried to focus on them. He realized he had been staring when he met Cas' face but his husband seemed to have been content to merely stare back.

"How are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," Castiel answered and the way he turned to look away, focus on his letters instead, let Dean know not to push. Dean got the distinct impression that Cas was embarrassed. He wasn't sure how he could know since Castiel's expression or posture gave nothing away. Maybe the Grace projected it. What had Naomi said? It's like communication over distance to have a bond with someone.

"Cas, I wanted to apologize," he started. He watched Cas close his eyes, breathing in deeply. Then, after a beat, he turned around and got up, pointing towards two armchairs. It looked like Dean wouldn't be kicked out right away. Dean followed him swiftly and the moment he sat down, his words rushed out: "I'm sorry for acting rashly and for thinking that you don't care. Trying to find a way to put pressure on you to do things my way was stupid. I regret it and even though I can assure you that while I was turning it around in my head and even wrote to Winchester about it, I didn't actually want to harm you. I was just… angry." Castiel listened with his usual intense look and after Dean was done, he gave a nod.

"I accept your apology and I forgive you," he said and Dean sighed in relief. "Thank you, Dean."

"Dude, don't thank me," Dean said with a frown but Castiel had a small smile on his lips. He did seem pleased though Dean wasn't sure why. To be honest, he was just glad that Cas had accepted his apology this easily.

"So, Anna paid me a visit," Dean started again and Castiel's almost peaceful expression morphed into alert. Dean was almost sorry to have brought it up. "She told me about what you had arranged with Lucifer, about Uriel visiting the main garrison."

"Yes… I knew that all precautions aside, I eventually had to take a risk," he said. "If Lucifer is indeed involved in this, then the best we can hope for is for him to continue to move delicately…"

"Anna said we might have to visit," Dean said and Cas nodded.

"Yes, it will have to happen eventually. Humans invaded my country, it therefore is predominantly my affair, even if Michael hadn't given me the explicit mission to deal with the situation. However, Lucifer is now publicly involved because I had to disclose on what information you invaded us to secure Uriel free reign in investigating."

"Is there anything I can do? My folks are trying to investigate in Kendrick," Dean said. Castiel thought about that.

"If humans are sending people towards the border villages, then Lucifer will notice it. Of course, you are within your right to fortify their towns if they are fearing attack. It's not suspicious per se, however, Lucifer still could use it to his advantage," Castiel told him. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't get it thought. If he orchestrated this or had a hand in it at least, then why wasn't I asked to fight in Lucifer's country? That way Lucifer would have been able to retaliate and would have a good hand in swaying the high council and your sovereigns to reconsider their stance on us," he said. "Why was I told to fight in Enoch, making it your or Michael's decision on how to handle it? Why accept this risk? Is it possible that whoever did this might have expected you to react differently?"

"It's a bit unusual for Michael to give me free reign over my military response, but not unheard of. I am responsible for the country and I'm experienced. I assumed that he had given me a relatively easy victory as a way to prove myself for a future council position…," Castiel answered. "Michael isn't known for his severity against humans. And all other generals I know would have spared your army and sent you home."

"The only difference is that you were on the field and you decided to save me too," Dean said, "I doubt anybody else would have done what you did…"

"I guess not," Castiel said with a small smile and Dean decided he did like that smile.

"So what do you think the idea was? Maybe Lucifer wanted to divert attention away from himself. When others are at war, surely nobody would pay too close attention to him rearranging his army to ready it for attack."

"It's all speculation at this point," Castiel said, not entirely dismissive.

"Yeah well, what does your gut say?" Dean challenged. He watched closely for Cas' reaction. The guy pressed his lips together, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"As I said… it's a bit unusual that I was given the mission to deal with you as I saw fit… But I mostly dismissed any second thoughts about it… My mother is Michael's advisor, my sister is the general of the army, my uncle is a current High Council member with a desire to retire soon and pass the position on to me… Not to discredit my own achievements, but even if I weren't as accomplished then it could be seen as favoritism at play." Cas wrinkled his nose as if the thought did somewhat offend him. Dean didn't know what Cas had achieved in the army, but he would be pissed if anyone suggested he got any command simply because of his connections. (Even though it might technically be true. He had been handed things that others had to fight for, but he had proven himself worthy of his position countless times. He wasn't one of the prestige generals who had a command merely because of their rank and money and who never even saw an active battle.)

"But now you second guess it?" Dean wondered. "But wouldn't that imply Michael's involvement?" Cas seemed reluctant to consider it.

"Michael learned of your movement long before you stationed your army of course," Castiel said.

"What do you mean of course?" Dean wondered, lifting his eyebrows.

"Angels travel fast and unseen if they want to. We're not called the silent watchers for nothing," Castiel told him and Dean was sure the bastard looked at least a little bit smug. "Nobody approaches the Aeries without us knowing, Dean…"

"You could have held us back. Meet us on the mountain, block us from even entering your land," Dean concluded.

"Yes, that would have been possible… But Michael waited and I was on a mission with another flight. I could have been called back at once, the moment the angels knew of your movement, but I was only called when you had already taken your position in Pontiac. Why the delay?"

"That is odd," Dean agreed. "Maybe he wanted to see what we were doing…"

"Possibly. But not only did Michael tell me that I was to answer your aggression as I saw fit, which I interpreted as being allowed to let you surrender and go home. Michael specifically told me it was my choice what to do with _you_. It's worth an assumption that Michael knew that something was brewing and that you would be relevant."

"So you think he counted on you saving me?" Dean asked.

"Maybe not quite as drastically as I did. But just the fact that he had mentioned you specifically meant that I was going on the field with the knowledge that I wanted you captured and alive to question you," he explained which made sense to Dean. When he was leading an army, it wasn't usually Dean's first concern to find the leader on the battle field like Cas had upon arrival.

"And what do you think of all of this?" Dean wanted to know and Cas seemed quite tense but still willing to talk.

"It's close to blasphemy but I do believe that there is a plot here and that angelic involvement might be present. Lucifer would not interfere overtly but when I asked around for anything at all, I was told of whispers that Lucifer might have some interest in reclaiming the border region that humans, demons and angels have an unofficial claim on."

"Well… it's not an _unofficial_ claim. The land was empty and we've settled there after all," Dean argued.

"So what? For most angels you are merely guests on our land. That you've settled somewhere and are tolerated there, doesn't mean the land belongs to you," Castiel answered calmly. Dean couldn't quite argue with that but it was still not how humans did things. But then again, the borders had never been entirely clear and humans usually had a bit of a "let's just try our luck" kind of approach with settling in Elysium.

"I wonder if maybe an accord has been created between Lucifer and one of the Princes of Hell," Castiel said and that got Dean's attention right away. "Nothing concrete and nothing that could probably be traced back properly. But if some wrong information was sent to you and the angels turned a blind eye, then your country could easily be destabilized and the demons might move in and claim your land."

"That's… You said Lucifer wanted humans gone, would he really deal with demons? Even though you have fought against them for so long?"

"Lucifer has very little regard for demons. He likes them even less than humans, who he at least finds curious. If demons overrun Winchester then he would probably get someone, most likely me and Michael since my country borders on yours the most, to attack the demons in retaliation. Because even if humans are tolerated, demons cannot desecrate our land. I can only imagine that he and others might declare it a shame that Winchester turned out to be a failed experiment, but the angels would probably move back into their old lands… At least according to some less human friendly sources, reclaiming our lands would be their wish. And as long as you are here, nothing of that sort can happen."

"And who would get the territory if Winchester fell?" Dean wanted to know even though the mere thought of the kingdom falling and all that entailed, let his insides turn cold with dread. Castiel studied him but eventually he answered:

"I would most likely conquer it for Michael, but since some of it borders on Lucifer's land he would probably have a claim as well. But only temporarily, since if Elysium returned to being angelic, we would have to renegotiate our territory eventually."

"So both of them would actually profit, at least for the moment," Dean summarized.

"I sincerely doubt that this is the kind of plotting they do," Castiel insisted though it didn't really help the anger Dean was starting to feel at both of them. "Michael doesn't care about land or influence. And he's been one of the main supporters of letting you come to Elysium. He saw merit in it and it was in agreement with myths and prophecies many still believe in…" Dean wasn't convinced, but before he could come up with some counter argument, he noticed the words Cas had actually used.

"You say that he was one of the main supporters?" Dean repeated. "That was 600 years ago!" Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes? Angels live long, especially Archangels. 600 years is nothing to them," he told him.

"What the fuck," Dean breathed, then he stared at Cas, trying to grasp just how old he had always assumed him to be. Somewhat near him? 30s maybe?

"I'm a Seraph, a different kind of angel. We can also live thousands of years," he said which totally blew Dean's mind and he didn't even dare to ask him how long he'd been around. At least now it made sense that Anna held her position even though she hardly looked older than Sam. Dean's open-mouthed staring was cut short by Cas heaving a sigh. "But now I would just be glad to see this through…" Castiel wasn't looking at him, wistfully gazing out of the window instead. Dean felt a pang of regret and he wasn't sure if it was his own or if the Grace within him resonated with Cas' emotions. But no matter where it came from he actually did feel it too. This creature was meant to see Dean live and die, for him to become a figure in history books, then a legend, then a myth as Winchester eventually disappeared off the map and this time of humans on Elysium, that Cas had talked about, ended. It was a strange feeling, to consider his own history when confronted with a creature for whom 600 years were nothing. For whom maybe the 5 months they spent here would merely be insignificant, but Dean had cut into Cas' life, unknowingly.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said. Castiel turned his head back towards him, a confused frown on his face.

"Why?"

"The situation you're in now is my fault," he said but Cas shook his head at once.

"It's not, Dean. I made my choice. And I'd do it again," he told him earnestly, his gaze intense as if he longed for Dean to understand that he meant it. And damn it, Dean got it. He knew he meant it and it made him feel odd, almost embarrassed but also touched and pleased.

"Well, fuck. I don't think I deserve it, but thanks, Cas," he said and then he reached out to put a hand on the angel's shoulder. The moment his palm made the contact a spark of Grace exploded between them. Dean cursed, removing his hand at once. Cas eyes flickered dimly and for a second Dean could see his wings and a halo that looked like a crown of light. He could feel what Cas felt, the pain and the regret. The sadness and loneliness. But also his fondness for Dean, a fondness Dean knew for sure that he had done nothing to deserve in the five months of his stay here. This all passed through Dean in a mere matter of seconds and when it was gone he and Cas were staring at each other, silence hanging heavily between them.

Cas looked stunned.

"It felt like a tiny bit of Grace came back to me," he said but then he hunched over slightly and coughed up something that looked like black goo, far too dark and thick to be blood, and then he promptly fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Alerted by Dean's yelling, Benny fetched Hannah who in turn called back the doctor from Milton Heights. Flagstaff, which was a peculiar name for an angel ("you wouldn't be able to pronounce my real name"), had surveyed the scene with her usual disgusted expression, but she had allowed Dean to stay this time. Dean was banished to stand around in a corner of the room, out of Flagstaff’s way, as she easily maneuvered Cas into bed and then performed a number of tests on him. Dean merely watched, feeling unsettled by Castiel's total unresponsiveness and the ashy tone of his skin. It didn't look good to Dean but Flagstaff didn't make any kind of indication that the situation was as dire as it appeared to Dean.

After almost an hour of this, she finally wiped away the weird goo on Cas' face (Dean has resolutely not looked at the stuff on the floor any closer).

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean finally dared to ask now that he no longer expected to be shushed instantly. Flagstaff turned towards him, studying him with her usual icy look.

"There's been speculation about what a bond like this with a human could do, both to the human and to the angel," she said and Dean was very much aware of how she hadn't answered his question. "It's a romantic notion to say that half of Castiel's heart beats inside your chest now."

"Yeah, I've heard of that," he said, "you angels seem to be very romantic." Flagstaff scoffed.

"What I can see is that the Grace that Castiel used to heal you left a tear inside of him," she eventually said. "It's like he ripped part of it out to stuff the hole inside you, though of course that is also only figurative, but maybe easiest for you to understand."

"Chill it, lady. I'm not an idiot," Dean grumbled, but he was too unsettled to really want to risk her leaving him without further explanation.

"Typically, in a Seraph Grace is renewed at a pretty high rate and it is highly adaptable due to the frequent communion of angels his rank. However, the wound to Castiel's Grace is like an ever-growing hole. It simply seems to bleed out of him and it's probably due to you not completing the bond. If you had, then it would have a direction to flow towards; through you back into him." To Dean's surprise there didn't seem to be judgement in her tone for it, she was simply stating the facts for Dean to do with what he wanted.

"What about this black goo he spat up…?" Dean asked. Flagstaff looked at the white towel she had used to wipe the stuff away from Cas' face.

"It's a manifestation of Grace rotting. A form of sepsis if you will. Castiel's Grace is trying to preserve itself but it's like poison to him in the long run. He might be able to survive it, but it is dangerous and maybe letting the Grace bleed out would be better for him…," Flagstaff explained, then she shook her head. "This isn't a good look for the leader of Enoch."

Dean was taken aback by that.

"Who cares if it's not a good look," Dean challenged.

"The angels care," Flagstaff snapped at him. "Castiel enjoyed great respect from everyone in Enoch, a well-liked leader which we would have loved see represent us in the High Council. But now this puts all of his efforts into jeopardy. It is a shame, really, that he gave his heart to you."

"Yeah well, I guess you just have to figure out how to help him fix it, or help me figure out how to fix it," Dean told her sternly. Flagstaff crossed her arms over her chest and she almost looked intrigued under her icy veneer. "I merely touched Cas and for some reason there was a… spark. It must have been Grace. So why did it harm him? And why did it harm him that I used his Grace once in battle?"

"The second question is easy to answer. What you do with Castiel's Grace will feed back into his. You using it automatically pulls on what is within Castiel to assist. If there were an even flow between you, this wouldn't harm him and it's common among angels in communion. The little pulse of Grace he got from your touch wasn't necessarily harmful either. It should have been good for him, but it irritated the remaining Grace's attempt at forming a barrier to block further draining. I must admit that it is a bit discouraging to see that you feeding back a tiny amount of Grace to him had a negative outcome. Maybe it's too late to hope to form a bond now," Flagstaff said. "In case you were considering it."

"Maybe," Dean hedged. "But if the bond isn't an option, then what is there for him?"

"There are two ways this can go for him based on my research. Angels rely on their Grace and use it even in everyday situations, for example for communion. Since it's constantly in use it eventually is used up, cannot be replenished, but tries to preserve itself. This will most likely fatally poison Castiel."

"Well fuck, that's not gonna happen. What's the second option?" Dean demanded to know. Flagstaff snorted.

"The second option is to remove his Grace. He could try to not use it at all, which I think he has been doing, and hope this way it can drain gradually, and without his Grace poisoning him. The Grace will learn to work on less and less and eventually it will be gone. It's still risky though and a complete surgical draining would be advisable in this condition. Once he wakes, this is what I will suggest to him."

"But what would that mean for him? To lose his Grace?" Dean asked.

"It would leave him mortal. He would be weaker, vulnerable and his body would eventually age and die. Not immediately of course," Flagstaff said, "but soon. The same fate as a human…"

"Well… that's not too bad from my perspective, but I guess he still has thousands of years ahead of him…" Dean said, quite shocked to hear that an angel could actually become human, or as good as.

"Yes, it would be quite a loss," Flagstaff confirmed. 

"But… if any of his options are dire, then this makes attempting a complete bond still an option that doesn’t have much greater risks. Both options end in death, one sooner than the other, but if the bond succeeded, he would have a chance," Dean wanted to know.

"Mere mind games, if you are not willing to do your part," Flagstaff said dismissively.

"Humor me, then," Dean said. Flagstaff rolled her eyes.

"In an ideal situation he could complete the bond and form a current of energy between you two. That would allow Castiel to renew his Grace and gradually reenter communion with his family and friends," she said. "Of course, personally I'd hope for all of Castiel's Grace to leave you and return to its rightful owner. That way Castiel can have his life and his heart back." With that she nodded and took her leave.

Nobody else came in to replace her, leaving Dean in the dimly lit room alone with his thoughts. But not long after the door had closed there was a rough chuckle. Dean turned around at once, finding Cas with his hands crossed over his chest, looking up at the ceiling.

Dean's relief was soon replaced by dismay when he registered that Cas had laughed.

"It's not gonna happen," he said, his voice like Dean would have expected it to sound after hacking up poisonous rotten Grace goo.

"What isn't gonna happen?" Dean asked him, slowly approaching the bed now that the seat next to it was empty again. Castiel turned his head on the pillow, looking at Dean, his eyes warm and shining, even though there wasn't quite a smile on his pale lips.

"I'm not going to get my heart back," he said. Once the meaning registered, Dean felt his entire face heat up. He had no idea how to answer, but Cas seemed peaceful at least (or totally out of it from whatever Flagstaff had given him) and was quick to fall back asleep.

Dean kept sitting at his bedside, watching him sleep. Interestingly he snored softly. Eventually Dean put his hand on Cas' forehead, very mindful of the possibility that another zap of Grace would go through them both. But it didn't. Cas' forehead was cool to the touch, slightly clammy. Dean wiped his dark hair out of his face, studying Cas more closely.

Something in Dean seemed to settle.

Fuck it, he'd done enough stupid things to land him here, why stop now?

* * *

Dean took the next week to really think about what he was going to do with the time he still had here. While Dean and Castiel's talk had been very enlightening (and highly concerning) most of their theories were nothing but that: theories. Dean didn't know the angels enough to be able to judge the likelihood of them being accurate any better than Cas did. Still, he wrote home about what he had learned and what course of action he would advise the crown on. There would be no exploiting of Cas' vulnerability since working together with him seemed to promise the best results. Basically, what his letters came down to was asking his family to stay on alert but not to do anything for the time being.

Then he got Charlie and Benny to have dinner with him in his quarters to tell them about his ideas.

"I'm gonna attempt to start the bond with Cas," he revealed and Charlie, expectedly, shrieked in delight before she could control herself.

"What does that mean?" Benny asked, clearly dubious. "And why now?"

"If I don't then Cas will most likely die," he said, receiving a gasp from Charlie. He wasn't sure if their conversation needed accompanying sound effects but that was probably what was gonna happen with Charlie there.

"That doesn't answer my question," Benny grumbled.

"I appreciate your concern, but I've thought it through. It's only sex. He's easy on the eyes and it's been a while, so I don't doubt I'll get it up."

"Gross," Charlie sang, washing down her distaste about this part of the conversation with a big gulp of wine. Benny shot her a look, before turning his attention back to Dean.

"And you're sure? If the bond works, won't that be a commitment?" he wanted to know. Dean shrugged.

"I don't think so. From what I heard the bond has no consequences for me. Flagstaff mentioned that starting the bond might even get rid of the Grace, so there won't be any long-term consequences for me either once we've wrapped this up here," he assured him. Benny hummed at that, studying Dean intensely, but eventually he nodded.

"Fine. I'll see if I can send someone to Milton Heights to get you stuff, if they even have anything like that here…," Benny told him and that's the kind of support Dean was glad for.

"Guys, guys. You're just gonna be so dry about this? This is a huge thing!" Charlie said, finally no longer holding on to her silence.

"Why is this a huge thing? Sex isn't a huge thing," he told her with a frown but Charlie rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe not to you, now that you know nobody will be ravaging your booty."

"Ugh, leave my ass out of it," Dean said with a groan and now it was Benny's turn to sip wine to stop himself from commenting.

"But maybe it is to Cas? I'm pretty sure the guy has a crush the size of Michael's Toes on you!" she argued. Dean and Benny exchanged dubious looks. Charlie dramatically pulled at her hair. "Whatever. I mean I'm all for it, Dean, I think you two would be a dreamy couple!" Dean doubted that. "But are you sure you can keep it being 'just sex' with the kind of circumstances you have here? And do you want to keep it 'just sex'?"

"Charlie, you're thinking too much…" Dean assured her. She grumbled something but eventually she gave her blessings.

* * *

Mind made up and support from his closest friends here acquired, Dean decided one more trip to the library was in order.

Dean was no stranger to sex with men, so it wasn't like he was completely at a loss here, but he didn't know if angels and humans actually had the same parts. Dean was almost certain Cas came with the same equipment as him, but even though they looked human and there seemed to be female and male members of their species, there was still an uncertainty there. And Dean felt weird not being adequately prepared before presenting Cas his choice. He didn't want to undress the guy to find… tentacles or feathers down there. So he was going through the library, absolutely unsure what even to look for.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ambriel asked after Dean had walked past where she was working at a desk for the fifth time. She still seemed to be vaguely wary of him, but apparently he was hard to ignore when he was pacing.

"I'm not sure," Dean confessed. He was embarrassed about having to ask, but not embarrassed enough to not take this opportunity for what it was. Ambriel looked at him from over the top of her glasses, expectant. "Uh, okay… So I wanted to know if angels and humans are the same…" he made a vague gesture towards his hips "downstairs." Ambriel squinted at him, then slowly let her eyes travel down to his hips, staring for an embarrassingly long moment. But then her eyes widened.

"Ooooh!" she said, her whole demeanor changing at once. "Oh, you want to know about our sex organs!" Dean lifted both his hands, trying to get her to keep her voice down. But nobody else was in the library, so why bother. Ambriel closed her book, propping her elbow on it. "Specifically, Cas' sex organs?"

"I just want to be prepared," Dean told her, trying not to be too embarrassed about it.

"It's pretty much the same on the outside," she assured him. "Also, to start a bond penetrative sex is beneficial, but not necessary. It's also not expected in marriage, so! Whatever floats your boat!"

"Uhm, okay. Thanks Ambriel," he told her and she gave him a thumbs up, a gesture she probably learnt from Charlie. Dean mimicked it half-heartedly, then he beat a hasty retreat.

He did think about her words. Back on their wedding night, Cas was clearly expecting penetrative sex and since Dean wanted to make sure the bond started up, it did seem like the best course of action.

Fuck it, he was going all out! Or all _in_ in this case…

* * *

Dean had resolved not to think too much about it. He got a little satchel from Benny with a suggestively raised eyebrow and then he asked the kitchen to prepare a light lunch for Cas. The kitchen staff were surprised to see Dean, but they all were very efficient and soon Dean had a tray to take to Cas room.

He knocked on the door and received a prompt answer. He maneuvered the tray slightly so that he could open the door, then he shuffled inside, closing the door with his foot. Cas was where Dean had expected him; at the desk plotting and thinking. The angel lifted his head, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw who his visitor was.

"Oh, Dean. I didn't expect to see you," he said and Dean was amused to see how Cas tried to pat down his hair.

"I got you lunch if you feel like it," he said, lifting the tray a bit higher. Cas smiled at him.

"Of course, I'm glad for the company," he said and Dean watched him rise from the chair and walk over to the table. His movements were slow, but he didn't seem to struggle too much. Some color had returned to his face. Dean hoped he was feeling well enough to try this. "I'm sorry that I haven't been good company at breakfasts the last week," Castiel apologized.

"Don't sweat it. I'm glad that you were getting some rest," Dean assured him, then he uncovered the tray and put the food down on the table. "The kitchen insisted this was best for you." He looked at the broth and bread with some doubt. But when he tried it, it was pretty good, especially the crunchy bits in it.

"Actually, I've come here to talk to you about something," Dean said once Cas had eaten and the comfortable silence between them had calmed some of Dean's nerves.

"Yes?" Dean put down his spoon.

"I've thought a lot about what's happened in the last couple of weeks. Or months really… About decisions that you made and about my own," he said. Castiel listened to him carefully, his expression open. "About my place here and about my duties."

"Dean, you have no duties here," Castiel assured him.

"I do, Cas, I just ignored them. For a long time I haven't seen my stay here as anything but an unjust punishment for trying to do the right thing. But to be honest I knew back then, on the night before the battle, that this wasn't right. You don't just attack a country on some hunch. My parents made a mistake and they paid the price. They and the kingdom at large will continue to pay the price if I don't step up." Dean took a breath and looked at Cas, lowering his head slightly to put intent behind his words. "Together you and me can do much better things than apart." Castiel looked surprised, but didn't say anything. "So… if you're willing then I'd like for us to consummate our marriage."

The effect was immediate; Cas's face went slack with surprise. He quickly schooled his expression but Dean could feel some of the things he felt: surprise was the most of it, but he was also pleased, shy and intrigued all at once. This at least gave Dean enough confidence to go on with it.

"When you passed out the last time Flagstaff explained your – our – options to me. She told me she would suggest removing your Grace… However, I'd prefer if we tried to bond. I know it might have adverse effects, but then at least we've tried and then you can still remove your Grace fully," Dean told him.

"I… yes, she told me…," he said, then he leant forwards a bit, his face imploring. "But Dean… I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not, Cas. You've been nothing but accommodating. And it's not like it was before. I know you now, I know that you care."

"I do…," Cas whispered, lowering his head almost as if he was embarrassed.

"What about you? Do you want to try?" Dean wanted to know, then he put the little satchel on the table. "Benny got us some lube if you want."

"Uhm, right now?"

"Sure?" Dean asked. Better now before he lost his confidence. "Unless you angels need some kind of ritual to hype yourselves up to it?"

"Not that I know of. I don't think I'll have to do anything but lie there," Castiel said and despite himself, Dean burst out laughing. "What? Isn't that correct?"

"Ideally, you'll do more than just lie there, but for now I guess that's fine?" Dean asked. This totally wasn't how this usually went for him, but this was an unusual situation after all. "So?" Castiel hesitated, but then he got out of his chair and approached the bed. He seemed unsure, but sat down, then started removing his clothing.

Dean didn't want to sit there like a creep while Cas pulled off his clothing somewhat mechanically. So he got up and walked up until he was standing between Cas' knees and the angel had to look up at him. He lifted his hand, but then hesitated.

"You better not pass out again, like when I touched you the last time," he warned.

"I try not to," Castiel said dryly, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips. Dean snorted, but then he put his hand on Cas' cheek. For a long moment they stared at each other, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did.

"Huh," Dean said. Cas' cheek felt warm and soft underneath his palm and some sort of pleasant thrum when through Dean, like a light tingling in his chest. Castiel's eyes were wide and expectant. Dean moved his thumb, brushing it softly over the corner of Castiel's lips. He kept his eyes on them now, tracing the movement of his thumb, across Cas' lower lip, wondering what it was like to kiss him.

"Can I…," he started, unsure how to phrase his question. "Uh, is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Kiss me…?" Cas repeated, looking up at Dean with an unsure expression. "Yes…?"

"You seem a bit unsure. It's okay if you don't want it," Dean assured him, slowly moving away his thumb from the corner of Cas' lips, watching a crease form between Cas' eyebrows. Dean saw the tip of Cas' tongue dart out, wetting his lips just a tiny bit. His eyes travelled down from Dean's to settle on his mouth.

"I want it," he confirmed, his expression intense, especially once he raised his eyes up to meet Dean's again. He still was sitting on the bed rather stiffly, naked apart from his undergarments, but even if nothing about this situation was how Dean's usual hook ups went, at least Cas seemed to be on board. And Dean…? Well, with Cas looking at him like this, he was sure he'd be too in time.

He put his knee on the bed next to Cas' hips, moving his upper body with it so that he was hovering in Cas' space. He didn't leave time for hesitation, catching merely a glimpse of Cas' eyes before he fluidly moved in, pressing his lips against Castiel's. He instantly felt a flutter of something respond in his chest. The Grace seemed to spark and simmer in response to the touch and Cas sighed against his lips. Spurred on by how unexpectedly _good_ it felt to kiss Cas and how much Dean had missed kissing, he pressed against him with more intent. He tilted his head, slotting their lips together more comfortably, moving his mouth to coax Cas to respond. He did grasp the idea quickly enough and they exchanged a number of slow, chaste kisses. It was easy for Dean to lose himself in the familiar movement, letting it soothe his thoughts running wild. Cas jolted when Dean opened his lips enough to swipe his tongue over Cas' upper lip. Dean filed that away for later, slowly pressing more of his weight against Cas, until he got the idea. For a moment he felt Cas' palms brush against him, his knuckles against Dean's stomach, then his palms against his sides, but then Cas' mouth detached from his own and he quickly lay down. Dean had to almost laugh. Cas had his hands firmly at his sides, clenched to fists, his upper body tense, while his legs dangled off the mattress.

"What?" Cas asked, sounding disgruntled, when Dean couldn't hold back a chuckle. He turned his head to the side, frowning up at Dean.

"Would it hurt you to relax?" Cas' frown only deepened and Dean sat on the bed properly now, bending over to take off his house shoes.

"It wouldn't hurt me, I just don't know what is customary," he heard Cas say. Dean heard and felt the bedding move and Cas legs disappeared from the periphery of his vision. "I assumed I'd undress, get on my hands and knees and let you do it."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Dean said, pulling his shirt out of his pants, then started unbuttoning it. He had put on only the bare minimum of layers, since he had counted on having to get undressed anyway.

"Does it have to be?" Dean's fingers stilled and he turned enough to be able to send Cas an incredulous stare. The angel way lying in the middle of his bed now, staring up at the ceiling, his hands folded on his naked stomach. Dean allowed himself to look for a moment. Cas without clothing looked pretty much how Dean had imagined him. He wasn't bulky or overly muscular, but still looked in shape, despite the weight he had lost during the 5 months since the battle. His hair was a dark mess, almost as if Dean had already run his hands through it. Maybe he should later on, just to see how messy it could get.

"Yeah dude. You should have a good time," Dean eventually told him. He removed his pants, but left his underwear on. It was probably unnecessary considering what they were about to do, but Dean felt… odd about it somehow. It was just weird, especially if you jumped into bed with a guy who thought sex didn't have to be fun. "I have no idea about how you angels do it, but we humans like to enjoy ourselves and sex is enjoyable most of the time."

Cas seemed dubious but didn't contradict him, probably deferring to Dean's expertise. He wasn't entirely sure how to proceed from here. So far Dean had never had sex with someone who wasn't enthusiastic about it. He had had bad sex and he had had sex that he later regretted for a number of reasons, but he couldn't think back to any partner who decided their involvement ended at mere physical presence. But Cas was an angel and this wasn't just a casual hook up between two strangers. Dean wasn't even sure how exactly he felt about it. Sure… kissing Cas had been nice and he did find him attractive and sometimes that was all it took for Dean to go for it.

Eventually Dean decided to get on the bed fully, lying down next to Cas, mimicking his position. Cas turned his head, looking at him with a squint.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever it is that you're doing," Dean answered easily, then he did turn his head to Cas. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I thought I'd wait here until you had readied your penis," Castiel told him. Dean snorted. Cas studied his face. "Why aren't you?"

"Because I don't live in a two centuries old romance novel, Cas."

"That makes no sense," he said crossly and Dean chuckled. He turned to his side to look down at Cas. Cas looked up at him, his eyes searching until eventually he too turned to his side.

"Can I touch you?" Dean wondered, "can I put my hand on you while I kiss you?"

"Yes," Castiel answered, seemingly confused. "I don't understand why you ask. Is that a customary part of human mating rituals?" Dean laughed at that then put his hand on Cas' neck, drawing him close for a kiss. Cas was still tense, but when Dean started kissing him, slowly moving against him, he relaxed. Dean let his hand roam, from Cas neck down to his shoulder, drawing him closer. He felt Cas hands press against him, but he still held himself stiffly. Dean let his hand glide down, over his shoulder, past his upper arm, until he could free Cas' arm.

"Do you want to touch me too?" Dean whispered against Castiel's lips, then he put Cas' hand on his waist. Castiel took advantage at once, pressing his hand firmly on Dean, digging his fingers into his skin, not so that it could hurt. Dean felt warmth expand from Cas' touch, that seemed to spread from his waist towards his chest to join the humming of Grace in his chest and it spread down, pooling lower in his stomach.

Dean drew back slightly, so he could talk, his mouth staying close, every word brushing his lips against Cas' again, a tantalizing promise of more to come.

"I will move you now," Dean said, then gently pushed against Cas, so that he was lying on his back. It seemed odd to Dean to communicate his actions and everything came mentally attached with a question mark. Was Cas going to allow it? Was Cas' weak Grace going to react negatively to it? Did Dean want to do what he was doing? While Cas sent him a bit of a confused look, he seemed to understand easily enough. Dean moved over him, settling his weight down on Cas' body. "Too heavy?"

"No…," Castiel answered with a sigh, putting both of his arms around Dean, letting his hands rest on his back. Dean nosed at Castiel's jaw, pressing a kiss to it as he found his way back to Castiel's mouth. Dean had paid attention not to press his dick (that was starting to get interested) into Cas, but he did lower his pelvis now as he moved with the more insistent kisses. He could feel Cas' dick through the thin layer of his underwear.

Cas made a little sound against Dean's lips when they touched.

"That okay?" Dean asked, rolling his hips very lightly, to make sure Cas understood what he was asking about.

"Yes," Cas said, "but I think we should do that without our clothes on," he added. Dean chuckled, then he dipped back down, capturing Cas' lips again. Despite Cas' insistence that they should lose what little they still wore, he seemed to be in no hurry to actually do anything about it. Dean enjoyed grinding against him and feel Cas' hands on him. He didn't exactly let them stray much, but he was holding on to him firmly, pulling him closer, then almost digging his fingers in, then lightly rubbing circles into his shoulders. One of his hands eventually travelled up a bit, fitting his right hand over the handprint that had left a permanent mark on Dean. Castiel sighed, but then his hands started moving again to touch the side of his neck, then his fingers swept upwards into Dean's hair. Cas wasn't tugging, which was good because it wasn't exactly Dean's thing, but he was lightly dragging his nails through his roots. Dean's hair was definitely still too long, despite Charlie's attempts at cutting it, but he didn't mind it now that Cas was playing with it.

Dean kept his hand on the side of Cas' face, the other was now slowly travelling down, across Cas' chest, to his stomach that jumped slightly under the touch of Dean's fingertips, until he finally settled it on Cas' hip. Dean decided they were both worked up enough from kissing and grinding to take it further. He turned his head, trailing kisses over Cas' cheek and lightly biting at his jaw, before he rose enough to be able to look down at him. Cas looked great like this, his face slightly flushed, his hair definitely a mess and his blue eyes dark. He licked his lips and Dean resisted the impulse to dive back down and follow the trail Cas' tongue had made with his own.

But this wasn't about what he felt like doing, maybe his wasn't even what Cas wanted him to do. He was here to complete a task. He sat up, Cas having to let go of him with a displeased frown. He put his hand on Cas' leg, pulling it slightly until there was enough space for him to climb over it into the space between Cas' legs. Cas was clearly aroused at this point. Dean caressed Cas' hip, but then he sneaked his fingers under the fabric of his underwear. Cas was quick to undo the drawstrings of his pants, then he reached out and plucked at the string of Dean's underwear. Dean chuckled but let him proceed.

"Let's take it off, okay?" Dean asked kind of uselessly, because Cas lifted his hips and shimmied out of his underwear without further prompting. He wasn't being shy about it neither did he try to put on a show to entice Dean (but Dean would have been massively surprised if he had, considering Cas ideas about sex). So Dean decided to reciprocate in kind. He probably wasn't at his most graceful, trying to take them off in the narrow space between Cas' legs but eventually he succeeded. He threw the pants over his shoulder and then grabbed the satchel Benny had given him. He pulled out the little flask with an Enochian label. He opened it and poured some of the thick fragrance-less oil on his hands. Then he dropped the flask and finally let himself look down.

Ambriel had been right, a male angel did look the same as a male human. Cas apparently also took this moment to rise on his elbows and look at Dean.

"Hm. It's big," Cas said and even though Dean usually liked getting compliments on his dick somehow his entire face heated up at Cas' verdict.

"Uh, don't worry. I haven't had complaints yet," Dean tried to joke, somewhat awkwardly rubbing his oily palms together.

"Why should there be complaints?" Cas asked, which had Dean halt his hand wringing. He lifted his eyebrow at Cas, then he dropped his gaze down at their dicks.

"Uh, nothing. Ignore me," Dean said, then he touched his hand to his dick, getting it comfortably slick. "Can I?" he asked, hovering his hand close to Cas' dick. He was itching to touch him, to feel the slick slide of their dicks against each other.

"Yes," Cas said swiftly, so Dean did, eliciting a breathy groan from Cas. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas, spreading the lube all over him, teasing the head of his cock, while he watched Cas' rapt expression. After a moment, Dean scooted closer, Cas lifting his legs to rest them over Dean's thighs. Dean bent over slightly, putting his hand on the mattress next to Cas, then he took both of their dicks into his hand. Cas gasped at that, a sharp intake of air, but he otherwise didn't move, still supporting himself on his elbows as he watched Dean move his hand up and down slowly over them both.

"This is… different than I expected."

"Good or bad?" Dean wondered.

"Good," Cas answered breathlessly and tilted his head backwards with a pleased sigh. Dean's eyes fixed on the long line of his neck, thinking of all the beautiful marks he could leave on it. If this was normal sex. Which, Dean had to remind himself, it wasn't. They had purpose here that went beyond just giving themselves orgasms. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it still.

Their position allowed Dean to lean into Cas' space, feel Cas' breath on his lips when he leant forwards again, one hand reaching up to cup Dean's face to draw him into a kiss. Dean went easily enough, kissing Cas while he moved his slick palm over them both. He started moving his hips too, pushing into the tight channel of his fist and against Cas' dick. He groaned in pleasure as Cas put his hand on his neck, pulling him closer. What little movement Cas made felt a bit unsure to Dean, but it was clear that he was trying this out, even if only tentatively. It was still a lot better than Cas' initial plan. And it was a lot better than Dean feared when he decided to do it.

Sure, maybe Cas was fonder of him than Dean deserved, but that didn't mean Cas actually had any interest in sex beyond seeing it as a chore he had to complete for the bond. But judging by Cas' sighs and moans and the very hard evidence currently sliding against Dean's dick, he was clearly interested.

"You sure you want me inside of you?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Cas moaned and Dean would be lying if that didn't go straight to his dick with a sort of intensity that he hadn't expected.

"Uh, okay, yeah. That’s nice," Dean said, "okay, then I have to… get more oil."

"Wait, Dean," Castiel said, detaching himself from mouthing at Dean's jaw with some difficulties. Fuck, Cas looked amazing when he squinted at Dean all seriously, both of his hands now on the side of Dean's neck. "Do you even want this?"

"Do I…? Don't you feel my dick against yours? Sure, I want it," Dean chuckled. Cas was still frowning so Dean grinded against him which got him a gasp in return. "I'd love to fuck you, if you want it," he added. "It's what the bond wants, isn't it? It's also what I want right now."

"Yes… The bond and I are in agreement as well…," Cas said tentatively. Dean laughed. "Good. Do it."

"Sure General," Dean said with grin, then he pushed at Cas to lie down, his legs still draped over Dean's thighs. It was a hot look on him and Dean wasn't embarrassed to admit that it turned him on seeing this powerful angelic general naked and willing to take whatever Dean wanted to give him.

Dean let go of their dicks and instead guided his own down to bump against Cas's balls and then slide lower in between his cheeks. Cas spread his legs a bit more, giving Dean easier access. Usually Dean was a bit more involved in foreplay, maybe a blowjob or some rimming but Dean just wanted to test the waters. Also, he wasn't sure how angels did this. How much prep did they need?

"Is that okay?" Dean wondered and Cas nodded. Dean got some more oil on his dick and spread it all over Cas as he moved his dick through his crack, slow and steady, passing over his hole. It felt great and Cas seemed to be on board too, his breath hitching and a bitten of whine passing through his lips. Dean's hand wrapped around Cas' dick giving it a couple of lazy strokes, before he let go again and let his hand travel down to press his fingers against Cas' hole. It was properly slick now.

"Can I-?"

"Dean, yes," Castiel told him impatiently and Dean complied, putting pressure against Cas' hole until his finger slipped in without resistance. He moved it around lightly, but a second finger slipped in just as easily.

"Dean… please," Cas begged. Three fingers did go in with a little bit of resistance but Cas seemed loose and slick enough.

"Fuck, okay," Dean breathed and pulled out his fingers almost regretfully. Almost, because he knew what was going to happen next. Dean lowered himself back down, wrapping one arm around Cas and Cas instantly took advantage to wrap his arms around Dean. Dean felt warmth pulsate in his chest, spreading and it felt like a magnetic pull inside of him, that was eased up slightly when he was pressed chest to chest with Cas. Cas sighed deeply, happy, content.

"No fainting, alright?" Dean joked but Cas only buried his face in Dean's neck, giving a jerky nod. Dean guided his dick to Cas' hole, pressing forwards gently. The head of his dick pushed past the opening and then slowly, very slowly, sunk in the rest of the way. Dean groaned, almost shaking with the effort to keep his movement slow and steady.

"Are you alright?" Dean whispered, when Cas moaned against his neck. Cas nodded, then he slowly started moving his pelvis, his dick rubbing against Dean's stomach and his channel clenching around Dean.

"Fuck," Dean hissed, then he got on board with it and started moving as well. Slow and steady, was what he had planned, controlled, since this was a task. But no, it became clear instantly that Dean and Cas both wanted something different than that out of this. Dean felt hot all over now, turned on but also heated up from what he was sure must be Grace. It tickled his insides, from his chest to the tips of his toes and fingers, where they were digging into Cas' hips. It urged him on, to move his hips faster, to pound into Cas harder, to kiss him breathlessly when Cas turned his head towards him, his mouth open, not holding back on his gasps and moans.

Dean gave up trying to do this with his mind first, letting his instincts take over. This was a bond seeking to be completed, so he just let it take over and guide him. He wasn't trying to hold back with caresses, and neither with the rough and quick pace that made him chase release. Cas seemed to be way beyond forming words and Dean at least had enough presence of mind to wrap his hand around Cas' dick and jerk him to a quick orgasm, no finesse, all intensity. Cas tensed under him, his fingers digging into Dean's back before he threw his head back to gasp soundlessly, shaking through his orgasm. Dean wasn't far behind, chasing it quickly. It took barely anything for him to push in deep and let his orgasm white out all thought and leave behind nothing but raw bliss. He felt energy course through him, like something inside of him just burst open and he heard whispers in the back of his head but everything was fuzzy and overwhelming, an intense weight pressing in on him, pressing against his mind with tiny tingling fingers of intent. He felt a rush of sadness and longing, with little glimmering bits of elation. And then it disappeared, like a window slamming shut, leaving the raging storm outside.

Dean gasped, suddenly feeling normal again, almost breathless and cold, gasping against Cas' collar bone. He scrambled up, aware of his dick slipping out of Cas. He looked at Cas, seeing the fading glow of Grace in his eyes. When his eyes were normal again Cas breathed out slowly.

"That was enjoyable," he said. Dean stared at him, but then he chuckled and rolled over, lying on the bed next to Cas. Dean saw Cas pull up his legs a bit, pressing his knees together, before he let them drop back to the bed, bumping his feet against Dean's.

"I sure hope it was," Dean replied. "I know it was something we had to do, but that doesn't mean it can't be fun." Castiel turned his head and smiled at him, showing his teeth. Dean felt a pang of something very similar to fondness when he saw it. "How are you doing, Cas? I felt like something happened, with the Grace, but I can't be sure."

"I do feel good," Cas told him.

"For a moment there… I felt… sadness and longing… Were those from you?" Dean wondered and Cas's face changed, taking on a guarded, almost embarrassed look.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said and then he sat up at once. "Thank you for doing this, I feel much better." Dean was taken aback by the sudden loss of warmth next to him and the sudden end of the comfortable post-orgasm buzz. He reached out and grabbed a hold of Cas' arm, pulling him back.

"Cas, chill! There's no need to panic. Just lie down a bit and recover," he said and after some hesitation, Cas did lie back down next to Dean. His nose twitched and he wiggled around a bit.

"Your seed is leaking out," Cas muttered, obviously disgruntled.

"Yeah, sex is pretty messy for humans," he said, then he bumped his elbow against Cas' side. "Come on, stop wiggling, you can wipe up afterwards."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what the protocol is here. We had sex."

"Yeah, that we did," Dean said with a chuckle.

"But we had it to create a bond. And even though we've been married for months we don't already share the profound bond lovers do… So… what is expected of me?"

"Nothing, Cas," Dean promised him. "We take it as it goes. I want you to get back to your old self, before I messed you up. And we're gonna do this as long as it takes for the bond to… take. Stick… grow… whatever."

"We will?" Cas asked, sounding almost shy. Dean wished they already did share the kind of bond that would enable him to read Cas' emotions more clearly. He turned around, his arms crossed under him, so that he could look down into Cas' face.

"Yeah, Cas… It's no big deal… Sex is fun, right?" Cas nodded tentatively. "So no harm in doing it again until we're sure the bond forms properly." Dean watched Cas' eyes drop to Dean's lips after a moment.

"That means… we could be kissing again?" he asked seriously. Dean laughed and answered it by leaning down, capturing Cas' lips in his own. Castiel melted at that, his hands coming up to gently brush against Dean's cheeks, finger tips caressing his jaw and chin. Dean decided to deepen the kiss, sucking at Cas lips until he opened them up for Dean's tongue to swipe over Cas'. "Thank God," Cas whispered into Dean's mouth, then he wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him on top of him, Dean finding his place again between Cas' legs.

"Oh, okay. I guess we can do a second round," Dean laughed against Cas' lips.

It was all for the benefit of the bond after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was getting dressed when Hannah knocked on the door to bring Cas a tray with dinner. She widened her eyes almost comically, when she found Dean sitting on Cas's bed, pulling on his socks. Cas was standing in front of his mirror in just a robe, trying to comb his hair.

"Oh, hey," Dean said and got off the bed, putting his feet into his house shoes.

"If I had known you were here, I'd have brought two trays," Hannah said, schooling her expression into her usual friendly one, even though Dean could see the questioning glances she sent Cas. "And I see you're up, that's a relief."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," Cas said and it was kinda cute how he grinned at Hannah.

"I can see that," she said sounding almost incredulous, but after she had set down the plate, Dean caught the grateful look Hannah sent him. "I will have the kitchen send a pie over to your quarters."

"Thanks," Dean told her, then he looked at Cas. "I'll see you at breakfast, Cas?"

"Of course, good night, Dean," Cas told him warmly. Dean waved at the angels then he left the room. He was feeling pretty good as he made his way back to his quarters. Cas hadn't said for sure if he thought the bond had been started, but it was clear that Cas was doing well, so he had reason to assume that it there would be no harm in trying again.

Obviously, Dean was aware that he hoped for a repeat performance for selfish purposes. Sex with Cas had been a bit awkward at first, but it had actually felt really good. Really, really good. He wasn't sure if it was due to the Grace and whatever angelic bond was trying to form within him, but the orgasms had been amazing. Or maybe Dean just hadn't had sex in too long. In any case, he felt pretty good about it.

Of course, that was until Charlie practically dragged him into his room the moment he opened the door.

"Oh my God, Dean! You were gone for hours!" she shrieked, "I was so close to send in Benny!" Dean shot Benny a look who just shrugged, rolling his eyes at Charlie.

"What? Come on, I'm not the kind of partner who lasts two minutes and then leaves," Dean said with an offended sniff. Charlie continued pulling at him until he was sitting at his table, Benny and Charlie taking a seat as well. "What is this? An interrogation?" he grumbled.

"Obviously!" Charlie exclaimed at the same time Benny said: "No, we're just concerned about your well-being." Benny shot Charlie an annoyed look. Dean shook his head at them.

"I'm hungry, can we do this after dinner's here?" he wondered and Charlie snorted.

"I bet," she muttered. Dean rolled his eyes but at least Benny was being a friend and went to tell Donna or Jody or whoever he found first. "So, what was he like? Good? Bad? Rocked your world?"

"I'm pretty sure I rocked his. Poor dude thought he'd just lie there and let me do my stuff," Dean said and Charlie widened her eyes.

"Is that how angels have sex or did he lack experience?" Charlie wondered and Dean shrugged.

"He did mention that he was inexperienced some months ago, but I didn't really think to ask for clarification. I was just trying to give him a good time… Which I'm pretty sure I did." Dean winked at her and Charlie snorted.

Luckily Benny was quick to come back with dinner and a pie.

"From Hannah, with gratitude," Benny let Dean know, putting all of the food on the table. "The pie crust has little decorative hearts on it. I'm pretty sure she's in love with you."

"She came in when I was getting ready to leave. Didn't see anything more incriminating than me sitting on Cas' bed and putting on my socks. But it was still pretty obvious what we've been up to," Dean said and started eating.

"But are you okay, Dean? Cas didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do?" Benny asked, his concern genuine.

"No. It was all good, Benny," Dean assured him. Benny nodded and started eating himself.

"And now what? The bond's complete, Cas' Grace can recharge and you two are just going to ignore that you had sex?" Charlie wondered. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging. It's just that you seem pretty chill about what went on even though you've had a change of heart about Cas barely two seconds ago."

"I am fine with it. And we don't know if the bond could take hold. That's why the angels suggest marriage in the first place... You're close enough to bang constantly," Dean said, chewing thoughtfully.

"So that's what you want to do? Bang Cas constantly?" Benny asked, sounding dubious. Dean pursed his lips thinking.

"Just until we can be sure that he's fine. His prospects were pretty dire… I don't want him to die just because I didn't put enough effort into it." And that sounded good to Dean's ears, reasonable even.

"Oh, I'm sure Cas appreciates the _effort_ you're putting into him!" Charlie said and winked exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, he was pretty pleased with my _effort_ ," Dean answered, winking back. Benny shook his head at them, but at least he now had a smile on his face.

* * *

When Dean walked towards breakfast the next morning, angels were stopping to shout a greeting his way, startling Dean the first 3 times, though by the time he made it to the breakfast room he had already gotten used to it. He had no time to pay attention to Alfie and Hael's barely concealed excitement as they went to the trouble of opening the doors for him. Because there was Cas, sitting by the window, already reading his newspaper. He could only stare at him.

"Don't be shy," Hael whispered and Alfie gave Dean a little push so he stumbled into the room and they could close the door after him. It wasn't that Dean was shy, he just wasn't sure how to act around Cas now. Cas looked up and smiled at Dean and for some reason that already made warmth bloom in Dean's chest. The Grace, probably. Dean waved at him (feeling like an idiot right afterwards) and then he prepared himself a plate. If Cas found his behavior odd then he clearly didn't find it necessary to comment. They had had a short conversation about after sex expectations, but they hadn't really known what they wanted then. Their mutual insistence that nothing had to change at all, didn't quite seem to cut it for Dean. Because Cas looked beautiful and Dean knew how his lips felt so… it would be kinda nice to kiss him.

"Since we're officially married now," Dean started which had Cas look up from his letters.

"We've been officially married for almost half a year, Dean," Cas reminded him, amused. Dean waved dismissively.

"Whatever. What I mean to say is… What are your thoughts on kissing? I mean… kissing you good morning when we meet for breakfast." Cas seemed surprised by that question, but he folded up his newspaper, put it aside and looked at Dean with intensity.

"I welcome your kisses. Any time," he insisted. He reached out his hand and put it on the back of Dean's. "If you want to give them." That was enough for Dean to get back up from his seat, lean over the table and kiss Cas. It was just a short one, but when Dean drew back Cas had closed his eyes. Dean watched him slowly open his eyes and then he smiled and lowered his head, his cheeks delightfully pink. Dean could feel the pleasure radiating off of Cas, resonating with the Grace inside of Dean's chest. Dean lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles against Cas' cheek.

"Well. Good morning, Cas."

"Good morning, Dean." Then they sat down and continued their meal in their usual silence but both wore matching smiles for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

Dean and Cas set out to establish a modified routine that gave them more time with each other. Both agreed that for the bond to work, they'd have to spend more time together. From the way Cas reacted, Dean got the impression that he wouldn't mind spending all day glued to Dean's side. But Cas still had to spend hours working and of course Dean was plenty busy himself (which wasn't entirely true, since he had none of his usual military or princely duties to attend to). So they had agreed to continue sharing breakfast and also meeting in the evenings for dinner and quite frequently also varying degrees of intimacy. Sex with Cas was, despite his initial misgivings, enjoyable. And easy enough. Most rewardingly though, Cas started to look way better in the mornings.

Like today, about 4 days after they had first started trying to form the bond for real. Cas had been sleepy in the morning, as was usual for him, but after a kiss and some coffee, he looked… Well, great.

"Do you think it's working?" Dean wondered, when they were walking back from breakfast. Dean wasn't really sure where they were going, but he was somewhat reluctant to leave Cas' side just yet. Cas didn't seem intent on getting rid of him either. Cas turned to look at him, tilting his head in question. "The bond? You seem to look healthier, but it's really hard to tell…," Dean clarified.

"It's hard to tell for me as well," Castiel confessed, "I do feel better. Your proximity certainly has been beneficial to me." He looked at Dean, his eyes wide and earnest. "And I have greatly enjoyed what we've done together."

"Well yeah, me too," Dean said with a chuckle. Cas smiled at him, then he walked on. Dean watched him for a moment, falling back a step. He had meant to see if he was moving normally again, but inevitably his eyes got stuck on Cas' ass. Cas wore tight pants that made his ass look amazing.

Dean sped up his steps and took a hold of Cas' wrist.

"You know," he said and Cas was quick to stop and turn to look up at Dean. Dean sent a look up and down the corridor, but nobody was around. "If you're not busy then we could put in another session. Make sure the Grace inside me knows where it belongs?" he suggested. Like he had hoped, Cas eyes widened and he was quick to lick his lips.

"Oh I… suppose I have time," he said, then he tilted his head up to kiss Dean.

"There's an unused guest room just to your right!" someone called and Dean drew back, startled. Two angels were standing at the head of the corridor, both grinning.

"Uh… thanks…?" Dean muttered, feeling embarrassed to have been caught. But the girls merely laughed.

"Have fun," one of them said, then the other gave her a shove and they disappeared into a room, taking their wagon with fresh linen with them. Dean could still hear them giggling through the open door.

"Maybe we should go to my room," Castiel suggested, "we're less likely to find ourselves with an audience." Dean agreed to that, walking next to Cas at a leisurely pace, but he couldn't quite keep his hands to himself, feeling the need to touch Cas, even if it was just putting his hand in the small of his back. Cas didn't seem to mind.

They met some other angels on the way to Cas' room, all of them smiling and greeting Dean. It was pretty clear that gossip about Dean and Cas spread quickly.

"It's a bit weird how quick you angels are to forgive," Dean muttered once they got to Cas' door. "For a race that lives as long as you do, you'd have the time and patience to hold epic grudges. Castiel laughed at that, but the moment Dean pulled the door open and Cas could look inside, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Mother, what a pleasant surprise," Cas said instead of answering and Dean didn't have time to conceal his grimace before Cas opened the door wider for Dean to see into the room. Naomi was sitting at the table, her legs crossed, hands on her knee. She was wearing a pristine silver robe and her bun was adorned by silver jewelry. She was dressed as splendidly as on the day of their wedding, something she hadn't bothered with in the months that followed. "You could have sent note, I would have received you adequately."

"That's alright," Naomi said then she sent her tense smile to Dean. "Why don't you two come in. I already asked Hannah for tea. It's been a few hours since breakfast, I'm sure you're not averse."

"Of course," Cas said promptly even though Dean and Cas certainly didn't take breakfast as early as Naomi did, and joined her at the table, nodding when he was handed a cup of tea. Dean lingered by the door, unsure what was going on, but Cas looked over his shoulder, lifting his eyebrows at him. Naomi eyed him coolly, like she always did, but she didn't seem to be outright hostile. Something tugged in Dean's chest and he could almost hear the "please" Cas clearly hadn't verbalized. Dean sighed inaudibly, and then followed Cas to the table, sitting down.

"Thank you," he said when he too received a cup of tea. He wasn't much of a tea drinker but it seemed rude to deny his mother-in-law.

"I will come straight to the point," she said without further pleasantries. She looked from Dean to Cas. "I have been informed that you two might have consummated your marriage at last. Is that correct?"

While Dean had expected something of the sort, this was still an uncomfortable line of questioning. He sent Cas a look, but other than him Cas seemed to be comfortable. Of course, Naomi was his mom. He must be used to it.

"That would be correct. Dean perceived my ailing health and after consulting with Flagstaff about my prognosis, he decided to assist me in completing the bond," Cas explained and Naomi turned her head towards Dean, studying him. "It's been four days so far. My health seems to have improved but I can't be sure about the state of the bond. My illness was much progressed."

"Yes, I know and I suppose I owe you my thanks for generously trying to preserve my son's life," she said but while the words seemed mocking, Dean had the distinct feeling that she was genuine. "Can I expect you two to continue cultivating your bond until we can be sure of Castiel's safety?"

"Of course. I do care about Castiel and want him to be well," Dean told her and then he couldn't quite hold back a bit of a grin. "It'll be my pleasure." Castiel heaved a sigh next to him and he was pretty sure he rolled his eyes. Naomi wasn't particularly impressed.

"I bet," she said, "just be sure to see to Cas' pleasure as well." That took some of the wind out of Dean's sails.

"I always do," he grumbled, while Cas pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly not enjoying this too much, so he refrained to tell Naomi all about just how much pleasure Cas got out of Dean's attention. Naomi's mouth twitched, then she looked back to Cas.

"Anything else I should be aware of? Four days is early but you might be able to tell. I'd like to know if your circumstances change," she said and Cas frowned.

"No. They haven't changed and I don't plan for them to change," he explained, leaving Dean wondering what he was missing. Cas seemed to notice his confusion. He turned towards him, bending slightly closer to Dean almost as if what he had to say should best be whispered.

"She's asking if I'm pregnant," he said and Dean almost shot out of his chair.

"What the hell?!" Cas put his hand on Dean's lower arm, making sure he didn't bolt. When Dean chanced a look at Naomi she was actually looking amused.

"Angelic biology isn't quite the same as yours," she told him, "we are complex, long-lived creatures. I assumed Cas to be prudent. However, he has surprised me before where it concerned you. So I wanted to be certain that there wouldn't be any… additional surprises."

"There are no surprises. I'm unchanged," Castiel said and he seemed slightly irritated. Naomi studied him for a moment, while Dean was still sorting his thoughts. He had been threatened with weird angelic biology before after all and it hadn't become less concerning just because he was now a willing participant.

"That's good," Naomi declared after a moment. "We don't need to further complicate the situation between you two. Now drink your tea." Dean and Cas did so obediently, having tea with Naomi in uncomfortable (for Dean) silence.

"Good," Naomi declared when she put her empty tea cup down. "Now that you two have properly consummated your marriage, a modest celebration is in order. I already told Hannah to arrange for a dinner in the hall today." When Castiel wanted to protest, Naomi raised her hand at him, her index finger pointed up. "No. This is proper, young one. I don't expect to see any of my children married again for the next couple hundreds of years, so we're doing this right."

"Is it not improper to draw attention to the fact that there was such a delay to the consummation?" Dean argued. Naomi turned her head to him, considering his argument, but eventually, she waved her hand.

"No. From what I can tell, your entire staff is atwitter about your sex life, so we might as well celebrate properly." With that Naomi excused herself, leaving swiftly with repeated assurances that she would have Hannah prepare everything.

"Your angelic customs are… weird," Dean finally said and Cas slipped down in his chair a bit, looking pretty undignified as he slouched like this. "And uh… about the pregnancy…? It's been mentioned to me before… But I still don't get it. You're a dude, I'm a dude…"

"Technically I'm an angel, not a dude," Cas told him, but he did wear a small smile. "But you don't have to worry about it, Dean. It takes intent on my part to ready myself for procreation, and I have no intentions of having children at this point in time. Especially not Nephilim."

"Nephilim?" Dean wondered, the word sounding faintly familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Children between angels and humans. It's generally not suggested, especially as it tends to end fatally if the pregnant part is a human… It's similar to a cambion."

"Demon and human?" Dean asked, receiving a nod. "I've heard of those, but never in any good context. It was pretty common on the old continent…"

"Sadly, yes," Castiel said with a solemn nod. "We aren't incompatible, but we're still very different and there are many challenges if a child lives." He studied Dean. "I don't think you'll be upset with me that it's not an option for me given our situation."

"Oh, uh. No. Not at all," Dean said, "I like kids but… it's complicated." Dean knew this was a very bland answer, one that barely scrapped at the surface of the issues. Dean was no stranger to the idea of having a child with someone he didn't love, he was the crown prince after all and before this all happened, he had expected to select his partner based on political considerations. The line of succession, even in a modern kingdom such as Winchester, was still something they had to curate carefully. Having children with an angel, while he technically was a temporary political prisoner, was just not feasible. Besides, no matter what Cas said, he was still a dude. Dean had seen his dick, had made sure to stimulate his prostate, had seen him come heavily over his own stomach… Dean shifted in his seat, his line of thinking leading him down a much more interesting path far too quickly. But the fact remained that Dean couldn't quite wrap his mind around that at all and he was glad that he didn't have to. Not quite as glad as knowing that Gabriel implying that he'd somehow magically be forced to have Cas' babies was just Gabriel harassing him, but still glad. With that settled, his mind was free to take notice of his somewhat interested dick.

"So uh… I know your mom kinda ruined the mood, but," Dean started again, after he had successfully put the topic into a little box and shoved it to the very back of his mind. Castiel looked up, his expression alert and if Dean wasn't totally wrong also hopeful. "We should be making sure… you know. The bond."

"Oh yes," Cas answered promptly and his hands went to the buttons of his shirt. "That's very considerate of you." Dean winked at him.

* * *

Dean would have said that he "endured" the little celebratory dinner Naomi required of them, but it was actually nice to have the hall full of chatter and happy faces. He did have to deal with his friends making fun of him for having his sex-life celebrated, but everyone accepted that it was just another strange angelic custom. Besides, they were all just glad that they had reached a kind of rapport with the angels and none of them were actually feeling like prisoners in Milton Manor anymore. Of course, Dean still wasn't allowed to go wherever he wanted to go, in theory, but he wasn't sure if anyone would still enforce it and he wasn't about to try to find out.

Dean was actually starting to be comfortable here and now even happened to occasionally fall asleep in Castiel's bed. They continued having sex casually, both going with the easy explanation that it was only for Cas' benefit. Dean was no fool though, he actually did enjoy it and he liked spending time with Cas a lot more than he thought he would. If only he knew how to properly communicate what he was thinking of. It wasn't like he was afraid of Cas not feeling the same, because Cas was very obvious with the regard he had for Dean. But could Dean really afford to treat this as any other arranged marriage? Especially if in an ideal scenario their union had an expiration date?

Dean wasn't sure and he didn't know how to talk to anyone about it, so he just… didn't. Instead he focused on what was easy and sex definitely was becoming something he and Cas were particularly good at. It was just a bit tricky to have a lot of it with Naomi hovering around Cas and inspecting the Lord's wing where Dean lived with absolutely none of the reservations the other angels had. She was interested in how Dean spent his time (and apparently not particularly impressed with his answer, but come on, it wasn't like Dean could do a lot here!), interested in how he ran his court away from home (she was also not very impressed with that either since Dean left that all to Jody) and suggested he might use some of his ample free time to develop some hobbies or, better yet, learn Enochian.

It made Dean feel like he was a young lady of good station who had to develop marketable skills, especially when Naomi asked him how his needlepoint was. Of course Naomi's bone dry question was delivered with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ach, don't worry. You seem to have properly impressed Castiel and luckily you are pretty," she had told him before she left with promises that she'd look into finding him some tutors. Dean wasn't averse to learning Enochian, since he wasn't sure how long he would still stay here and the few times Cas had roughly panted some Enochian words into the pillow had been pretty hot. After that particular thought followed the familiar pull to go find Cas. But sadly Naomi had already warned him that she'd be taking Castiel out of the manor to meet with some important people now that he had some of his strength back.

"Come on, so you don't get to see Cas whenever you want to, what's the big deal?" Charlie asked, when Dean was moping. "Two weeks of regular fucking and now you're already addicted or what?" Charlie's playful expression turned somber. "This is just you being you, right? Not some "the weird soul bond made me do it" mojo?"

"No…" Dean told her with a frown. "It's fun and if you haven't noticed, I'm bored out of my skull here most of the time." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I'm here too and I keep busy," Charlie said. "Maybe you should really learn some needlepoint," she teased.

"Yes, but you're my handmaiden, Donna and Jody put you to work. All I have to do is train and fuck."

"Ew, Dean…"

"Train and fuck? That sounds like the good old days," Benny said, choosing that moment to come out onto the balcony that Dean and Charlie had moved to after Naomi's visit. It was still cool despite it being spring. The countryside of the Heights was gloomy looking, with thick dark clouds, apart from some bright bursts of light penetrating the canopy and lighting up the fields. Milton Heights lay somewhere behind the hills.

"It's a wonder you two got anywhere in the military," Charlie said with a snort.

"As if you didn't sneak off with some of the other ladies," Benny answered. Charlie turned up her nose at him.

"At least I was classy about it, I'm a lady after all." Benny laughed, but then he elbowed Dean.

"What are you moping about?"

"While his mother-in-law is here, he can't go _cultivate the bond_ whenever it pleases him, so he's bored." Charlie said.

"Cultivate the bond? Is that what we're calling it now?" Benny wondered with a chuckle and Charlie grinned at him. Dean rolled his eyes. "But you are all over Cas now."

"Yeah… Do you… like him?" Charlie asked, surprisingly delicate. Maybe that was exactly the reason Dean felt his face heat up. "I'm not trying to make you talk about your feelings Dean, I know you hate that, but I just want to make sure that this is really all you. We don't know how this bond works. Is the Grace pulling you towards Cas and putting something in your heart that's not supposed to be there?" Dean put his hand on his chest, feeling the Grace respond at once with a warm pulse of energy that made Dean smile to himself despite the embarrassment he felt at the question.

"I don't think there's any reason for concern." It was Benny who spoke up, taking both Charlie and Dean by surprise. "If the bond has anything to do with it, it seems to work both ways. I'm your guard, so of course I've been paying attention and have asked around. Cas seems head over heels for you. And once someone makes it past Dean's defenses, someone who is interesting and challenging, he's pretty quick to pursue it."

"Uh… Not sure that's true, I'm not that easy," Dean, but Benny just shot him a look. "Yeah fine, so maybe I do like Cas. Since I know he isn't a horrible person, I don't see any harm in treating this like an arranged marriage. It makes me uncomfortable that it's not on my terms, that we're not in Winchester castle, but I'm dealing."

"Arranged marriage is always looming over our heads," Charlie agreed, "it's rather lucky to find someone you can tolerate, or even like…"

"Exactly," Dean argued, snapping his fingers at Charlie.

"But Dean… isn't this whole thing temporary? You do want to go back to Winchester, right? Because I do… I like it here, but I miss home," Charlie admitted. "And you're supposed to be the next king… Can you be the next king while you're Lord of Milton Manor?" That dampened Dean's mood way more than Naomi's criticism of his lack of harp playing skills did. The thought of leaving Cas actually stung and he felt an immense sense of reluctance to even think about it. If it was the bond unwilling to be severed again, or if it was just Dean who had gotten used to having something like a lover and didn't want to lose that comfort yet… He couldn't tell.

"I know, Charlie," he finally said. "But we have no control over how long we'll be here. Or how long I'll be here," he amended. "I'll try to make the best of my time here. We'll figure out the rest later." Charlie nodded, then she quickly moved in to give him a short but tight hug. Dean patted her on the back and pretended not to see how she wiped her eyes. It's been six months after all. They haven't seen Winchester, their family and friends in half a year. It wasn't rare for Dean to be away from court for long stretches of time, away on a mission or campaign, but for Charlie it was different. Dean was again reminded just how lucky he was that his friends were with him.

* * *

Castiel loved his mother, but he was glad that after over a week of having her around himself near constantly, it was time to bid her good-bye. Naomi herself had never been particularly fond of her marriage while it lasted, but she still had a lot of thoughts on how Castiel handled his own.

"All context aside," she insisted, when Castiel helped her into a carriage in Milton Heights. "You have made a good match. He's a crown prince."

"Since when has this been a concern to you?" Castiel asked and refrained from slamming the door shut and being done with this conversation. "And we aren't in a position to ignore the context. I don't believe you actually stood behind what you had me tell Gadreel and Muriel today about Dean's merits."

"Not _Dean's_ merits, but the merits of ties back to the future human king on Elysian land," Naomi corrected, "there's a difference. Your marriage to Dean doesn't only look favorable, but it isn't an utter disgrace either."

"Amazing mother, I'm honored to have your support," Castiel said flatly and Naomi swatted at him. "Sorry." He knew she didn't like his sarcasm.

"Just take it with dignity, Castiel. You have carried out the High King's orders. Whatever may happen, you have been true to our tradition. You put your life and heart on the line. That was a brave decision, even if I naturally have to worry about you," she reminded him. Castiel suspected that this was what she told herself as well since his decisions might have impacted her standing at Michael's court, but it still didn't hurt Cas to hear it.

"I appreciate it mother," Castiel told her sincerely. Naomi sighed, reaching out to put Castiel's errant hair into order. It was rare for her to fuss, but it was comforting. "Thank you for your visit."

"Of course. Now get back to your husband," she said. Castiel nodded, closing the door to the carriage and waving as she drove away.

He took a steadying breath, remaining close to the station house. He felt the familiar faint ache in his chest, urging him to seek out his other half, but it was muted now, no longer feeling like a gaping wound that hurt more and more the longer it remained undressed. He was almost comfortable now, but he supposed he would feel even better to return to the manor and into Dean's presence.

Grace couldn't be easily measured, therefore the only indication he had of how much of his Grace was left now that it was no longer bleeding out or turning into poison inside of him was his general health. And it was fine, as far as Castiel could tell. He wasn't back to full strength, which was to be expected considering that it had only been two weeks of Dean and him trying to build a bond. His Grace needed time to be recharged and, if it would happen, it needed time to flow out of Dean and back into Castiel. There were no records on this, so it was only Flagstaff's hope that the half of Cas' Grace that he had willingly sacrificed, would be returned to him. Maybe it would also be Dean's wish for everything to return to normal.

Regret pooled inside of Cas, when he thought about a future in which Dean would return half his heart. Though of course, Cas had to remind himself not to think of it this way. It was for the best that Dean could return to his life, his court and his duties, to find a wife and have children if he so desired. Castiel's fate was elsewhere. He was a Seraph and he would continue to watch over humans for millennia to come. His feelings were irrelevant and if the people around him were to be believed, they would fade eventually. But for now, they were present and they were strong and Castiel longed to go home.

He decided to walk, only making a short detour through one of the shops because he at least wanted to bring Dean a present. Even carrying a crate of ale from the brewery at Illis, the walk from Milton Heights to the manor was pleasant. It was still relatively cool, though nice with his overcoat and shawl. It was overcast but there was no rain and the fog had dispersed into the usual haze across the fields. It was a decent place to be, far off from the city, where Dean would have been under greater scrutiny and would have been far more restricted than he already was.

"Hey, Castiel!" It was Jody who saw him first when he returned to the manor from the back, where the old stables and vegetable patches were. Castiel shifted the crate so that he could lift one hand in greeting. Jody was relatively nice, though much more reserved and on alert than for example Donna was. He knew that she was a guard in one of the districts in the city of Winchester. "Sorry for the mess," she said, gesturing towards the many baskets of laundry waiting to be hung up on the lines. "Someone didn't understand that doing laundry also means hanging it up. It's like herding chicken," she said with a sigh.

"I understand the issues. Trying to run a garrison has the same effect on my nerves. Soldiers don't think that doing laundry or cooking should be part of their training," he told her, sympathetic. Jody chuckled at that. "We're happy to help you. It seems like unnecessary trouble to run two households at this point." Jody studied him and Cas wondered if maybe he'd been too forward. Just because he and Dean were in a good place, didn't mean the humans wanted anything to change. He knew that they let his staff help them along but Jody and Donna had managed to be rather self-sufficient within Milton Manor during the last six months.

"I'll let Dean decide on that," Jody said diplomatically and that was good enough for Castiel. He nodded at her, then he crossed the yard and got into the backdoor that led to the kitchen which was already busy with dinner preparations.

"Now that Naomi is gone, I suppose you and Dean will have dinner in your room again?" the cook wondered and Castiel nodded with a smile. "What's with the ale?"

"A present for Dean from Milton Heights," he said, then he held it out for her to check out.

"Good choice. The humans do seem to like alcohol," she eventually said, then she put a covered plate on top of the crate. "Some sandwiches. In case you engage in rigorous sexual activities." Castiel kept his face neutral and thanked her. The moment he left the kitchen he could hear giggling from it. He should be glad that the people here were so accepting of his relationship with Dean. Things could have gone very differently. Though Cas supposed that here, especially in Enoch this close to the border, angels were curious about humans.

Castiel wasn't sure where Dean was and he was admittedly too aware of Dean's boundaries to just go into his wing to look for him. So he made his way back to his room. He crossed Hannah in the stairwell.

"Ah, you're back! I put some letters on your writing desk," she said with a smile and Castiel returned it warmly. "I'll go fetch Dean for you. You can commiserate together how much you already miss your mother's presence," she said with a wink.

"Thank you, Hannah," Cas answered, not sure if he should be embarrassed. But he was looking forward to seeing Dean. He climbed the rest of the stairs, then exited the servant corridors. It was a short walk to his room from there and he was glad to find that tea had already been brought up. He put aside the crate of ale. He shrugged out of his overcoat and took off the waistcoat he wore as well. He was no stranger to wearing uniform and armor for hours and hours, but when he was in the privacy of his home, he could afford to dress down. He had some outfits Dean seemed to be particularly fond of but he doubted there was time to change unless Dean was currently at training or in the bath. So he refrained and instead sat down at his writing desk, going through the different envelopes. He paused when he noticed the familiar hand of Uriel on one. He had only heard from Uriel sporadically and generally he had to be careful with the way he phrased his reports in case they were intercepted. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter, swiftly scanning the lines.

> _"Cas_
> 
> _I have surveyed further. The situation in the border region continues to be tense. I have talked with different flight leaders (I have told you about the success of my charm and wit), finding that they are at some distance from their usual positions, further inland instead of within sight of the human settlements._
> 
> _Even where I am at now, it stinks of sulfur. It fills me with anger to see demons moving on Elysian soil without inhibition. I have inquired about current flight dispatch and have been told that the majority of the main Morningstar garrison has been ordered to engage in skirmishes with demons elsewhere at more strategically critical locations, while others have been put into reserve in case a response to Winchester will be necessary. I have refrained from putting in a good word for your human husband, since I did not want to draw suspicion to myself. You know how I feel about that ungrateful boy, so it wasn't difficult for me to exaggerate my concern and feel them out regarding that whole response to the invasion question. Maybe it will please you that they continue to be rather unperturbed and do not expect to move against humans because they don't think them worthy of interaction. They consider the way you have dealt with the issue sufficient. I may have overplayed the humiliation you subjected the Winchester brat and his royal parents to. Mead was involved and you know how it inspires my creativity._
> 
> _Whatever dirt the human informant had on us seems to be based on the fact that there are less flights here (and have been for some weeks before the invasion) and the army activities were clearly the flights readying themselves for demon skirmishes. There wasn't, at any point, an attack on the border town, and no unsightly conduct from angels were recorded. To my understanding the facts were clearly wrongly interpreted by humans. Draw conclusions from that as you will but if I might add my own: I think that was done on purpose. Why would a human informant report on angelic attacks on the village? I've been told that the villagers in the border town have had some contact with angels. How would they mistake raiding demons with angels?_
> 
> _But I leave this question for you to ponder._
> 
> _Uriel."_

Castiel folded the letter. It was difficult to say from a distance what was true. Could two things be true at the same time? Could Lucifer have orchestrated this situation, while at the same time a human informant would have reported on it with a slight twisting of facts? Could those two things follow the same goal?

He was still deep in thought when he felt his Grace pulse once, a pleasantly warm glow spreading in his chest and not soon after Dean opened the door.

"Hey Cas!" he greeted with a smile and Cas felt himself relax instantly, happiness taking hold of him. Dean walked to the table, putting his hand on his shoulder. He bent down quickly to kiss the side of Cas' head, then he looked at what Cas was reading. Castiel doubted Dean had magically learned Enochian in the hours he had been gone. "What's going on?"

"Reports from Uriel," Castiel said and quickly recounted the content of Uriel's letter, at least the gist of it. Dean didn't need to know about Uriel's mead induced gossiping. "What do you think?"

"Hard to say… I haven't heard any news from my parents. It's been months, surely they should have been able to get a hold of Ketch by now. That they can't get in contact with him does make his information seem suspicious. It would be good if we could directly interview people in the village. Who attacked them? Who did they report to? Why did information not reach Winchester directly but circulated over Kendrick?"

"The border village is remote, and while it technically belongs to Winchester, its closest neighboring village is on the land of one of the houses of Kendrick," Castiel said. "I don't know how reliable your messenger or post system is but maybe they thought they had better luck with Kendrick than trying to wait for you to react."

"Hell, I don't know either," Dean said and heaved a sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Admittedly, I have been too busy with other duties and this has never crossed my mind as being concerning."

"I don't fault you for that. It's not a prince's duty to manage every minute detail of his kingdom. That's what you have advisors and councils for. Though I see now that the unreliable nature of the information you've received is concerning. We angels can cross great distance in a short amount of time if we have to. It's easy to forget that you do not have this luxury."

"Yeah, no wings…" Dean said lightly, rubbing his hand over Castiel's shoulder. Ah, that was a lovely feeling. Castiel bent forwards slightly, giving Dean more space to rub. "You're like a cat."

"Mmm," Castiel muttered. He spread his wings slightly, aware that unless he manifested them, Dean couldn't properly feel or see them. But he preferred it this way. Manifested wings tended to get in the way of everything. And they would probably also get in the way of sex, if Dean was interested. Either Dean must have picked up on his thoughts or his mind went there on its own accord, but Dean's hand slipped down, brushing the top of Cas' waistband, one finger pushing underneath it.

"So… Your mom's gone," he started, then he pulled his hand up, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt and pulling it out of his trousers.

"Yes," Castiel said torn between sitting there and anticipating Dean's next moves and getting up to head over to the bed. But he got impatient, so he rose to his feet, then he stepped closer to Dean. Dean instantly wrapped his arms around him, holding on tightly before he let his hands roam over Cas back and squeezing his ass.

"Then we should do some bonding," Dean teased. Castiel swiftly agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Even though it was nearing its end, Spring came slowly to Milton Manor, with a gradual bloom of flowers, a gradual rise of temperature and a lot of rain.

"There's a reason why my family doesn't usually reside here," Castiel said from the bed, as Dean stood by the window, looking out into the dark sheets of rain coming down on the landscape. The wind made the rain hit the window heavily. No training today unless Dean wanted it to end up in another mud wrestling session. He turned away from the window with a sigh, watching Castiel sit up. He watched him lean forwards, bending close to his legs, while the shadows of his wings stretched wide. Dean had seen Cas wake up many times over the last weeks, but this view never ceased to amaze him.

"Yeah? You freeze your dick off in winter, you get rained on constantly in spring. What are summer and autumn like?" Dean asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I think it might get above 20°C in summer," he heard Cas say through the open door. Then there was a rustling sound. A couple of moments later, when Dean was washing his hands, Cas showed up in the door, his morning gown on, but no underwear underneath. "And in Autumn it's wet again."

"Charming," Dean said, then he put his hands on Cas' waist. He squeezed for a moment, then he grabbed the tie and closed the nightgown with a big bow in the front. "Now you're presentable."

"Why do I have to be presentable?" Castiel grumbled, but let Dean take his hand to be led to breakfast.

They had taken to getting breakfast in one of the smaller rooms that was adjacent to Cas' bedroom. It had been empty apart from some sofas and a harp in the corner, and quickly transformed so that it held a table and chairs. Servants had already come in to put their breakfast on the side table and Dean made Cas sit down while he piled food on their plates and got them cups of coffee. Even though he himself was still tired he enjoyed watching Cas sluggishly navigate his way through breakfast. He was cute, with his tousled, dark hair and his big, blue eyes (though now somewhat squinty). Cas, generally, was a beautiful man by Dean's standards and now that he actually allowed himself to look, Dean seemed to discover some new loveable feature every day.

"Since it's raining again, I will cancel training. Which frees up my afternoon," Dean said, watching Cas yawn. "How do you get anything done when you're so sleepy all the time?"

"I'm still readjusting to the imbalance of Grace," Cas mumbled, then he bit into his muffin. That sounded like a cheap excuse to Dean. Flagstaff had been by a week ago, to check up on Cas and while Dean had been banished due to the "delicate nature of the examination" (whatever that meant), she had been surprisingly cordial with him once he was let back into the room. According to her, the bond had clearly been established. While Dean had been relieved, the idea of them maybe no longer having a reason to stick together all the time anymore, unsettled him greatly. But Flagstaff had been quick to dispel that fear by ordering him to continue this way to encourage a natural exchange of Grace between them. Both Cas and Dean had been glad to hear it, even though they had both been a bit shy around each other for the rest of the day.

So maybe it was true that there was still an imbalance because the Grace inside of Dean probably didn't quite want to budge (at least Dean hadn't felt any deterioration in his strength or ability to see Cas' wings). But still, the dude was probably full of shit and just not a morning person. Dean could relate. Without coffee he didn't feel like starting his day either.

"Well, you could teach me some Enochian in the afternoon if you're free," Dean said and that got Cas to look up from his food, his eyes alert.

"I'm not a good teacher," Cas started, but then he smiled, "but if you're interested in learning, then I'd be happy to help you."

"Yeah. Your mom told me she'd organize tutors, but I'd prefer to learn from you if I can," he said and was happy to see Cas' smile widen.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and Hannah came inside. She held a letter in her hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but this just came by messenger," she said and Castiel rose from his chair, somewhat alarmed by her expression. "It's from Lucifer."

"Oh." Dean watched Castiel's expression slacken. He nodded tensely and held out his hand for Hannah to give the letter to him. Hannah shot them both a somewhat uncertain look, then she left them to it. Castiel stood at the table, with the letter in his hands for a moment but then he took a breath, broke the seal and took the pages out.

Dean understood the gravity of the situation and waiting to hear what the dude wanted was gnawing at him. Dean couldn't tell what Cas was thinking just by his expression but he was pretty sure the tension he felt partially was Castiel's own emotions filtering through their connection.

After what felt like an eternity, Castiel put the letter down.

"And?" Dean asked, when Cas poured himself a cup of coffee and drained it in long gulps. "That bad?" he wondered, trying to keep his tone light, when Cas poured himself another cup.

"It's an invitation to court," Castiel said and liked his lips.

"That's good, right?"

"It's something," Cas answered, his voice rough. "Obviously, we knew he might call on me and I'm prepared to go. But he also invited you."

"What? Me?" Dean asked, surprised. "Why?"

"He argued that it would only be proper to also invite my husband, since you're the crown prince of Winchester and he'd be delighted to host such an _illustrious guest_ ," Cas said, using finger quotes.

"So we go. I'm not afraid of him and this is the chance we were looking for to do our own investigations," Dean insisted when Cas still seemed torn. "Hey. I understand that you're worried. I'm an easy target and maybe some people want me dead." Castiel lifted his head, studying Dean with an unhappy frown. "But you're here, right? I won't be alone. So let's investigate that son of a bitch." Cas' mouth twitched and eventually he closed his eyes to heave a sigh.

"Alright. I'll send our acceptance," he agreed. "Maybe you'll have a chance to visit the human settlement as well." Dean was surprised to hear that. "If your family managed to send someone up there, it would be a good time to meet."

"You'd let me go there?" Dean asked, his voice carefully neutral. Cas tilted his head at him, a small crease between his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that. In all the months letting me go back home has never come up." Castiel met his eyes, but eventually he lowered his head. Dean cautiously tried to feel out what Cas was thinking now. He met shame, longing, fear but it was hard to put it together.

"You don't have to be ashamed," Dean told him carefully. "I've accepted my position here. I know you need me here."

"I _want_ you here," Castiel corrected, not looking up yet.

"Cas…"

"Not _here_ ," Castiel insisted, finally looking up, surprising Dean with the intensity of his eyes. "Not at Milton Manor. By my side," he explained, leaving Dean stunned.

"I know," he finally managed to say and Castiel's gaze softened. "I know it, I feel it."

"Can you… be okay with that? With me wanting this? I don't need you to want the same thing, I know you're not in a position to. But… can you be okay with me wanting it?" Castiel asked. Dean studied him silently and didn't feel like Castiel was pressuring him for an answer.

"Of course, Cas," he finally said, reaching out to grab Cas' hand which he had on his thighs, giving it a tight squeeze. Castiel nodded, grateful.

"I know I was… harsh at first… And that it was my decision that made you a prisoner. I can't be acting like it's not true," he said. "As long as it takes for us to uncover the truth you have no choice but to depend on me…"

"Yeah… But Cas, it's not like I think of this all the time. I don't think of myself as a prisoner. Hell, I haven't thought about making an escape in months," Dean insisted. "I want to see this through the same way you do." He tapped his finger on the letter. "And this will help us. I'll be glad to use this chance to investigate."

"Yes…" Castiel finally said and he showed Dean a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it." Cas leant forwards, kissing Dean softly on the lips, then he got up before Dean had a chance to properly reciprocate.

"Will I see you for lunch?" Castiel asked, when he gathered his letter.

"Sure thing, Cas," Dean answered with a smile. Castiel's smile was small and a bit shy, but then he left Dean to finish breakfast, while he probably got dressed to deal with the preparations. Even though Dean knew he had his own letters to write next to his weekly updates for his brothers back at home. But he remained seated, slowly drinking his coffee and eating his breakfast.

He wasn't exactly surprised by what Castiel had revealed. He knew that Cas liked him and Dean had a close enough connection to Cas to also feel a constant warmth of fondness. But Cas had never before verbalized it like this. And somewhere along the way, Dean had decided that the best course of action was to disregard how and why he had ended up here, with Cas. Nobody made him feel like he was a prisoner anymore, but Dean had also resolutely chosen to avoid any situation where he would potentially be reminded of it. It wasn't like he forgot about it, because he still exchanged letters back home and he still missed being able to just go wherever he wanted to go.

That Castiel would suggest Dean's visit to a human settlement had been unexpected. And now Dean couldn't help wondering what would happen if he was back there. And what Cas would do if Dean somehow decided he didn't want to come back. It wasn't like Dean planned on it, but he felt a rebellious, proud part of him suggest that he should at least entertain the notion. What would Castiel do if Dean violated the treaty?

Somehow Dean felt he knew the answer.

* * *

Benny and Charlie had protested loudly when Dean explained that he had to accompany Cas to a foreign angelic court and that he had to do it alone. They had many reasonable (and some unreasonable) arguments on why they should all accompany Dean to guard him, but eventually the issue was taken to a higher authority. Cas patiently answered any questions and listened to all of their complaints but eventually Dean's friends had to accept that Cas couldn't just take humans into a foreign kingdom, especially not if the king and his lords might want humans gone out of Elysium.

Two weeks after Castiel had received the invitation, their preparations were complete and Lucifer was properly informed that travelling with a human would delay them, giving Dean and Cas a good week to cross the distance and the Winchesters further time to find a way to Rooney.

Dean and Cas had decided to make the journey on horseback with Castiel assuring Dean (or rather himself) that Lucifer wouldn't expect a lowly seraph to show up at court with an entourage. Dean was just glad that he wouldn’t be stuck in a carriage for an entire week.

Dean watched Castiel come out of the stable, dressed in travelling clothing. Dean himself had packed some representative clothing but he too was wearing his riding gear (though he had had no idea anyone had even packed that for him). It was early summer now, but the sharp wind still made the morning cool and he was glad for the hat and the high collar of his coat.

"We're ready to depart," Cas said, then he easily got on top of his horse, the shimmering shadow of his wings settling comfortably behind him.

"Ready when you are," Dean said, his voice firm even though he felt somewhat ill at ease. He turned back around, looking at the familiar back façade of Milton Manor. Castiel waited until he had looked his fill and once Dean was ready, he moved his horse, slowly making his way across the yard and to the back gate. Dean licked his lips and took a steadying breath, then he followed. Benny and Charlie were standing by the gate.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Charlie said, her usual good-bye when Dean left on longer missions. She grinned at him and he patted her head in passing.

"Watch your back!" Benny warned him. "Good journey to you two."

"Thank you," Castiel said, then he lifted his hand to wave. Charlie waved at him too and Dean said his good-byes as well. Then they were through the gate. Castiel decided on a leisurely pace, which enabled Dean to look around and gather his thoughts.

But the further away from Milton Manor they got, the more a giddy feeling seemed to overtake him. Apparently, it was strong enough for Cas to turn his body slightly to watch him from the front.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head. Dean shrugged, chuckling to himself.

"Just nice to be out and about again, I guess," he said and Castiel seemed to accept that, though he wore a small frown.

"I apologize for not going on a ride with you earlier," he said and Dean couldn't quite hold back a snort, opening his mouth for a tasteless joke, but Cas sent him a warning glare.

"What? It's just us here! Surely angelic vegetation won't be offended if I compliment your riding style."

"Dean," Cas grumbled, causing Dean to laugh more.

The ride was very pleasant and having Cas with him was like he had his own personal tourist guide. Of course, Enoch didn't have a lot to offer on this road other than fields and hills and old, old, menacing looking forests. But there were also weathered looking ruins here and there which Castiel explained patiently.

"It's still hard for me to grasp the scope of your longevity or your history. Hell, I don't even understand why you left your homes to make space for humans," Dean said once they took a break to eat something.

"I was a child back then, but my mother insisted that it was natural. That everything moved in circles. Like how our kings change every 25 years, so does the era of our people rise and fall. It was your time to rise. It's how we angels understand our place in the world. Now it's our time to make way and watch," Castiel explained. Dean pondered that.

"Though some think 600 years are enough, that the time of humans should come to a close," he eventually said. Castiel sighed.

"Yes, it seems that way. I doubt anything will change for as long as Michael is still High King. But eventually the council will change and Michael's reign will end."

"Have you had the same 4 kings for hundreds of years?" Dean wondered, not able to wrap his mind around that.

"For thousands of years. They're the offspring of King Charles, who ruled alone, in constant tension with his sister. That and wars in the past had made it clear that we needed a different system… Just because we are long lived, doesn't mean we are entirely stagnant. Maybe one day the Host will fall apart and we angels will spread all over the earth, trying to find a new home and a new system that works for us."

"Well, I'm glad that I only have to reign for a couple of decades," Dean said. "And if I mess up my son or daughter can clean it up after me," he added with a wink. Cas didn't seem to enjoy this kind of joking.

"I never spent much thought on the shortness of human life. But now it's depressing," he confessed with a frown. Dean put down his food, taken aback by the serious tone and unhappy expression he saw on Cas' face.

"Must be rough…," he said, unsure what else to share, then he held out his hand and Castiel's expression softened. He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure it'd be easier if you hadn't met us."

"Maybe… But I'll learn to cherish the time I had with you… Or maybe…," he said and touched his chest with his free hand. "It will be different…" Dean wasn't sure what Cas meant, but he accepted the soft smile and the somewhat calming emotion that echoed through the bond. "Finish your food, we should make it to some shelter before night falls. It still gets cool." Dean nodded. "Okay," Cas told him with a smile, then he gave Dean's hand another squeeze, before he got up to see to their horses. Dean watched him go and there was something inside of him, a soft, almost painful tugging. But Dean let it happen and he was surprised to find that it didn’t matter to him if this was his own emotion or Castiel’s.

* * *

The week passed quickly and Dean enjoyed seeing more of Enoch. There were other smaller countries under King Michael's rule, but Enoch was the biggest, stretching all across almost all the way along the border the angels shared with humans, almost like a barrier.

The summer days got slightly less chilly as they travelled and by the time they crossed into Lucifer's dominion the days were long and hot. The landscape hadn't changed much, but was not as verdant and wild as it had been in Enoch. It also took little time for them to get to populated areas. Dean had passed smaller villages in Enoch, but here there were proper grand cities, with cultivated gardens and parks overflowing with beautiful roses.

"Lucifer loves roses," Castiel told Dean when they had arrived at Lucifer's palace and were made to wait in a lavish garden, luckily in the shade. They had freshened up before presenting themselves at court and even though Dean felt comfortable dressed in his finery and wouldn't want to show up at a foreign court in anything less regal, he somewhat regretted it now.

"I don't get how you're not sweating," Dean whispered at Castiel, tugging at his collar. Castiel darted him a look.

"I'm an angel," was all he said and Dean grumbled. A couple of guards were standing around, eying them both with a mix of disapproval and curiosity. Nobody bothered to talk to them however and Cas seemed perfectly happy to wait, standing ramrod straight, his expression severe. But Dean didn't really have that kind of patience, so he started walking around, exploring the shaded part of the garden, speckled light coming in through the flowers and leaves growing in an arch over them. Eventually he inspected a bench and sat down, putting on an air of "royal impatience" he usually wore when he was made to wait somewhere. Sure, he was at the court of a king, but he was the future ruler of Winchester, so he thought he could play it up.

"You know, if you make foreign dignitaries wait, you could at least offer them something to drink," he said loudly, catching the attention of at least some guards. They looked at each other, then finally he watched their eyes land on Castiel. Dean knew him well enough to see when he was sighing internally, but he did turn to the guards. He told them something in Enochian and one of them marched off after a beat.

"Do all angels speak the same language? I assumed Enochian was the language of Enoch," Dean said, when Castiel came to stand next to him, his hands clasped behind his back, as if he was his guard instead of his husband. But Dean understood Castiel's need to keep an eye on things and probably also the role he had to play as a lord calling upon a king.

"Enochian is the current main language of angels, but there are other forms and regional variations. We generally understand each other, especially since we all came closer to each other 600 years ago. Many thousand years ago, we were further spread over the earth, but angels were connected in the host."

"Sounds creepy," Dean muttered. "To not be alone in your head." Castiel lifted his eyebrow, looking down at Dean.

"Do you find our bond creepy?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't think so, but it's not like you're in my head." Dean looked up at Cas suspiciously. "Or are you?"

"No, that would be inappropriate," Castiel told him. Before Dean could come up with a fitting joke, the guard returned with a servant, who got Dean something to eat and drink.

"The king will be receiving you shortly," the servant said, but then swiftly disappeared before Dean could answer.

"The people here are as chilly as your mother, Flagstaff and Duma used to be," he said, then took a sip of the drink. It seemed to be sweetened cold tea, with ice cubes in it. Dean wasn't sure why he had expected to be served bad stuff, but this was quite good. He held it out to Cas in invitation but Cas merely shook his head, his gaze still alert. "Flagstaff and Duma are still standoffish though. Must be my personality."

"You were pretty mulish at first," Castiel told him absent mindedly which Dean rewarded with a scoff. "Also, you invaded our country and were responsible for the death of angels. That was cause for caution enough." Dean frowned, but Cas was right. He hadn't really thought about the death toll on the angel's side and was quite ashamed that it never even crossed his mind.

Dean got to ponder that some more, until Castiel straightened next to him and soon after there was the sound of a horn.

"The King will see you now," a guard called and Dean quickly finished his snacks, before he got up, following Castiel.

"We don't tend to bother with rank, however, you might want to go in first," Castiel told him silently, when they were led along a stone path, flanked with roses, towards something looking like a stone pavilion, with wide open doors. He could see the castle rise high behind this structure. Dean nodded, walking in first. The place was flooded with light, featuring big window fronts that were all opened, looking over the wide expanse of the castle gardens. The view was quite nice, Dean had to admit, but he quickly focused on the guy sitting on a pretentious looking white stone throne. Lucifer, Dean assumed, wore a white suit, with a long white robe draped over him as well, a red rose attached to his chest.

"Ah, there you are," Lucifer said, not bothering to rise from his seat. Dean inclined his head to him, aware of Cas coming to stand a couple of paces behind him. Lucifer lifted his hand, beckoning.

"What are you lingering like that in the shadow of this human? Come up, Castiel," he said, his expression amused. Castiel did, coming to stand next to Dean. "Ah right. I knew there was a reason I was interested in you," he said with a grin, looking Cas up and down.

"Thank you for your invitation," Castiel said, his voice firm. Lucifer snorted and relaxed back in his chair, motioning to a servant to bring him a glass of wine.

"You have been pretty persistent in your quest to have your lieutenant sniff around here," Lucifer said, holding on to his wine glass. "So of course I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." With that he looked at Dean, studying him with a smug grin. "You have always been one of Michael's brightest. And I do wonder now, just why you, on the fast track to become a high council member, seem to have taken the side of humans."

"I have carried out my orders. Investigating the underlying cause of Winchester's attack on us was prudent."

"Ha, was it though?" Lucifer asked, his grin simply widening. Dean realized that Lucifer was the kind of guy who knew that he'd get away with pretty much anything. Those people were a pain in the ass to deal with. "Not everybody looks favorably on your decision to let the humans off this lightly. Some might even find it a disgrace, or even think it's treason that you are now investigating where you are investigating."

"I am being diligent. As I explained to you, I had cause to believe that Winchester was led to invade my country on false information. Information that painted a picture of an incompetent angelic army in the border region. Surely that couldn't be the case, since you are leading those armies," Castiel said, tilting his head. Dean was a bit impressed, Cas had balls, that much was sure. Lucifer's expression didn't change much, still faintly amused like Cas was a mere lap dog yapping at him. "Thanks to your generosity, Uriel could uncover that the human informant most likely misrepresented or misunderstood what he was observing."

"As humans are wont to do," Lucifer said with a smile directed at Dean. "Wrong information, wrong reaction. It's all very typical." He folded his hands on his knees, observing both of them. "Should not Winchester deal with its shortcomings instead of you trying to fix their issues? Don't you think it's embarrassing, Castiel? For you to be so focused on human affairs?"

"No," Castiel answered simply. Lucifer studied him for a while longer, but eventually he shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Castiel said with a nod.

"What do you think about all of this, Dean?" Dean was surprised to actually be addressed. "You invaded a foreign nation that has been so benevolent to you on nothing but wrong information. You suffered a humiliating defeat AND you are now nothing but a prisoner to the creature you sought to destroy. That must be… unpleasant for you."

"Not as unpleasant as it will be for the people who have dared to try to sabotage my kingdom," Dean answered easily, though he was sure Lucifer didn't miss the challenge in his tone. The king started laughing.

"Ah. Humans, they're so intriguing, aren't they? Weird little creatures!" he said, shaking his head and holding out his empty wine glass for a servant to refill. He took a sip and then grinned at Cas over the top of the rim. "But you have claimed one for yourself, Castiel. I'm sure you've already learnt of all the joys that they can bring." Even though this was meant as an attack on Dean, he was more disturbed by the implication of Lucifer's words. Dean hoped no human had been misfortunate enough to be used to sate Lucifer's curiosity. But then again, the dude was old as dirt (probably), which was a lot of time to do questionable things…

"I've received word that you have removed most of the flights from the border, to address demon attacks. Since the remaining flight have been put in reserve, I hope you will notify Anna in case you need assistance," Castiel answered, ignoring Lucifer's jabs. The king's mouth twitched, clearly amused by Cas' daring.

"How generous of you. If you do show less restraint when dealing with invading demons than you did with invading humans, I will consider your offer," he said but Cas didn't react to this either. Dean wondered if Lucifer would eventually grow tired of trying to get a rise out of Cas.

"Let me ask you something, of both of you," Lucifer started and Dean looked at him curiously. "We've followed a particular path regarding humans for 600 years. And it allowed Winchester to become a great kingdom, as far as human kingdoms can be great. But what will happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, suspicious of his benevolent tone.

"Clearly, there's something not working quite right if you cannot trust your allies to not let you ride into your ruin. You, the crown prince of this illustrious realm!" Lucifer said with a laugh. "And maybe your kingdom could overcome that, but where does this whole mess leave you? You belong to Castiel. King Michael ratified your marriage. So are you going to renounce all your titles, enjoy your life as a prisoner by Castiel's side? Doesn't it bother you to be at the mercy of Castiel and Michael?" Dean and Cas looked at each other and Dean could feel the uncertainty echo through the bond. But Lucifer wasn't looking for an answer and their silence seemed to be enough for him. "I think things should change."

"In what way?" Dean demanded to know, frowning at the king perched on his stone throne. Lucifer smiled.

"This was a 600 year long experiment and clearly it doesn't seem to run as smoothly anymore as it used to. For 600 years Enoch had guarded the border and for 600 years I've had to deploy flight after flight to the border region. I will have to rethink wasting my angels' attention on guarding a failing border town. There are way bigger fish to fry in Hell and more strategically important places to guard. It would all be much easier if you weren't here to distract my efforts anymore." He raised his wine glass, studying it. "I will suggest that the High Council rethinks its stance on humans. Maybe the other kings will agree with me as well, when they see what a mess humans have made out of it. A mess that not even Castiel could fix."

"It's been less than a year after the invasion, clearly someone as long lived as you could have a bit more patience to see how it unfolds," Dean said with a sneer, though Lucifer merely smiled at him over his glass before taking a sip.

"I know you've been lobbying for your little husband. What I want to know is if you will oppose me?" Lucifer wondered, addressing his question to Cas, ignoring Dean.

"I have no say in the matter. I am not part of the High Council after all. But I do support the old decision the council made about humans. In fact, I would welcome more interactions with them," Castiel informed him. Lucifer chuckled.

"Oh, I can see that. You clearly seem to be enjoying the little toy you got out of it," he said and motioned with his wine glass towards Dean. "I do understand wanting to show him his place, but I feel your marriage is political suicide. Your response to their insolence has been far too lenient. Nobody will vote you into the High Council at this rate, not even your connections to Michael and Zachariah will help you. None of the work your mother put into trying to undo the damage will be quite enough if others agree with me."

Dean heard Castiel take a deep breath, but his face remained as impassive as ever.

"If you fall from Grace, and it's a deep, deep fall, then where will you go?" Dean could see Lucifer's eye flash red. It was menacing even though Lucifer never lost his charming smile.

"I'm adaptive," Castiel answered easily. "Since you have been so indulging, I wanted to inquire if in your encounters with humans, you have ever met a human man called Ketch." Dean was surprised by the question but he was interested to see Lucifer's reaction. The smile never changed, maybe even widening a bit.

"No, that doesn't ring a bell," he said and Dean had a hard time believing him. Lucifer waved his hand dismissively. "But they all look the same to me, so who can be sure."

"Thank you for your time," Castiel said, receiving an indulgent nod in return. "If you have nothing else you want to ask us, I'd like to meet Uriel."

"Of course," Lucifer said with a grin. "It was a pleasure to have met you two." Dean could barely bring himself to put on a smile and incline his head into the hint of a bow, before Castiel turned around to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I do have a wedding present for you. It was delivered some time ago," Lucifer called after them and Castiel turned back, his expression suspicious. "Please pick it up before you leave. Long live the King or whatever it is you say among humans." Now they were properly dismissed and led by guards through the garden and back to where the stables were.

"What the fuck, what a creep," Dean grumbled, not caring who overheard them. Castiel sighed but didn't comment.

They reached the main stables, where their horses were ready for them. There was also an angel waiting there, holding a basket in her hands. Dean guessed that was the wedding present. Maybe rose water or something.

"Is it customary to receive wedding gifts by kings?" Dean wondered as they approached.

"Not necessarily, but it's also not unheard of," Castiel answered. The angel attached the basket to Cas' saddle, but she opened it and took out a bundle.

"Uhm… Cas…?" Dean watched as Castiel got handed something that suspiciously looked like a swaddled newborn. The disgruntled squawk that he heard before the squirming pile settled against Cas chest was also pretty telling. Castiel looked… panicked almost.

"What…?"

"A Nephilim," the angel said, quickly taking a couple of steps back once Castiel was holding the bundle properly. The sneer on her face made it pretty clear what she thought about the baby. "An experiment our King embarked on with a human woman. She died during childbirth, as expected. Tragic, I'm sure." She wrinkled her nose. "Our king has other offspring and his attention has already strayed to other endeavors. A half human child is only in the way and bears no further interest to him. Since you are a… mixed couple-" The angel said it in a way like she had just smelled something rotten. "- surely you can do something with it. Keep it or give it away, it's your choice."

Castiel stared at her, stiffly holding the child.

"What is… their name?"

"I heard that its mother would have named it Jack," the angel said, then she abruptly turned and walked away, her duty here done. Castiel was still shocked, looking after her, then finally turning his eyes down to the baby in his arms. Dean couldn't see much of it from his vantage point but it seemed to be small, eyes squeezed shut and face scrunched up. Not the most attractive of babies. Castiel held it pretty awkwardly and if Dean had to guess the guy probably never held one before.

A guard said something to Cas.

"Uh, okay," he answered, not bothering with Enochian and then the guard helped Castiel get on the horse without dropping the baby. Even though Dean couldn't quite believe what was going on, he got on his horse too. The sooner they could leave, the better.

"That is the most ridiculous and passive aggressive wedding present I've ever heard of," Dean said once they were away from the castle. He could just imagine that dick laughing to himself about dropping his bastard child off with Cas. Fucking angels, man! Castiel had tucked the baby into his jacket, awkwardly holding on to it with one hand while the other hand held the reins. "What are you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll keep him," Castiel said unhappily, a frown on his face.

"Are you… Cas, come on! You said you didn't want to have a baby and that was when we were talking about your own baby! Surely you don't want this!"

"Jack's mother must have lived in Rooney, maybe we can find his grandparents there," Castiel said stiffly and Dean assumed that was a relatively sensible plan. Cas looked down at the bundle denting his jacket. "Raising other angels' offspring is common among angels… so even if his grandparents won't take him, maybe I can find a way to… handle this." Dean was doubtful, but he understood why Cas couldn't just have denied Lucifer's "present".

They rode together in silence for a bit, aimed for Morningstar, where they would meet Uriel. Despite the initial squirming and mewling, the baby was quiet now, perfectly content sleeping against Cas' chest. Dean could feel Castiel's unease through the bond, but he somewhat calmed down as they rode on. His contemplative silence left Dean with plenty of time to think about this.

He remembered what Naomi had said, how a child would complicate matters. And even though this wasn't their child, Dean and Cas were still married. What would that mean for their relationship if Cas adopted this kid? What would it mean for Winchester's line of succession? There was no way that Lucifer's Nephilim son would be sitting on the throne. He'd even prefer Uriel governing Winchester than giving Lucifer one foot in the door to a kingdom he would prefer to see gone.

"I'm not sure I want this, Cas," he finally said and when he looked up he already found Cas' eyes on him.

"I understand," he said sadly. "Lucifer was right, you will have to make a decision… Winchester might be in danger without you… I assumed that you would revoke our marriage as soon as it was safe to do so and then Jack won't have to be your concern anymore."

"I don't know Cas," Dean told him, feeling defensive and pressured. "If that is what you want?"

"It's not what I want, Dean," Castiel answered promptly. "But I can't make this about what I want." Dean hesitated, his irritation fading quickly when he watched Castiel turn his face away. "I don't have the luxury."

Dean shook his head. What a fucked-up situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean felt himself somewhat banished into silence because he had no idea what to say to Cas and he didn't quite dare to approach him, with that little bundle constantly in Cas' arms. They were waiting for Uriel at an inn, their horses in the stables and Cas uncomfortably carrying Jack around, still holding on to him like he was going to burst into fire any second now. Dean was pissed, but he wasn't sure why exactly, so he sat in the chair, watching Castiel pace restlessly. He had sent off one of the maids to get him something to feed Jack with and he was now trying to get the boy to drink from the bottle with mixed results.

Dean was almost glad when Uriel let himself into the room and his expression soured at once when his eyes fell on Cas and Jack.

"What in the world is _that_?" he demanded to know, not trying to hide his distaste.

"Lucifer gave us his unwanted bastard as a wedding present," Dean said with a snort, pleased that he and Uriel saw eye to eye for once. Uriel frowned before his expression relaxed.

"I suppose it's an honor to raise a child of such blood," he said with a sniff, leaving Dean incredulous.

"You're supposed to be on my side here! Cas doesn't want a kid!" Dean grumbled.

"He didn't want a husband either and I think he considers himself very lucky that he got you," Uriel snorted and Castiel shot him an unimpressed look. Uriel sat down in the free armchair.

"What have you found?" Castiel asked. Uriel sighed, lifting his hands. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get some more support for his cause (whatever that was) from Uriel, Dean threw up his hands and returned to sulking.

"Lucifer has all of his bases covered. I don't think there's any chance to blame anything on him. And even if you did by some chance find out that he orchestrated the invasion by spreading wrong information, it wouldn't make a difference," Uriel explained. Castiel nodded but Dean sat up straight.

"Why? Surely if he's responsible, there must be way to handle it. Prevent it from happening again," Dean called.

"What are you thinking about?" Uriel challenged. "Retribution? War? Think, Dean. You cannot wage war against angels. You can't neutralize the threat he poses. If you were to attack Lucifer, then it wouldn't matter what the cause is. He'd respond and High King Michael might be forced to answer. He decided in your favor the first time. Do you think he will repeat that?" Dean shook his head, feeling powerless and frustrated.

"Even if we could prove that Lucifer was conspiring against you to the High Council and the High King, there's no lasting consequence. No lasting security for you," Castiel said, putting down Jack's bottle.

"You've got to burp him," Dean said and Cas looked at him in confusion. "Put him on your shoulder, pat his back. I used to do this for Adam…," he explained. Castiel did as he was told, even though Jack wasn't nearly as fussy as Adam had been after feedings.

"Uh…" Castiel mumbled, patting Jack's back, clearly distracted for a moment. "We have to solve this problem differently…"

"I get that, but it sucks," Dean said, watching Castiel. "I don't want to constantly worry about a threat, another plot against my, Sam's or Adam's life. And angels have time, they can be patient." Castiel seemed pleased by Jack's little burp and then put him on his legs where the baby soon fell asleep.

"Here people generally consider humans to be uncivilized and I do agree," Uriel said which Dean responded to with an offended scoff. "But that doesn't mean that you can't be taught. If it's angelic intervention that caused this aggression then not all is lost. A guiding hand might help you back on track."

"Very patronizing," Dean grumbled. Uriel waved his hand at him.

"We are angels, you are nothing but infants to us. No need to get offended," he said. "And because you need guidance a complete retreat away from you, leaving an empty land behind, might not have been the council's best decision." Castiel nodded slowly.

"I agree. Humans would be stronger, more secure, if we angels weren't just passive watchers. Maybe this is an argument to pursue," he agreed. "Thank you, Uriel."

"My pleasure. Now I have to return to my post." The angel rose, then he studied both Dean and Castiel, as well as Jack. He wrinkled his nose, but quickly recovered. "Good luck."

"Uh, thanks man," Dean said, unsure how to deal with Uriel when he wasn't being a dick. The angel left the room, his heavy steps echoing down the hall.

"You can put him in his basket. You don't have to hold him all the time," Dean said, struggling to not let his frustration bleed into his words, but he didn’t know if not some of it reached Cas anyway through the bond. He looked up at Dean, studying him carefully.

"I've got the sensation that he wants to be close," Cas said tentatively.

"Why? Is he telepathically communicating with you or something?" Dean grumbled. "I want to be close to you too!" Dean's face heated in embarrassment when that slipped out. Cas looked surprised but not particularly disturbed by Dean's outburst. He studied Jack, gave him a little awkward bounce before he put Jack in the basket. Both held their breath but Jack remained silent, content enough to slumber in his basket. Castiel turned away from the bed and promptly walked up to Dean, sitting down on his lap.

"Uff, warn a guy. You're heavy," Dean mock complained, but quickly wrapped his arms around Cas, soaking up his warmth and his scent.

"I'm sorry Dean…" Cas muttered against the top of his head and then rubbed his cheek against Dean's hair. Dean had the feeling he wasn't apologizing for his weight (nothing Dean actually minded, it was nice having Cas in his lap). Dean rubbed Cas' back.

"Yeah, me too. I don't mean to be so cranky. It's just all about Lucifer and about being at the mercy of his games is frustrating. No decent dude just knocks up a woman and disposes of the child. And don't get me started on the whole alleged aim to destroy us," he said. Castiel sighed, his breath ruffling Dean's hair.

"I'll do what I can to fix it," Cas told him and Dean knew he meant it. It just made him feel useless to know that there was nothing that he could contribute. He was just a human and this was much bigger than him. All that he could do, now, was to wrap his arms around Cas and soak up the comfort.

* * *

The outermost human settlement, a small town called Rooney, lay at the edge of a huge steppe. There were heavily eroded spikes of mountains further away, behind which the demons had settled down. The ground was dry but easy to traverse with their horses. The heat however was quite harsh here, the sun beating down relentlessly even though Dean and Cas had departed early to avoid the worst of the midday sun. They passed a herd of cattle and a man upon a horse was the first human outside of Milton Manor that Dean had seen for close to nine months. He didn't particularly react to them, keeping his distance and his eyes set on the animals. Soon after they encountered further animals and some wheat fields. There were no border guards to come stop them, but there was a fence they passed with the flag of Winchester fluttering in the light wind.

"Welcome to Rooney. Territory of Winchester" a sign read. He rode on, feeling excitement before he felt a bit of a tug in his chest. Startled, he turned around, seeing that Cas had stopped in front of the fence.

"What's the matter?" Dean wondered. "Did Jack poop his diapers?" Even though he kept his voice light, he could tell that Cas' apprehension was of a more serious nature.

"If you want you can go alone," Cas said, much to Dean's confusion. "Dean… This is a human settlement… I should not go in without permission."

"Yeah, well, I'm the crown prince. I give you permission to enter Winchester," Dean called, turning the heads of some people who were nearby. Castiel hesitated, but eventually he guided his horse through the gate. "It's not like we could keep you out," Dean joked, when they found what looked to be stables. A young woman came out, wearing sturdy clothes and a wide brimmed hat. Dean was surprised when she greeted them in what sounded like somewhat stilted Enochian.

"Thank you," Castiel answered swiftly, getting off his horse. He took the basket with Jack off and handed the reins to the woman. "I'm Castiel and this is Dean Winchester."

"Dean Winchester?" the woman asked, taking the reins of Dean's horse too. Dean climbed off and nodded at her. Her eyes dropped to the clothing he was wearing, which were simple travelling clothes, but still something he'd wear on a diplomatic mission. He was dressed according to his rank.

"The crown prince?" she wanted to know and Dean nodded. "Interesting. We only heard rumors about you. How Winchester was without an heir and it would soon fall…"

"That's totally not true," Dean answered with a frown. The lady shrugged.

"Two boxes would be one Aquarian pound," she said casually. "Or two francs." Castiel reached into his pocket and took out some coins.

"Could you lead us to the inn?" Castiel asked. The stable woman pointed down further into the settlement. It seemed to consist of one main road and low buildings lining it in two rows. At the end of the road there seemed to be a square with a couple of bigger buildings.

"At the very end. You shouldn't miss it. Good day, Your Highness."

"Thank you, you too," he said, then they started walking. Jack was in his little basket and blessedly silent.

"It seems misinformation has also been spread here…," Dean muttered, irritated even though he should be glad to be back on Winchester soil. "I know that the palace has tried to spread some story about diplomatic efforts… But I'm pretty sure everybody knows that this isn't what I was doing."

"Maybe it will be good for you to show your presence here. Not only you, your parents too," Castiel said. They quickly made their way to the inn, Dean eager to get out of the heat and Cas conscious of Jack possibly waking up any moment now.

The inn looked quite nice, especially for such a remote place that probably didn't have a lot of visitors. It wasn't very big, but it looked well-kept. And most importantly, Bobby was standing on the porch, drinking out of a bottle.

"Bobby!" he called, startling him into almost dropping his bottle. Bobby put it down swiftly, brushing his palm over his mouth and beard, before he readjusted his hat.

"It's good to see you," Bobby said with more emotion than Dean was used to, pulling Dean into a rough hug. Bobby let him go again, touching Dean's cheeks and studying him intensely. "You look good. Hair's a bit long though." Dean laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

"Yours got a bit grayer though," Dean teased, even though Bobby looked exactly the same as he always did.

"Still a brat. Come on in. Your parents have been waiting for so long." Dean nodded with a grin, then he looked over his shoulder to were Cas was standing. Tense and alert as always, but now looking a little bit less menacing holding on to a basket.

"What are you, a vampire? Do you need permission to enter this inn too?" Dean joked, which Castiel responded to with a frown. "Come on. You remember Bobby right? Bobby, Cas. Cas, Bobby."

"Yes, I do. Hello," Castiel said. Bobby nodded at him, then he motioned them into the inn.

"Do you want me to come in? With Jack?" Castiel asked quietly when they followed Bobby up the stairs.

"Uh, sure…" Dean said, his eyes dropping to the basket where Jack was now stirring, his eyes opening. He squinted at Dean, then his eyes quickly went to Cas. He didn't make a noise but he was clearly focused on him. Maybe he could see his acclaimed breath-taking halo or something. Bobby shot them a look, his eyes dropping to the basket curiously. But then they reached a door and after knocking, Bobby opened it.

Dean went on in. He had come back from many long missions and he still never quite got used to the joy of seeing his family again. Mary jumped up from her chair at once.

"Dean!" she shouted and crossed the room quickly to draw him into a firm hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" she said, brushing her hands through his hair, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. She only let go when John walked up to them, putting his hand on Mary's shoulder. She reluctantly drew away, smiling despite the wetness in her eyes. She pinched his cheeks.

"You look good. I don't know why I anticipated something else," she said, then she made space for her husband. John was a bit more collected but he was also smiling.

"Hello, son," he said and then he also hugged him, patting his back firmly. "It's been far too long."

"I'm just glad that we could make this happen," Dean said. "Probably won't hurt to show up here anyway. I've heard that I'm supposedly gone." Mary heaved a sigh.

"Yes… we've had trouble establishing communication. We've sent information around Winchester, but I don’t think it was spread in Kendrick and Rooney is so far away…" She trailed off when Jack made a noise. All eyes were suddenly on Cas, who had probably been doing his stoic statue impression, but now his nose twitched. Eventually he put the basked down on the ground and got Jack out. The boy started fussing at once and Cas patted his bottom.

"Excuse me," he said and left the room.

"What… the hell?" Bobby said, then suddenly Dean felt all eyes on him.

"This is not your kid, is it?" Mary asked, aghast. "Dean-"

"Nope. No!" Dean said lifting both of his hands. "King Lucifer knocked up a human woman. Since he had no interest in the kid, he made Cas take him, as a 'wedding present'," he explained. "The boy's mom died, but we suppose that his grandparents must be from Rooney." John, Mary and Bobby stared at Dean in silence and he frowned at all of them. This wasn't his fault!

"We've noticed that the people of Rooney must deal with angels in at least some capacity. But that one of their kings would do that…" Mary said, shaking her head.

"Yeah… Lucifer is an asshole…" Dean agreed, then he lifted his eyebrow when Mary and John were studying him. They exchanged a look.

"What about Castiel…? How has he been treating you?"

"Uh. Well. It took us a while to get used to each other but we've been getting along really well in the last couple of months," Dean explained, though he wasn't surprised that the dubious look on his parents' faces didn't change. "Come on guys, what do you want to hear from me? It's all good. Let's focus on what we've learnt here." His parents reluctantly agreed and they all sat down at the table.

Dean had received a run down on how his parents' journey had been by the time Castiel returned. Cas joined them at the table when Dean got up to pull the chair out for him. Again, Cas decided to put Jack on his legs.

"As we've seen Rooney has had contact with angels and it hasn't been particularly hostile," Bobby explained, not letting himself be distracted by their new arrival. "But we got confirmation that there have been some casualties in the last year or so, people ending up dead on the steppe."

"And they assume that angels did it?" Castiel wondered, but Mary shook her head.

"No… They do assume the attacks to be demonic. But the accepting attitude towards the angels has somewhat turned, though we couldn't quite tell if that was because they stopped protecting them as efficiently or something else…" she explained.

"We certainly have to equip Rooney with the ability to defend against demons on their own or ask them to give up the settlement," Bobby mused, then he studied Cas. "Have you battled demons before?"

"Yes, often," Castiel answered. "It is hard for humans to defend against demons. Lucifer is going to withdraw his flights which will put more strain on the people here. Without aid, they won't be able to hold the settlement."

"Any idea what to do about that?" John asked with a frown.

"Yes. I will have to ask the General of the Army for permission, but I can station a flight here. I couldn't send a flight to Lucifer's domain, but Rooney is part of Winchester, so it's your decision," he explained.

"I'm not a fan of foreign interference but it seems like we have no other choice but to accept such an offer. And what would you ask of Winchester in turn for this guard duty?" John wondered, still hard. He was a king debating an issue after all, so Dean wasn't surprised but he also didn't feel quite happy about it. Not that he had to worry about Cas; the angel was totally calm and clearly not taking any of the Winchesters' suspicion to heart.

"At the moment we are united by a treaty. Winchester is my concern by marriage and Enoch can spare one flight, especially if Lucifer will put his entire focus on guarding his border against demons. My flights will have less to do anyway," Castiel explained calmly.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said, then looked at his family. "What you'd probably have to do is provide them accommodation though. So it's not like it would be entirely a one-sided affair."

"Yes, that is true. Which means we'll have to lobby with the people of Rooney," Bobby said, which meant recompensating them probably if Dean understood anything of how this worked. "More presence from the kingdom while we try to establish that would maybe also go a long way in reaffirming their trust in the kingdom." Mary and John exchanged a silent look but eventually Mary nodded.

"Fine. That sounds agreeable to me. Let us know what Anna decides, though I assume she will back you up, since she is your sister," she told Cas.

"Most probably," Castiel answered with a small smile.

"But that still leaves the issue of the whole plot. Was Lucifer behind it? What role does Kendrick hold, what about Ketch?" Dean wondered. Jack chose that moment to start fussing and Castiel lifted him up into his arms, his movements still stiff, and pulled another bottle out of his coat pocket.

"This sort of takes me back to council meetings when Dean was a newborn," Mary said, some of her apprehension melting away.

"Am I doing this right?" Castiel asked, looking at her."I'm untrained with children." Mary seemed surprised but she quickly smiled. She got up and walked to him, holding out her arms. Castiel handed her the baby who grumbled when Cas didn't hold him anymore.

"Bottle's warm, that's good," she said, then she fed Jack who was quick to forget his grumbling. "Just like this. Ah, he's actually cute."

"It's Lucifer's offspring," Dean reminded her though his mother was focused on the baby. Dean, Bobby and John decided to let Mary and Cas fuss over the kid.

"We've actually had a breakthrough in that. Some houses of Kendrick have really been difficult the last couple of months, but we found someone who had good information. I invited her as well but I suppose she's not here yet," Bobby explained.

"Maybe this is a good moment for you to get settled in your rooms? You will stay overnight, right?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Okay, little man, back you go," Mary chirped, handing Jack back to Cas. "Maybe me and Cas can go look for Jack's grandparents in the meantime?"

"Uh, of course," Dean said, unsure about it. "See you later, Cas? I hope you find his family." Castiel nodded, then he set Jack down into his little basket. They went outside together, while Bobby and John led Dean to a different room.

"Can we trust Castiel?" John was quick to ask, closing the door before Dean had even had a chance to inspect his room. "We don't have to fear that him stationing his angels here would lead to a gradual hostile takeover?"

"Not from Cas. If it were Lucifer then I'd be doubtful but not Cas. He is interested in more contact between humans and angels so if you want to assume an agenda then I guess that would be it," Dean explained. "Cas genuinely cares." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "However, Lucifer implied that Cas might be disgraced in case the favors turn in the High Council. Then it might be difficult to hold the flight here. We have to prevent Lucifer turning the High Council against us."

"It's frustrating that we seem to be helpless and can only wait," John complained.

"I'm not sure… As far as I know Cas and Naomi have put a lot of work into winning over important people. Besides… You could write to Michael?"

"And do what? Beg for help?" Bobby asked.

"No… Suggest contact? Name my and Castiel's marriage having been beneficial to an exchange between us? That we can solve problems together and that you appreciate the effort Cas puts into securing our borders?" Dean suggested. "Angels have decided to leave this country to us, so we can develop as a kingdom. Winchester could thrive because the angels enabled it. Maybe thanking him and inviting him to see for himself what we have done with their gracious gift would make him… I don't know. More reluctant to side with anti-human sentiments?" John and Bobby seemed to ponder that.

"I understand. I will consider it," John finally agreed and Bobby sent Dean a small, approving smile. "You got better at concerning yourself with questions of diplomacy."

"Uh, not really," Dean muttered.

"Well, it's a good start. And if we're lucky you've still got a couple of years to learn before you ascend to the throne," John told him, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "That is, if Castiel will let you go." Dean's spirits sank at that.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

* * *

Castiel trailed after Mary, very aware of the weight of Jack in his little basket as well as Mary constantly darting him looks, like she wanted to say something but wasn't quite ready yet.

"I understand if you do, but you don't have to fear me," Castiel told her eventually. Mary slowed and then she stopped, turning towards Cas. Her expression was cautious but not hostile. "My mother was also wary of Dean." That made Mary's mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Well, I think it's just in our nature to be unsure about people who have the fate of our children in their hands," Mary said calmly. "I guess it was true that saving Dean's life also put you at risk."

"Yes, it did… It's better now, for both of us," Castiel agreed. "And I have a deep regard for Dean…"

"And that regard is deep enough to continue your aid even if Dean returns to us? Is it deep enough to return Dean to us?" The usual feeling of deep sadness rose in Castiel, but there was no doubt about his answer.

"Yes," Castiel told her. Mary seemed surprised and to some extent even uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, in that case I will be glad to have you as an ally in the future," she said, clearly being careful to choose her words.

"Thank you," he told her honestly.

"Okay, let's try to find Jack's grandparents now. Do you know anything about them?"

"I don't know their names, also not the name of his mother. Just that it was her choice to call her child Jack and that she died in childbirth… I assume that in a settlement as small as Rooney it will be enough to inquire after a woman who had relations with an angel and died in childbirth…"

"Yes, I suppose that will do it," Mary said with a disgruntled expression. "I don't understand it though. Why would Lucifer even do this?"

"He considers humans curious and clearly this was an experiment for him. Nothing but a game. And what came out of it didn't seem to amuse him quite as much," Castiel said, looking down into the basket where Jack was sleeping. Mary sighed.

"How sad," she said, but then she steered them towards a bigger building. "Let's go ask in the church. They should know."

Mary was quick to get them the right information, but he had noticed the tense atmosphere that accompanied their questions.

"It's wrong what happened to that poor girl," one woman said, her expression angry. "And this fella was so charming. Angels are dangerous, we should not forget."

"Not all angels are so careless about human life," Castiel told her, but Mary put her hand on his shoulder, steering him away.

"In this situation you have to pick your battles carefully. You can't change their minds quickly. But if you've got a flight here, we'll certainly have to put in the work then." Castiel decided that she would know about this better. They had a name now; Kelly Kline, and they knew where the Klines lived.

Cas felt somewhat torn about giving Jack away them, even though he had only had Jack for a short time. He knew it was best for Jack to grow up among humans, among people who wanted. And then there was Dean to consider. If the choice was between Jack and Dean, Cas didn't have to think long about his decision.

Mary knocked at the door and Castiel's grip tightened on the basket's handle. It took a while but then a couple opened up, smiling even though Cas could see their misery.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Mary Winchester and this is my son-in-law Cas," Mary said, smiling gently. Jack's grandparents were clearly taken aback, his grandmother touching her chest, shocked. Her eyes quickly dropped to the basket Cas was holding.

"Ooh," she said and lifted her hand to her mouth, staving off her tears. "Is that…?"

"I was told his name is Jack," Castiel said and Jack's grandmother put her hand over her eyes and his grandfather put his arm around her. "He was entrusted to me, but I don't know of Kelly's wishes. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," the grandfather said, his voice quivering with emotion.

"Can I look at him?" his wife asked and Castiel nodded, setting down the basket to lift Jack out of it. His grandparents looked, but they wouldn't quite come near and touch him.

"Kelly has always been brave but she had her own head… And that man was charming. We didn't know he was an angel at first, but we suspected. But things didn't go well, her pregnancy didn't seem… natural."

"Nephilim are dangerous to their human mothers. Which is why angels are greatly discouraged from engaging with human women. Lucifer should have known…," Castiel explained regretfully. "I didn't know if you would want to raise him." Jack's grandparents were silent for a long time. Mary stepped in when Castiel wasn't sure what to make of the silence.

"I'm sure the shock and grief sit deep and Jack isn't human… Nobody would think less of you if you are reluctant," she said, then she looked at Cas. "Right?"

"Of course not," Castiel answered, puzzled. "Angels often entrust their family in the care of others. There is no judgement." The human couple seemed relieved, the woman breathing deeply.

"I know he's our grandson and it's not his fault but… he's the son of that monster… Maybe… we would like to meet him again, later… when the pain isn't that fresh," she said and her husband gave her a tight squeeze.

"We would be pleased. Anything that makes it easier for you to grieve," Mary assured them. "In the meantime we will make sure that Jack is raised properly."

"Thank you, your majesty," the grandfather said kindly.

"Do you have a portrait of Kelly? Something I can show Jack as he grows up?" Castiel asked.

"Oh… Of course. I have plenty. Some time ago a travelling photographer came here from Kendrick. Let me grab you something," the grandmother said, smiling even as she wiped her eyes. When she was gone the grandfather turned back to Cas and Mary, his expression severe.

"Thank you, truly. It's difficult to deal with, having such conflicting emotions about such a small creature. He's just a baby but… it's complicated," he explained, keeping his voice low. When his wife returned his smile was back in place.

"Here," she said, then she put a small album into the basket, "we can spare this." Mary took the basket, while Cas kept holding onto Jack.

"Wonderful. Thank you. I wish you all the best. Please don't hesitate to write if you need help," Mary said, then she put her hand on Cas' back guiding him away from the door. He felt resistance against leaving just like this. With Jack in his arms and his duty unfulfilled.

"I don't understand," Castiel voiced when Mary took him back to the main street. "Humans are very complex."

"We are complicated creatures… Sometimes we can feel conflicting things where both are equally true. For someone who lives as long as you do, I assume you have more time to really search your feelings."

"Not necessarily… Not in this instance," Castiel admitted. Mary put her hand on Castiel's shoulder, making him stop walking and face her.

"What will you do?"

"I will take care of him, because it's the right thing to do. But I know this makes it harder for Dean and me. And selfishly, I'd choose Dean over this child. But I can't choose…," Castiel said, heart heavy. "Will I be a bad guardian because of that? Because if I could choose between the man I care for and a helpless child, I would have chosen selfishly?" Mary studied him, her hand staying on his arm.

"No, Castiel. That's a very human emotion," she told him.

"But I'm an angel," he protested. Mary chuckled, patting Castiel on the shoulder. Castiel didn't understand at all, but somehow Mary seemed pleased with him.

* * *

Dean was surprised to see Cas return with the basket.

"It seems like I will be keeping this child," Castiel announced when Dean just shook his head at him, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh, congratulations! If I had known I'd have brought you a present!" a woman's voice said. Dean looked towards the door, where a short, elegantly dressed woman with red hair stood. She smiled smugly as she looked around.

"This is Rowena MacLeod," Bobby introduced her, though Rowena seemed most interested in Jack, looking at the baby sleeping in Castiel's arms.

"Interesting!" she called out, then she walked to the table and sat down. "Personally, I don't care much for children. I had one myself and wouldn't recommend it to anyone," she said, waving her hands.

Dean raised his eyebrows at his parents, hoping for some kind of explanation as to who she was.

"I contacted Rowena when you first told me about… Cas' predicament," Bobby said, darting Cas a look.

"He looks pretty healthy to me," Rowena interjected, then she smiled at Cas. "And quite delicious as well."

"Uhm, thank you?" Cas added and Rowena winked at him. Dean glowered at her, but didn't say anything.

"Rowena is a witch. She used to live in Hell but prefers the luxuries of human courts," Bobby explain.

"So she's a demon?" Dean wanted to know.

"A witch. There are more than just demons in Hell," she corrected him with a smile. "But what I specialize in is my information network. If you want to live as free as a bird, you need to be sure that you're always a step ahead."

"And why exactly do you think a witch from Hell is a more reliable source than what we've dealt with before?" Dean asked.

"Oh you mean Ketch?" Rowena ask with a laugh. "I know Ketch well and we've already dealt with each other before. Ketch has no real loyalty, not that I'm one to judge. He takes orders not only from Hess. Most recently he has been working with Asmodeus."

"Asmodeus?" Castiel repeated. "But that's one of the princes of hell."

"You angels think that people never mingle just because you decided to let humans do their own thing. What humans do well is find opportunities and many follow chance and money wherever it leads. Just look at Rooney! They don't like angels and still they have adapted in a way that welcomes them as their customers," Rowena argued.

Dean wiped a hand across his face.

"So we've been on the wrong trail when we thought Lucifer was involved?" Rowena smiled at him.

"There are rumors that Asmodeus rode into the border lands quite often, precisely at the same time Lucifer happened to also hang out around here. Of course, they have never been seen together, Lucifer wouldn't debase himself like that. But you can do with that what you will," she said. "What I know is that Asmodeus gave Ketch the task to spread false information with the hope of leading Winchester into a battle that they couldn’t possibly win. The ensuing chaos, quite possibly also a devasting war, would have been the ideal moment for Hell's forces to move in, for Asmodeus to win territories."

"And there was chaos. Suddenly we had clashed with angels, we had lost our crown prince, and on top of that we could no longer rely on the centuries long alliance between Winchester and the Houses of Kendrick," John said. "If it did accomplish one thing, it was exposing the short-comings of Winchester. We couldn't even get a simple message through to our territories, we couldn't get answers from allies. It was a difficult time and we surely wouldn't have been ready for a demonic invasion."

"But it didn't come. They could have attacked but other than pestering Rooney they did nothing," Castiel said. "Which means that they knew that me involving myself in Winchester's business would have been too risky."

"There were other plans," Rowena explained, tapping her nails on the table where she sat. "Plans for Prince Sam if Dean would have died. Many plans to make sure that the human kingdoms eventually fell and Hell could be expanded."

"Even if we would stand by and watch as humanity failed," Castiel started, "we wouldn't allow Hell to rise in its stead." Rowena smiled at him.

"No doubt. Sadly, many demons are power hungry fools that don't see that they're simply being used as pawns. But this is the information I have. The truth I have for you." Dean turned to look at his parents.

"What do you think?"

"We have already confirmed what we could. When we informed Davies and Lady Bevell, they renewed their efforts. Ketch has been found on the old continent, clearly trying to get everyone off his trail, and he's been brought to Kendrick to be interrogated," John told him, his expression darkening. "We have the reports."

"And I have lost a good client, it's such a shame," Rowena complained, though Dean was sure she was just being dramatic.

"Changes will come to Kendrick, just like they will have to come to Winchester," Bobby said. "We have all the information we could get…" He pulled a scroll out of his jacket and handed it to Cas, who had to put down Jack so that he could take it. "It's all recorded here."

"I will take this to Michael," Cas said. "Even if there is no final proof for angelic interference, Michael will understand what caused the invasion and I expect him to give a full pardon." Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could see his mother take a very deep, relieved breath.

"Wait a moment… What does that mean? For us?" Dean asked.

"Yes, can Dean come home with us?" John asked. Dean didn't know why but he felt a great reluctance, even a bit of panic at that thought. He really hoped nothing showed on his face, but Cas stared at him too, maybe – hopefully – feeling the same.

"I would recommend to wait for Michael's verdict. I will of course not keep Dean from going with you, but I would like to point out the risk," Castiel spoke up and Dean nodded at him.

"Yes. I think he's right. We've already waited this long. We can manage a while longer. Besides, Charlie would kill me if I went home and didn't take her with me." Mary looked like she wanted to protest, but she did look from Dean to Cas, and eventually she nodded.

"But we will meet each other again soon," she insisted, not leaving any space for argument.

"Of course," Dean assured her.

"Well! This was nice, so I hope you won't mind if I now return to that castle you have so generously offered me," Rowena said, getting up gracefully.

"Thank you for your help," John told her gruffly. She smiled, then she waved at them, leaving the room like she was the royal. After her departure Dean took a moment to think about what he had learnt. A prince of hell and a human from Kendrick conspiring to make Winchester fall. Even if you ignored any angelic interference, this clearly revealed that there was much to be done. Kendrick wasn't as honor-bound to Winchester as they claimed. Of course, Lady Bevell wouldn't have marched into battle with him, sustaining grave injuries, if she didn't believe in the pact. But Ketch had been one of Hess' high-profile informants, that alone made her suspicious.

"What are you going to do now in regards to Kendrick?" he wanted to know. Bobby scratched his head, uttering a weary sigh.

"We don't know yet. Intense conversation will have to be necessary to preserve the integrity of our union here on Elysium," John answered. "We think Davies is a reliable diplomat and while House of Bevell was rather uncooperative for some months, Lady Bevell's recovery brought renewed contact between us. Of course, Kendrick will have to manage their own situation first before we can get back into it." Mary walked up to Dean and put her hand on his shoulder.

"But you don't have to worry about that. We are still the king and queen, so this is our duty. You've already paid for our misjudgment."

"Well…," Dean said and darted a look to Cas, feeling his face heat up slightly when Cas returned his look. "It wasn't that bad," he said and Cas' expression melted into a fond smile. "Yeah… some of it was really good."

"Then I suppose we should have dinner before we start heading back. It's a long journey and Sam will climb the walls if he has to hold down the fort longer than necessary with grandpa telling him his same five youth adventures over and over again," Mary announced.

She then herded everyone out, inviting Cas and Jack to dinner too when Cas was hanging back uncertainly.

"You're family, you can't get out of it now," Dean told him, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulder.

"I don't want to get out of it," Cas admitted and looked up at Dean with that almost painful fondness. Instead of answering, Dean kissed Cas' forehead, then he kept his arm around him, sticking close to him. He didn't know how much time he still had with Cas, but he would try to make the most of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean and Castiel were aware that Dean's imprisonment would soon have to come to an end. There was no more cause to hold Dean in Milton Manor as leverage to win Winchester's compliance or to symbolically assure Michael that the humans had paid their dues for their invasion. If Dean would be able to leave, then their marriage too would have to come to an end.

Both of them were aware of it, but neither was really willing to talk about it on the journey back home.

Dean told himself that they shouldn't get ahead of themselves. Before any decisions would be made, Michael first had to believe the evidence Winchester had collected. Considering how long it had taken Michael to acknowledge their marriage, it would probably also not be anything to worry about for quite some time.

Dean was glad when he was back in the familiar landscape of Milton Heights, with its perpetually overcast sky and its sensible 20°C weather. It had rained recently, the scent of it heavy and exhilarating, the vegetation bowed under the weight of the drops. A light fog was rising from the earth.

Dean felt something had changed during those two weeks away and not only because they had accidentally acquired a baby along the way. Dean had been slow to pick up his easy affections with Cas, considering Jack was constantly attached to Cas in one way or another. But Cas had welcomed them with obvious relief. He was silent and contemplative though as they were riding back into Milton Manor, but did send Dean smiles whenever he caught him looking at him. Which, admittedly, was a lot as Dean constantly felt his eyes drawn to the man riding next to him.

Dean could hear Charlie long before he could see her, shouting that they were coming back, which probably led to the assembly of people at the manor gates.

"I missed you!" Charlie threw herself at Dean the second he was off the horse and on the ground. "How was it like? Did you talk to mom and dad? What does Rooney look like?" Dean didn't even get to say hello under this barrage of questions, but he laughed and pulled her in for another hug instead.

"I'll tell you all over dinner," Dean promised and Charlie grinned up at him, before she turned to Cas. But instead of greeting him she gasped loudly.

"Is that a baby?! Did you have a baby?" she shouted, drawing the attention of pretty much everyone currently in the yard to watch them come home. Castiel had abandoned the basket and wore Jack in a cloth that he had wrapped around his upper body instead, keeping Jack cuddled tight to his chest. Now in the colder temperature of Enoch, he had also wrapped his jacket around him. But even though that must have been a comfortable little nest for a nap, Jack was awake now, his big blue eyes open.

"It is a baby but no, I did not have a baby," Castiel told her, getting off the horse. "His name is Jack. He has been entrusted to me by Lucifer." Some of the angels made an understanding sound, muttering between them, but clearly they could make sense of that, while the humans were still pretty puzzled.

"So like… You are his dad now?" Charlie wondered, looking at Dean for confirmation. "And you too?"

"Uh, not me."

"Technically, Lucifer gave him to us as a wedding present," Castiel amended, which Charlie answered with a frown. She turned said frown towards Dean, who only shook his head and shrugged. "But yes. I suppose I am his dad now," Castiel continued. Charlie's perplexed expression didn't last long, a smile spreading on her face.

"Oh wow, congratulations, Cas!" Charlie said, swooping in to give him a hug, mindful of Jack. She bent down to look at him, Jack's eyes instantly drawn to her. "He's cute!"

"That's quite something," Benny said next to Dean, clearly skeptical of the situation. "I'm sure this tanked your sex life." Dean groaned, shoving at Benny. Jack didn't tank their sex life! At least not entirely. But he'd be glad if they could arrange a nursery for him now, so that Cas wouldn't carry him around constantly. Many people had nannies for their kids, right? Surely angels weren't too hands on. Unless of course giving their kids away for other families to raise was the angelic alternative to nannies.

Since the angels were now swarming Cas, Hannah right at the front, to get a look at the baby, Dean decided this was a good moment to slip away and go back inside. He hurt all over from being on horseback for days and he was really looking forward to a relaxing bath to wash off the tension and the dirt.

"I'd like to meet everyone after I freshened up to update you on what's going on," Dean told Benny, when he helped Dean carry up his bags. Dean groaned when he dropped his stuff in his quarters and made a straight line to his bed, letting him fall down face first.

"I missed my bed," he muttered into the sheets.

"Sure thing, Dean," Benny said in answer to his request, then he left Dean to his own devices. Dean reluctantly turned on his back, staring up at the familiar ceiling. His body was screaming for him to take that hot bath, but now that he was here he felt like never getting up again. Still, he forced himself to sit up and remove his shoes and most of his clothing. He staggered into the bathroom and breathed in deeply when he noticed the scents of the bath oils. He stripped and then lowered himself into the already prepared bad, hissing in delight.

It wasn't a good idea to fall asleep in the bath tub and potentially drown now that they finally had some answers about what had happened. Dean regretted that it was still not as clear cut as he would have liked. The entire thing was unsettling from start to finish. Whispers and rumors that spurred him into action, now whispers and rumors that would close this chapter of his life, if he was lucky. His parents had decided to go to war based on unconfirmed information. And now they had no other choice but to trust further information that Dean at least had no ability to chase down and verify. Maybe the issue was that he had to accept that this was their parents' responsibility and that he had no part to play in it. Again.

He couldn't trust Rowena, a witch from Hell, any more than he could trust Ketch. Hell, even less than he could trust Ketch, since Ketch at least was vetted by Hess. That hadn't meant much in the long run, but at least he had been able to accept acting on it because Kendrick was allied to them. Sure, she was one of Bobby's magic contacts, but did that make her trustworthy? Dean simply didn't know.

It was frustrating. Especially since now Dean was once again put into a position to wait. If he would go back to Winchester, where he would have to eventually resume his life, then he'd make sure to get to know his allies better. He wouldn't work with people he couldn't trust. Tough it seemed like at the moment there were very few people Dean could trust outside of his closest friends and family.

"Are you still alive in there?" Charlie called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"No, I'm dead," Dean called back.

"Oh no! What a tragedy!" Charlie called, her voice wooden. "Hey, everybody's in the hall having snacks. If you want to make sure that they're not too drunk to hear whatever you've got to tell, I'd hurry up." Dean heaved a sigh and regretfully got out of his bath. He had been soaking long enough after all, but his body still felt heavier than it had any business being.

"Alright, alright!" he grumbled. He quickly got ready, then stepped out of the bath where a grinning Charlie was waiting. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you're back. Can you believe that it rained almost 2 weeks straight? The most interesting thing that happened was us helping pump water out of some cellars in Milton Heights," Charlie told him. She continued chatting about what happened while Dean and Cas were gone until Dean arrived in the hall where his friends used to take dinner. Dean hadn't been in there in a while because he spent most of his time with Cas. The table was loaded with food and drinks and the mood was light. Dean was glad to see it and even gladder that he didn't have any bad news to share that would dampen the mood. Quite on the contrary.

"Okay, here's what happened!" Dean started once he had taken his seat and had ale in front of him. He gave them all a rundown of the events at Lucifer's court and what his parents had told him. There were some cheers from his friends (and comforting levels of displeasure at Lucifer's wedding present).

"Cas will be sending all information to Michael for review. For us, the case is closed, even though there will be a lot of work waiting for Winchester if we want to make sure the Aquarian Union will last," Dean explained.

"This means that the only protection we have against the demons will be Cas' flight stationed at Rooney, as well as the hope that Lucifer will not be able to overturn the angelic tradition of leaving us the fuck alone?" Ash asked and Dean couldn't do anything but nod. "Okay cool. Not the worst odds." Dean snorted, shaking his head at him.

"But that means Rooney will have to live with foreign soldiers stationed in their ranks… I guess this will be an adjustment for them," Jody mused. "The worst that could happen would be for Rooney to lose faith in the kingdom. Slow and not adequate response from Winchester, angelic soldiers stationed in their region…"

"I think it won't be the biggest change for them. They were used to angelic protection, provided by the Morningstar garrison. Now it will be one of Cas' flights. The good thing about it is of course that Cas' flights are allied with Winchester," Dean explained.

"But for how long?" Donna wanted to know. "If the High King agrees to pardon Winchester based on the information Cas will give him, then there's also no more reason for the treaty between Cas and your parents. Our stay here will have lost legitimacy and if you aren't reinstated properly, which means a physical return to court, Winchester might lose credibility."

"Yes, that's a good point," Dean said with a sigh. "I suppose Enoch and Winchester will have to formulate some new agreement, one that doesn't involve me." Dean turned his glass of ale between his palms. "Also… Cas and I decided that since it's only a matter of time, you are all free to return to Winchester." As expected, his friends reacted with a lot of noise to that revelation.

It was Charlie who slapped her palms continuously against the table, trying to get people to stop talking all over each other.

"Guys! Guys calm down!" she called, waiting until everyone had settled a bit. "Okay, what does that mean exactly?"

"That we're starting the process of going home," Dean said and even though he felt a weird sense of melancholy settling in, he did enjoy the slow dawning of delighted faces. "As soon as you want."

"What about you though?" Benny asked.

"I will have to stay for now," Dean explained. "But I will follow." He looked at his friends sitting around the table. "I'm gonna be honest with you guys. I want to go home, I know I _have_ to go home too. But I grew attached to Cas… It'll take me a while work my way through that."

"Yeah, that's totally understandable," Charlie said, patting Dean's shoulder affectionately. "We all understand, right? But guys! We're going home!" And that started the cheers again and Charlie nudged him with her glass until Dean too gave himself a push to join in on the celebrations.

He'd just not think about that dreadful pit in his stomach.

* * *

Over the next three weeks Milton Manor became a hub of activity before it finally turned almost eerily silent. There was a big dinner and farewell party in the evening where humans and angels mingled without reservation. Despite the heaviness of the farewell in the early morning hours, Dean couldn't help being amused by his friends trying to hide how hung-over they were.

The angels helped everyone with the exception of Benny, Garth and Gordon (who all somehow managed to be sober enough) into the carriage. Benny had put up some resistance against leaving Dean here without a guard, but Dean managed to persuade him into leaving. Dean was in no danger here, not with Cas at (probably) full power again to protect him. On top of that, Dean intended to spend most of his time glued to Cas' side. Benny didn't have to see that and Benny didn't _want_ to see that. So it was decided that Dean would be the only staying behind.

"I'm gonna miss you all," Charlie said, rushing back out after Ambriel had managed to finally get her settled inside. She gave her angel friends fierce hugs, before she staggered over to Dean and Cas. "You've got to come back soon!"

"Yes, we already covered that 10 minutes ago," Dean said with a chuckle. Charlie nodded somberly, which only added to Dean's amusement. Charlie then put her hand on Jack's head, who smiled up at her. "You be good for your daddies."

"Not his daddy," Dean grumbled though he let it pass. Eventually Benny managed to wrestle Charlie back into the carriage before she could wrap Cas in another hug.

"Bye!" she called and the angels who were tasked with accompanying them over the Toes took this as their sign to start moving.

Dean watched them go with mixed feelings. He knew it was the right signal to Winchester, and maybe also to any angels who was watching, to send them ahead. But now Dean's days would narrow down considerably. He turned to look at Castiel, who was bouncing Jack slightly, but he was looking at Dean too. His expression was very soft, so Dean put his hand around his shoulder and pulled him close, kissing him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked but he also felt the question reverberating in the Grace, a gentle, inquisitive pull. Even though the bond had been properly formed between them and Dean could guess Castiel's emotions relatively well, he wasn't sure how to wordlessly communicate with him yet. Maybe he never would, since he wasn't an angel, but Cas seemed perfectly happy despite Dean's limited abilities.

"Yes," Dean said, then he kissed Cas again. "I had 3 weeks to get ready for this. Still feels odd to send them ahead though." Castiel nodded, easily accepting Dean's mixed feelings.

"Well, let's get out of this drizzle," Dean announced and Hannah was quick to pop up at their sides.

"We have finished transferring your possessions into Cas' quarters. The Lord's Wing can be closed now," she said all business like, but then her eyes dropped to Jack after he commented her presence with a gurgle. She instantly smiled down at him, reaching out to tickle his cheeks.

"I'm sure Duma will be pleased," Castiel mused as they followed Hannah inside.

"Well, she does somehow think of Milton Manor as more of a museum than an actual house," Hannah said with an amused chuckle. "She already told me that she's happy to restore the priceless paintings to the Lord's gallery."

"What? She didn't trust us grimy humans with boring old paintings?" Dean asked with a laugh which Hannah answered with a shrug.

"Tea is ready for you," Hannah told them then she bid them good bye at the door to Castiel's room. Their room now.

"I'll put Jack down in the nursery," Cas said, walking through to what had used to be their converted dining room. Dean nodded, then he took his time to look at this room. He had already spent most of his time inside this space but it had always been Cas' room, with Dean returning to his own quarters to live his life at his little "human court" in the Lord's wing. Now that fell away and the spaces within Milton Manor had changed just like his own place here had changed. He was no longer a prince in exile. He was Cas' husband. This was their common bedroom and Dean would have to fully integrate himself into the angelic life at Milton Manor.

Dean had had 3 weeks to prepare and get used to the idea. The addition of Jack to Cas' usual routine had jarred Dean at first and still didn't quite sit all that well with Dean. He didn't know what to do with the kid or if he should even involve himself with him. If Dean knew that he would be staying here, officially claim the title of Lord of Milton Manor, then maybe he would feel like he needed to be more involved. But right now it felt like Jack was Cas' concern. Where to put the nursery, how to integrate Jack into their daily lives (though for Dean it rather felt like they had to rearrange their lives around Jack) and questions about how to tackle raising him. Even though Dean didn't quite feel at ease letting Cas do all the work, Dean had decided that it wasn't his business and he pretty much kept his emotional and mental distance. At least to some extent. If he would have to leave (and it wasn't actually a question of "if" but of "when") then it was better this way. Cas seemed to understand how torn Dean was about it, even though Dean couldn't quite bring himself to talk about it. And Cas, bless him, didn’t force Dean to talk about it until he was ready.

Castiel came back into the room not long after putting Jack down for a nap.

"He's asleep," he announced then he climbed on the bed, just lying there, looking relaxed. Even before they had joined bedrooms, Dean had slept over often enough to know that Cas tended to get up frequently in the night to either walk around with the kid or feed him. It didn't seem to bother him all that much and Dean had to admit that he kind of missed Cas being adorably grouchy in the early morning.

"You seem to be doing well," Dean observed. Cas opened his eyes and squinted at Dean. "I still remember how haggard my parents were after Adam was born, even though they had nannies and nurses."

"My Grace is settled, which means I don't tire as easily anymore. The balance we have feels very soothing," he said, turning on his stomach when Dean climbed on the bed next to him. He had his elbow propped up, resting his chin on his palm. "The closer you are, the better I feel. And Jack doesn't seem to be such a difficult infant." Dean laughed at that, lying down. Cas took that chance to scoot closer, molding himself to Dean's side. Dean kissed his head, trailing his fingers over Castiel's arm.

"Not a difficult infant? He's attached to you almost 24 hours of the day. I'd say he's pretty clingy," Dean said.

"I detach him frequently enough to enjoy you," Castiel teased. Dean dropped his hand to Cas side and pinched him. Cas wasn't impressed by that. "I read all the literature I could find on Nephilim, which wasn't a lot… Nephilim used to be forbidden and killed in the past, if they even survived childbirth…"

"That's rough… Wouldn’t bode well for our family planning if we had… you know… cause to do family planning," Dean said. Cas chuckled at that.

"It's not that way anymore… Of course, there might be issues, but since you're not a human woman, it would not end in the same tragedy that befell Kelly and Jack…" Dean made a face at that. Thank god he wasn’t. Castiel heaved a small sigh. "That Jack made it shows that he has a survival instinct. He found someone who would take care of his needs after his mother died, but it seems like he was only provided the bare necessities by the people at Lucifer's court. He wants communion, like any fledgling does, but he's more intense and demanding about it than I had expected. Maybe that's the human part of him."

"So you actually have this communion bond with Jack? You're able to do this again?" Dean wondered.

"Yes… Though I admit I'm… quite resistant to forming those kind of bonds. Most people in Milton Manor are in communion, because it's comforting and beneficial. I've always shied away from forming bonds…"

"Really? And now you've got two! That must be quite a change for you," Dean said. Castiel cuddled closer to him.

"Maybe, but I enjoy it. The bond I have with you is wonderful," Castiel admitted. "Jack mostly just sends me flashes of images to let me know what he wants. Mostly it's milk or being held."

"I can't fault the guy, food and physical affection are the best," Dean joked, then he turned around, rolling on top of Cas. "Don't you think?" Cas laughed, raising his hands to hold Dean's face.

"Very much," he said and Dean leant down to kiss him.

* * *

The weeks that followed were characterized by great comfort, but also an underlying melancholy. Growing up Dean had imagined what marriage would be like, once he had to do his duty and take a wife. His imagination had never been quite as comforting and enjoyable as it actually was with Cas. Of course, Dean wasn't here as a prince, his duties were limited and his free time ample, even if he spent some hours in the library each day, to study while Cas attended to Jack or his angelic duties. Cas had sent word to Anna, Naomi and Michael and Dean knew that he was continuing his efforts to push for his convictions regarding human and angel interaction. Anael, who Dean had only met briefly that one time, had spent an entire week in the manor, listening to Cas propose change. Since she was wholly uninterested in Jack, Cas had begged Dean to watch him, which forced Dean to actually spend time with Jack on his own for a change. The kid had initially grumbled and whined when Cas wasn't within eyesight, but his eyes had flashed golden once, his little face intense, and then he mellowed out. Dean assumed this was what communion looked like. After that Jack had been a pretty laid-back kid for Dean to deal with, accepting the bottle and luckily refrained from pooping his pants for Dean to clean up, leaving the less savory parts of parenting to Cas.

Cas had been cautious around Dean afterwards, apologetic and unsure until Dean had assured him that it wasn't a big deal.

"It's not like I dislike the kid Cas, you can hand him to me from time to time," Dean told him. The look Cas had given him after that, a kind of wide-eyed awe, like Dean had hung the moon, had made Dean feel slightly off. Sure, he loved being the recipient of Cas' adoring looks, but then again, he must have come off as quite a disapproving asshat, if Cas was so unsure around him when it got to Jack.

"You said you didn't want this… I thought I'd respect your decision," Castiel told him, but handed Jack over to Dean.

"Wow, you're heavy," Dean complained jokingly, adjusting his hold on the baby. "What is Cas feeding you?" Jack stared at Dean in awe for some reason, but eventually Dean bounced him lightly and that seemed to break the ice. The boy giggled and seemed perfectly happy to be held by Dean even though Cas was just a baby arm's length away. Dean looked up from Jack to study Cas.

"Thanks, Cas… I know I've been pretty reluctant about this all…," Dean admitted, watching Cas' face soften. "It's just… Like your mom once said… it's complicated. If I knew I'd be staying here with you, if there wasn't a kingdom waiting for my return and a line of succession to curate, I'd help you like any decent husband and father does… But it's hard for me to truly get involved… If I…" Emotion seemed to block Dean's throat and he cleared it, swallowing. "Well… If I have to go back, get married, have kids… I can't constantly be thinking about this guy here… I'll already be thinking about you all the time."

"I do understand that," Cas told him gently, wrapping his arms around Dean and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean sighed.

"Maybe you understand it better than me, because I'm really not getting to grips with it all that well…," Dean said. "I want to go back, but I want to stay here. It's fucked up. But maybe I'm just worrying about nothing. Maybe Michael will not accept the evidence Winchester collected, maybe I'll just stay here."

"Selfishly I'd like that, but I doubt you'd be able to rest easy if you knew that the wind was slowly turning against humans. You'd worry, like any future king would," Cas said and of course he was right. "But as you said… It's fucked up." Dean laughed at that.

"Uh," Dean started after a long moment. He cleared his throat. "You know what? I've never actually been to the village. Maybe we could go."

"Milton Heights?" Cas wondered and Dean nodded.

"We've been on walks, but we never quite made it to the village. Maybe we could go, take Jack out to see some other things." Dean darted a look at the window, where heavy clouds were bringing more summer rain. "Maybe once it clears up." Castiel chuckled.

"Of course. I'll look forward to it," he said. Jack now started fussing a bit, holding out his hands to Cas.

"No question who this guy likes better," Dean joked when he handed Jack over. The boy sighed in pleasure, burrowing closer into Cas, rubbing his little nose into his neck. For a moment Dean saw some golden glimmers around his back and he squinted at him a bit closer.

"Does that guy have wings?"

"Yes, but they're very tiny," Cas said, rubbing Jack's back. "We'll see if they'll grow."

"What about a halo?" Dean wondered but Cas shook his head. "What's the purpose of a halo anyway?"

"I don't know. Decoration?" Castiel suggested, laughing.

"You angels are very weird," Dean joked, receiving a bright smile from Cas.

* * *

Two days later the weather cleared up, promising at least some hours of sunshine. The walk to Milton Heights took about half an hour. Cas continued to carry Jack even though a baby carriage had shown up in the nursery some time ago, that Dean pushed around on the balconies and the even paths in the garden. But even though the road to Milton Heights was well paved, Cas had opted for carrying Jack in his sling, often holding on to Jack's feet that stuck out, tickling them. Dean thought that Cas actually looked pretty good and comfortable now with the baby constantly strapped to him.

Dean greatly enjoyed the walk to Milton Heights and he was curious when he finally saw the high wall with the gate towers ahead of him. Of course, the town gates were wide open now, so that Dean and Cas could just stroll in. Milton Heights pretty much looked like Dean had imagined it. It was a tidy town, with thin but tall buildings flanking the sides of mostly wide, paved roads, with tiny narrow streets branching off of the main one. Dean had seen old towns like this before, both in Winchester and the old continent, but not many houses had survived the centuries like they seemed to here.

"Time also affects these buildings, but angels try to preserve the houses or renovate as they see fit. Milton Heights is relatively small, so they've tried to retain the original architecture even if changes are necessary. I find that rather interesting," Castiel said, when they walked down the streets, often stopping for Dean to look at the buildings and into the shop windows. It wasn't much different than the old town of Lawrence, with the same kind of shops. He might as well be in a human town!

As prince, Dean was used to drawing some attention when he went anywhere but he was surprised to find that it was actually not much different here. The angels, either on the street, or in the shops reacted with interest and delight when Dean showed up. It wasn't quite the reception that Dean had expected, but apparently angels gossiped a lot and the manor staff liked to talk about him and his friends. The angels who approached were friendly and mostly made small talk about how he liked the Manor or how he liked the weather. And of course they were very interested in Cas and Jack as well. But nobody asked him any delicate or complicated questions, neither about Jack nor about the war, for which Dean was grateful for.

Dean was glad to take a break from all the attention and answering of questions (and uttering very, very broken phrases in Enochian that still delighted the angels) to have lunch. Cas had chosen a small place that wasn't particularly crowded. They were led to a table next to an open window that showed into an inner courtyard with a vegetable garden.

"We haven't had to get this out of storage in decades," their server said with a wide smile, placing a high chair for Jack next to their table. Castiel hesitated a moment, but then he tried putting Jack in it. The boy seemed confused, squinting at this new contraption but he didn't start crying, so Dean supposed he would tolerate it.

"We heard a lot about you two but the whispers of a baby only reached us recently! Congratulations," the lady said, patting Jack on the head. "And he looks so much like you, Castiel."

"Thank you. He actually was given in my care by Lucifer," Cas explained easily and the lady didn't seem much surprised by that.

"He seems to be developing well in your care," she said with a smile. "I'll be bringing you your food in a bit." Castiel nodded and the server left.

"She didn't take our orders," Dean said, looking after her with confusion.

"It's a daily menu. I already made sure it was something you liked," Castiel assured him and Dean decided to trust Cas. Castiel handed Jack a toy that rattled when Jack shook it, something the boy seemed to be particularly fascinated by. Dean didn't know much about kids, but it was clear to him that Jack developed much faster than human babies did. Dean wasn't sure how old Jack was, but he did look like a toddler, not a newborn. He studied the boy, how he squinted and pouted when Cas pulled the toy out of his mouth.

"Actually, he really does resemble you. The same eye color, the same squint, the same smile, even though the little dude misses his teeth. Are you and Lucifer related too by some chance?" Dean asked. Castiel chuckled.

"Not that I'm aware of," he said. "Nephilim imprint. They mimic in order to survive. He realized that I was his caregiver, so he adapted himself to me. He'll probably grow up to look nothing like Lucifer…"

"So… if I hung out more his eye color might suddenly turn green?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head, studying Jack.

"Hmm. I don't know," he said. "You are human so maybe he'll have more trouble grasping you completely. He does like you a lot, so he might pick up some of your mannerism once he's older." Castiel hesitated, then he looked up at Dean. Dean too had noticed his choice of words. Neither of them knew if Dean would be around to see Jack grow up.

"Uh, yeah," Dean started uncomfortably, looking for some change of topic. "I actually didn't notice any kids here. I expected to see more kids in a race that was so long-lived."

"We don't procreate often, even less now than before when we sustained more losses during war. The High Council always suggested keeping a stable population and many angels simply aren't that interested in raising children. It's an investment of many decades. We may be long-lived but we still experience time as you do and having to change diapers for 50 years doesn't sound very enticing to me." Dean grimaced. "And as I said, angelic children seek communion. They imprint heavily on their primary caregiver, so they are usually completely involved in raising their child."

"But you don't anticipate this with Jack."

"No… Jack is a Nephilim. He develops at his own pace and he is much more aware than a fledgling would be at his age. They are… painfully helpless."

"Well, I certainly understand why you didn't want kids. Jack's pace of development must be a relief," Dean said with a snort and Castiel nodded a couple of times.

"You have no idea." Dean laughed. Soon after that they were served something to drink and the first course of their meal. A while after they had started eating Dean saw that Jack started fussing. His eyes glowed golden for a second. Cas looked at him, even though he had been focused on eating his soup just a moment before and couldn't have seen the glowing eyes. He reached into the bag he had brought along and handed Jack a bottle.

"Did he communicate through your bond?" Dean asked, fascinated because while he had seen the golden eyes before, he hadn't witnessed this yet.

"Yes," Castiel said, helping Jack by holding his bottle for him. "I try not to react to his fussing before he clearly expresses what he wants. He can do that already, he's just used to me anticipating everything."

"Well though luck buddy," Dean said to Jack, who was engrossed in his bottle and didn't think it necessary to offer any kind of retort to that. Dean let his eyes travel to Cas, who was fondly watching the kid. Something seemed to twinge inside of Dean at that sweet look. Unsure what to make of it, Dean took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat. "Since you have Jack now, do you think that reduces or increases the likelihood of having your own kid?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Castiel looked at him, his expression thoughtful.

"By angelic convention Jack is my own kid," he said, "though I understand what you mean. I can't say though, since I'm not sure how Jack will develop and what he'll need from me… Besides, there tend to be bigger age gaps between angelic siblings."

"Between you and Anna too?"

"Yes, Anna is 500 years older than I am," Castiel explained, taking Dean by surprise. "She was already an adult when I was born. She helped significantly in raising me, since my mother had just taken her place in Michael's court when I was delivered."

"Delivered to her or delivered by her?" Dean wondered, not sure if this was an insensitive question to ask an angel.

"I don't actually know for sure since this is not really a question we tend to concern ourselves with," Cas said with a chuckle. "But I'm pretty sure she's my… how would you say? Birthmother? But it's not too relevant. Blood means less to us than bonds."

"But you do correct people when they assume Jack is your kid," Dean pointed out. Cas nodded, taking the bottle when Jack held it out to him.

"I do that because they assume he is _our_ kid," Castiel told him. "Once you have returned to Winchester, I won't be offering that explanation again. At least I don't think so. Jack could benefit from having one of the kings as his father just from where it could get him. Depending on how our angelic culture develops and how favors fall, I might be dropping Lucifer's name from time to time." Dean wrinkled his nose.

"And they won't assume that Lucifer knocked you up? Or that you knocked Lucifer up?" Dean shuddered at that thought. When Castiel only frowned in confusion he added: "Knock someone up means impregnate them."

"Oh. No they won't assume Lucifer to have had this child himself. The four kings have long decided to not to pursue pregnancy or childrearing. Though as far as I know all of them have fathered children," Castiel explained. "They could of course assume that I had Lucifer's child, but I don't really like the implication of having been Lucifer's mate. It's unlikely though, since every angel sees that he's a Nephilim."

"You could still just pretend that I knocked you up and then left you. Would make a tragic story about me being an utter bastard to you," Dean told him. Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, clearly disgruntled.

"No, I don't want anything about us to be a tragic story," he said firmly.

"Oh, yeah sure," Dean muttered, a little bit pleased to hear that. "I don't want that either, for the record." Cas' studied him. "My stay here with you. It's not a humiliation or disgrace or whatever people might say. I might have been a dick at first, but I feel good here, with you," Dean told him sincerely and even though he didn't quite know how, he tried to project some of what he felt across the bond. Castiel's eyes widened slightly, then he smiled. "Did you… feel that?"

"I felt that, thank you Dean," Cas said softly. Dean grinned, but then he got a bit too embarrassed about it and turned to Jack. "I'm even warming up to this pooper here," Dean said, reaching out to ruffle Jack's hair.

"I'm happy you feel that way, Dean," Castiel told him, watching Jack clap his hands, then reach out to Dean, grabbing hold of his finger and staring at it intensely.

Before Dean had to expose any further emotions, the server was back to bring them the main course and Dean was glad for the distraction.

* * *

Dean was quiet and solemn once they got back. Jack was out cold, his face smushed against Cas' collarbone, so Castiel took him to the nursery. Dean was sitting on the couch when Cas returned, unbuttoning his jacket.

"I had lots of fun today," Dean blurted out. Cas stilled his fumbling with the buttons and looked at Dean. "I really enjoy spending time with you, Cas. And I will be very sad to see it end." Castiel sighed.

"Yeah…"

"The outing today just made clear to me that we actually got further than I would ever have hoped, if this had been a normal arranged marriage. And further still considering where we started out from. I consider you my friend, Cas."

"You are my friend too," Cas confirmed. "And I'm proud to consider you my friend and my husband, even if it will not last." Dean felt the familiar stab in his chest at the mention of their impending separation.

"Let's just hope that Michael takes his time," Dean said and when Cas came to sit on the couch next to him, gently cradling his face to brush the sweetest of kisses against his lips, Dean sent a prayer that Michael would take all the time in the world.

* * *

But it remained a wish. Michael did receive the reports and Michael did sit in on meeting after meeting, listening to the kings and listening to the High Council. And eventually he did make a decision.

It was Naomi's arrival that signaled to Dean and Cas that something was moving along now in the higher echelons of angelic society.

"Dean, Castiel," she greeted when they came to meet her at the door. She was dressed like always, but there was a scroll she held in her hand and Dean knew that this scroll contained some kind of verdict over his fate. Naomi, while being led to a parlor, appeared as severe as per usual, giving nothing away.

"I will want to officially meet my grandson of course, after we have discussed the matter at hand," Naomi decided. "He is not entirely uninvolved in this matter."

Dean thought that didn't sound too good. What had Jack to do with any of this? Castiel and Dean had barely taken a seat when Naomi held out the scroll towards Dean.

"Prince Dean of Winchester. It is my duty today to deliver you the verdict of High King Michael." Dean tensed, sitting up ramrod straight. A year ago now, you have marched your army into Enoch and declared war on us angels. Michael tasked Castiel, general of the Enochian army, to lead the response. As a consequence of the invasion and your loss, you have been claimed as husband by Castiel and imprisoned in Milton Manor while he investigated your actions. The king has received Castiel's full testimonial. He has studied it and then presented it to the High Council for debate. A decision was reached." Dean sat tensely in the chair and felt himself somewhat transported back in time, into that tent back in Pontiac, awaiting his fate. But Cas was beside him this time, a calming presence that urged Dean to take a deep breath. Naomi nodded at him when he steeled himself.

"All charges against the human kingdom are formally dropped. The temporary treaty between Enoch and Winchester has been dissolved and will be replaced with another one in due time. You and Castiel are no longer married and you are free to leave Milton Manor. You will be escorted back."

"Fuck," Dean said, feeling the tension inside of him snap. Castiel patted his back. "Shit, really?" Naomi didn't react to his cursing.

"Yes, Michael agreed that you have been led into a trap and this was out of your control." Naomi looked at Cas. "Even though Lucifer had tried to convince the High Court that it's the human's own fault that they are in disarray and deserve to be punished for their lack of civilization, all the work you put into winning over important people paid off." Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, still beyond words and concrete feelings. He got all different kinds of emotions from Cas; pride, relief, sadness, all too entangled for Dean to properly unravel. Not to mention his own emotions that were going havoc inside of him.

Naomi pushed the scroll at Dean, so he finally took it.

"This is the contract you can take to your parents. We will send Anael along with you to discuss the terms."

"There will be a new contract? This isn't just a pardon?" Castiel asked and Naomi nodded. "So that means Michael is in favor of keeping in contact with Winchester?"

"Yes. It turns out that the King of Winchester has reached out to Michael, seemingly interested in keeping contact up," Naomi said and Cas' surprise momentarily overrode all other emotions he projected. He turned to look at Dean, who only winked at him. "But Castiel, they also discussed you at court," Naomi said, her voice even, though her expression was displeased.

"Oh." Dean looked at Cas, worried at what would come now. Why would they be discussing Cas? Lucifer _had_ threatened that Cas would fall out of favor, but could that really happen?

"No! Cas did everything right!" Dean argued, but Castiel put his hand on Dean's thigh, his expression composed.

"Anna informed Michael that you have decided to send a flight to Rooney to protect them against demons once Lucifer retracted his troops. Michael was displeased about Lucifer's decision but while he approved of your order, he has decided to relieve you of your command." That got a reaction out of Cas. He tensed at once; all his composure gone as he stared at his mother with shock.

"Cas…" Dean whispered, but Castiel breathed in deeply and lifted his head, his expression grim but accepting. Naomi too seemed to regret it, but she continued:

"While the High Council and Michael acknowledge your vast achievements as general and there's wide-spread approval of your response to Winchester, it has been argued that your bond to Dean Winchester will gravely impact your judgement in the future. You can no longer be trusted to make impartial decisions even after your marriage's annulment."

"I accept the Hosts decision," Castiel said, even though Dean felt this was a bullshit argument.

"This is nonsense! Just Lucifer trying to sabotage you because you crossed his little plan to get rid of us!" Dean argued. "I'll testify to the stupid High Court if I have to!"

"We'll try to avoid that," Naomi said, keeping her calm. "I'm on your side, Dean, remember this. I have told Michael everything, including that it is most likely that Lucifer had an agenda. But the issue is that Michael will not be High King forever. Within your lifetime, possibly even within your own reign, Lucifer will become High King. Which means we have to make sustainable change now, while we still have time."

"And relieving Cas of his command is being sustainable how?" Dean wanted to know, though he did put his arm around Cas now, pulling him close because the feelings Cas projected through the bond were just making Dean miserable.

"Dean," he muttered, but Naomi tilted her head, studying the two.

"Castiel's suggestion that Enoch and Winchester should continue a friendly exchange, was extensively debated, but eventually accepted, since King John had asked for it as well and council member Anael pushed for it. She will be the one to oversee the building of a diplomatic relationship. In order to do that, she has requested that Cas will assist her. She hopes that his somewhat forceful relationship with Winchester has at least opened some doors and forged some connections."

"What…?" Castiel asked, his voice surprisingly small. And it took a moment for it to sink in too for Dean.

"You are to go to Winchester. Becoming Anael's assistant is of course a demotion for you, but you have to see this as a chance to learn from Anael. She will prepare you for a position in the High Council at a later point in your life, if you will still want it then. That is your best chance to counteract anti-human sentiments. It gives you more freedom than being general." Naomi looked from Cas to Dean. "I have sent ahead a messenger to Winchester with the gist of Michael's decision and a request to provide adequate quarters for Anael and Castiel." Naomi wrinkled her nose. "And your son. He will be growing up among humans, but I suppose that will not hurt him much in the long run. Michael has been most displeased when he was informed of Lucifer's transgressions with the human woman. He approves of his placement with you. And that is all I had to report." She folded her hands in front of herself, looking at them expectantly.

"Well? Will you not introduce me to my first and potentially only grandchild?" she said. Cas still seemed stunned, but at this he jumped up and walked out of the room. The moment he was gone Dean could see the change in Naomi. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, letting herself drop down into an armchair.

"Uh…" Dean started, but Naomi lifted her hands.

"No need for platitudes. I know you're grateful. But I feel you'll need to think long and hard, Dean Winchester, about your future. May your parents live and reign long, but eventually you will be king. And you still hold half of Castiel's heart and I have doubts that you will be able to return it," she said, looking at Dean with intense eyes. "I can't predict what will happen, but you will have to make choices now that shape how you will eventually lead Winchester. Choices that might affect both Castiel and Jack. So I'd recommend you search your soul about want to do with this bond you have forged." Dean wasn't sure what to answer to that, but he didn't have to since Cas came in, Jack in his arms.

"Ah! He is quite attractive," Naomi said when Cas set the child down in Naomi's lap. Jack looked up at her with curiosity. "But what a bland name! He should have been named after someone in the family. Ishmael, glory to him, might have been a good choice."

"I'd prefer not to change his name," Castiel told her with a grumble, but he was clearly pleased watching his mother bounce the baby on her lap with a small smile on her lips. For Dean it was weird to see Naomi like this, as a mother. Or grandmother, he supposed.

And now it kind of dawned on Dean that he too would be returning home, to his family and that he didn't quite have to say good-bye to Cas. Not yet. Maybe not for a very long time. And somehow, this made the future, no matter how uncertain it was, look just a little bit brighter.

* * *

It was surreal to put all the sheets over the furniture, to close the shutters and let Milton Manor return to its slumber.

Anael joined them and with two wagons of possessions and the three of them on horses, they made the journey back to Winchester. It had been confirmed by Winchester that Anael and Cas would receive quarters at Winchester castle and that everything would be ready to welcome them.

The longer they travelled and the closer they got to Winchester, the more Dean felt an unrest within him. He and Cas were still close and Dean tried to join in on helping Cas take care of Jack, but it was clear that no matter the love and adoration he continue to project through their bond, Cas had put a barrier up between them. They were, after all, no longer married.

Dean didn't quite know how to tell Cas that this didn't mean they had to stop touching, or that they had to stop kissing, especially in a way as not to come across as a dick who wanted the comfort of Cas' affection and the freedom of being unattached.

This plagued him for the entire journey back and he could tell through the bond that Cas was feeling equally disheartened and unhappy.

But Dean didn't find a way to address the issue while they were in Enoch, not while they crossed the Toes and still not when they were finally in Winchester, were an entire party waited to receive them with a lot of fanfare. From that moment on, Dean had to ride at the front of the train, leaving Cas, Anael and Jack somewhere in the middle, distanced from Dean if it weren't for the bond holding strong and radiating comfort whenever Dean turned his head back, insecure.

It was a long, long journey back home to Lawrence, but despite the chill autumn day, the whole city was alive with color and music and cheers, everyone coming to the streets to celebrate their returning crown prince. He hardly had time to turn around, to try to find Cas in the mass of people swarming the courtyard of Winchester castle, before Sam had him in a fierce hug, crying into his hair like a puppy that had been left alone for too long.

And then there was a whirlwind of hugs and kisses and handshakes and pats on the backs. And receptions and speeches and wine and meetings and Dean couldn't even think about where Cas ended up.

It was very early in the morning by the time Dean even had a moment of quiet to order his thought. Admittedly, he was doing a horrible job of it, staring pensively into the low fire in his fireplace. There was a knock on the door to his study, where he had withdrawn to.

"Yes," he called and a moment later Sam poked his head in.

"Hey, I thought you may want some company. You never fall asleep well on the first night you're back from a campaign," Sam said gently, coming to room, already dressed for bed, while Dean hadn't even thought to undress.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Sammy," he said absently. Sam sat down in the armchair next to him and Dean felt his eyes on him. Reluctantly he turned his head, raising suspicious eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Sam said in his usual innocent tone. "I'm just wondering what's going on in your head. You should be excited to be back."

"Can't a man be tired?" Dean complained half-heartedly. Sam chuckled. "I'm really fine, Sam. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Sure," Sam said and for quite a while they were silent, Dean simply enjoying knowing that he was back with his family, where he belonged. Until Sam spoke again: "So, I met Castiel and Jack."

"Uh-huh."

"Actually, a pretty nice dude, absolutely not what I would have expected. Cute kid too," he said. Dean heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just out with it Sam, it's far too late for your games. What exactly do you want to say?" he challenged.

"He was your husband and from what everyone who was at Milton Manor with you could tell me, you two were really close, despite the circumstances," Sam said, keeping his voice gentle. "And then there's the matter of the soul bond."

"Uh-huh." Dean repeated though this time he sounded more tired than suspicious.

"And now you're no longer married but Cas is here. Sounds like a good situation to examine your feelings, right?" Dean sighed. "What is the problem?"

"Do you really have to ask? I'm the crown prince. I don't get to make decisions like this. Decisions based on my… my heart," Dean muttered. He didn't even have to look at his brother to know he had that stupid understanding expression on his face. But after a moment Sam huffed.

"You don't get to forge a binding alliance between two countries who want to converge by marriage?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrow in challenge. "Are you hoping for a better match?" Dean frowned at his brother.

"I…" Dean started, but then he frowned. He got up from his chair all of a sudden, his heart beating anxiously in his chest. Damn, could he…? Dean moved towards the door.

"Mom and dad are still awake. They're both a bit drunk," Sam called after him. Dean gave him a thumbs up and then he rushed outside.

His parents' quarters were down two flights of stairs and over in the modern extensions of the castle. He hurried through the corridors, somewhat slowing down whenever he crossed someone, but not too fussed about decorum at this point. The guards let Dean through without any fuss and Dean felt like his heart was about to explode out of his chest when he stood in his parents quarters. The light was still on and they had even put on a fire. Both of them were dressed down, sitting on the sofa with wine in their hands. His mother noticed him first, finishing her drink and got up.

"Dean! Are here to drink with us?" she asked, clearly tipsy like Sam had said. John was frowning into his empty glass, then grabbed the wine bottle from the table to fill it back up.

"Uh, I actually… Came to talk politics?" he said and that did get John to react.

"Hah!" he exclaimed, then he raised his glass. "Politics and wine! I've been waiting for this!" he said and toasted towards Dean. "My son! Interested in politics at last!"

"Oh, shush. You act as if Dean never bothered!"

"Did we have him here for politics and wine before? No. Sit down, Mary, I can't reach your glass," John told her. Mary obliged, her open hair bouncing at she let herself drop into the chair. "Four kids and none of them appreciate talking politics over wine! No sense for Winchester tradition!"

Dean watched his parents for a moment longer, unsure if he should actually talk to them when they were clearly past tipsy. But he didn't feel like he could wait one more night. He wanted to see Cas tonight!

So Dean joined his parents in their sitting area and accepted the glass of wine his father gave him. Mary was giggling into her glass when all of them were sitting down.

"It's so good to have Dean back here. It's like I can finally breathe again," she said and smiled at her son. Dean answered the smile with one of his own, but it quickly dropped because he was so anxious. He was turning the glass around in his hands, without taking a sip.

"Indeed. Now what is it, Dean?" John asked. "What political issue is weighing on you this late at night?" Dean took a deep breath.

"As you are aware, High King Michael has sent High Council Member Anael to us to start up a friendly relationship between our countries. He is doing this mostly for our benefit, to create an alliance as a safeguard against Lucifer's future rule. In 40 years or so it will be Lucifer's turn to rule as High King and if we don't want the sympathies to turn, then we need to use these years wisely. We must strengthen the Aquarian Union, to make sure the humans are a united front against adversaries on Elysium. But we also have to make sure to get as many angels on our side as possible. That way, Lucifer's chance of getting rid of us diminishes," he explained.

His parents blinked at him, but luckily they were not drunk enough to not process his words.

"Right. Indeed. I followed your suggestion to write a letter to Michael and I think he really liked that," John said.

"We tried to flatter him," Mary added seriously. "Congratulate him on his wise leadership. We never met the guy but we guessed it couldn't hurt." John chuckled at that, holding his wine glass out to his wife.

"Here's to flattery," he said and they clinked glasses.

"Uh…" Dean muttered, unsure what to say to that.

"But there's more you want to say. You have an idea," Mary said and Dean nodded. "I want to hear your ideas, Prince Dean. Very officially."

"Alright… Your Majesty," Dean started and his mother giggled at that, almost startling Dean. "We have seen how effective Castiel and my collaboration was. Even though he is no longer the captain of Enoch's army, he is still a lord with a wide network of allies and he has followed the call to serve a diplomatic mission. In order to signal to the angels how serious we are about our desire to unite, I would like to request marriage to Castiel." He managed to get this all out in basically one breath and then waited anxiously for his parents' reaction.

"I see," John said, far too neutral for Dean to guess his chances. Mary as well seemed pensive, turning the wine glass around in her hands.

"And what do you think?" Dean prompted after a while. When his parents still didn't answer, Dean decided to continue. "May I add that I love Castiel? And that these last weeks, when we were no longer married, have been torture to me?"

"You understand that there are certain challenges," John cautioned him. It wasn't a no so Dean straightened at once, dismissing plans to lament about his potential broken heart some more. "You are the crown prince. Even without marriage, serious changes are about to come your way, since we will want to avoid another close call with death." Dean frowned at that. Surely his dad didn't mean to finally give in to pressure to withdraw Dean from the battle field. But looking at how serious his parents looked now, he had a feeling his days on the field might be numbered.

"I do have Grace now… I'm far harder to kill than I used to be," he muttered. At least he guessed he was.

"Let's not put this to the test," Mary said seriously and Dean lifted his hands, one still holding on to his full glass of wine. "We don't know if Winchester is ready for an angelic prince consort. And what about your succession? Jack is the son of our potential enemy. Even if you accepted him as your own, I fear he won't be able to sit on the throne. If you marry Cas, then how would you secure the line?"

"Cas can get pregnant," Dean said, deciding to gloss over the fact that he didn't know if Cas wanted to get pregnant. Both of his parents eyed him dubiously. "I don't know how exactly, but he can. Angelic biology is different. I promise." John and Mary looked at each other, both of them pensive. "Please?" John downed the rest of his wine in some big gulps.

"Okay," he decided and Dean almost jumped up in his chair. He had to carefully put the wine glass down.

"Is that a yes?" Dean wanted to know.

"I might regret this tomorrow, especially when I have to listen to Bobby and the council," John said with a sigh, but then he looked over at Dean, his expression serious. "Dean, you have my permission to propose to Castiel."

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed. "Awesome! Thank you!" He jumped up, unsure what to even do with all his emotions right now.

"Oh, Dean. You haven't even finished your wine!" his mom told him, when Dean was rushing out of the room.

"Tomorrow!" Dean promised, then he ran.

"You have no ring either!" John shouted after him, but Dean didn't care about details. He just had to see Cas, right now.

* * *

It took a moment to find the quarters where they had put Cas and Jack in the old part of the castle, at a respectable distance from cautious humans. He wanted to knock but the moment he reached the door Cas pulled it open. His hair was a mess and he was wearing his sleeping clothes.

"I felt your agitation! What happened, are you-" Castiel asked, worried, but Dean, stepped up to him and kissed him. Cas looked stunned when Dean let him go again. Dean didn't care that it was 3 AM or that they were in the middle of the corridor. Dean dropped to his knees right then and there and reached for Cas' hand.

"Cas, I don't want to give back half of your heart that you gave me. I want to keep it. And I want to face whatever comes next together," he said, watching how Castiel's eyes gradually widened. "Castiel, will you marry me?" Castiel didn't reply, merely staring down at Dean while he seemed to process.

"Is it… customary to get down on my knees when giving you an answer?" Castiel asked, slowly bending his knees but Dean laughed, giving his hand a squeeze.

"No. I'm at your mercy here," Dean told him. "So what will your answer be?" A radiant smile formed on Cas' face and love bloomed across their bond.

"Yes, of course," he said and Dean got up again, kissing Cas and hugging him tightly.

"Fuck, I'm so glad," he said and then he drew back to look at Castiel, who was smiling happily, his eyes shining wetly. Dean was pretty sure he had some tears in his eyes too at this point, but who cared.

They were going to get married. And they would be laying the foundation for the future of Elyisum right here.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear what you thought! :D
> 
> I thought about adding an epilogue but I feel there's more story I could tell and if I do write a short continuation then I didn't want an epilogue to get in he way! I hope it worked like this as well! 
> 
> Take care! ♥


End file.
